What Goes Around, Comes Around
by NewmanYHC
Summary: 17 year old Emily Herondale is the strongest Shadowhunter alive, narrowly beating out her dad, Jace. When threats start to occur between families, secrets are hidden while others emerge. People will be loved, hurt, and struggle to survive, but Emily's family refuses to let the demons of the world prevail. WARNING: Tessa and Jem will appear a bit for those who haven't read TID!
1. Chapter 1

Her muscles were aching, the pain getting to be excruciating as she dodged the blade that threatened to tear her into two pieces. Emily and her father had been at this for hours, doing the same things, every day, and it was starting to get old. Sure, she understood the point of it, and why he was so hard on her, but she didn't understand why he wasn't as hard on her brother. Just because he wasn't a fighter, like she was, didn't mean he shouldn't miss out on training. And it only made it worse when she was the only one being trained. In fact, it made it ten times harder.

Emily's seraph blade came up, blocking a slice from her left that her father tried, and dipped down, kicking out with her left leg and catching her dad off guard as she dead legged his right quad. He only faltered slightly, but while he was preoccupied with his balance she was able to wrench the seraph blade from his hands. It flew in the air; landing somewhere in the training room with a ripping sound as it sliced the training mats open.

She backed up as her father stood to his full height, towering over her, weaponless. Jace had always been stronger, taller, bigger, and even more cunning than her, but she was faster. Although he was in his early forties, he was still a master with a blade. Michael was like fighting a turtle compared to the lion that Jace was. His fair hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his muscles rose and fell with his steady breathing. He really was beautiful, and it was completely obvious why her mother fell in love with him. He was a jerk ninety percent of the time, but around Clary, he was a totally different person.

"At least you've finally gotten that figured out," Jace smirked as he rubbed his hair, only making it messier than it was before. "It only took you seventeen years."

Her free hand flew to her hip while her other twirled the blade in her hand. "I beat you, didn't it? That's more than Uncle Alec can say."

"MICHAEL CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE!"

Jace and Emily both tensed, looking towards the open door of the training room. Emily tried her best to decide what would be the smartest thing to do. When her mother was angry, which never ended well for anyone who got involved, it was always best to hide away and be as invisible as possible. Jace was showing the same, conflicting emotion across his face. Ever since the whole fiasco almost twenty years ago ended, Jace had learned to lighten up. He wasn't as closed off as he used to be according to her Aunt Izzy and Uncle Alec. But Jace and Emily may be the strongest of the Nephilim, but neither was brave enough to go up against an angry Clarissa Herondale.

Just as they were contemplating what to do, none other than Michael himself burst into the training room. His blond hair was easily recognized, falling into his face as he ran with the look of sheer horror. His black t-shirt and shorts were flowing as he ran, and he skidded to a stop as soon as he saw his sister and father. Michael was much like Jace, while Emily was more like Clary. Michael had the build, the looks, and the same fear of Clary as Jace did. Emily was just barely taller than Clary, with strawberry blond curls that was currently pulled up into a bun, and few freckles danced across her pale face and arms.

Michael's green eyes locked with Emily's, and he let out a breath he seemed to be holding. "Thank the Angel, I need your help."

Emily and Jace exchanged looks, and shook their heads. "Sorry son," Jace said. "You're on your own when it comes to your mother. After the last issue we had between you two, I don't fancy interfering again. The couch isn't as comfortable as it looks."

"I know but–" He froze when he noticed the seraph blade sticking out of the blue training mat. When he noticed the blade in Emily's hand and Jace with nothing, he pointed with a questioned look on his face. "What–"

"Nothing," Jace answered quickly. Emily smiled knowingly, but didn't say anything. "What did you do to your mother this time?"

"Kaden and I were playing around upstairs, just fighting like we always do. He tackled me, and I kind of, sort of, slightly bumped into one of mom's new paintings by accident and–"

"You're so dead," Emily said. "How bad is it?"

"It's ruined," he muttered. "Paint splattered over the top, covering the whole thing a black mess."

Jace exhaled and came up to stand next to Emily. His presence was always reassuring, like if he was there, nothing bad couldn't truly happen to either of them. "Michael, just go to her and get it over with. You're only prolonging a punishment that you're not going to be willing to endure in the first place."

"Well, I was hoping you could help me Dad."

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose. "No matter how sweet and charming I am to your mother, somehow, she just doesn't fall for it anymore when she's beyond being reasoned with. I don't want to get on her bad side. Ergo, you're on your own."

"MICHAEL!" She sounded close, like she was just outside the training room door. Sure enough, just as Emily guessed, Clary rounded the corner looking more than incensed. She froze when she found her family, standing in the middle of the training room, but her green eyes flew right to Michael. "Michael, get over here, _now_."

Michael shook his head and ducked behind Jace, gripping his shoulders to keep him in place. Michael was barely shorter than Jace, by maybe an inch or two, but he had the backbone of a slug. "Mom, I know you mad–"

"She's more than mad," Emily butted in, but shut up when Jace shot her a look.

"– But I have a perfectly good explanation for what happened. Kaden and I were just–"

Just the look from Clary made him shut his mouth. With her hands on her hips, while being dressed in her training clothes, and the runes burning along with a glare on her face, she was definitely a force to be reckoned with. "Kaden has gone home, and Magnus and Alec are dealing with him. Meanwhile, I'm dealing with you. Now come along. You don't want to be embarrassed in front of your older sister, do you?"

"Oh, please punish him here," Emily begged. "Please!"

"Emily, be quiet," Jace ordered as he grabbed Michael, against the boy's protests, and dragged him towards the door. Apparently he chose the side of his wife instead of his kid, not that Emily blamed him. Michael eventually stopped, knowing that fighting would only make it worse, and he let Clary lead him from the room. Jace followed suite, and Emily was suddenly left in the training room, alone.

She sighed and headed towards the bench where her favorite leather jacket was seated. With one look at her phone, her eyes widened.

Four missed calls from Conan and a text? After reading it, Emily quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to her room in a hurry, trying to block out her mother's screaming but failing miserably.

* * *

Emily pulled up to the Hunter's Moon an hour later, turning her bike off as she propped it with the kickstand. She looked down at herself, and marveled at the sight. A pair of black skinny jeans and heeled boots covered her lower half, much to Isabelle's' liking, considering her Aunt bought her the outfit after Alec bought the bike. A simple white tank top wrapped her torso as she pulled her helmet up and over her head, and the sword was strapped to her back, the handle sticking up behind her right shoulder.

Her strawberry blond curls fell over her face and she pushed them back and smiled as a figure emerged from the bar entrance. He was tall, like all the werewolves, but different. Unlike most of them, he was somehow kinder, more relaxed, and sweet every time they saw each other. His dark hair was cut short, as he styled it up with gel. He approached her in a flannel and jeans, making it to where all he needed was a beard in order to be a really hot lumberjack.

Emily laughed at the thought, causing Conan's black eyebrow to rise up as he stopped a few feet away from her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and shoved the few pieces of hair out of her face. "Just something that popped into my head. Anyway, why'd you call?"

"Luke wanted to talk to you. He said it was urgent."

"He couldn't call my mom or dad?"

Conan just shrugged.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." She said as she slid off the bike.

Conan fell in step beside her as they headed towards the bar. "How is the Institute?"

"Deadly at the moment. Michael was an idiot and ruined one of my mom's paintings. I wouldn't blame him if he ran away and never returned."

"No one would," Conan agreed as he stepped up, opening the door for her. She thanked him before walking in, all eyes on her.

It was always strange whenever she came to Hunter's Moon. The eyes of the werewolves around always followed her when she moved. It was partly her fault, since she didn't even bother to cover her arms, so her runs were always on show, indicating that a shadow hunter was in the building. The place hadn't changed much since the last time she was here. Some lycanthropes were playing cards; drinking out of glassware filled with Angel knows what kind of drinks. Others were propped up at the bar, spilling their guts about the horrors of their life, while some danced, talked, or argued about one thing or another. The dim lights made it difficult to see clearly when the door shut behind her, but being a Shadowhunters, she had better sight than a normal mundane. Regular people couldn't have handled the smell either, which was a mix of smoke and alcohol that made Emily want to puke.

"Emily!"

She turned towards the voice, smiling at Bat as he sat behind the bar. She meant to go talk to him, but Conan's hand descended over her elbow, dragging her through the tables towards Luke's office.

Luke's head was in his hands, his hair greying at the top of his head. He was dressed in a black suit, and Emily suddenly remembered why. Jocelyn had taken him to the art gallery that morning, and she was as bossy as Clary when it came to their husbands. He glanced up at the two teenagers entered, and Emily was happy to see him smile. It made his blue eyes light up more and his whole posture relaxed.

"Emily, I'm glad you could make it."

"What's going on?" she asked as she and Conan took the seats in the corner, away from the desk. It was a typical office, with a book shelf, desk, chairs, and it was a mess. Luke wasn't the neatest person in the world, and she could see why her dad didn't care for coming in here. He probably had a heart attack every time a dust bunny flew by.

"What makes you think something is going on?" he asked.

She glanced to Conan, who was fiddling with his hands and looking down, not meeting her gaze. She shrugged and glanced back at Luke. "Just a hunch."

After looking at Conan, who was visibly nervous, - even a mundane could see his discomfort – Luke nodded. "Well, there's no point in beating around the bush. I wanted to talk to you about something, and your parents don't need to know, understand? At least, not until we figure out what is going on."

Emily nodded, though she was more than confused about the situation. It was a big deal when Luke was secretive.

"You're very much aware that Jace has made his fair share of enemies throughout the years, correct?"

"I know my dad isn't the most loving person. I'm not oblivious to the hate my family gets from everyone on the planet, including some of your werewolves."

Luke looked slightly upset about that, but there wasn't anything he could say that wouldn't make it less true. Jace had plenty of enemies – Shadowhunters, werewolves, and vampires alike. In fact, if it wasn't for Clary, someone would've tried to kill him by now, not that any of them would've succeeded.

Luke glanced to Conan and then back to Emily. "I know that Maia and Jordan don't care for them–"

"It's more than those two," Emily said. "Bat, all of his friends, and a lot of the new guys don't care for my dad. Not that I blame them. Last time he was here he rendered six of them unconscious. Simon still wishes he would drop dead too."

"That's why Simon and Jocelyn get along so well." Luke seemed to smile at the thought of his wife. "But were getting off topic. Conan, if you don't mind…"

Conan stood suddenly, reaching into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Luke took it, flipped through a few things and handed it to Emily.

On the screen was a text from an unknown number.

_Keep an eye on your Shadowhunter friends. Remember to keep you friends close and your enemies closer. They're getting what's coming to them, little werewolf, so stay away if you're smart about it._

Emily read it aloud, before looking at Conan with confusion. "This was sent to you?"

He nodded, but stayed silent. Like many of the young werewolves, he kept quiet in front of Luke unless told to speak.

"Jace and Clary haven't gotten any threats lately, have they?" Luke asked with genuine concern. And why wouldn't he be upset? His daughter was being threatened. "Nothing suspicious has happened at the Institute?"

Emily thought for a moment, but shook her head. "Ever since Grandma and Grandpa Lightwood died three years ago, we've barely had any action at all. The occasion demon shows up, but nothing big has happened since Dad killed Abbadon when he showed back up. The worst that's happened is a rogue vampire that bit Michael last month."

"Yes, that isn't very helpful at all," Luke muttered.

"I can talk to my dad, but you said to keep him out of this. And it might be Aunt Izzy or Uncle Alec as well. Mom and Dad aren't the only Shadowhunters around here that know the Kyle family."

Luke nodded, contemplating the situation at hand. It could be a number of Shadowhunters the text was threatening, considering that Jordan wasn't shy when it came to making friends with the species. He was more welcoming at least, and Conan was even more welcoming than his father.

"I'll speak to Jocelyn," Luke said. "But Jace and Clary don't know about this. I know my daughter, and she'll drop everything and start investigating if one of her friends is in danger. Let's not blow this out of proportion. The last thing we need is an investigation that isn't necessary."

* * *

"Well, that was nerve-wracking," Conan stated as the pair burst through the door to Hunter's Moon. The fresh air was nice, even though the clouds were blocking the afternoon sun. Emily stopped and glared at Conan, which he didn't seem to notice until he was a few steps ahead of her. With a frown, he turned and cocked his head to the side, his dark hair falling in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"How come someone texted _you_?"

It was curious. Conan had plenty of Shadowhunter connections, but he wasn't the kind to cause trouble with it. Not only that, but he's never even started a fight in his life, unless it's with a demon when he's hunting with Emily, Kadan, Karrie, and Michael. As she thought it through, it could have to do with her. They had dated before, but it didn't explain the text. It was peculiar. Not to mention his parents, Maia and Jordan. They didn't exactly have a lot of enemies other than vampires, but the vampires wouldn't go after the Shadowhunters.

Conan shrugged and continued walking. Emily bolted after him, stepping in beside him as he spoke. "The only thing I can think of is you. Someone must be trying to get to you by going through me. We _are_ really close."

"But we're just good friends," she emphasized and even though a flash of hurt scurried across his face, she continued away. "What I mean is, why not threaten my parents, who are in charge of the institute? Why would they try to hide and beat around the bush? Have you tried to trace the phone?"

Conan nodded. "It was some crappy, go-phone from the early two thousands, that couldn't be traced. Someone bought the phone, and tossed it back after they sent the one text to me."

Emily's mind wondered as she grabbed her helmet and hopped up on her bike. The black Kawasaki was her prized possession. She loved how it roared under her, the speed it provided, and her ability to fly through the air and slice a demon's head off at the same time. She was like her father in that way. Blood always gave her a rush like no other.

"Emily." Conan was leaning on the bike, the front wheel between his knee as his hands covered the handle bars. She looked up at him, his brown eyes were shining and searched her face. "Please be careful."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know you," he answered. "And you're just like Jace. He's impulsive, crazy, and has a lust for blood. I don't like the fact that you go racing off to fights all the time. I worry about you."

"Conan, stop." She dropped her helmet in her lap and looked at him with a hard expression. "You've got to stop. We broke up. It's done. You need to stop being the protective boyfriend, because you're not him anymore."

"I know but Emily, I miss you. I care about you and I don't want anything to hurt you. "

She looked up at him, and her heart practically shattered into a million pieces. Conan's eyes were like a puppy's, sad and worried, and she felt like he was staring at her with a look that could read every line in her face. His jaw was set, and she studied him against her better will. Dark stubble lined his jaw, a typical five o'clock shadow. He had a slight scar on his face, just below his right eye, from a fight with a demon a few years back. The memory brought Emily back to her first year of demon hunting, and the shocking realization that it was the same night that Conan had kissed her for the first time. She shook her head, refusing to go down memory lane.

"I have to go," she stated, and she slipped the helmet over her head. Conan didn't move until she started the bike and threatened to run him over with it. With a sigh, he stepped aside, and she felt his gaze burn into her as she flew down the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't go straight home to the Institute. In fact, hearing her parents punish her brother wasn't as appealing as it sounded, even if it was funny at times. After a while, even that had gotten old and annoying. When she was little, she found it amusing when Michael was an idiot but by now, it just got annoying how stupid he was.

So instead, she drove around Manhattan, Brooklyn, anywhere her heart desired. Buildings passed in a blur, the glamour making her invisible to mundanes. She thought that the speed, the thrill, the danger would make her feel better, make Conan's face disappear from her mind, but it didn't work. He was still there. She might as well have had a picture of him in the middle of her goggles.

Eventually, she was just fed up with it and went to the only place that she knew of that would help her.

Magnus's apartment.

He was a strange guy, but Magnus was always helpful when it came to relationships. He had plenty of experience, which is definitely experience that Alec didn't care to discuss. She never understood that, but didn't ask questions. The only person from Magnus's past that Alec was comfortable around was Tessa. She and Magnus weren't romantic at all, much to Alec's happiness. Everyone loved her. Even her dad was nice to her, but apparently that's because she had dated his great-great-great grandfather or something. It was a confusing story that she didn't bother with.

Emily was on her way, no more than five minutes from the apartment, when her phone rang in her pocket. She hit the button on her helmet that allowed her to talk with out the phone to her ear, the speakers installed inside. Mundanes really were smart when it came to technology.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Clary's voice rang with worry, and something else. Emily recognized it immediately.

Anger.

_Oh, by the Angel, I'm dead_, Emily thought. She took a deep breath and jerked the bike to the road on her right. "Hey Mom. I'm on the way home right now."

"Where the Angel have you been? You've been gone for hours!"

Emily glanced up and sure enough, the sun was actually starting to set. She cursed herself for being so oblivious, but just sighed and mentally slapped herself.

"Sorry, I was handling some business and lost track of time."

"Just get back to the house now. Jace wants to talk to you and your brother, immediately. He found something that needs to be discussed."

Emily's heart sunk. When Jace wants to talk, it's never a good thing. All he ever wants to do is kill things, mess with Clary, and piss of his kids. When he's serious, Emily normally gets the raw end of the stick, like dealing with Michael's training, or helping around the Institute. Just the thought of cleaning counters and mopping made her want to hit the bus coming at her head on and end it all there.

Sadly, she decided to dodge the bus and head home. It was like walking to the plank in a pirate's movie. She knew the agony she was about to face, but she was still going there willingly. How messed up is this situation?

She finally pulled up to the Institute, the gates open and welcoming, which her father wouldn't be. She parked her bike in the front, under the huge oak tree to the right and headed up the steps. The elevator was a normal ride, but her heart started pounding with each click as the elevator rose. There were a number of things that Jace could be upset about, and an even bigger number of things that would make Clary angry. Living with her parents wasn't easy, and in moments like this is was practically unbearable.

As soon as the elevator opened, she wished it would just close back. She stepped out, right into an interrogation. Jace was standing by the fire, his arm against the mantle as he looked at her. Clary was next to him, following his gaze. Both were dressed in gear, like they were ready for battle. It was probably an intimidating act, but she wouldn't fall for it. Michael on the other hand was on the couch, head down and covering his head with his hands as he waited for his fate.

"Sit by your brother," Jace demanded and Emily did what her father asked without question. Michael's head rose when she sat, his eyes meeting hers with worry, but she shook her head to keep him quiet, and his head fell again. For a fifteen year old boy, he really wasn't the strong willed type. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jace and Clary walked up to them with their arms behind their backs. Jace glanced between the two of them. "Is there something to two of you want to tell me?"

The two siblings exchanged looks, and both shook their head, although plenty of things flashed through her mind. Her meeting with Luke, for one. The number of secrets that she kept from her parents was endless, and even if she wanted to tell them, there weren't enough hours in the day.

Clary sighed and sat on the coffee table, eye level with her children. Emily was avoiding her gaze at all cost. "Emily, Michael, start talking. It'll be easier for all of us."

"I don't know what you're expecting me to say," Emily said as Jace took his spot next to Clary. Her parents were terrifying when they were both on the same side. The two strongest Shadowhunters in the world against you isn't the easiest situation to deal with. "You might as well just tell us what we did so we can all stop wasting our time."

"Don't give us the attitude," Jace said. "Now isn't the time for you to take after me. So just spit it out."

"What do you want me to say?" Emily yelled without meaning to. She instantly regretted it. Jace's face turned from angry, to royally pissed off. If Clary's hand wasn't on her husband's knee, Emily was pretty sure she would've been slapped in the face.

Clary, much to Emily's gratefulness, took control and she slowly pulled something out of her pocket. "Who's is this? Your father found it in the bathroom down the hall and I can assure you, it isn't ours."

Emily looked in her mother's hand, and her heart stopped. She was so dead. Sweat started to seep into her hands, and she knew that there was no way talking out of this. Her father looked like he knew who it belonged to as his golden gaze bore into hers with an intensity that made her want to melt. Michael might have not even been there, with her parent's eyes on her. Clary's gaze was slightly softer, but she still looked like she would kill the next thing that walked through that elevator, whether it was a demon or Simon.

Because in her hand was a golden, square package that pretty much was a death sentence.

"Is it yours?" Clary asked, calm as a frozen lake, as her green eyes looked at Emily, waiting for an answer.

Emily tried to think of a way out of it, but after a few seconds of thinking, there wasn't one. She was seventeen, which was probably around the age that her mother gave herself to her father, so they couldn't really say anything. And as for Dad, well, everyone knew his romantic stories.

"Yes," Emily eventually answered. She was vaguely away of Michael letting out a relieved breath, since for once, he wasn't the one in trouble. "It's mine."

She could practically see the steam coming off of Jace's blonde head. "Who's the jackass that I'm about to throw a seraph blade through?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like it's used. It's still in the package."

"Michael," Clary addressed him and pointed to the hallway. "Go to your room. This matter doesn't concern you anymore."

He didn't need to hear anything else, cause he was gone like the Flash, which Emily actually knew about thanks to Uncle Simon's nerdy side.

"Emily, it's the fact that you had it," Clary stated when Michael was out of earshot. "That concerns us. You're too young to be–"

"Don't even get me started with being too young. You were probably sixteen when you lost it to Dad. I'm almost eighteen!"

The shock on Clary's face was priceless, while it seemed to just fuel Jace's fire. His eyes went from golden lava to flames in the matter of seconds.

"Emily," Jace said with as much malice as he could. "Who the hell told you that?"

"Who do you think? Magnus."

Clary's jaw clenched, her hand squeezing the package to the point it might have broken. "I'm going to kill him."

"Here's what I'm going to do," Jace said. "First of all, Emily, you're going to tell me who thought it was okay to have sex with my daughter, and I'm going to kill him first. Then, Magnus is about to see what it's like to piss off son of Stephen Herondale, and then Alec is going to get ass kicked for telling Magnus in the first place."

"Dad, calm down. You're throwing this way out of proportion."

Jace snatched the condom from Clary's hand and held it up. "Did Magnus give it to you? Was it recent?"

"Recent enough, and what does it matter who I got it from?"

"Magnus gave it to you," Jace said, as if he figured out the answer to his own question. "He is dead to me."

"Jace," Clary said in a calm voice. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she looked up at him. "Honey, you can't just go after Magnus."

"Do you even realize what this means? Magnus is trying to get our daughter to start sleeping around and–"

Even though Emily was right there, Clary reached as high as she could and pressed her mouth to Jace's. He reacted immediately, closing his eyes and gripping his wife's hair with his free hand, wrapping it around her neck and pulling her closer. His anger seemed to dissipate as soon as the contact occurred. Emily watched, in complete and utter horror, mouth open and unable to look away, as her parents made out in front of her. She thought that seeing a demon eat a human was bad, but she was wrong. When she saw her father's tongue dart out, she felt sick.

This was worse.

Jace cleared his throat, but didn't pull away precisely. He was still holding onto Clary, looking into her eyes with love and care. He raised his right hand, and smiled at her. "Want to put this thing to good use?"

"BY THE ANGEL!" Emily practically screamed as Clary laughed. "You two are unbelievable. I don't want to know you guys are having sex!"

Jace seemed to have lost all his anger when Clary kissed him, because he looked up at Emily, who had jumped to her feet, with a smirk on his face. "Emily, dear, then you might want to put your headphones in, because it's going to get loud in our bedroom."

"_Jace_," Clary hissed but couldn't hide the smile from her face.

Emily was beat red as she stormed out of the living room. "Unbelievable."

* * *

The corridors of the Institute were quiet, except for her mother's excessive giggling from the living room. Emily shivered in horror as she flew up the steps and into her room. The last thing she wanted was to hear her parents getting busy, so she slammed her door, went straight to her desk, and started blaring the first song that came out of her speakers. Luckily, it was Simon's old band, whose name changed so much that Emily didn't bother to keep up, and Emily happily listened to it as she changed.

She propped herself against the old, wooden desk and she stared at her room. The walls were a tinted purple, light, like lavender, that matched her bedspread. Her carpet was white and clean, just like the rest of the room. The touch screen computer behind her was dusted, and her mother's paintings covered her walls. She had painted everything from mountains, to the city of Alicante, to the Wayland Manor in Idris. Emily had spent hours watching her mother work when she was little, including Grandma Jocelyn when she would visit them, but she didn't have the creative touch. Michael was amazing with drawings, but her creativity was more of thinking of different ways to kill a three headed demon, which Jace was immensely proud of apparently.

Emily reached for her phone, pulling it out of her pocket, and scrolled through the numbers. She didn't want to be here, which she suddenly realized. The last place she wanted to be was where her parents were… doing what they do. It was revolting. And besides, she hadn't killed anything today.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Alec?" Emily frowned, confused. "Why do you have Magnus's phone?"

"You're on speaker, doll," Magnus said, answering her question.

Emily nodded, her mouth open in a realizing 'O'. "Gotcha. Now I understand."

"Why do you have music playing so loud?" Alec asked.

Emily looked towards the door and shuttered at the thought again. "I got in trouble and somehow it lead to my parents have sex with the exact condom Magnus gave me two weeks ago, which is ironically why I got in trouble in the first place."

It was quiet for a moment, before there was a sudden slapping sound and Magnus yelling. "Alec! What was that for?"

"You gave Emily a condom? Are you asking for a death wish? Jace is going to kill you, Mags!"

She heard Magnus scoff and could picture his face perfectly. He was more than likely looking at Alec like he was crazy, his cat eyes slit and shaking his head slowly. "Jace is too busy using it to his advantage. Were you not listening, sweetheart? Emily just said that–"

"Can we not talk about that?" The whole point of calling Magnus was to get away from it, and they weren't helping.

"Why did you call?" Alec asked. "Is everything okay?"

"I was wondering if Karrie and I could go demon hunting tonight. It's been way too long and I need to let off some steam before I kill my brother on principle."

Magnus laughed, though nothing was funny about the situation. "She's on her way right now."

"Thanks Mags."

Emily went to hang up, but it took just long enough to hear Magnus scream, "Wear the black lace dress!" before her phone shut them out. Emily just shook her head, before hopping in the shower.

"Tell me again, what is the point of this?"

Emily looked up from her chair, into the mirror to answer Karrie. She stood behind Emily, fixing her hair for her since she was already complete for the night out. Like Magnus, Karrie had an Asian way about her. Her black hair was long and straight, her bangs sweeping to her right side and almost covering her eyes. Her make up made her blue eyes pop, reminding her of Alec. Although Alec and Magnus weren't their biological parents, Karrie and Kadan resembled them pretty well. The twins had Alec's eyes and hair color, with Magnus's heritage and fashion sense.

"Let off some steam, and to keep you on your toes." Although it was mainly the first reason, Karrie still did need some more work. She was a mundane, along with her brother, but they had the sight and were able to fight and train with the Shadowhunters. Jace had told Emily all kinds of stories from the past, how mundanes were worthless, and she thinks he still secretly thinks that, but he wouldn't say it allowed. With the new accords in place, mundanes are allowed to train, and downworlders and Shadowhunters mind their own business.

"All done," Karrie said proudly as she stepped back.

Emily glanced at herself in the mirror, and smiled. Her mixed curls were perfect, swaying down her face and shoulder, covering where the strapless dress didn't. The dress was short, coming up to her mid-thigh, and her father would have a heart attack if he saw her in it, along with the six in heeled boots that Isabelle bought her for her birthday last year. The darkness of the dress made her seem paler, but she didn't mind it. For once, she thought that she looked rather beautiful, until she looked at Karrie.

"You ready to go?" Karrie asked as she strapped a blade under her dress that was long enough to hide it. Her navy dress was riding up slightly, showing her legs that were toned thanks to the training. Emily envied her good looks, although she was the daughter of the infamous Jace Herondale. The only difference was a confidence level.

Emily grabbed her stele, and started etching runes. "Give me a minute."

"Does that hurt?" Karrie asked as she hovered over her suddenly. Emily was working on her strength rune, and she shrugged slightly. "It looks like it would be painful."

"It's not painful, but it isn't exactly comfortable." Karrie was silent, watching her work as the other runes showed and took effect. The dark patterns were revealed, going from white to black, as the stele traced over them. Emily could do this with her eyes closed by now, her abilities spot on. Her vision became brighter, her senses more acute, and she felt stronger by the time she was done. With the blade in her right boot and the stele in her left, she straightened and winked at Karrie. "Let's go."

"Go where, exactly?"

Both girls swiveled, finding Jace standing in the doorway. His hair was wet, like he had just showered, and he was showing off his chest to the world. Even now, he had the abs that her mother fell in love with, the muscle that made him a ladies' man. Emily could see the drool forming on Karrie's chin and stepped in front of her friend, blocking her view.

"Out." Emily answered. Jace leaned to the left, catching a glimpse of Karrie and frowned. "What's the mundane doing here?"

She glared at her father when she felt Karrie stiffen. Her dad used every chance he could to get on people's nerves, but Karrie was fourteen and it was completely unnecessary. "Dad, she's coming with me. There's no need to get snappy."

"There's always a need to be snappy." He smiled when he said it and his smile faded when he seemed to then realize what Emily was wearing. His golden eyes looked her up and down, and he shook his head quickly. "You'll have to go through me if you're going out like that."

"Dad, in case you forgot, I can beat you in a fight so that threat is basically pointless." Emily grabbed Karrie's hand and started pulling her towards the door. Jace, begin the jerk he is, stuck his hand out and stopped her. She glared up at her father. His age had started to hit him, but you couldn't tell unless you really looked close. His eyes had very few wrinkles and his hair was blonde enough that the few grey strands could go unnoticed. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" he asked playfully, winking at Karrie. Even if he hated mundanes, he still got a joy out of making girls swoon. He was messed up in the head.

"You forget, with the mix of angel blood I got from mom and you, I can take you in a fight. Do we need a display of what happened in training this morning?"

Jace glared at her but didn't say anything as he dropped his hand away. "Don't kill all of them! I don't want you taking all of them before I get the chance to!"

She raised her hand and gave him a thumbs-up. "Sounds like a plan!"


	3. Chapter 3

Pandemonium was like it always has been in the past, except it evolved over the years. Stripper poles had been added, although there were no actual strippers. Girls could use them as they pleased, while guys stared and adored them, lusting after them like dogs for treats. Screens had been added that hung from the ceiling in a square above the dance floor, showing music videos of the songs playing as well. But some things never change: the smell and the same idiots always seemed to be there. And the bar and dance floor hadn't changed much either and Emily and Karrie found their way over quickly enough to get a drink.

Karrie and Emily found a table, drinks in hand, while they scoped out the place. Emily spotted at least four demons, all separate and scoping out for mundanes to feed on. She focused on one in particular. It looked like a boy, with spiky green hair, a bluish tent to his skin, and a devilish smile that fit his demon side. He was dressed like a mundane, in jeans and a t-shirt, and Emily couldn't wait to stick her blade through its heart.

And when she watched him walk up to a girl with dark hair, who shooed him away, she knew he was the right one. He immediately got angry and chased after the girl, giving them a better view of him as he and the girl argued.

"Karrie, that one," Emily said as she pointed. "Do you see it?"

"The greenish guy?" She leaned across the table to get a better look. Then she grimaced. "He's… not cute."

"Which is why we're going to send him back where he came from." She stood up. "You need to lead him to the storage room."

"Why me?" she protested.

Emily looked at the girl that just denied the demon, and then looked back at Karrie. "You two are practically identical. Young, black hair, and pretty. You can do it."

"I don't know." she seemed genuinely concerned, although Emily couldn't fathom why. Karrie had never been hurt while Emily was watching out for her. Even though they had only been able to do this for a short time, because Karrie was so much younger, Emily always had her back and protected her, like she was her own sister. Not to mention Magnus and Alec would have her head on a platter if Karrie came home with even a scratch. "He seems dangerous."

"Which is why we're not going to let him hurt anyone." When Karrie didn't look convinced, Emily grabbed the younger girl's shoulder and turned her. "Kar, do you trust me?" She nodded slowly. "I'm not going to let him hurt you, I promise. Just do what I say, and you'll be fine."

She nodded slowly again, before finally walking out to the dance floor. Emily stayed where she was, watching her friend as she danced around the mundanes, like a serpent weaving through a forest, graceful and smooth. Even though Karrie was a human, many times it was hard to believe she wasn't a Shadowhunter. Most mundanes were clumsy at some point, but Karrie never faltered, like she floated around on solid ground. Magnus taught her well, even from a young age, and it paid off it seemed, as the blue demon seemed to catch an interest in her and Emily saw his sadistic smile emerge.

"Using mundanes to do your dirty work now, huh Herondale?"

Emily knew that voice, and hated it with a passion. She slowly turned her head to the side, where a figure was propped up on the wall. Just to keep herself from killing him, she grabbed her drink and downed the whole thing in one sitting, slamming the glass back on the table.

"You really can't stand me, can you?"

"Chase, now is not the time," Emily spat at him. He moved to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the dance floor and Karrie. She couldn't help but marvel at him, even if she hated him with every fiber in her being. His brown curls that were always loose and flowed were tucked under a black snapback, some locks sticking out of the sides. His green eyes were intense as he looked her up and down making it blatantly obvious that he was checking her out. The black of his jacket and pants made him darker, shadows casting across his skin that was inked with the same marks she wore. The she noticed the black hilt of his sword sticking up behind his right shoulder. That only meant he really was here to screw her over. When she tried to slide past, his hands came up beside her head, trapping her between his arms. When he smiled, it would normally make other girls want to throw themselves at him, but Emily just wanted to throw him against the wall, head first. "Get out of the way."

He smirked down at her, a dimple showing in his right cheek. He dipped his head so his eyes were level with hers. "You want some help taking him down?"

"I can do it on my own," she said as she shoved his arm away. To her relief, she caught a glimpse of Karrie and the demon heading towards the storage room, and Emily started to move through the crowd.

Unfortunately, so did Chase. "Emily, you know you need my help."

"When have I ever needed you're help, Chase?" She asked as slinked into the storage room way before Karrie and the demon. They were still on the other side, surrounded by people and Chase followed her in, the door closing and wrapping them in darkness. It was practically a routine as Emily clapped her hands, the lights turning on into a dim glow, just enough to make the outlines and colors, but nothing specific.

"Nice little trick," Chase said, ignoring her earlier question.

Emily glared at him. "It's not a trick. The owners got automatic lights installed years ago. I have work to do Chase, so if you want to help, leave."

She reached down and grabbed her seraph blade from her boot. Karrie and the demon were approaching, their footsteps ringing in her ears and she realized that Chase wouldn't be able to leave with causing alarm. He seemed to notice too, smiling like an idiot at her. "Looks like I get to stay."

"Just get over here," she commanded as she grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a crate, hiding them from view. "And I swear to Raziel, if you take my kill, I will personally break your arm and make sure you can't have children."

Chase's eyes widened, but he nodded and put his hands up in defense. "I won't touch him, I promise."

"Like your promises mean anything," she shot back just as Karrie and the demon entered.

Up close, he was even more disgusting than she first thought. His green hair was greasy looking, like he used too much gel and didn't bother to fix it. His skin was slick looking, but she knew that to any other mundane it would look like sweat. She could see that he was secreting it though, and it sure wasn't sweat, but his t-shirt looked like it was soaking in the slime. And she instantly felt bad for Karrie, as she had to occupy him by kissing him.

"Ew," Chase muttered from beside her, like he was going to be sick. "Kill him before I throw up."

Emily rolled her eyes and stood up. But as she took the first step, something unexpected happened. The demon opened his eyes, grabbed Karrie and pulled her against him, her back hitting his chest as he pulled a knife and put it to her throat. Emily froze; the look of terror on Karrie's face was real enough that even Jace would've stopped in his tracks. She whimpered and tried to get away, but his knife dug into her throat, cutting a small line that trickled blood. Alec was going to be pissed.

"Emily Herondale," the demon hissed, his voice having an echoing ring to it. "So glad I could run into you tonight."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, trying to think of a way to get Karrie out of here. She didn't panic. Emily doesn't panic in these situations. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Chase moving past the crates that lined all the way to where the demon was. He could get on top of the demon without him even noticing. Emily just had to stall. But if he killed the monster…

"I have a message for you," he answered and smiled at Karrie. She shivered as his tongue darted out – it was black and looked rough – and licked her cheek. Karrie squirmed, but she wasn't anywhere near strong enough to break free.

"_Michael_!" The seraph blade in Emily's hand sprung to life, shining and lighting up the room as it glowed. "Then give it and let Karrie go. Or I will kill you, slowly and painfully."

"She's just a mundane, right?" He looked down at Karrie, smiling with sharp teeth. "What does she matter to a Shadowhunter? Last time I was here, Shadowhunters only cared about their own kind."

"Times have changed." Her grip on her blade tightened involuntarily. "But we still kill demons, and _that_ will never change. Now. Let. Her. Go." Emily announced each word individually, taking a step closer with each word as well.

The demon tensed and glared at her. "Stay put. I'll slit the girl's throat, I swear it."

"Just give me the damn message and I'll–"

Suddenly a blade, a sword in particular, flew through the air, and descended in an ark on top of the demon. He didn't even see it coming and Karrie scream as the blood exploded around her. Emily darted forward, grabbing her friend and shielding her as the demon exploded into ash, shriveling back into its own dimension. The demon's knife fluttered the floor, hitting with a clang by the time it was all over.

Karrie had her head buried in Emily's shoulder, but she lifted it, looking to see what had saved her. "What the–"

"Chase," Emily answered her question before she asked and glared at him as he emerged from the crates. He was smirking, like always, and swung the sword in his hands like a conqueror.

"No thanks needed, Karrie. I was–"

"Being an idiot!" Emily yelled as she released Karrie. She seemed stable enough, so Emily stalked over to Chase and shoved him with two hands as hard as she could. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall, eyes wide. "He had a message, and we didn't get it. It could've been important."

"You trust him to deliver a message? He could've been saying that just so we didn't stick a blade through his heart. Demons lie, Emily."

"I don't care! We needed to hear him out!" _He could've had information on who sent that text to Conan_. "And you just couldn't stop yourself from killing him, could you?"

He shrugged and the smirk this time just set her on edge. With the angel blood in her, she was fast and stronger than most Shadowhunters, which helped in these situations. Emily grabbed his hand with the sword, twisting it at a painful angle until he dropped it with a scream. Then, in his momentary lack of attention, she reared her knee back and let it fly right into his groin. He doubled over, just as planned, and she wretched his right arm back. With a satisfying crack, she broke it.

"AH!" he yelled as he fell to the floor, gripping his elbow in pain as he rolled onto his back. His face was blood red, the hat fallen so his curls were released. Emily looked down on him, as he glanced back up at her, hatred in his eyes. If looks could kill…

She smiled sweetly at him as he groaned, in too much pain to even speak. Without a word, she reached down and grabbed his stele that had slid a few feet away. "If you want this, it'll be at the Institute."

"But Emily," Karrie protested as Emily moved to the door. Chase's stele in one hand and her seraph blade in the other. "He needs the stele to heal." And there goes Karrie, being the sensible, caring one.

Well, Emily wasn't having it. "He's a big boy. He can make it. Besides, my dad will love to see him suffer."

* * *

"How was it?" Jace asked as Emily and Karrie walked into the kitchen of the Institute twenty minutes later. He was shirtless, surprise, surprise, as Clary wondered around the kitchen in one of his t-shirts, making brownies. Most people probably thought it would be cute, the wife wearing the husband's t-shirts, but it was just revolting to Emily.

"Awful," Emily grumbled as she took the seat next to her father. Karrie decided to preoccupy herself by helping Clary, which Emily didn't mind with. Besides, Karrie was always giddy around Jace, which only boosted his ego that didn't need it.

"What happened?" Jace asked as he took a sip of what looked like scotch.

Emily put her hands on the counter, staring at her fingers. "That asshole Chase happened. But look what I got." She raised her hand, revealing the stele that she took. Chase's stele handle was golden, with black inks across the handle, while hers was silver. So when Jace saw the stele, he smiled to the point that it reached his eyes.

"That's my girl. I don't know what you did, but I'm proud of you."

"I broke his arm and kneed him in the balls." She said it so nonchalantly, and Jace's hand flew to his jeans as he imagined the pain.

"Been there, done that," he murmured as he glanced at Clary. Emily's friend and mother had their back to them, but she couldn't help but notice her father's face when her mother wasn't looking. He put more love into it, like he didn't think anyone was paying attention and he had the chance to finally admire her for what she really was. "As for the stele," he grabbed it and examined it in his hands, "is he coming to get it?"

Emily shrugged and took a sip of his scotch, which he didn't even seem to notice. And if he did, he didn't care. "If he wants to heal his broken arm, he better. It's a long walk back to Aunt Izzy's and it's only a short walk from here to the club."

"Otherwise, we've got another prized possession." His eyes gleamed at the thought. "Izzy is going to kill you, you know. Chase may not be her son directly, but she isn't going to be happy about you breaking his arm for the second time."

"It's his own fault he got hurt. He should know better than to kill a demon I had claims on. I warned him what would happen. It's the second time he's done it, so maybe a third time will teach him for good."

"Why did he get the kill?" Jace asked suddenly, and Emily didn't understand the question at first. It wasn't a question of his strength above hers, but of concentration.

Emily sighed and curled her hair around one of her fingers. "The demon had me preoccupied, saying he had a message for me. It didn't help that Karrie was taken hostage by him either. He had a knife to her throat, although I wasn't worried that he would actually kill her. I was more worried about what he wanted to tell me."

"And what was that?"

"I never found out, because Chase thought it was a good time to drop a sword on the guy's head before he spilled the beans."

Jace's jaw tightened. "He doesn't understand what it means to be patient, does he?"

"Remind you of someone?" Clary was suddenly in front of them, leaning across the counter that separated her and Jace. She was looking at him through her eyelashes, like they were flirting. _Their level of PDA was getting out of hand_, Emily thought.

"Yeah, you," he shot back. "Little Miss I Can't Wait For Anything And Impulsive Is My Middle Name."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Do you not remember a time in Alicante, which you just had to create a portal to get to?" Clary's eyes widened at the mention of that time, and her expression instantly darkened, although Jace just found it amusing.

"Now you did it," Emily said to her father as she looked over Karrie. She wasn't sure what to do, never was, when Jace and Clary got into their little conversations. Not the Emily blamed her. "Dad, Mom, can you stop the flirting long enough until Magnus gets here to pick up Karrie?"

Jace, as if to notice Karrie for the first time, blinked. "The mundane is still here?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Jace, stop with that. It's rude."

"It's okay," Karrie said, much to Emily's surprise as well as Jace's. "Dad just says that Jace is rude to make up for his size down under."

Emily's mouth fell open. Jace stared, wide-eyed and Emily finally witnessed her father blush, which Clary couldn't even do when she tried her hardest. And Clary, she just laughed, and laughed, and laughed some more.

Finally, Jace couldn't take it anymore and glared at his wife. "Clary, it isn't funny. And you of all people know that I'm not tiny." He turned his eyes on Karrie. "If you want proof–"

"NO!" Emily yelled.

"That's okay, sir," Karrie muttered as she blushed.

"Mom, control him," Emily begged. "Please."

"I can't be controlled," Jace said with that annoying, arrogant, cocky tone of voice. "Besides, Clary likes it when I'm dominant–"

The bell rang suddenly, and Emily jumped from the stool. "The one time I'm actually happy that Chase is here." She headed towards the door of the elevator, waiting for Chase to arrive. She leaned against the couch, and Jace joined her, twisting Chase's stele in his hands. The joking was gone now; the lines of his face hard and set, like he was preparing for an interrogation with the Mortal Sword.

Emily didn't speak; she knew better than to try to calm Jace. She tugged at her dress, suddenly nervous. Granted, she hated Chase as much as the next girl, but Jace and Chase – she hated how close their names were too – together in one room never ended well for either party.

The elevator opened with a ding, and out stepped Chase, in the same clothes as before as he clutched his injured arm. When he looked up at Emily, she could see the hatred as plain as the runes on his neck. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone.

Isabelle stepped out behind her adopted son. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, a few black strands falling along the side of her beautiful face. Like Jace, age had taken its toll, but she was too beautiful for anyone to really notice. Especially when she dressed in the tight black jeans, and red blouse that probably made Simon weak at the knees. That wasn't what was scary though. She pulled her whip out, slashing it once as it uncoiled with a popping sound, and Emily involuntarily jumped. She hated the fact that Isabelle scared her, but for some reason, the woman was terrifying… like her mother.

"Jace, Emily, so good to see you again," she said with malice as she smiled. Emily then caught Chase's look, the look of triumph, but he hadn't won yet. It was far from over. "We need to have a talk."


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet for a while. Izzy and Jace were having what seemed to be a telepathic conversation between siblings while Emily and Chase were just hoping each other burst into flames. Sadly, it didn't happen and the silence was getting on Emily's nerves. With a sneer in her voice, she said, "Had to call on Mommy, did you?"

He was gripping his arm, clearly in pain, but he refused to let it show on his face. Instead, his flicked his chin in Jace's direction. "Tough talk from a girl who ran home to Daddy."

"Shut it," Isabelle stated. Chase did just that, but his green eyes glared at Emily with all he had. She just shrugged and leaned back against the couch. Izzy stepped up, her hand out. "Jace, the stele."

Jace looked down at the stele in his hand, and then looked back up. "I kind of like it. It'll look good in the weapon's room–"

Isabelle's whip lashed out, catching the stele and yanking it from Jace's grasp. He didn't flinch, and just watched at it sailed through the air, into Izzy's grasp. She then proceeded to place the _iratze_ on Chase's arm, just above his elbow, as he glared at Emily. In fact, that's all he seemed to be doing all night.

"Now Chase, you're nineteen years old," Isabelle said when she was done. "And I don't have time to be running down here to get your lost stele when Emily kicks your ass. Do you understand?"

"She caught me off guard," he grumbled as he snatched the stele from his adopted mother and shoved it in his pocket with anger. Emily just smiled. "It's her own fault for trusting that mundane to get the job done. Real Shadowhunters don't have helpers to do the dirty work. Emily's just too scared to do it on her own."

"Oh, is that so?" Emily inquired. "It has nothing to do with training, or Magnus's request, or Alec's does it? I'll have you know, that it's training for them too. Just cause they're mundanes doesn't mean they don't get into dangerous situations. You think I'm too lazy to go out, find a demon, and kill it on my own?"

"I've yet to see you actually do it," Chase shot back. "All I'm saying is every time you go hunting, you get Michael, Karrie, or Kadan to do the work and you get the joy of killing them. Tell me, has Michael even killed a demon yet?"

"Michael is done training to kill," Jace said. His face was hard as stone. "He's training to become one of the Silent Brothers, with Clary's runes and abilities at his disposal. He doesn't take pride in killing, but in healing and knowledge. He's killed one demon, and it's haunted him ever since. He'd rather heal, learn, help, and save those who are injured than inflict injuries on others. If you can't respect that, then you don't belong in the Institute. In case you have forgotten, it is the Silent Brother's that saved you years ago, men like Michael that grew up to be strong enough to help you. So think twice before you try talking bad about my son, understand?"

All three of them were silent. Jace spoke with authority, something that he gained over time, and ever since the dealings with Valentine and Jonathan, he had gained much respect. So Emily watched as the insults that were on the tip of Chase's tongue were sucked back in, his fear of her father taking over. Unlike the other children in the family, Chase didn't grow up around her father, so it was worse for him. He had only heard stories of Jace's strength, and the fact that her father scared Chase so much was appealing. She smiled inside. Her dad was her hero, for more than one reason, and it's moments like these that she was proud to be a Herondale.

"I understand," he said in a soft voice that would've been too low for a mundane to hear. His head dipped, his hair falling in his eyes as he looked to the ground.

"Jace, I'm sorry about that," Isabelle said as she approached him. His arms were crossed over his rune, bare chest and he wasn't in a welcoming mood. In fact, he was looking at her like he would punch her. "He didn't know about Michael–"

"Isabelle, I don't care if he did or didn't. It's the same situation as when we were younger. Alec had never killed a demon until he was already at adulthood, remember?" Emily watched as the realization dawned on her Aunt, and Isabelle nodded. "Michael and Alec are a lot alike. Insulting one is like insulting the other. He should know better, considering you are Alec's blood sister."

Emily glanced at Chase, and suddenly felt bad for him. Everyone Shadowhunter on the planet feared Jace, and to be on his bad side is a death sentence. As Jace and Izzy conversed, she focused on him. His head was still down, like he was scared to look up with his hands shoved into his pockets, shoulders hunched over. Unlike Jace, and many other Shadowhunters their age, he wasn't so much as muscular as he was tall and lean. He had muscle of course, but it wasn't spectacular. As Simon put it, 'he didn't look like hit the gym to get big, but to get fit.' And now that she was looking him, he was pretty fit–

"– make them hunt together, get a feel for working with each other."

"What?" Emily screamed as she jumped into the middle of Izzy's sentence. It was rude, she knew, but she couldn't help it. "There is no way that I can work with _him_."

"Emily, you and Chase don't have experience working with Shadowhunters your own age, and Jace and I agree that it'll be the best for the two of you to get experience."

"But Dad," Emily whined. She knew she sounded like a child, but she didn't care. "We hate each other! Like a vampire hates a werewolf, but ten times worse. He's Jonathan, and I'm you. That explains the hatred pretty spot on."

Bringing Jonathan Morgenstern up was a brave move, but luckily, her father had calmed down over the years about him. Jace looked at Chase, who glanced back and couldn't help but nod in agreement. Then, to Emily's horror, Jace smiled. "Well, you two claim to hate each other, but you just had your first agreement. Congratulations. I think you will do just fine."

"You start training together first thing in the morning," Isabelle said. "You'll sharpen up your skills, and when you're ready, we'll put you to the test."

"What do you mean put us to the test?" Chase asked, finally speaking up for once. He didn't seem to care for the idea any more than Emily did, which was very little, if any.

"You'll see," Jace said with a smirk. Emily knew, right then and there, that whatever the siblings were planning wasn't going to be fun. It might help them in the long run, but Emily wasn't paying attention to that. She was focused on the curly haired asshole that she'd be working with, and found herself wanted to stab herself with a seraph blade.

She couldn't help but think: _I'd rather deal with Valentine_.

* * *

Once the decision was final, Emily stormed up to her room, not wanting to be in a room with those people for one more minute. She didn't even say goodbye to Karrie, which wasn't like her, but she couldn't care less because all she wanted to do was kill something, anything! She was supposed to get her release tonight, but no, Chase had to come in and ruin everything. If he wouldn't have been at Pandemonium in the first place, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Emily slammed her door shut, hoping that it rang through the house to indicate how royally pissed off she was. Jace and Isabelle knew how much they hated each other! They always had. When Isabelle adopted him four years ago, it was instant. That first kill, when he thought it would be funny to take hers, started the whole feud. From then, it was just broken arms, cracked rips, and endless insults whenever they were near each other. She would've been fine being the only Shadowhunter training in the Institute. Alec's kids weren't Shadowhunters and Isabelle and Simon never had children! It was perfect!

With a sigh, she collapsed on her bed, face first and lie there for Angel knows how long. It was dark, the sun long gone. She didn't want to move, didn't want the next day to come, but the knock on her door made her slowly pull her away.

Her parents stood there, looking upset about something else she must have done.

"Now," Jace said as he stepped inside. Clary followed and sat on the bed while Jace just stood, looking at her with curiosity. "You're going to explain something to me. Don't try to beat around the bush either, or I'll get the Mortal Sword out here."

"What is it?" Emily asked impatiently.

"Do you have any idea what that demon wanted to say to you?" Jace asked. "What did he look like?"

Surprisingly, that isn't what she expected. She was ready for another interrogation about the feud between her and Chase. Maybe here parents were finally over it. "He had a blue tint to his skin, with green hair, sharp teeth, and greasy looking skin. When he spoke, it kind of echoed as well."

Jace's jaw tightened. He glanced to Clary, who had a worried expression. They stared at each other and Emily was getting tired of the telepathic conversations going on.

"Does someone want to explain to me what's going on?"

Clary rose to her feet and Jace, involuntarily, pulled her into him. She clutched her husband's torso, her head barely coming up to his shoulder, and Emily was started to get nervous. There wasn't a trace of sarcasm, arrogance, or even annoyance in Jace's face. He was all business.

But it was her mother who explained. "Four days ago, a demon, the exact kind you just described, came to us in the park. We were hunting Leviathan. As you know, he was spotted in New York, and the Clave wanted Jace and I to take care of him. The demon approached us, saying he had a message."

"'Beware, for a traitor is among the Shadowhunters, one of which may not be of blood, but of family and friends,'" Jace quoted with a worried look. "We thought he was just being stupid, trying to save his skin or something, but we should've known better. And after tonight, with you spotting one–"

"We just need to be careful," Clary said. "Keep this between the three of us. Michael doesn't need to know, and neither does anyone else, including Luke, Simon, nobody. We have to figure out if this is serious, or if they're just planting ideas in our head."

Emily nodded but couldn't meet her mother's eyes. Luke's words kept running through her head. _I wanted to talk to you about something, and your parents don't need to know, understand? At least, not until we figure out what is going on. _How many secrets is one seventeen year old girl going to have to keep? She wondered. She wanted to tell her parents, just to get more eyes and ears on what was going on, but these two things seemed separate. The text to Conan was a threat against Shadowhunters, while this demon was saying there is a traitor. They could be linked, but they couldn't be at the same time.

"Emily, do you understand?" Jace's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "We need you to be keep this quiet. Your mother and I can handle it well enough. Just keep your eyes out for more information."

Emily nodded slowly, getting more confused internally by the second. Since when do Shadowhunters keep secrets from other Shadowhunters? She wondered. The last thing she wanted was a separation between the families, but if her parents thought it was for the best…

"As for Chase, keep an eye one him," Clary added.

"Keep an eye on him?" Emily repeated. "You think he might be a part of this?"

Jace shrugged and nodded, answering for his wife. "He hasn't been in the family as long as you and the other children. He doesn't have any blood relations, and he reminds me of Valentine, although I can't exactly figure that part out. He just worries me, and I don't like him running around without anyone watching him."

"That's why you're making me train with him?" Her voice sounded like she was angry, which she was, but she was in more of a shock and awe. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're the only Shadowhunter around his age that we can trust," Jace explained. "It's your duty to protect the Clave, Shadowhunters, and mundanes alike, no matter how much we despise them."

"How much _you_ despise them," Clary corrected. She looked up in her husband's eyes, but he was too busy watching Emily, which was making her extremely nervous.

"What do you want me to do if he does have something to do with it?"

Jace finally looked down at Clary, then back to Emily. "Bring him to me if you think something is suspicious. I'll get out of him what I need, and I can deal with Isabelle. But you need your sleep. The three of us start training tomorrow as soon as the sun comes up."

Emily nodded and headed to the bathroom as he parents left the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. She looked at herself in the mirror, like she did every night, and was always shocked.

She was so much like her mother when it came to looks. The same pale skin, cheek bones, nose, mouth, and eyes reflected back at her. The only physical appearances she got from her father were the blonde in her hair and the extra six inches of height, which was extremely helpful. After stripping off the dress, she threw it in the hamper and jumped in the shower.

Her mind wondered as she washed up. It went from Conan, to Chase, to her parents, and even to herself. The text was disturbing, but they didn't have any leads on it. It could be any vampire or werewolf trying to prank them. The only thing that was really getting on her nerves was the demon. Her parents encountered one. Once is barely a coincidence, but twice? Something is up, no doubt about it. After twenty years of peace, why now? What was going on in downworld, or even in Shadowhunter world, that was going to cause controversy? And even then, if someone wanted a war, why would they go against Clary, Jace, and Emily? They're the three strongest Shadowhunters in the world! It would be a death wish to start a fight with them.

She didn't even realize the water had gotten to the freezing point, her skin prickling as it got colder and colder. With the towel wrapped around her, she slid out of the shower and headed towards her bedroom.

Where she froze, in her tracks, shock written all over her face. Not much can render Emily speechless or shocked, but this definitely did.

"What's going on?"

On her bed sat Magnus, dressed in his usual sparkly jackets and pants. His hair was done up with glitter, purple, blue, and red streaks mixed with the dark.

And on his lap sat Alec. Magnus, after the Mortal War, was able to give Alec immortality, so as he sat on his boyfriend's lap, he hadn't aged since the day that Emily was born. In fact, she was almost his age by now, and it was weird thinking of them as her Uncles, when in a few years she'd look older than them. Alec, unlike Magnus, was dressed in a black suit and tie, which Magnus loved. Ever since they started getting serious after the war, Alec's wardrobe changed dramatically, as did Simon's when Isabelle and he got married. It was amazing how people can influence others, Jace and Clary being the main example of that mushiness.

"Emily darling," Magnus beamed when she entered her room. He looked her over, pointing at her with one finger. "You do realize that you're in nothing but a towel. That's a bit scandalous when you have men in your bedroom."

"First of all, I'm a girl," she said as she walked to her wardrobe and started pulling out her clothes. Some shorts and a tank top would've been just fine. "Second, you're gay. And third, I don't think either of you would be comfortable checking me out while my father is just down the hall and you're technically my family."

"And you're point has been made," Magnus answered with no other retort. Emily watched through the mirror as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's torso, bringing him back into him like they couldn't get close enough. "But that's not why we came to talk to you."

"What did you want then?" She asked, genuinely curious.

To Emily's surprise, Alec answered. "Karrie told us about what happened at Pandemonium tonight. And we're not happy about it."

Emily froze. Luckily, her face wasn't visible and she tried to play it off quickly, slipping her shorts on under the towel and her shirt on just as smoothly, throwing the towel in the bathroom. If Karrie told them what happened, with the demon saying he had a message, Jace and Clary would blame _Emily_ from not keeping the bloody secret.

"What about it?" She leaned against the drawer, looking calm and casual. Her father taught her plenty about hiding her emotions, and now she was finally thankful.

Alec narrowed his eyes at her. "Emily, Karrie was a captive. You were supposed to take care of her, not let her have a knife to her throat while you and Chase were canoodling."

A gush of air flew out of her lungs as she exhaled with relief. _Thank the Angel_, she thought. But then what he said dawned on her, and she frowned. "First of all, Chase and were not canoodling. I told him to back off, and he's the reason that the demon knew we were there in the first place. Besides, I had it under control."

"Karrie seems to think you were slightly distracted," Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Emily shook her head. "You're insane if you think I have a cell in my body that cares about Chase Highsmith Lewis. He could fall off the edge of the earth, never to return, and I'd be at your apartment in a heartbeat to throw a party."

Alec and Magnus exchanged looks, and shrugged. Of course, Emily thought, that was probably a little too overboard to say, but she was trying to make a point. She wasn't distracted. She was annoyed, and that's exactly why working with Chase was a bad idea.

"Either way, Karrie was in danger because of it." Alec's face was hard and worried. "Until you work things out with Chase, she's not going demon hunting with you."

"I understand," Emily said. They looked at her with confusion, obviously not expecting the daughter of Jace Herondale to be so understanding. She rolled her eyes and explained. "Jace is making me train with that asshole until we can actually work together without getting someone killed. Karrie would only be in danger if she's around the two of us. Frankly, I'm even worried about my dad being in the training room too."

"Just don't kill each other," Alec said with worry. "And keep Karrie out of it. Please."

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Let me know what you guys think so far! And all rights go to Cassandra Clare!**


	5. Chapter 5

Clary was tucked into Jace's chest later that night, his skin and muscles soft under her fingertips, but hard at the same time. His breathing was steady as he slept, his breath pushing her hair back whenever he exhaled. Being with Jace was always intoxicating, and Clary thought that she would eventually get used to it. But two kids and countless nights of lovemaking later, just one look can turn her insides to jelly.

But she was worried, extremely worried. She learned quickly that when demons say something is going down, it normally is true. There was never a good thing that came out of a demon's mouth, but if they said something, at least part of it was true, like rumors. Something true always started rumors, even if most of it was a lie. If only Emily knew what that other demon wanted to tell her, it would've helped Clary and Jace out tremendously.

Either way, it didn't matter now. And as Clary thought about it, sleep eluded her, even when she was wrapped in Jace's arms, wrapped in his t-shirt. She traced the fading runes on his chest, darker lines wrapping around lighter ones, twisting and curving. She recognized a few that she invented throughout the years, the curvature like a map across his golden skin.

"Clary," Jace mumbled, half asleep as she kissed just above his heart. His arms tightened around her, pulling her into him even more. "What's wrong, darling?"

She didn't answer right away. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him. He wasn't ready for it, but after a few seconds he responded quickly enough, his senses waking up and taking over. He rolled back, his arms pulling her up to straddle him, and he smiled into the kiss. Kissing Jace was always the best distraction for her. Everything faded when his lips were on hers. There were no other Shadowhunters, demons, vampires, or werewolves. It was just the two of them, smiling as they melted into one another.

Clary, reluctantly, pulled back enough to look into Jace's eyes. He kept them closed for a while before revealing the marveling golden irises to her. They were full of love, care, and lust and Clary had to place her hands on his chest to keep her from attacking him, where his heart pounded under her palms. He was beautiful, too beautiful, and it made it hard to even keep a conversation going sometimes.

"Jace," Clary said slowly, avoiding his gaze as she traveled her eyes down his chest, looking at the runes instead of him.

When she didn't continue, he frowned up at her. "What's wrong, love? You seem troubled."

She sighed and put her forehead on his chest. His arms wrapped around her, and she felt him kiss the top of her head. "Jace, I'm worried about Emily."

"Why? She's a Shadowhunter, _our_ Shadowhunter, and she disarmed me yesterday during training. What is there to worry about?"

"She's our daughter, and that worries me."

"I don't understand," Jace said. His hand came under Clary's chin, pulling her head up slowly to look at him. "Love, is this because of me?"

That's something she wasn't prepared for. "What?"

"You remember how I was when we first met. I was compulsive. I didn't think straight or let anyone in." Clary knew he was right. And she loved the fact that he was able to open up to her like this. He never said any of those things to anyone else, including their kids. But as he spoke, she realized that Jace and Emily were extremely similar, and now that did worry her. "But I'm telling you the truth when I say that Emily can handle herself."

"But Leviathan–"

"Is our responsibility. He's not going to get to our family before we get to him, okay?" Jace cupped Clary's face in his hands and pulled her down to him. Her hands moved from his chest to beside his head, giving her better access for when he kissed her, but the kiss never came. He let her hover over him, their foreheads connected and their eyes closed. "Do you trust me?"

Clary nodded, too close to Jace to speak. She felt as if she was about to explode. She just leaned down the rest of the way, kissing him softly. He moaned and his thumb brushed across her cheek, and it was then that she realized a tear broke through.

"Clary, love, calm down," Jace said against her lips. "Our children are safe, I promise you. I'm not going to let anything happen to them."

"Jace, not to be a Doubting Thomas, but Max died in Idris and there was nothing you could do about it." He stiffened under her at the mention of Max, but she kept going anyway. "Unless we glue Emily and Michael to our hips, they can get hurt, and more than likely, they will."

Jace nodded and bit his lip. "I realize that."

"Then why do you keep saying that they'll be safe, when you know you can't guarantee that?"

Jace sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. Clary leaned back completely and actually slid off of him, taking the seat next to him. His right arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into him like he couldn't stand not touching her. "Because I know Emily, and I know that she'd protect Michael with everything she's got. She isn't going to be okay with something killing her until she's ready for it. Until Michael is safe, she's not leaving us. And besides, she's too stubborn to be killed."

"Stubborn like her parents," Clary muttered with a smile and kissed Jace's cheek. "Like her father."

Jace beamed, like it was a compliment. "I still can't believe how everything worked out. From you," he leaned down and kissed her, "To the fact that we have two beautiful children," he kissed her cheek, slowly lowering to the bed, "and how we have the Institute to ourselves," finally she was on her back, him hovering over her on his elbows. Clary looked up at the man she loved, always loved, and couldn't believe how it happened either. Jace smiled down at her, his chipped tooth showing. "I love you Clarissa Adele Fairchild Herondale."

It was all she could do to not grab him and bring him down to her. "I love you too," and when his mouth crashed on top of hers, she was lost in it. She'd always get lost in it.

* * *

Simon's head was pounding as he made his way up the stairs of his home. It was a simple house: a three story wooden cabin with plenty of trees surrounding it along with bushes, roses, and an endless number of Isabelle's decorations on the front porch. The lights illuminated the flowers in a different way every time the sun faded at night. His eyes drifted to the sky involuntarily, looking up at the stars that were lighting the streets on the outskirts of New York City. It was wondrous, beautiful, and just what he wanted. He stopped in front of the door, debating whether or not it was hazardous to his health to enter. He could hear Chase and Isabelle yelling, and every time this happened, he got the brunt of it.

Even though he was weak from a lack of blood, he headed inside anyway. Luckily, being a vampire had some perks. He went straight for the kitchen in complete silence so he wasn't detected, avoiding the stairs that went up to Chase's room where Isabelle was in one of her moods. He grabbed a glass, the gallon of old blood that was in the back of the fridge and poured him a glass. He downed it quickly, the taste disgusting and metallic. He had gotten used to it mostly, but ever since he'd had a taste of it straight from the vein, nothing else really compared. And he doubted Izzy would offer tonight, considering she seemed to be more furious than an angry bull staring at someone dangling a red cloth in front of him.

He slowly made his way up the stairs, and stopped at the top. Chase's door was a few steps away, and he could clearly hear what was going on through the open doorway.

"She's the one that started it! I was at Pandemonium first and Emily thinks that she owns the place."

"She's Jace's daughter, what do you think she'd be like? I'm so sick of having to go over there constantly, talking to Jace about this. He finds it amusing, the fact that his daughter can break your arm on a whim. Chase, you're eighteen years old and Simon and I are sick of it."

Simon sighed, knowing just what they were talking about. He glanced down, past his gamer shirt and jeans, to the floor, debating on whether entering would be a good idea or not. With a shrug, he figured that he'd better not let them kill anyone, mainly each other.

He emerged from the doorway, to find Isabelle and Chase in positions that he wouldn't have expected. Normally when they fight because of the Herondales, they're all over each other. But now, Isabelle had settled in the desk chair across the room while Chase had found refuge at the head of his bed, his back against the headboard. Both looked up as Simon made himself known, and Isabelle smiled.

"Simon." The way she said his name always made him nervous and excited at the same time. When it came to Izzy, he never knew what to expect. But when she smiled and came up to hug him, he let out a shaky breath that wasn't necessary. "I'm glad you're here. We have a problem."

"So I've heard. Chase and Emily aren't getting along. That's nothing new," he said as she pulled away from the hug. When she cocked her head to the side, he answered her unasked question. "Clary called me and explained. "

"Naturally," Isabelle said with a hint of a smile.

"Of course she did," Chase muttered from the bed. "How do you stand her? The whole family is a bunch of egotistical, stubborn, snarky–"

"Enough," Simon said and Chase shut his mouth with a pout. Even though Chase now looked older than Simon, he still didn't mess with him. "What's your side of the story?"

Chase ran a hand through his brown curls, shrugging slightly. "I killed her demon that she apparently had claims on, and she broke my arm and hit me in the balls."

"Seems legit," Simon muttered. He turned to Isabelle, who had her arms wrapped around her torso. She gave him a curious look when he leaned in and kissed her cheek before whispering, "I'll meet you in our bedroom. I want to talk to him."

Izzy seemed confused, but nodded regardless and left. The door closed with a click and Simon leaned back against it, staring at Chase. His shirt was off, the runes dancing across his skin as he played with the golden stele in his lap. His head was down, like he was ashamed but he had a right to be.

"Care to explain?" Simon asked as he walked over to the bed, sitting at the foot of it.

Chase was quiet for a moment, before he reached for his phone on the bedside table. Simon didn't ask what he was doing and waited until Chase found what he needed and handed it to him.

_A danger is approaching, young Shadowhunter. Lady Lilith is angry, and you'd be wise to stay out of the affairs between her and the Herondales._

"Does Jace and Clary know about this text?" Simon asked, a bad feeling hitting in the pit of his stomach.

Chase shook his head. "I never showed it to anyone. Someone sent that to me a week ago and nothing has happened yet. The only thing that caught me curious was when the demon tonight said he had a message for Emily. I thought that maybe it was just a prank of some sort, some vampires separating us for their own games, so killed him to stop something that was unnecessary."

"The clan leaders would know if this was vampires," Simon explained. "They don't want to start anything with Jace's family, and it's obvious that whoever sent this is holding a serious grudge. And as for Lady Lilith–" Simon paused, just the name making him want to throw up. Every memory he had of Lady Lilith was worse than awful, terrible really. In fact, if he saw her again, he'd probably rip her heart out then and there. "She's dangerous."

"I know," Chase said in a low voice. "My parents told me the stories about her taking over Jace, using you to get Jonathan back alive. I remember all of what they told me, and that's what terrifies me."

Out of all the years that Simon had known Chase, not once had he openly admitted that he was scared of anything. Even Emily, someone who caused him more pain than anyone or anything else on the planet, didn't scare him. In fact, it just fueled his fire to get her back. But as Simon looked at Chase now, he could see the fear.

"Do you want me to come with you tomorrow morning?" Simon asked. "We could both head to the Institute and I can talk to Clary and Jace about the Lilith matter. You just need to focus on your training."

Chase nodded slowly, although it was obvious he didn't like the idea. "Do I really have to train with Emily? Is it that necessary? I'd rather have the silent brother's poke through my brain than have a conversation with her."

Simon just smiled and nodded, ruffling Chase's hair like he was a four year old. "You'll work it out. If I could learn to deal with Jace, you can learn to deal with Emily."

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" Alec asked as he walked to the closet he shared with Magnus, pulling the tie off around his neck as he went.

Magnus just plopped on the bed, glitter falling all over the sheets but he didn't seem to care. Alec kept thinking back to their conversation with Emily. It worried him. She had something else on her mind when they were talking, something other than Karrie's safety.

"Magnus?" Alec called his name and when Magnus still didn't answer, he wadded the tie up and threw it at his boyfriend. Magnus jumped when it hit his face, and grabbed it, looking at it with a confused expression. "What's wrong?"

"Emily," he answered matter-of-factly. "And Jace and Clary."

"I understand Emily," Alec said as he crossed the room to sit by his boyfriend on the bed. "I figured something was up that she wasn't telling us, but what about Jace and Clary? I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"It's nothing that they did."

That made Alec even more confused. "What are you talking about?"

Magnus sighed and dropped his head. "Alec, there's been rumors going around that Leviathan is in New York. There's been talk around the downworlders. Some have spotted him about a month ago, others more recent. But he disappeared before they could actually get a good look at him. And a little birdie told me that Clary and Jace are the ones on the case of hunting him down. But from what I observed tonight, they're not in a hurry about catching him, if they're doing anything at all."

Alec recoiled, confusion spreading across his face. The fact that Jace and Alec weren't parabatia anymore still bothered him but Jace always kept him in the loop of the Shadowhunters. When Alec became immortal, it stripped him of his marks as well. He wasn't even Nephilim, but that didn't mean he didn't fight for the greater good.

But apparently things changed. "And they didn't tell us? He didn't think that telling me, Isabelle, anyone was a good idea? I don't see why Clary would keep it from Isabelle either. Does Jocelyn know? "

Magnus shook his head. "I doubt it. Clary is persistent on keeping her mother out of Shadowhunter affairs nowadays. And as for Luke, I'm afraid he's keeping secrets as well."

"Like what?"

"I don't know for sure. I know it has something to do with Conan, Maia, and Jordan, although I don't know what it could be exactly."

Alec was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say. This was getting a little overwhelming. If Leviathan was out of the realms and in New York City, things could get messy extremely quick. And he wouldn't put it past Jace's family to keep it completely confidential. In fact, he expected it. Who knew how many fights they've been in that neither him or even Jocelyn knew about.

"Do you think it's all connected?"

Magnus seemed to think about it for a moment. "I think it's nothing we need to concern ourselves with." Alec opened his mouth to protest, but Magnus leaned forward and quieted him with his lips. After a few minutes, Magnus pulled back, smiling at his boyfriend in a way that made Alec's knees weak. He was suddenly very thankful that they were seated on the bed. "We can worry about it in the morning. And it's probably nothing important. Lately, when it concerns you, I've been known to overthink certain things," Magnus insisted. He took the tie Alec had thrown at him earlier, wrapping it around Alec's neck seductively and winked at him as he pulled Alec towards him with the cloth. "Why don't we distract you for a while?"

Alec nodded enthusiastically, and couldn't have had a better distraction as Magnus kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

The Institute was quiet when Emily walked down in her training gear the next morning. Actually, it was a little to quiet, but she was too tired and hungry to actually pay attention to it. It was nearly impossible to sleep last night, and it wasn't until this morning that she realized she missed dinner, though her stomach reminded her in full force. The simple black tank top and spandex clung to her body as she burst through the kitchen doors, completely and utterly shocked at what she saw.

No one was there. Not a single soul was sitting at the table, the bar, or even in the fridge, where her father always seemed to reside. It was completely deserted, but Emily was fully aware of the note left on the fridge.

_We're all down at Taki's for breakfast. Meet us there. It's Simon's idea, and don't you dare go up to the training room instead. We've got some things to talk about, so get down here as soon as you wake up._

Emily sighed at the note her mother wrote, and after contemplating about heading straight for the training room and ignoring the rest of the world, she decided that she didn't feel like getting a lecture when her mother got home. So she grabbed her leather jacket, slipped it on and headed to the restaurant on foot.

Taki's was something that never seemed to change. The building was the same as it was twenty years earlier, when her mother first went. It was still the hang out of the downworlder's. Fairies and werewolves were coming in and out in a hurry, nothing new. the smell emitting from the doors when it opened was intoxicating. According to Jace it still had the best food in all of New York City. Not that she would argue. The pancakes were to die for!

She burst through the doors, and saw her family quickly enough. Finding Jace's golden halo and Clary's fire was never difficult to begin with. After pushing her own curls over her shoulders, she made her way to the table. Luckily, it seemed like they had just gotten there, with only drinks in their hands. Jace and Clary sat on one side, facing Isabelle, Simon, and Chase, who seemed very uninterested in the conversation taking place between the adults. His chin was in one hand while he played with a spoon.

All eyes turned to her when she made it to the table and slid in next to her father without so much as a hello. "Glad you could make it," Jace said.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a menu. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Isabelle lean into Simon, whispering something into his ear. Isabelle was dressed like she always was, in a red dress and her black hair was in a sock bun towards the top of her head. Emily wasn't stupid though. Her Aunt probably had all kinds of weapons hiding in that dress, no matter how tight it clung to her body. Simon had on some dorky, black sweatshirt with a logo from the mundane world that Emily didn't recognize, so she just ignored it and started looking for what she wanted to eat. "I didn't really have a choice, did I?"

Jace shrugged in agreement, but Clary leaned forward, glaring at her. "Emily, don't give your father the attitude. We're settling this right now, once and for all."

"What is there to settle?" Emily demanded as she slammed the menu on the table. The salt and pepper shakers shook with the force. "Chase and I hate each other. It's as simple as that and it's not going to change."

"You know, I'm right here," Chase uttered but nobody was paying him any attention.

"That's not the matter of discussion," Simon said. "We wanted to talk to you about something that Chase brought to my attention last night. Apparently, some rumors are going on that you two haven't been completely honest about, Chase specifically more than you. And I'm not saying that you have any information on it, but I doubt that you'd be kept in the dark which means your withholding information as well. Jace and Clary confirmed they knew some things this morning, and we're sure you have something that can help too."

_Uh oh_. "Like what?"

Without a word from the adults, Chase reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He handed it to Emily without even looking at her and she took it reluctantly, their hands brushing in the process. He just kept his head in his chin though, either bored or couldn't care less about what was happening.

After she read the message, she gave Chase his phone and her light green eyes met Simon's brown ones. "Okay, so Lady Lilith is pissed off. That's nothing we haven't known for twenty years. Hell, if I was her, I'd be pissed off too."

"That's not the point," said Jace. "We need to know everything you know about what might be happening. After what the demon told your mother and me, and after last night, we're all concerned something is really going on. We need to know if you have any information on the subject."

Emily bit her lip and looked away, which probably showed that she was guilty, but she was too busy thinking. Would Luke want her to tell? Her parents already seemed pretty deep in the situation anyway, so it's not like Clary would be freaking out for no reason. "All I know is that messages are being sent about Lady Lilith, a traitor, and other crap that doesn't add up. It's just demons and downworlders trying to cause trouble."

"We need specifics," Jace insisted.

Emily sighed and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, Conan has gotten some texts saying that the Shadowhunters are getting what's coming to them. That's the last thing I heard about the subject. Luke told me to keep quiet about it, so I did."

"Luke told you not to tell us?" Clary asked. The hurt was evident in her voice and on her face so Jace's hand descended on her knee, keeping her calm. "Why did Luke tell you and not Jace or me?"

Emily shrugged, but she knew the answer. It was more of a teenage gesture. "Maybe because you blow everything out of proportion and Dad tries to do everything on his own. Luke didn't want you two being stupid."

Jace scoffed. "And he thinks that telling you was a smarter idea?"

"Thanks for the confidence builder, Dad. But in case you forgot, Conan and I are close, that's why he told me. We actually care about each other. You hate Conan as much as Maia hates you so putting you two together is as suicidal as throwing Chase and I in the same room. Which you four," she pointed around the table, "have yet to figure out."

"I still don't understand what I ever did to Maia," Jace wondered aloud. Typical of him to ignore everything that didn't involve him. "She's hated me since she met me. I didn't even do anything."

Simon put his head in his hands, gripping his hair like he was annoyed. "You can't be serious, Jace. Maia hates you because you're an ass, which goes along with the rest of the world. The only two people who can actually tolerate you without ripping your head off are sitting next to you, and it's debatable about Emily."

Jace was about to argue back, something about his charm more than likely, but Emily's phone started going off, getting the attention of everyone at the table. "Who is that?" Clary asked.

"Conan," she answered when she grabbed her phone. "I have to take this."

"You can take it right here." Jace grabbed the back of her jacket as she started to get out of the booth and pulled her back down. "And put it on speaker."

"Just because you hate his parents, doesn't mean that he's a bad guy," Emily spat but either way, she did what she was told and put the phone on speaker. She glanced up at Chase, not sure why, but she now had his full attention, his hands balled into fists on the table. "Hey, Conan."

"Emily! Thank God I got a hold of you." He was slightly out of breath, like he'd been running. "We've got a problem."

She glanced to her right, where the entrance of Taki's was, but she knew that she'd never make it with the phone. Jace was going to figure out what was going on whether it was the easy was or hard way.

"What kind of problem?" she asked. She mentally hoped that he would ask to meet her before spilling whatever was going, but she knew that was a pointless thought.

"A Code Red. Luke is missing." Point proved.

"_What_?" Before Emily could stop her, Clary grabbed the phone. "What do you mean he's missing?"

There was a pause. "Clary? What are you – Oh, whatever. He's not at the office. Jocelyn said that he left this morning to meet the pack and never showed. He won't answer his phone. If that isn't missing, I don't know what is and my parents are freaking out."

"He's not at the bookstore?" Simon asked.

"Is that Simon? Okay, I'm guessing everyone is there. And no, Mom and Dad were just there. But I got another text, with four addresses on it from another stupid unknown number. It's like whoever is sending these messages are trying to play games with us. Either way, we need to check it out, find Luke, and kill whoever is doing this."

"I wouldn't mind killing someone right now," Jace inquired.

"Meet me at Taki's," Emily said as she grabbed the phone back. "Go grab my bow and arrow from your house first. I don't want to have to go back to the Institute."

"I've already got it with me and I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes," he answered and one side of Emily's mouth lifted in a sly smile. Jace didn't seem too happy about that and he glared at her before grabbing the phone and cutting the call. She just ignored him and started barking orders. "Here's the deal. Mom, Dad, you two will take the farthest address when Conan gets here. Chase, Simon, and Isabelle will take the second farthest. Maia, Jocelyn, and Jordan can take the third, and Conan and I will take the closest. We'll meet back here in an hour, and if you don't show up, we assume the worst."

"Hold on a second," Conan said as he rose to his feet. "How come you're barking out the orders?"

"She's smarter than you think," Jace answered. "Although you and Conan going together isn't something I'm a fan of."

Emily rolled her eyes and stood to her feet, sliding out of the booth. "Of course you're not. Well, I'm sure as hell not going with Chase."

"Of course you're not," Clary agreed, but then she betrayed her own daughter. "_Chase_ is going with _you_."

Emily glanced as Chase once, and shook her head. "Yeah, you're funny."

"You heard me young lady," Clary said with a pointed finger. "You need another Shadowhunter with you, someone trained, which Conan isn't. You're not of age to be going at this alone."

"Conan is just as good a fighter as Chase. In fact, I've yet to be able to break his arm," Emily shot back.

"Do you have your stele on you?" Isabelle asked. Emily immediately wished that she would've had it, just to put a silencing rune on these people. "That's what I thought. Chase is going, end of discussion."

"This is just going to suck," Chase mumbled. Emily couldn't help but agree.

* * *

They left Taki's without even ordering, much to Emily's demise because her stomach felt like it was eating itself at this point. Outside the restaurant, they all started marking each other with their steles in the parking lot, getting ready for whatever they were going to face. It was better to be safe than sorry, but Emily thought they were all blowing this way out of proportion. It was an investigation, not a battle against a demon army.

"Lift your sleeve up," Clary instructed as she placed her stele on Emily's arm. Clary's runes were always more powerful, so Emily did as she was told, letting her mother draw on her skin. The burning sensation took over and she watched as the black lines showed up as the stele moved across her skin, like a ball point pen flowing ink out the tip. She looked up to see Jace marking Isabelle, Simon talking to Chase, and Emily's smile showed when she saw Conan's green pickup truck pulling into the parking lot.

Conan hopped out of the driver's seat, looking like he always did except for the two 9 mm pistols in his hand. He glanced up, saw Emily, and quickly made his way over to her, tucking the pistols in his jeans under his navy t-shirt.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked as he approached. He was looking around, like he was nervous, and Emily realized why when his eyes met Jace's, because Jace looked like he would be willing to take the seraph blade in his hand and stab it through Conan's heart.

Clary finished the rune and dropped Emily's sleeve. "Yes," her mother answered. "You three know where you're going, correct?"

Emily nodded and Conan frowned. He looked at Emily. "Three? I thought it was just the two of us heading to the warehouse."

Clary walked away, heading for Jace while Emily shook her head and pointed a finger at Chase. He was now holding his sword, twisting it in his hands as he talked to Simon. "That asshole is coming with us."

Conan's eyes darkened. "You've got to be kidding me."

Emily wished she was. Her parents might have thought that this was the best thing for them, but it was only going to cause a bunch of disasters. Three of them were going, but Emily had a feeling that only two would be walking out, while Chase cradled the floor with a broken arm for the third time.

After everyone was set, Jace sent everyone off without so much as a good luck. They did as they were told, and before long the three teenagers were the only ones left, heading to the car.

"How come the dog gets to drive?" Chase asked. Emily felt Conan stiffen next to her. "Shouldn't he be in the back with his tongue sticking out?"

"You know your parents are gone. I can easily leave your ass here," Conan suggested as he opened the driver's side door. Chase, unfortunately, had to slide in after Emily in the front seat, the three teenagers situating themselves side by side. "And Emily would be more than helpful in making that happen."

Chase let out a breath mixed with a laugh. "Her daddy wouldn't be too happy about that."

"Actually, he finds your pain pretty amusing," Emily smiled and Chase finally shut his mouth after one last glare at Emily. Conan started the truck, and they were on their way.

* * *

The drive to the warehouse was quiet, thankfully, and by the time they approached Emily was itching to send an arrow through something's heart. Chase's arm kept brushing hers at every turn and bump, and it was really starting to get on her nerves. So when they made it to the warehouse location, Chase jumped out as fast as he could, which Emily was actually happy about. For once, something he did was actually helpful. There was a first time for everything.

Emily hopped gracefully in the bed of the truck, looking at the weapons thrown everywhere. There was anything from chakrams, to swords, to the bow and arrow Emily needed. She strapped the quiver over her shoulder, full of rune arrows, and jumped out of the back with the bow in hand.

Chase's curiosity must have peaked when Conan hopped in the back, because his brown curls peaked over the edge of the bed, looking inside. "Since when does a werewolf own so many weapons? Don't you guys just transform and use claws? And what's with the guns? They can't be used on demons."

Conan, with a sword in hand, looked down at Chase. His hands were both gripping it, and with the way the sun was rising behind him, his black hair flapping in the wind, he looked ridiculously gorgeous, like a dark warrior in one of her mother's paintings. He had the size, the muscles, and the dark eyes that fit the image in her head. Where Chase was barely taller, Conan's muscle outweighed him by a landslide.

Conan didn't answer, biting his lip as he hopped down, and he and Emily made their way towards the building, Chase right behind them gripping seraph blades in both hands.

The warehouse wasn't anything spectacular. It looked abandoned and rotten. Rust was forming on the metal beams. All kinds of plants were starting to grow on the side, taking over the walls as if they were trying to reach for the sky. The two story building wasn't too big, maybe fifty yards long and only twenty yards wide. Glass windows lined the walls on all four sides, some of the glass broken and shattered around the edge. When they approached the door, Emily pulled out her sensor.

"How many you think?" Conan asked as he looked at the screen.

As the sensors evolved over time, they got more and more accurate, indicating not only the demon activity, but how many were there, or are currently there. "The sensor says there are three demons inside, one… one being a greater demon."

Chase sucked in a breath. "A greater demon? And you want to fight it?"

Emily looked over her shoulder, and saw that he was genuinely freaked out. "You're not scared of a little Greater Demon, are you?"

Conan just laughed. "Maybe the two of us should go. Chase can go take the truck and get help if he's too scared."

Apparently, that hit a nerve. Chase gripped his blades and pushed past Emily and Conan, shoving them to the side as he approached the door. He kicked it open loudly, not even trying to be stealthy, and all hell broke loose.

Hands came down from the inside of the door, gripping Chase's shoulders as he stepped inside and yanking him up. He didn't scream but dropped one of his blades, gripping the monkey-like hands as he was pulled out of view, his feet disappearing on the inside of doorway as he was yanked upward.

Emily and Conan exchanged a quick glance, and charged in quickly, jumping through the door as they readied their weapons. Emily looked down her sight of the compound bow, turning to look above the door as Conan watched her back, and was shocked at what she saw.

Chase was up against the wall, hands around his throat as it was being squeezed. The demon holding him was a Scorpios Demon, its barbed tail whipping back and forth on the walkway on the second floor as it hissed at him. Chase didn't even seem to notice the demon hissing at him. His eyes were darting back and forth, and Emily could see a little trickle of blood falling down the back of his head.

She readied her weapon, and let the arrow fly. The arrow hit the demon in the back, causing it to scream out and drop Chase. He missed the walkway, falling to the floor after the two story drop with a sickening crack, and didn't move. It didn't even look like he was breathing. But she couldn't focus on that. Emily grabbed another arrow, readying it when the Scorpios demon turned it head, glaring at her and jumping down to the floor level, stalking towards her.

"Emily." It was Conan, and he sounded worried. "We have a problem."

"I have a problem of my own, Conan," she shot back and she flew another arrow at the Scorpios demon, hitting it in the chest this time. It reared back, grabbing at the arrows sticking out from its body and Emily turned, buying enough time to help Conan. But it was too late.

There was a sudden grunt, and Emily turned in time to see Conan flying through the air, his back hitting one of the metal pillars. His sword flew from his hand and he twisted in the air before falling to the concrete floor with the same cracking sound as Chase had before. His sword came to a stop next to him, but it wasn't going to do him any good.

Emily was on her own. The Drevak Demon's smell was rotten, like garbage, as it approached her from the front. It seemed to be smiling, but she couldn't be sure and didn't have time to really think about it. The Scorpios demon had recovered from the arrows, throwing them to the side as it stalked towards her from the back, its tail whipping back and forth with anticipation. No scenario in her head that she played ended well for any of them. Chase was unconscious, while Conan was now gripping his leg that was more than likely broken. Blood was pouring out of it quickly, dangerously quick. And he was a werewolf, so a stele was pointless for him. Not to mention he seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness as well.

She needed more than the eleven arrows she had in her quiver. The sword at Conan's feet would be helpful, but the Drevak demon was blocking her path. She reared an arrow back, ready to fire at the nasty smelling creature, when it stopped and looked at her, really looked at her. The demon's hand came up and suddenly, the Scorpios demon froze as well. Emily heard it slither away, back to Chase, and the Drevak demon looked down at her.

"I have a message for you, young Shadowhunter," it said.

Emily kept the bow up, not letting her guard down if the demon wanted to talk. "Then spit it out."

"I'll tell her."

The Drevak demon barely registered the fact that someone came up from behind him. It was a boy, slightly older than Emily but not by much. His hair was light, beach blonde to the point it was almost white. He was dressed in Shadowhunter gear, with his hands in the pocket of his black pants. Two sword handles were strapped to his back as he approached with a smile on his face, but it wasn't kind. It was the kind of smile that people gave when they knew something someone else didn't. Emily was vaguely aware of the Drevak demon moving to hover over Conan, and the Scorpios Demon hissing next to Chase.

The boy was only a few feet from Emily when he stopped. She had a faint recognition when she got a clear view of his face, but she knew that she had never seen him before.

"You're Emily Herondale," the boy said with his head cocked to the side. "Are you not? You have your father's arrogance about you. And you look just like your mother."

"I am," she answered proudly, though she was genuinely confused. Conan groaned to her right, and she was pretty sure she heard the Drevak Demon hit him again to shut him up, but she willed herself to focus on the threat. Running to his side would only cause more trouble. "What's it to you?"

"Do you know who I am?" Emily shook her head and it only made him smile more, which made her stomach twist. His eyes were like black holes as they looked at her. No, through her. "That's not what I expected to hear from my favorite niece."

"Niece?" She repeated, and it hit her. She refused to believe it, but it's obvious who this person was. Her parents had told her plenty of stories of him, and when he pulled his hands out of his pockets, crossing them over his chest, Emily's stomach fell. She had nightmares about the boy in front of her, and they were all coming true. "Jonathan."

Jonathan Morgenstern smiled, nodding once. "So she's smarter than she looks. Let's have a talk, shall we? I'd like to discuss your parents."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think! I'm trying too add as much of Jace, Clary, and the others as possible but obviously the story is going to center around Emily. Reviews are encouraged, and s****uggestions are welcome, although I can't promise anything. **


	7. Chapter 7

"What about my parents?" Emily's breathing was getting bad, and she couldn't find a way to control it. Her grip on the bow was tightening to the point that her knuckles were turning white, but she couldn't loosen it even if she tried. It was like her body wouldn't move, and all she could focus on was Jonathan. If this was how it felt to be petrified, she'd rather die. The feeling of helplessness was worse than death at this point. Her eyes wouldn't leave his as he slowly walked back and forth in front of her, smiling like a child on Christmas morning. "How are you even still alive?"

"It's amazing how things work out, isn't it?" Emily watched in horror as he slowly came to a stop, just in front of Conan where the demon hovered over him. "This is a werewolf, correct? What is he doing here, dealing with Shadowhunter business?"

Emily didn't answer, mainly out of Conan's safety. That little statement was more confusing than it should've been. Conan is the one that got the text, so obviously he would be here, right? Apparently, Jonathan wasn't having it with her silence and within a matter of seconds, too fast for Emily to block it, he had stepped up to her, reached out and took the bow before landing a direct, powerful punch to her abdomen. Emily's grip on the bow loosened as he backed up, taking it with him along with the single arrow, and she doubled over on the floor. Her lungs suddenly wouldn't work. She couldn't breathe as his boot kicked her in the face, giving her a bloody nose, black eye, and rolled her onto her back where the quiver dug into her spine.

"Now, Emily, you're going to talk when I ask questions, understand?"

Emily whimpered, which she hoped was enough of an answer. For once in her life, she was experiencing something that she had never had before. She couldn't put her finger on it, and since Conan and Chase were unconscious with demons, she didn't have time to focus on her feelings. She had to think of a way out of here, and fast.

"Now, I'm going to ask this one time and one time only. Where are Jace and Clary?"

Emily rolled her head to look up at him. "You mean you're not all knowing?" she breathed with more pain than she expected.

He instantly got angry, but didn't hurt her anymore. Instead, he took a few steps back, examining the bow. "This is a beautiful weapon, isn't it? Let's test it out, shall we?"

Emily tried to scream, tried to get him to stop but her body wouldn't move, and it was like her voice was far away. Everything was a blur. All she could see was Jonathan with a bow in his hand, pulling a single arrow out and letting it fly over her right shoulder. Someone screamed, whether it was Conan or Chase, she couldn't tell, and they were instantly silenced no more than a second later. It ended as quickly as it started, with Jonathan's boot at her neck to keep her quiet. It was crushing her windpipe like a bug and no matter how hard she gripped and pulled, he wouldn't budge.

"Now, you're going to listen, and listen well." All of the anger in Jonathan that her father had told her about, all the fighting, the struggle, was becoming very real, very fast. And although she would never admit it, she was panicking. "Jace and Clary, I have a message for them. Tell them that my mother, Lady Lilith, isn't too happy with them. And to be frank, I'm not either. I wouldn't mind seeing your whole family beheaded, but that's not what she has in mind."

"You really know how to hold a grudge, don't you?" She had no idea where the bravery came from, or even how she was getting air into her lungs, but she let it rip. "My parents destroyed you and your father, and they can do it again."

"Clarissa won't succeed this time," Jonathan said with conviction. "She'll witness everything she loves die right before her eyes. Her compassion for others will be her downfall, starting with Jocelyn, her husband, her friends, and then, finally, her children. That is, if Jocelyn makes it through the night."

Emily's eyes shot open but closed again due to the pain. "What did you do to her?" she croaked out with pain. Her eyes were watering from the lack of oxygen.

"Nothing, just yet. She's merely unconscious, which is nothing new. She doesn't seem to keep her head on straight when a battle emerges. Lucian on the other hand, he'll be a nice trophy to have. Valentine had a interesting idea of how to punish Lucian for his insolence. And not to mention the two werewolves that were so determined to find him as well. What were their names again? Maia and Jordan, correct?"

Emily glared at him with everything she had as he looked down on her, head cocked to the side with a knowing smile on his pale features. It made her sick to her stomach. The worst part, if he was stronger than her, he was practically indestructible.

"Worried about your little family?" He released her throat, and it was only then that she realized she was getting lightheaded. She sucked a breath in with a wheezing sound, gripping her throat. "You should be. Lady Lilith is going to rip them apart one by one, slowly and painfully. And you, the little prodigy, get to watch it all."

Emily didn't even have a moment to ask what he meant. Because as swift as lightning, he grabbed the closest object – Emily didn't know what it was – and struck her in the side of the head with it. First the dizziness took over, the sounds around her faded, and then the blackness swept her away, the fading sounds of Jonathan's laughter haunting her.

* * *

Emily awoke to a pounding in her head that felt like someone was beating her with a hammer. Her hand came up and rubbed her temple, but it didn't help much. Not only that, but her throat felt like someone replaced her windpipe with sandpaper. With a hand on her head and another to her throat, trying to rub and sooth the discomfort, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in the infirmary in the Institute on one of the beds in the middle of the room. The lights were dimmed, thankfully, and it smelled of mixed herbs and medicine. To her right, under white sheets and unconscious, was Chase. He didn't look too good. Blood had mixed with his brown curls, matting it and sticking it to his head and neck while soaking into the white pillow case. Nothing else seemed to be injured. But she couldn't see past his tanned shoulders, so he could've had a broken leg, and she wouldn't be able to tell.

Emily slowly sat up, getting dizzy with each inch she rose. She didn't even get up to her elbows when the door burst open, anxious eyes meeting hers as they took her in.

Jace, Clary, and Michael rushed to her side, her parents in their gear and Michael dressed in his healing robes. She let her younger brother help her back down on the bed. "Emily," Michael said as he looked over her. "You need to lie down. You sustained a lot of injuries and the _iratze_ haven't completely healed you yet. You'll need a few more before you fully recover. Just because Mom is who she is, doesn't mean you get to heal faster than others."

"I figured that out," she answered. Her voice was hoarse and Clary gripped her hand, taking the seat next to her bed. She smiled at her mother, and as Jace gripped his wife's shoulders from behind, looking anxious, she realized how it must have looked. Their child, one of the strongest Shadowhunters around, along with Chase and a powerful werewolf, were found unconscious in a warehouse with no idea who caused it. "Dad, I–"

He held up his hand. "You can explain later," he insisted.

"Here, take this." Michael helped her lift her head up, giving her something that looked like green tea, but tasted like piss. "I know it's awful, but you need it."

She swallowed the whole cup, only coughing twice and instantly started to feel better. The headache lifted, although it was still pounding towards the back. She didn't feel as dizzy and when she tried to sit up, her brother actually helped her instead of forcing her back down.

"Mom, Dad–"

"Your father said you can explain later," Clary said. "Right now, you need to focus on getting better."

With just the look on her mother's face Emily knew that they wouldn't let her talk just yet. But if she couldn't explain just yet, then they could. "Where's Conan? Is he okay?"

The mention of his name made Jace's eyebrows pull together and Clary's hand gripped his on her shoulder, keeping him calm. "He's going to be okay," Jace said against his will. Just knowing that made her feel a little bit better. "He's at Magnus's. A Drevak sting was poisoning him, but we got there in time to heal him. It was just in his leg, so it took longer than usual to spread to the rest of the body. Although the arrow in his back made it difficult to transport him."

"What about Chase?" Emily found herself confused that she even asked. She normally wouldn't care, but he was lying on a bed a few feet away and concern was the only thing that she was feeling at the moment.

Clary answered. "He's got a bad concussion, and the back of his skull was cracked. It'll take longer for him to heal, and Brother Matthew said that it's possible he might have some memory loss. Whatever hit him did some massive damage."

"It was a Scorpios Demon," Emily answered. "It caught him off guard as soon as he walked in the warehouse. They knew we were coming."

"They?" Jace asked.

Emily glanced at both her parents, seeing their worried faces and couldn't look anymore. She found herself looking at her brother, and she sure as hell didn't want him to be as frightened about the situation as she was. "Michael, you should go. I want to talk to Mom and Dad alone."

He opened his mouth to protest, but obviously thought better of it. After handing her another glass that he ordered her to drink, he left, shutting the door softly behind him.

Jace came around in another chair so Clary was on one side of Emily's bed while he was on the other. She didn't look at either of them as they stayed silent, waiting for her to talk.

She took a deep breath, glanced at Chase, and then back at her hands that were folded on her lap. "Mom, Dad, I have probably the worst news that you'll ever hear."

Jace seemed to laugh slightly without humor. "I doubt that it could be as bad as–"

"Jonathan was the one at the warehouse. Jonathan/Sebastian, whatever you want to call him, he's back. And he and Lady Lilith are seriously pissed. They have Grandpa Luke, Grandma Jocelyn, Maia, and Jordan hostage, and I don't even know where to begin looking for them. Demons are at his disposal, and I don't know if it's true, but I'm guessing Lady Lilith is back as well in her mortal form. The problem is, I don't know what else is going to happen. He's probably blocked any way of tracking our friends and family, and more than likely we'll just have to wait until he gives us a clue. I hate waiting as much as you do, but unless you have a better idea, we're screwed."

To say her parents were shocked would be an understatement. Jace's golden skin had faded to a white sheet as Emily explained, like he had seen a ghost. He might have been looking at Emily, but his gaze was like it was far away, looking off into the distance. Clary looked the same, although she recovered faster.

"You mean, he – it's not possible. He couldn't–"

"Who else could've taken me down?"

That seemed to be the convincing factor, because realization set on Clary's face. Jace on the other hand jumped to his feet. He was pulling at his hair as he paced back and forth, ranting. "It's not possible. He couldn't be back. We – he just – there's no way. Lilith, possibly, but Jonathan couldn't be back."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Emily's voice was a scary calm that even she wasn't prepared for. She wasn't panicking like she was before, but that was a good thing. At least she thought it was. Maybe she was recovering.

"Of course not," Jace said. "And let's say that he is back, hypothetically. I mean, how many times am I going to have to kill this persistent jackass?"

"Can we please focus on the fact that my parents are missing?" Clary practically screamed as she glared at Jace. He seemed to finally realize that his wife was to the point of hysterics and ran towards her as she burst into tears. "I can't lose them, Jace," she cried. "I can't!"

"I know, babe," he said as he shushed her, holding her close to him. Emily suddenly felt like she was intruding on a very intimate moment that wasn't meant for her eyes. So she looked away, towards Chase, who was stirring in his sleep, his eyes darting back and forth under his closed eyelids. "Emily, we'll talk about this later," her father said as he picked her mother up, bridal style. Clary wrapped her arms around Jace, crying into his shoulder, and all Emily do was watch as they slipped out the door, and the room fell to silence.

Well, at least for a few seconds. Turns out, Chase wasn't so much as asleep as Emily thought.

"So Jonathan is back, huh?"

Emily nodded, not looking up at him. She kept picturing her mother's face. The look of terror was something that she couldn't get out of her mind. Her memories of her mother went far back, but she'd never seen her cry or even heard of it happening. Jace seemed just as Emily was, but handled it a whole lot better.

"Look, Emily, I wanted to–"

Emily held her hand up, cutting him off. "Chase, whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. I have bigger things to worry about than whatever is going to come out of your ignorant mouth."

"– apologize."

She jerked her head towards him in shock, her hair flipping lightly in her ponytail. It made her slightly dizzy, but she was getting used to that. Chase had made his way to his a sitting position, and she only now realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She was right when she thought about his physique, how he wasn't as built as Conan. She could slightly make the outline of his ribs, and his abs would probably be visible from a mile away, along with the v-line that dipped into the shorts. Emily now agreed with Simon. Chase looked like a runner, not a bodybuilder. Her eyes traced the _iratze_ that was placed just above his right collar bone, and Emily darted her eyes away from his torso quickly, looking back to his face, where he was looking at her with curiosity. His hair was matted and messy, but his eyes were sincere as he gazed at her from under his eyelashes. He looked genuine, but Emily wasn't buying it.

"What the hell do you have to apologize for?"

"I barged into the warehouse like an idiot," he admitted. He looked down to the floor. "And Conan got a hit for it. I vaguely remember the two of you charging in. You were focused on me and Conan was almost killed because of it."

Emily frowned. "Since when do you care what happens to a werewolf?"

"Since I realized that he's not just a werewolf to you," he answered. Emily couldn't deny that, although she cared about him in different ways that what she actually showed. "It's pretty obvious that you care about him, and everything that happened to him was because of me."

"Would you just stop?" Emily threw the white sheets covering her legs away and slid off the bed. Her legs were slightly wobbly but steady enough. Then, she swiveled on Chase who looked genuinely confused. "I don't know what you're up to, but I don't like it. You're an ass, so keep it that way. I have too much to worry about and your change of heart doesn't need to be in my head either, okay?"

Chase slowly slid off the bed, leaning against it for support as he curiously looked at Emily. She could feel herself blushing slightly as he just stared at her. It didn't help that all she was dressed in was a white t-shirt and spandex. It left very little to imagination. "You want me to be the annoying, self-centered, demon-stealing, punk that you've hated for four years?"

Emily found it suddenly hard to say yes as he slowly walked towards her. She back pedaled every step he took. He was surprisingly steady for someone who had a concussion. "That's - it's what I want," she said and cursed herself for sounding so unsure.

He stopped a few feet away from her when her back hit the counter and smiled. "Very well, I have just one thing to ask then."

"What is that?"

Chase looked towards the door. "Your mom wasn't too happy about the fact that her parents were missing. I know the feeling. Losing my father was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through."

When he didn't continue, Emily raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you said you had a question."

"Do you think Jonathan will kill them? Not just Clary's parents, but Maia and Jordan too?"

Leave it to Chase to bring up the one futuristic occurrence that Emily didn't want to think about. The fact of living without Luke or Jocelyn wasn't a happy future. Her mother wouldn't be able to handle it. Losing Robert and Maryse was enough mourning for the time being, and that had been years ago. But Jonathan wanted a show from how he was talking, and she had no doubt that he would make it so.

Emily shook her head and looked towards the tile floor. "Honestly, he won't kill them without my mother being there to watch. But I'm sure he isn't above hurting them to the point that they wish they were dead. What I don't understand is why he let us go."

"That's what worries me," Chase said. "If he let us go, it was for a good reason. He wants us to help find our friends, only to bring us down when we get close enough."

Emily sighed and slowly sunk to the floor, her back against the counter and her legs spread out to the cold touch of the floor. "He's manipulative, and the only way to find them is to follow his orders. My parents were able to get ahead of him at one point, but he's sneaky enough that he tricked my own father. If there was another way, I'd take it. I just don't understand how he's back. My parents made sure that it was impossible that he could never return. I thought it was true, and he just gives me the creeps now that I've seen him in person. One look at him and I wanted to cower into the corner and be invisible. And his voice cuts through you like a knife."

"Try finding out that you were completely unconscious while he's walking around shooting arrows into people." Emily raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged and leaned back against her used bed. "I was awake through your parent's conversation. And no, I don't have any memory loss, in case you were curious. I remember everything from before I was knocked out. So, what do you think we should do now?"

"Prepare. Because if we don't, we'll get slaughtered."


	8. Chapter 8

An eerie silence had fallen over the Shadowhunters in the living room of the Institute. Isabelle and Alec, who for all intents and purposes was a Shadowhunter, were on the couch with their heads bowed. Jace sat with Clary on a recliner. His wife clung to him like white on rice as she kept her face from visibility and found refuge in his neck instead. She hadn't looked up, talked, or barely moved since they talked to Emily. Magnus stood behind the couch, directly above Alec with a hand on his shoulder. None knew where to start, what to say, or even how to say it. The past events were… traumatizing, to say the least.

Finally, Alec lifted his head. "Is he really back? Emily is absolutely sure that it's _him_ she saw?"

Jace nodded. "She's sure."

"We have to go to the Clave," Alec insisted. "They need to know of the threat. If we get more Shadowhunters out here, maybe we can track him down."

"Here's what I don't understand," said Magnus. "He sent out four addresses, not knowing who was going to which one. How did he know where each of us was going? He intercepted who he wanted, but how did he know?"

Isabelle, who was looking at the floor, her pendant dangling from her neck, spoke up. "He has plenty of demons at his disposal. He's probably using them as spies, messengers, and anything else he can think of. I wouldn't doubt it if he knew exactly where we were going the moment the decision was made."

The thought made Jace sick to his stomach. Traitors. Not just demons, but people had to be leaking him information. The only ones that knew were the people in this room, other than the children. He looked at Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle, each one individually. This was his family, and they wouldn't betray him like this. They all hated Jonathan as much as he did, and the trembling Clary in his arms was no more a threat to his family as he was. Unless the downworlders overheard, but Jonathan wants them dead so why would they–

"It's a new day and age," Magnus said. He leaned forward against the couch as Alec looked up at him. "What I mean it, even the mundanes have found new ways to spy on their enemies. Who knows what Sebastian has come up with?"

The fact that they still referred to him as Sebastian was slightly comical, despite the situation. Izzy was especially sensitive on that subject, but Jace had grown accustomed to the fact that he and Clary's biological brother shared the same name. And as for Emily, she needed to know. It didn't make him feel any better about it, though, that his daughter was involved, had gone face to face with the man that threatened him on countless occasions. "There's something else that doesn't add up. None of us found Lilith in any of those locations. Two were full of demons, while two were completely empty. She's back, but hiding in the shadows? She's not one to stay out of a fight."

Magnus eyed him carefully. "She's also one that waits for a grand finale. Theatricals and destruction, that's what she cares about, and it's obvious that today wasn't about actually killing any of us, but getting under our skin."

"And going after Jocelyn is more of Jonathan's benefit," Isabelle said. Jace glared at her, feeling his wife stiffen in his arms at the mention of her mother, but Isabelle went on. "Let's face it, he's always wanted Clary. He knew the best way to get to his sister is by going after their mother. Clary is compassionate and he is smart."

"He's also dead." All eyes turned as Clary pulled away from Jace. Her hair was a mess, the red fire sticking up in places that it shouldn't have been. Her eyes were rimmed with red. The tears had stopped, but her paleness was worse than before as she slowly turned to Isabelle. Even Jace was shocked at the power and determination in her voice when she spoke. "At least, he was, and if he really is back, he's not getting away with this."

"Clary's right," Alec said. "We can't think that he's got the upper hand. And we know that they have to be alive. He wouldn't kill them without a show. Like Magnus said, he's a lot like Lilith in that aspect. He wants an audience."

"What better audience than the entire Shadowhunter race?" Magnus asked to no one in particular. He was staring at the fireplace, not meeting anyone's gaze. "If you all go to the Clave, he'll have hundreds of Shadowhunters coming after him. Maybe that's what he wants."

Jace knew that was true. And the Clave takes too much time making a decision. But, considering they had no leads, nowhere to start looking, and no idea what else to do… "I'll go," Jace said. All eyes turned to him, but he stayed firm. "I'll go to the Clave, see if I can convince them he's back. They won't take it lightly."

It wasn't just Alec who saw the flaw in that plan, but he was the one that spoke up. "Jace, the Clave still doesn't fully trust you, even now. After what happened with Valentine, they're still keeping tabs on you."

"Isabelle and I will go with you," Clary said quickly. Isabelle looked up to her _parabatia's_ eyes, and nodded. It still befuddled Jace that they were _parabatia_. Even so many years later it still shocked him that they had the connection he and Alec once shared – one that was more just blood, friendship, and trust. "Magnus can portal us out tonight if we send them a message soon enough. The three of us should be able to at least convince them of something."

"You want to leave the children here with no adults to defend the institute?" Jace asked.

"About that," Isabelle stood up, looking at Jace and Clary with a worried expression. "Even though I trust Simon with my life, he can't stop Sebastian if the bastard went after Chase. I want him to stay here, and I've already talked to Simon and he agrees. The walls of the Institute are safer than anything he can provide."

"And Conan will stay with us," Alec said as he stood up beside his sister. "It's still going to take him longer to recover than normal, and he gets along well with Karrie and Kadan. Even though Sebastian has Maia and Jordan, I feel like that wasn't intentional. This is obviously a personal matter, and the Kyle family just got mixed in the crossfire."

Jace sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Clary had risen to her feet, and he was the only one still sitting. He looked up to her, and then to Isabelle. All eyes were on him, waiting for his approval. The joys of running an Institute... "Let me get this straight. You want Chase and Emily in the same house, living together, with only Michael to separate them if they decide to kill each other? You do realize what a disaster that could turn into, don't you?"

"What better plan do you have?" Isabelle's eyes were full of challenge.

Jace, being Jace, said, "Why don't we just lock them both in a cage and bet money on who survives. Like those chicken fights or dog fights. It'll be more humane."

"This is no time to joke," Clary snapped as she slapped Jace in the back of the head. His hand gripped his hair as he glared at her. But she just stuck her finger up, pointing at him. "You deserved it," she spat. "I'm not apologizing."

Magnus laughed deeply, though it sounded only half-hearted. "Well, if Simon was able to handle Jace, I'm sure Emily and Chase can handle each other. Besides, they are of the opposite sex."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jace jumped to his feet and meant to jump at Magnus, but Clary stood in front of him, hands on his chest. He was so much taller than her that he could still look over her head and have a clear view of Magnus, who was looking smug and satisfied with himself.

"I'm just saying, I gave her that condom for good reason."

Nothing, not even Clary, stopped Jace this time as he lunged for Magnus's throat.

* * *

_ She could feel her hands bound before she actually saw them. Her eyes were closed, unwilling, like they didn't want to see what was going on. There were grunts of pain, cries, and screams all around her. It smelled of blood and burnt metal, which wasn't reassuring. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and it took everything she had to keep from closing them again._

_ The room she was in looked like a torture chamber made of concrete. One wall was covered in row after row of weapons. Straps, saws, knives, and anything else imaginable hung there, waiting to be used to spill blood. The lights above her were dulled, making the room even more like a scene out of a horror movie. Not to mention the dripping sound of water coming to her right. When Emily turned her head to the sound, she gasped._

_ Her mother was hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room, her hands tied above her head and her feet off the floor. The fire of her hair was darker, soaking with a mix of water and blood, as she kicked out at a figure in a dark cloak. There was a laugh, an evil yet entertained kind of laugh as the cloaked creature lashed out with a whip, ripping open Clary's black tank top and soaking her torso in blood as she screamed out in pain._

_ "DON'T TOUCH HER!" _

_ Emily's head jerked behind her. Craning her neck as much as she could, she saw her father was chained to the wall by his hands. His shirt was completely off, his torso looking like the wolverine used him for slashing practice. Blood dripped off of him like a waterfall, soaking in and out of wounds as gravity pulled it to the floor. The figure in the cloak glanced at her father and pulled the hood back._

_ Emily sucked in a breath. She had seen pictures of Lilith in the books she studied, heard stories, but had never seen her in person. And she never paid enough attention to the lessons to actually be prepared for the real thing. She was beautiful, but terrifying, although Jonathan still had her beat in the department. Where Lilith's eyes came out like snakes right in front of her, Jonathan's darkness made Emily's skin crawl just from the memory._

_ As if Lilith felt the gaze, she turned her head to Emily, smiling when their eyes met. "Jonathan, dear," Lilith said as she backed up towards Jace, who was struggling against the wall, "Do you mind dealing with the girl? I don't want her to see this."_

_ "Of course mother." Just his voice sent chills down Emily's body. A shadow loomed over her, and Jonathan's eyes sunk into hers. "It won't be a problem." She was vaguely aware of her parent's screams of protest as Jonathan raised the Mortal Sword, it shining in all of its glory, and brought it down, sending it straight through her heart._

Emily's shot up in bed, banging her head on something that sent her flying to the floor, off of the infirmary bed. It was obvious it was another human head she crashed into when she heard the grunt as whoever it was backed up, causing something to hit the floor. She caught herself easily enough as she fell, her strength returning quickly as the day went on, but her head was pounding now.

"What the hell was that for?" Emily stood up to her full height. Chase was gripping the edge of her bed with one hand while the other gripped his forehead, his curls winding their way around his fingers. "I was only trying to help," he muttered as heslowly lifted his head. His eyes were slightly dilated. "And there you go, head-butting me into oblivion."

"Don't hover over me while I sleep then, it's creepy."

He opened his mouth to speak, but just stared at her incredulously. "I – I wasn't – By the Angel, you're an idiot."

Emily glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I was only trying to help," he explained as he hopped up on his bed, bare feet dangling off the edge. He now had a shirt on, a regular white t-shirt and black shorts, just like Emily. "You were having a nightmare and you wouldn't wake up."

Emily hugged herself as she slowly walked to her bed. The images of her parents passed through her head again, making her physically sick. And Jonathan's face, as he hovered over her… it was horrifying. "Believe me, I know. I remember it pretty well."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Emily hopped on her bed, lying back down to keep her headache at bay. She stared at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not she should tell. This was Chase for crying out loud. He wasn't someone she confided in, or even had a civilized conversation with. She'd broken his arm twice for Angel's sake! But when she looked up at him, all she saw was concern. "Even if I did want to talk about it, you wouldn't be my first choice?" she said without thinking.

He took a deep breath and looked down. His curls covered his face, blocking it from Emily's view. "Look, I know that we've hated each other since we met, but it's that hatred that started all this. We provoke each other. It's what you and I do, but that caused me to barge into the warehouse and because of that, everything went downhill." He looked up again, and his green eyes were shining, like tears were about to fall. "You might not believe me, but I don't want to you to get hurt because of me."

_I don't believe that_. Out loud, she said, "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Isabelle and Simon would never forgive me if something happened to you." At her look of shock, he held up his hand to keep her quiet. "I'm not part of this family. I tried to be by taking Simon's name, but it's pretty obvious that I don't belong. I'm here because my parents requested it before they died, simple as that. I knew about Jace and Clary, what happened to them all those years ago, and it scared the hell out of me. I asked to live with Isabelle, and she gave me one restriction."

"What is that?" Emily asked when he didn't continue.

"To protect you."

"Emily?" Michael's head poked through the door. He glanced back and forth between the two Shadowhunters, but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. "Mom made dinner. They're heading out for Idris tonight and they were wondering if you were well enough for one last meal. And Chase, Simon and Isabelle are in the Sanctuary waiting for you if you want to see them."

At the mention of food, Emily's stomach started growling like a tiger. She looked back at Chase for a split second, not really sure why but she did. His demeanor had changed completely. Gone was the boy who had suddenly opened up from her. He was now leaning back on his hands like he didn't have a care in the world. "Mommy and Daddy are calling. You might want to go."

And go she did, without a second glance.

* * *

She had been waiting for this moment for years. Finally, after so much time had passed, she had the upper hand. Lilith's lips quirked up into a knowing smiled as she stopped at the foot of the bed before her. The room around her was plain, white walls with white sheets and white carpet. But the fiery woman on the bed changed everything.

Jocelyn's red hair seemed to light up the room with fire as she slept. It was sprawled all across the pillowcase, her face peaceful except for the slight furrow of her brows. If Lilith didn't know any better, it almost looked like Jocelyn could sense that something was wrong in her sleep. Her feet and hands, which were currently bound to the bed by the strongest ties Lilith could find, were balled into fists. The black Shadowhunter gear had been stripped from her body, leaving her in a black camisole and leggings, something that the mortals seemed to think was a sign of fashion.

"Lady Lilith, the werewolves have been contained."

She turned from the bed to the doorway, finding Leviathan bowing to her. The power she had over the other demons was one she would always have. Even in her weakest state, thanks to Simon's damned Mark of Cain, the others didn't question her. "Well done."

He straightened up. Leviathan was more human most of the Greater Demons in their original forms, and what he lacked in strength he made up for in speed. His body was covered in black, scaly skin that was rough to the touch. They were nothing but two white holes, with no pupil or iris to give him color. He didn't have a nose, and his ears were like that of a golden retriever's. They flapped and could straighten up, and ironically, his hearing was one of the better parts about him. He was fast, stealthy, and his hands were like claws that could rip even the strongest metal apart. He was a brilliant asset, and the thought made Lilith smile. If anything, the Daylighter will be the first to suffer at the hands of Leviathan.

"Are you sure that this will work?" he asked as he stepped up beside her. He was cautious, giving her plenty of space as he studied Jocelyn.

She kept her gaze on Jocelyn, the woman that she planned to use to bring the Shadowhunters to their knees. "It will work."

"How do you know Clarissa will come for them?"

"You forget the attachments that mortals make to one another," Lilith said. "Clarissa Herondale would do anything for her family. She'll come at my call."

"And what of her daughter and husband? No doubt, where Clarissa goes, they will follow."

Emily Herondale was definitely an issue. Lilith was no fool. She knew what the child was capable of, even if Emily herself was ignorant to it. "The girl is strong, but she isn't at her full potential."

Leviathan cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, my lady?"

"She is the daughter of Jonathan Christopher Herondale and Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Her parents are oblivious to her potential. She has powers that she hasn't even attempted to reach. Although it was unintentional, Valentine's experiments created another experiment. We shall use her to our advantage."

He was quiet for a moment, and Lilith figured he wouldn't have been smart enough to actually think about that. Leviathan was ruthless, not brilliant. "And what of Michael Herondale?"

"He rarely leaves the Institute, which we cannot enter, and isn't skilled with a weapon of any sort," said Lilith. "He is no danger. Once his family is destroyed, his sister salvaged for our uses, he will follow. And like his sister, we will find his abilities as well. He's weak, but we can make him strong."

Jocelyn stirred suddenly, catching the demon's attentions. Lilith watched as her head slowly turned, but she never woke from the slumber. It looked as if she was just having a nightmare, and Lilith smiled at the thought. Leviathan though, seemed intrigued as he silently stepped around the bed, getting a closer view of her. "She looks just like her."

"Yes, she does. Have you heard from our informant?"

Leviathan shook his head, but his eyes stayed curiously on the red headed woman. "Not a word. But I do believe it's just because he hasn't had a chance to contact us."

Lilith leaned against the bed on her hands, feeling weak from all the standing and excitement. She refused to show it and quickly straightened up. "He will. He's willing to do anything for his family."

"Their willingness to betray others is a strange characteristic. You say that mortals care so much for one another, but they betray others so quickly."

That was very true, but Lilith had something that he definitely wanted. And she knew that he would do whatever she needs to get them back. "Family is a strange idea. If I remember correctly, the saying around the mundanes is, 'Family First'. It's a blood connection that binds stronger than _parabatia_. As for the girl, Emily trusts too easily, although she won't admit it. He will lead her to us when the time is right."

"Really?" Leviathan exclaimed as he straightened up. "What makes you think that she trusts him?"

She clamped her arms around her back and walked to the other side of Jocelyn's bed. "If Emily is anything like Clarissa, she will do what I expect."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Unlike the others, he is the bad boy, as Jonathan was to Clarissa at one point. Every mortal girl falls for the bad boy, and Emily is no different."

"What of the vampires and werewolves?" Leviathan asked. "The Daylighter and Magnus Bane will also be keeping an eye on her."

"We have no need to worry about the others. They will be dealt with soon enough," she said with excitement in her voice. She reached down, brushing a piece of Jocelyn's red hair off her forehead. "Either way, he is handling it. For now, we stay away and let him do his job, while you keep the attention of the Shadowhunters as best you can until it is time. We must remain out of sight for some time in order for this to run smoothly, understand?"

"Yes, my lady," Leviathan said with a bow. "I understand."


	9. Chapter 9

Chase slowly made his way through the Institute to the lowest floor that led to the Sanctuary, taking his time. It really was beautiful now that he got a chance to look at it. Pictures of Angels were hung from the walls, along with portraits of the families that lived there in the past. They mixed together in a world of color as they protected the home of those who protect the world. The lights in the corridor were dimmed, casting shadows across the statues, side tables that held vases, and doors of the Shadowhunters that resided there.

This Institute was different from the one he lived in with his parents. In England, they had servants that helped around the place, cleaning, cooking, and the like. Here, everyone pretty much did it themselves. If he ran the place, those blasted mundanes that Emily was so fond of would be running around here with a dust pan and trays, not fighting demons. That's just how he was raised, and he wasn't ashamed of it.

He burst through the sanctuary doors at the bottom of the stairs, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. And by everyone, it basically means Simon and Isabelle.

Isabelle was in her Shadowhunter gear, her whip wound around her wrist and her pendant dangling from her neck. The black of her gear made her hair even darker, flowing like a black waterfall.

Simon didn't look quite as good or graceful. His hair was a mess, falling in his eyes and covering his mark, while his clothes looked wrinkly. Although the brown leather jacket looked nice, and his jeans seemed to be designer made. And last but not least, thanks to Isabelle, he had on some decent brown boots to finish it off.

"You made it," Simon observed as he pulled away from Isabelle. She grabbed his hand quickly though, keeping him close, and Chase smiled at them. Even though he still found it strange, and teenage looking vampire with an aging Shadowhunter, they were still kind of cute together. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts a bit," Chase answered as he closed the door behind him. He rubbed the curls at the nape of his neck, feeling a bump that was hopefully fading.

"Of course it would," Izzy said. "You had a pretty bad concussion from what Michael said."

Chase's eyes widened. "Michael?"

"He's as good of a healer as any other Shadowhunter," Simon said. "And when he's in the Institute, there is no reason to call on the Silent Brothers. You should be grateful."

_Grateful isn't exactly how I feel about anything at the moment_. "Yeah, um, so what's going on? Why did you want to see me?"

Simon and Isabelle exchanged a glance before Simon waved him over to a set of chairs that were all facing each other. "Come sit down. We have to talk about some things."

After giving them a sideways glance, he shrugged and followed. Isabelle was reluctant to let go of Simon's hand as they took their seats. _How did this relationship even start_? Chase couldn't help but wonder. They weren't two people that would be together in Chase's eyes. Simon was nerdy, awkward, and a gamer. Isabelle was powerful, talkative, and beautiful. But their love was as true as the fact that the sun rises every morning.

It was then, as Chase was thinking to himself, that he noticed something. It was behind his "adopted" parents, on the floor. Four bags, his duffle bags, were stacked in two rows, looking full. He pointed to them, eye brows pulling together in confusion. "What the–"

"Yeahhhhhh," Simon said as he noticed Chase's expression. "I don't really know how to tell you this."

"You're staying here," Isabelle blurted out. "Jace, Clary, and I are going to Idris and Simon agrees that you don't need to be staying at the house alone. It's better for you, safer in the Institute."

The gears in Chase's head were going at a mile a minute as he stared at the couple in front of him. He could feel that his mouth was hanging open, his hand frozen and pointing, but all he could do is stare. He was supposed to stay here, with no company but Emily–

"No," was all he said. He put every last big of denial in it as he could.

Isabelle rolled her eyes but Simon was the one that tried to reason with him. "Chase, I can't protect you if Lilith came for you. We don't know what she wants, and she knows about my mark. She'll be more careful this time, and I can only do so much. But here, she can't even reach you if she wanted to."

"I doubt that Lilith is coming for me anyway," he said. "If she wanted me, she would've taken me at the warehouse. Jonathan obviously thought that I wasn't important."

Isabelle tensed suddenly and her eyes turned hard. "I know that everyone wants me referring to him as Jonathan, but can we please keep it at Sebastian unless Jace is around? After a while, it really starts to both me."

"But that's not–"

"Chase, just call him Sebastian if you don't want to get hurt." Simon's head was in his hands as he spoke, like he was suddenly tired. "And whether you like it or not, you're staying here to keep you safe."

He slumped back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest as he frowned at them. It wasn't the fact that he had to stay in the Institute that made him upset, although living with Emily would be quite exciting too. He couldn't put finger on it, but between Magnus and Emily, it'll definitely be interesting. But the pain wasn't worth it. "You do realize that ninety percent of the harm that's occurred to me has been dealt by the girl you're trying to get me to live with, right? Have you even thought this through?"

Isabelle nodded slowly, her dark eyes never leaving his. "Clary and Jace are talking to her about it tonight. She's supposed to be a good hostess, and she'll listen to her parents, whether she wants to or not."

* * *

"NO WAY IN HELL IS HE STAYING HERE!" Emily screamed over her plate of half eaten steak and mashed potatoes. She was now standing, her chair flung to the floor. Jace was at the head of the table, obviously angry about her outburst but he was trying to keep his calm. Her mother had her head in her hands, her red curls creating a curtain around her face. And Michael, well, he was minding his own business.

"He is," Jace said with authority. "And you are going to deal with it, understand?"

"NO!" Her temper was out of control. Her drink had spilled when she jumped out of her seat at the news. It was soaking into the red table cloth and down to the painted floor of the dining room. She didn't even pay it any attention. Her eyes were on Jace, and she could tell that he wanted to just slap her upside the head at this point. "Dad, if he's moving in, I'm living with Uncle Alec, end of story."

"You're not leaving the Institute. Now get your chair and sit down. We're going to talk about this without your temper getting in the way." Emily did as she was told although it wasn't something she was fond of. Her hands were clenched into fists as she sat back in her seat after picking it up off the floor, making sure to slam it against the tile to show how angry she was. "Now, you two don't have to talk to each other, but you will be training and living together and you'll do it without any arguments."

"Yeah, I get it," Emily spat. She poked her food around her plate with her fork, no longer hungry. Clary had grabbed a few napkins, throwing them to her to clean the mess the drink made. "I'm not promising that we both make it through this though."

"Emily." It was Clary, finally looking up. She wasn't angry like Jace was, but Emily could see the worry in her mother's eyes. Whether it was about her staying with Chase, Jonathan, or Lilith, she didn't know. But something was eating at her mother, and it wasn't her place to ask. "The whole point of you two staying here is to keep you both safe."

"What about Conan?" The question threw her parents off, and she took the opportunity to explain. "If Chase and I actually got in a fight, one where we were to the point of killing each other and you know that's bound to happen, Conan is the only one that would actually be able to stop it. Michael isn't a fighter, and he'd just get hurt in the crossfire if he jumped in the mix."

"You expect me to let you stay here with two guys under one roof and no parental guidance?" Jace shook his head. "No."

"So Chase, the asshole that isn't even a part of this family, is allowed to stay while Conan, a family friend for years, is forbidden? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Emily, watch your language," her mother snapped.

"Can I say something?" Michael asked as he raised his hand. All three heads looked at him, and he blushed with the sudden attention. With a hand running through his blonde hair, he said, "I really wouldn't mind if Conan stayed."

Emily smiled at her brother, who gave her a small one in return. They always sided together, which is apparently a crazy thought. Her father though, he wasn't too happy about it. "Michael," Jace said with strain in his voice. "Why are you encouraging this?"

"Chase scares the crap out of me," He answered honestly. "I don't like him any more than Emily does."

"Really?" Clary asked.

"Yes. He's never been kind, although I can't really say Emily has either. And Kadan and Karrie feel the same way. He's just not… comforting."

"Isabelle and Simon wouldn't agree to that," said Jace.

That was true, but that's because they're the ones that accepted him. And besides, Isabelle knew his parents so she actually had a personal connection. With Simon, he likes who Isabelle likes just to stay on her good side. Emily knew that Isabelle wasn't the best judge of character though. The past proved that more than once, with Sebastian, Meliorn, and all her other love affairs. There were too many to count.

But Emily also knew her mother and the relationship she had with Aunt Isabelle. Because of that, Emily would never, ever, get a parabatia. From what Emily observed, it caused you to care too much and submit to one another. She wasn't a fan.

"I'm not letting that animal live here," Jace said with finality as he sat back in his chair. "End of story."

"Dad, he's not an animal," Emily argued. "And I'm sick of you treating him like that. He hasn't done a single thing to make you hate him."

"I never did anything to Maia either," Jace shot back. Clary shook her head in disagreement but he wasn't paying her much attention. The whole conversation was only between Emily and Jace, father and daughter. "But she sure as hell hates me with every fiber in her being. Besides, I know you and Conan were romantic at one point. I'm not letting a guy you used to have feelings for stay with you while I'm gone."

"Who says she stopped?" Michael mumbled. He seemed to not think he said it that loud, because when Emily's glare met his as he looked up, he flushed. "I – I didn't–"

"I don't care if it's recent, current, or in the past," Jace continued. "I know what guys his age want."

"Can we please stay on topic?" Clary interjected.

"What about Magnus? Karrie? Even Kadan? Just give me someone to stay with other than Michael and Chase, please?" Emily begged. She got rid of the attitude, because that road wasn't going very well. She should've known not to fight her dad's fire with her own, but old habits die hard.

Jace lost his fight too, dropping his head into one of his hands that was propped up on the table. The food on their plates was long forgotten. "Emily, if you're trying to trick me, I'm not falling for it. The werewolf–"

"His name is Conan."

"I don't care, to be totally honest. He's staying with Alec and Magnus, and if Alec comes, Magnus comes. Where they go, Karrie and Kadan follow, and with all of them under this room, the werewolf would have to follow. I'm not having it."

"But Alec would keep up apart," Emily argued. Jace took a sip of his wine, not looking at her. "Dad, you know that he'd make sure that nothing happened to me. And Conan knows his boundaries."

"Magnus doesn't," Clary butted in. "He isn't exactly the best role model with it comes to romance."

"So he gave me a condom. I didn't use it so doesn't that count for something?"

Everyone was silent as her parents considered the situation. Michael was minding his own business, eating away like the teenager he was. He was tense, like he always was when a fight broke out, and also terrified. Even when it came to just a vocal argument he was freaked out. Emily just looked down when her parents started whispering to each other. Her steak was good, but cold now that she had spent so much time yelling at her father. But she ate it anyway, her stomach threatening to eat itself.

"Here's the deal," Jace said when he finally broke apart from Clary. "Alec oversees your training with Chase. Conan stays on the bottom floor in his own room that's the furthest one from yours. Karrie will stay in your room, and Kadan will stay with Michael. As for Magnus, he's just going to be here for no reason, unless Michael wants his spells for something. Is that fair?"

Emily nodded after a few seconds of thought, although making Conan stay on the bottom floor was a bit out of proportion. Arguing even more wouldn't help. Michael was happy enough about it too. Kadan _was_ his best friend after all.

Clary suddenly turned to Kadan, her expression stern and motherly. "You and Kadan better stay away from the Art Room too, do you understand that?"

Michael nodded without looking up her, but Jace and Emily just chuckled. At least it wouldn't be too bad. But there was still one problem:

Chase and she were still going to train together. Emily smiled at the prospect of breaking his arm for the third time. It never was that hard to do. He's like a twig compared to Conan.

_Actually_, she thought to herself as she imagined him in pain again, _I could have some fun with this_.

* * *

Magnus stood in the doorway, staring at the boy on the couch in his living room. He looked peaceful, even for a werewolf. Out of all his experience, Magnus never considered a werewolf peaceful, especially one who just lost his parents, was attacked by a Drevak demon, and had an arrow in his back. But either way, he sat on the couch with his head buried in a book, his black hair falling in his face as he read.

The glittery warlock felt someone come up beside him and he immediately pulled Alec to his side instantly. They morphed together like puzzle pieces, fitting together like magic. "Have you told him yet?" Alec whispered.

Magnus shook his head. "He'll be excited, no doubt, but it's just complicated. He never cared for the Institute."

"Why?"

"No downworlders do," Magnus answered. Alec's eyebrow quirked up and Magnus had to stop himself from planting a kiss on the top of it. Everything about Alec, every little movement, made Magnus more and more curious about him. Even after all the years they've been together, he still wasn't used to it.

Alec's eyes were glued to Conan. "But Emily is there."

"Hey Magnus!" Conan shifted in his seat, and recoiled when he saw the two of them watching him. Granted, Magnus figured it looked kind of strange, but everything about Magnus was strange. "Oh, hi." He held up the book he was reading and showed them a page. "What does it mean when it talks about Lilith? Can she really not be killed?"

Alec was more than confused at the question, but Magnus figured that it would've come eventually. After all, much of what was happening was because of Lilith herself. And Emily sure wasn't going to go reading into books for information. The fact that Conan was actually curious was promising, although when it came to romance, Magnus was rooting for someone else.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him into the living room. Alec sat opposite of Conan in a recliner while Magnus sat next to the werewolf, grabbing the book from him and looking through it. "What made you start reading this?"

"Curiosity," he answered softly. "I mean, she _is_ what is coming after us apparently. I was just hoping I could find something that could help."

"It takes a lot to kill a Greater Demon," Magnus explained as he pointed in the book. It was a drawing of what Lilith looked like, her snake eyes circling across the page. "To kill one permanently, you have to destroy both its physical and ethereal forms."

"So Simon killed her in her physical form?" Magnus nodded. "But how is it she's back already? According to this, it takes centuries for them to reform. It's barely been two decades since Lilith was destroyed."

Alec grabbed the book, looking down at it with a twisted expression. Magnus meant to answer the question, but like always, he was caught in Alec's beauty. His dark hair was falling in his eyes as they scanned the page, and Magnus tried his best to memorize how he looked: hunched over, determined. It was perfect.

"Here it is," Alec answered. His fingers followed across the page as he read from the script. "'If a demon is summoned after death, they have the ability to reform, but they remain weak for decades.'"

"So Lilith is back but she's easy to kill?" Conan asked with confusion. "What's the point of coming back if we could kill her so quickly again?"

"It probably has to do with Jonathan," Alec answered. He closed the book and set it on the table, his worried eyes met Magnus's across the decorations. "Jonathan always did her bidding, until he was killed. But now that he's back too, she can hide in the shadows."

"It's happening all over again," Magnus mumbled. "I fear that this time won't be so easy."

"They're back for revenge," Alec stated. "And they're not going to stop until the Herondales are dead, along with everyone they loved."

Conan's hands clenched in his lap. "We have to do something. I don't want Emily in the mix of this."

Magnus burst out in laughter, despite the situation. Alec's eyes looked at him curiously, and Conan seemed to take it offensive. He put his hands up when the werewolf opened his mouth to speak again. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't worry about Emily."

"Why?" Conan was genuinely shocked. As Magnus looked at him, he actually saw how tired the boy seemed to be. The healing process was draining him of energy fast. He had a five o'clock shadow coming out, black as his hair. His tanned skin was colored to perfection, even though it was paler than before, matching his dark brown eyes well. The shadows under them made his look even more exhausted, as he rubbed the back of his hand against the eye with the scar just under it. Magnus wanted to ask what it was, but figured he got it in some battle, which would be the logical thing. The black of his t-shirt clung to his muscles, showing the curve of his biceps and abs underneath. Of course, Magnus was taken by Alec but he was allowed to admire others, right?

"Emily is the strongest of us all," he finally answered after clearing his throat. "Sure, she's young, but she can handle herself. If anything, she'll be the one to keep us safe and sound, not the other way around."

"Way to make it rhyme," Alec said when he put his head in his hands, shaking it with disbelief.

Conan on the other hand still didn't seem amused or convinced. "But Jonathan is still stronger than her. And from what I've overheard, it wasn't too difficult for him to render her unconscious the first time. In other words, he could've killed her if he wanted to."

"That's what training is for," Alec said. "Emily will build up her speed and strength. And it isn't like she's going against him by herself. We'll all be there to take him down when time comes."

Alec looked like he was completely sure of everything he was saying. But Magnus knew better. He'd been alive long enough to know that not everything works out for the best, and on many occasions, heroes face the world alone. There was no guarantee that Emily would have Jace, Clary, or anyone by her side when Jonathan showed himself again.

He just hoped that she'd be ready when he does.

"Go pack your stuff," said Magnus. "I need to be at the Institute to set up the portal in an hour."


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had finally started to set, casting a large shadow from the Institute in its wake until it finally disappeared past the horizon. The fall breeze tossed Emily's hair lightly as she looked out her open window where the lights of the Institute lit up the grass. Three stories beneath her were her family and friends, talking and getting ready for the departure ahead of them. Jace was in a black suit, talking to Alec who was dressed similarly, more according to Magnus's request than the fact he had to wear it. Clary, Simon, Isabelle were discussing something a few feet away. Her mother's dress was golden, like her father, and strapless, reaching the floor with a train behind her. Isabelle's was similar, reaching the floor as well but it was a blue that matched her eyes, and Emily could see the spaghetti straps from her window, hiding behind her hair as it flowed down her back. Magnus was with Kadan and Karrie, setting up the portal and more than likely making some stupid joke about it as well as Karrie laughed and Kadan shook his head.

Emily had never been to Idris and never wished to go either. Her parents never spoke very highly of it. Jace didn't have many good memories, and the only good thing there for Clary was Amatis. Not to mention the terrible ways they had to dress. Emily would rather face all the Princes of Hell alone with nothing but a stele than wear the dresses that were required when meeting with the Clave. That had to be the worst form of torture imaginable.

She watched as Jace and Alec broke up and her parents met in the middle, Jace kissing Clary in front of everyone. It was cute, even if most teenagers hated it when their parents kissed. As long as she didn't have to hear her father's extra comments, it wasn't that bad. It's when opened his mouth that things got bad, like earlier with the condom. She doesn't need to _know_ what's going to happen.

Her stele twisted and turned in her hand, a nervous gesture, as she heard her brother approach through her open door. She didn't have to turn to know it was him. Michael was louder than most, more awkward when he walked and he was anything but graceful. Mundanes wouldn't have noticed, but Shadowhunters focused on the little things.

"Are you not going to say goodbye to them?" Michael asked as he came to stand next to her. Besides the two year difference, he was significantly taller than her.

She shrugged, gripping her stele tightly. "You know that Shadowhunters don't say goodbye. We always act as if they will always come home."

"We don't know that they will." Emily looked up at her brother, but he wasn't paying her any attention. His eyes were focused on what was happening below, the portal forming slowly. "Mom and Dad aren't going to always come home. One day, they'll leave and we'll never see them again."

"Why are you even saying that?" Emily asked with anger. "They're going to Idris. It isn't like they're facing Lilith on their own."

Michael sighed and wrapped his arms around his tank top covered torso. "Even Idris isn't safe now that Jonathon is back. Just because our parents have survived so much, doesn't mean that they're invincible. But they're leaving soon. I'm going down to talk to them. It's your choice if you want to or not."

With that, he left. Emily felt frozen in place. She never even thought about the prospect of her father leaving and never returning. Jace was the most steady, sturdy, immovable person in her life. He was the lion that always protected her. He held her hand the day she got her first rune. He taught her about the place on a man's back, that she can use to severe his spine and pierce his heart – the same technique he used to kill Jonathan the first time. He had always been there and always would be, right? She couldn't imagine a world without her dad's snarky comments, attitude, and sturdiness.

As if he knew that she was thinking about it, Jace looked up to her window as Clary left him to hug Michael, who had stepped into view. Their eyes met from the distance and she saw the sparkle in his eyes. He wanted her to come down, it was that obvious, but she didn't. Her feet wouldn't move, even if she wanted to. But her father wasn't having it, because after saying a word to the others, he jumped.

And landed right on her window sill. Any other person would've been shocked, even scared, but Emily just backed up so her father could enter her room like a teenager sneaking in through the window.

"Were you planning on staying up here all night?"

Emily shrugged, placing her stele on her desk as she turned away from her father. She felt the tears coming, but forced them back down. Thanks to Michael, she was thinking of the prospect of life without her dad. She couldn't even imagine not fighting with him every day, whether it is in the training room, against demons, or about boys.

"Emily, look at me."

She did, and her father immediately pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her head in his shoulder. His hand went to her back, rubbing circles as he held her and he ran the other through her hair, like she had seen him do with her mother whenever she was upset. "Emily, you're tense. You need to relax."

"How am I supposed to relax?" she asked into the crook of his neck. As Jace got older, it only seemed like he got even more fit, harder, more muscular. "Dad, you don't see it from my view. I'm basically going to be stuck in New York, while Jonathan and Lilith are plotting to kill you and Mom. If I'm not with you, I can't protect you–"

"You're not meant to." Jace pulled away and ducked his head, looking into Emily's eyes. She felt like he was staring through her soul, the gold irises sparkling. "We need help, even if I don't want to admit it. I'm going to Idris to get help that help, to protect you."

She shoved him away, suddenly angry. Jace's eyes widened as he backed up, catching his balance. "Even if you could convince the Clave, which is highly unlikely, there's still something that you don't understand. I don't need protection, Dad. You don't see that!"

"Emily," Jace said, slowly losing his cool – a trait they both shared. "I found you unconscious on the floor of an abandoned warehouse with a werewolf who had an arrow in his back and a dying Shadowhunter due to a head injury. Have you forgotten that incident?"

"Jonathan caught me off guard. I'm not letting that happen again."

"You don't know that. He's dangerous, whether you want to admit it or not." Jace sighed then, backing up and sitting on the bed like he was suddenly tired. His eyes glanced towards the open window he came through, and Emily saw the worry and stress pulling at him.

"Dad, what's going on?"

He shrugged, not meeting her gaze. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Something is bugging you, and it isn't about Jonathan or Lilith."

Jace sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "Emily, sit down," he ordered as he patted the seat next to him. She took the seat but frowned when he suddenly stood up. He walked towards her desk, and out of the top drawer, pulled out what looked like a book. Emily frowned, considering she never even used the drawers. How her father knew what was in there when she didn't was a mystery. Either way, she was silent as he carried the book back to the bed, sitting next to her and looked down at hit. It was small, his hands consuming it, with a burgundy cover.

The main thing that caught her eyes was written on the cover. One word, in big, curvy letters that danced across the page: LEVIATHAN.

Emily glanced from the book, up to Jace's face, and back to the book again. "You're giving me a book about Leviathan?"

"Your mother and I have been debating on whether we should tell you about this or not. You know who Leviathan is, correct?"

Emily nodded, but she couldn't recall much. She tried to refer back to her demonology lessons with her mother and brother, back in the library. She'd had so many lessons around those books though that everything seemed to jumble up, even if she tried to figure it out. If only she actually paid real attention! Not to mention, the subject of Greater Demons was around the time that she and Conan first started dating, so she didn't really focus on anything other than him. "Um, he's a Greater Demon known as the Prince of Envy?"

Jace, after looking up at her with one eyebrow raised, chuckled slightly, shaking the bed softly. "Typical. At least you got that right. But yes, Leviathan is the Prince of Envy, and he's powerful, quick as lightning. A few werewolves and vampires have spotted him at night, but other than that, we've yet to actually catch him. He's too quick. When he moves, its more of flashes."

"So, while chasing him, you've been reading up on him while keeping the book stored in the top drawer of my desk?"

"The book doesn't tell me anything that I don't already know," Jace explained. He twisted the book in his hand, examining it. "It's mainly for you." Emily took the book when he handed it to her, settling it in her lap. "I'll give your mom your love," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her hair. She watched as her father walked towards the window and hopped out, disappearing past the white of the sill. And she just hoped that it wasn't the last time she'd see him.

* * *

Conan watched from the shadows of the Institute, silent and practically invisible, as the Shadowhunters said their goodbyes and prepared to leave. A single crutch was under her right arm, keeping him steady as he leaned back against the building. He was healing quickly, but not fully healed yet. A good night sleep can work wonders though.

They were a quaint set of people – the Shadowhunters of the Institute and their friends. Even when his parents were here, they acted different than when they were home. Here, everything seemed more intimate, but at the same time everyone held their feelings inside. They didn't actually want to say goodbye, and yet that was why everyone was here, was it not? Even Simon seemed to want to say something to Isabelle, but he was holding it in, like it wasn't a custom to express how they felt.

"We don't show fear or worry in bad situations," Chase said as he walked around the Institute, taking the spot on the wall next to Conan. His eyes were forward, hard and serious.

"Fear can be a strong motivator. The fear of losing a loved one can make someone fight that much harder."

"I'm guessing that Jace and Clary are the definitions of that particular statement." Chase didn't sound too happy as he said it, although Conan couldn't figure out why. He never understood the hatred that Chase felt for the Herondale family. Sure, they were hard to get along with at time, but without them, the world would have gone to hell.

At that moment, Jace descended from the window on the third floor, landing gracefully and straightening his suit. He barely made a sound as he moved towards Clary, who frowned at him.

"How does he do that?" Chase asked. "I mean, just look at him. He's huge, but light and graceful. It's not normal."

Conan rolled his eyes, shifting on the crutch as his leg started getting heavy. "Of course it isn't. It's the extra angel blood. Surely, you at least know that story."

"I just don't think it's fair."

Conan nodded and glanced up, looking at Jace, Clary, and Michael as they talked. Clary was so much smaller than her husband and son, but it was the perfect picture as Jace held her hand. Conan couldn't help but glance upwards, towards Emily's window. Where was she?

Chase had other things on his mind though, continuing what thought process was stuck in his head. "Valentine turned them into experiments, but that doesn't explain everything. If it's all in the blood, then Michael wouldn't be the ungraceful, wimpy kid that he is. Wouldn't he be more like his parents? They're warriors, and Michael pees his pants if he sees anything close to even a single Moloch demon."

Conan felt a flash of anger go through him, but tried his best to keep it under control. "Do you not know that Michael is training to be a Silent Brother?"

"Yes. I just don't see the point in it." Chase looked down, examining his fingernails like he didn't have a care in the world. "The Silent Brother's jobs are tedious, lonely, and just sad. Unless it's a last resort, I would never choose their life. My father sacrificed himself so I could fight, not become an archivist."

"Clary and Jace aren't like your parents," Conan stated. "And my parents would never force me to do something. If your mother and father only accepted you for doing what they wanted, I feel sorry for you."

"How are you doing with that?"

Conan gave him a sideways glance. "Doing with what?"

"The fact your parents are missing."

It's the fact that he was even remotely curious as to how Conan was feeling that shocked him. Magnus and Alec had asked about his parents, but he expected that from them, especially Alec. He was always the most caring of the Lightwoods, beating out the others by a mile. There was Isabelle, who he at least got along with, but Emily's father was a different story. Maybe it's because he dated the man's daughter, but Conan never really put much thought into it. He eventually came to the conclusion that Jace just didn't care for anyone other than his family.

But out of everyone, Chase was the last person he would've figured to ask about his feelings. Emily hadn't even confronted him about it. She was still up in her room, not even saying goodbye to her parents. But Chase looked like he was really curious, like he wasn't just asking because it was the social protocol. "It's difficult," Conan hesitantly answered.

"Everything's difficult nowadays," Chase answered as he completely slumped against the wall. His hands fell to his sides as he stared ahead of him towards the portal. Magnus had got it up and running, and the Shadowhunters were saying their last "farewells". "The worst part is the uncertainty. The not knowing who is going to return or what's going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at them," Chase answered as he pointed towards the group. "Michael doesn't know if his parents are coming back. Simon isn't sure about Isabelle, and what will happen to her, and the same goes for her. It's not like he's protected by the Institute, and I'm sure Lilith can think of something to disregard the fact that he has the Mark of Cain protecting him. Jace and Clary have no idea what could happen while they're gone. Emily doesn't even know what she does half the time, and if she did all of our lives would be easier. And for you, you don't know if your parents are even still alive."

"I know they are," Conan stated with conviction, surprising himself slightly as well.

Chase snorted. "What makes you so sure?"

"Hey, you two." Both boys looked up to see Jace walking towards them. He had his hands in his pockets, eying them like bugs under a microscope. "I want to talk to the both of you."

Conan just nodded and Chase kept quiet. Conan hadn't had much experience talking to Jace, but he knew that interrupting him, or even speaking when he didn't want you to, wasn't good for your health.

Jace wasn't smiling as he neared them, but eying them like pieces of meat ready for a slaughter. "You know, Emily is up in her room, looking down on all of us." He glanced up, the moonlight shining in his eyes. Conan's gaze followed and sure enough, he finally saw the flash of her strawberry blonde hair flowing in the wind as she leaned out the window suddenly. Her chin was in her hand, watching like a guardian from above. All he wanted her to do was come down, but she looked like a statue, too high out of reach and untouchable. She seemed like that most of the time anyway. "Touch her," Jace said with a stern voice, "And you answer to me. Break her heart, and you answer to her. I think the two of you can guess which one is worse, right?"

Conan felt like the last part was directed at him, but he just nodded and looked to the floor.

"Jace, honey, it's time to go." Jace nodded and turned without another word, meeting Clary half way as he looped her arm through his, walking her through the glowing portal.

Chase shivered suddenly, wrapping his arms around himself and mumbling, "He scares the hell out of me." Conan just nodded as the portal closed behind the Shadowhunters, and they were on their own.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think so far! Things are getting more complicated, so its taking longer for me to write some chapters, but stay with me! I'm writing and thinking of ideas as fast I can but I can only do so much before a headache takes over.. Sadly, I can't just write all day, everyday. If only I could...**


	11. Chapter 11

The ceiling of the training room looked different, or maybe Emily's point of view was changing. The monkey bars were still above her head, along with the ceiling lights and white ropes that clung to the top. The blue mat under her hadn't changed, and neither did the training weapons display case, the exercise equipment, or the weights. So why did she feel so… lost in the only place that she was ever comfortable in?

Oh, wait, because there were too many people here.

"Okay, first things first. We have to talk about Jonathan." Alec stood in front of the three of them – Emily, Chase, and Conan – in only a pair of shorts and black tennis shoes. Emily had distanced herself behind the Shadowhunter and werewolf who sat a few feet ahead of her, listening intently. They were both dressed like Alec, their bare backs shown in front of Emily's face when she looked towards them. Chase's was covered in marks, and the arrow scar was clearly visible on Conan's right shoulder.

She just dropped her head again, looking back to the ceiling. Her back was cool against the mat since only a sports bra covered the top half of her body. For training this morning she grabbed her mom's old yoga pants, just to have a feeling of her parents with her. It was frightening, even with Alec and Magnus around. The protective feeling the Institute had seemed to leave with her parents through the portal the night before. Even sleeping was difficult. Nightmares about Jonathan woke her every other hour in screams of terror. This was the first time her parents actually left when everyone was in danger, and she wasn't handling the pressure very well.

"I'm pretty sure that there is no way to actually kill him," Chase said with a hint of despair in his voice.

Alec sighed. "I realize that it seems difficult, but no one is truly immortal. If Magnus taught me anything throughout the years, it's that even the strongest Nephilim, Demons, and Downworlders can be killed."

"I'd believe that if Jonathan and Lilith actually stayed dead," Chase shot back. Emily glanced away from the ceiling long enough to see the tenseness in his shoulders as he leaned back on his hands. He might have tried to appear relaxed, but he was failing miserably. "But in case you haven't noticed, they're alive and running around while were sitting here chatting up about it."

"What do you suggest we do then, Einstein?" Conan spoke up for the first time and turned his head towards Chase. His black hair fell across his forehead and he pushed it back quickly.

"Go after them! That's all that we can do."

"We'd be slaughtered," Alec said from his position as the logical one.

"So we're supposed to just wait for news while Jocelyn is more than likely being tortured, Luke on the brink of death, and his parents," he pointed to Conan, "are more than likely holding on for their lives. Everyone knows that Jonathan has a temper, which he got from Lilith. One word and he'd break the werewolves' necks without a second thought. Jocelyn is more than likely safe, but you, Conan, should be in more of a hurry to find your family."

"I'm just being rational," Conan shot back as he jumped to his feet. Emily barely registered them as Chase hopped up as well, staring each other down. It was like showdown between a darker Hulk and the Flash with tattooed runes. The images just make Emily shake her head in disbelief. "You're trying to go on a suicide mission. I know that we are no match for Jonathan and Lilith."

Chase disagreed. "They had the element of surprise last time. That's the only reason it ended like that. We know what to expect, and going after them is the last thing they would expect us to do!"

A shadow loomed over Emily as she obliviously stared at the ceiling, blocking the light. Alec lowered himself beside her, sighing to himself as he stared at the arguing boys a few feet away. "Are they always like this?"

Emily shrugged while putting her hands behind her head. "Does it look like I care?"

Alec glanced down at her, his face as passive as always. "No, I guess not."

Emily's mind immediately drifted from the training room. She willed it to go to Idris, to think of her parents and their progress, but all she saw was Jonathan in the back of her mind. That's all that it ever seemed to be going to lately. It was like he was imprinted on the back of her eye lids. When she slept, when she was awake, when she was thinking, he was always there, doing the same thing every time. He was standing over her again, a sly smile on his face. His white blonde hair blew in the wind as he raised a sword above his head again ready to bring it down on top of her. And once again, she felt trapped, like she couldn't get away. The voice of her mother screamed in the background–

"You need to stop that," Alec said, pulling her out of her head.

She blinked suddenly back in the training room. In her momentary lapse of reality, Chase and Conan had somehow turned the argument into a fight, rolling on the floor as they grabbed at each other. Alec wasn't paying them any attention, but his eyes weren't on hers either. He was staring towards the door to their right, eyes glued to it. For a moment she thought that he was looking for Magnus, waiting for him to enter like he always did, glittery and smiling.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Emily said with as much conviction as she could. She slowly sat up, fixing the tight bun that her hair was being held together by.

Alec shook his head before looking back at her. His blue eyes always seemed more knowledgeable than others, like he was the brilliant one, the one who had all the ideas and advice. "You know what I'm talking about. He's gotten in your head, and you can't let that happen."

"It's not easy to keep him out," Emily admitted, dropping her head as she pulled her legs to her chest. "Uncle Alec, how did you all do it?"

"I'm not the best one to ask. Your parents are the ones that have the best experience when it comes to Jonathan. Jace more than Clary."

"I know that my dad killed him, but then Lilith brought him back and controlled him with her rune and blah, blah, blah, but that doesn't explain how he's back again."

"Hey! Stop it! You both are still recovering so don't be stupid," Alec yelled. His comment was directed at the idiots to her left. Chase had Conan in a headlock, much to Emily's demise. She at least wanted Conan to kick his ass, but that didn't happen as planned. "Chase, let him go."

Chase did as he asked, releasing Conan and jumping to his feet. He had a few claw marks on his chest that would fade fairly quickly as he backed up swiftly. Conan grabbed his own throat, choking and coughing uncontrollably as he tried to catch his breath.

Emily's mind immediately went to how it felt when Jonathan was choking her in the warehouse. That feeling of pain, lack of oxygen, and the pressure against her windpipe was one that was forever painted in her head. She'd never forget it. Her hand went to her throat, almost out of reflex, and felt the rawness that was still there. It was still red and raw from where that boot crushed her the day before. The iratze was making it fade quickly, but even in the mirror this morning Emily could still the faint red lines that reminded her of the reason her parents had to leave.

"You're doing it again," Alec said.

Emily's hand fell and she looked away from him. "I can't help it. Honestly, it's always in my mind."

"What's going on?" Chase asked as he and Conan approached them, sitting down. Chase looked relaxed, but Conan was giving him death glares every chance he could.

Emily sighed and stood up, the boy's eyes following her. "Look, I'm not really feeling like training. I'm just going to go. Don't wait for me at breakfast."

She didn't really know where she was heading, but just that her feet were taking her there swiftly. They were moving at a run, flying through the corridors and hallways, until they stopped in the room that actually might be able to help it. It was the room that her mother used when she was stressed.

Art Room was printed on the white, wooden door, and Emily stepped through quickly, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She had left her stele in the Training Room, so the physical lock would have to do. When she turned around, every thought from the Training Room to the work that Magnus and Michael were doing disappeared.

Her mother's paintings covered the walls, hanging from strings while some dried. Others were already framed. A few hung on the wall from nails while others looked ready for transport, laying on top of each other as they propped up against the wall. Her mother had spent so much time here painting away, but Emily never wondered what it was that intrigued her. In fact, she never really cared to look. This was the first time that she had been.

Two particular paintings caught her eye in the northern corner of the room. She side stepped the paint spots on the covered floor, dodging the buckets and blank canvases as she approached them.

The first one was of her father, Jace. He was in his younger days. Wings spread out from his back, white and glowing as he held two items in his hands. In his right was the Mortal Sword and in his left was the Mortal Cup. It was a similar picture to one she had seen before, of Raziel rising out of Lake Lyn. Clary obviously held Jace at very high standards. That wasn't what truly caught her eye about the painting. It was the smirk on her father's face that made it more real. And she felt a pang in her heart, realizing that he was no longer here. She couldn't just walk to his room for a much needed argument, and it was killing her!

The one next to it wasn't as appealing. Most of the picture was covered in black spots, and it dawned on Emily that this was the painting that Michael screwed up. All she saw was a jagged sword, black boots, and a dark sky. It obviously wasn't close to be done, but thanks to Michael, it never would be finished.

"What's going on with you?" Emily didn't have to turn from the painting to know who it was. Chase closed the door behind him as he walked in the room, shutting the door behind him. His footsteps had been silent, even against the protective paper that covered the floor. "I see that you found your mother's hobby."

Whether he was trying to be nice, rude, or sympathetic, Emily didn't know but just his voice was making her mad. "Chase, just get out."

"There's the Emily I know! I was hoping you weren't going to be that quiet, soft girl you were in the Training Room."

Emily swiveled and glared at him. He had fit an open, leather jacket over his torso, showing the lines of his abs as he kept it unzipped. The red marks on his chest had already fading and nearly nonexistant, leaving it smooth and creamy. "I wasn't being soft."

"Is this about your parents?"

Emily turned back to the paintings, looking at the one Jace in particular. "Look, I want to be alone–"

"Is she in here?"

Emily closed her eyes, willing to make the two boys just disappear. Maybe a black hole would suddenly form, taking them both away so she could have the time to herself that she desperately wanted. But knowing that it wouldn't work, she just slowly stood up and turned towards the door. Without so much as a hello, came Conan. Like Chase, he had slipped an open flannel over his chest, but both boys seemed confused as to what buttons and zippers were supposed to do.

"Can't the two of you just get out?" Conan and Chase both glanced at each other, genuinely confused. It only fueled her even more. "Look, my parents are gone to Idris to try to convince a condescending, regretful, idiotic race of Shadowhunters known as the Clave that the return of the most dangerous threat to the invisible world is back. My grandparents are taken by a psychopath who is more than likely slashing them with whips, trying to get information out of them. And I'm stuck here like a child who can't handle the outside world. The last thing I want, if I have to be stuck here, is to have you two arguing about what's worse! Just get out!"

Chase, after what felt like hours of silence and confused stares, cleared his throat and backed towards the door. "I only wanted to help."

"You've never wanted to help," Emily muttered with exhaustion as she turned her back to him. "Just leave."

Without another word, he was gone, but Conan remained. Emily was just staring straight ahead, not even thinking, as his arms came around her. It had been so long, so long, since someone held her and she found herself leaning into him as he pulled her back to his front, even though she was fuming with rage and confusion.

"Emily, you can be honest with me," Conan whispered in her ear. She felt his breath against her left ear and closed her eyes, let out a deep sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You've been saying it since we were five." She smiled at the thought. Conan was that awkward five years old, but he was always her awkward kid. He got that from Simon when Maia would leave him with the vampire. She and Jordan had constant calls from Luke or other orders, and Simon, being Simon, was always too preoccupied with video games to do any real vampire business. So it was only fitting that he became the babysitter, making Conan as socially awkward and quiet as he could be.

"Then how come you don't believe it?" He turned her in his arms, and Emily responded like she did when they were dating. One of her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, while the other pressed against his chest, feeling the hardened muscle that shivered under her touch. "Emily, don't play games. Answer me."

She dropped her eyes to his chest, not looking up at him. "I don't know. It's always been easier to keep everything inside than to explain what your feeling, because most of the time, no one even understands."

"But I do–"

Emily shoved him away with both hands, cutting him off. He stumbled back, tripping over a paintbrush. "No you don't. You don't know what it's like to be the daughter of Jace and Clary. I have expectations, and when I don't meet those expectations… bad things start to happen."

"None of this is your fault," he immediately stated. He put everything into that one sentence, like he could convince her that it was true. Emily was beyond convincing though. If she could've taken Jonathan the first time, they never would've lost the others. "Emily, you need to stop thinking that you could've stopped this. I know you want to, but you can't protect all of us. You're only responsible for yourself. As for Jonathan, just get your mind off of it."

_Get your mind off of it_. It was like something clicked in her brain the moment he said it. She looked up at him, lips parted as she took him in. He was obviously confused, even worried, but Emily smiled internally when his eyes drifted down her body, considering she still didn't have a shirt on. Then, the idea hit her.

"Come with me," was all she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

"She's insane!" Chase screamed as he stormed into the library. Emily's attitude was really starting to get on his nerves, to the point he just wanted to put his fist through a window. He was trying, really trying, to make things work between them and tried to cooperate, but it was impossible. The girl was beyond reasoning with!

Magnus and Michael looked up from their spot on the couch as he stormed in. Both had books on their laps, quiet piano music playing in the background. It was probably something that Jace had recorded at some point. Magnus had his usual glitter and black clothing while Michael was in a tank top that clung to his body and grey sweatpants. How could he be so muscular, but not be able to fight to save his life? Chase didn't get it.

"What did you do?" Magnus asked. He set the book down on the table in front of him, now preoccupied. Michael barely acknowledged Chase's existence as he went back to reading his stupid book. "Kill her demon again?"

"This isn't a joke Magnus!" Chase flew into one of the rocking chairs, pulling at his hair in frustration. "I mean, what do I have to do to get on her good side? She acts like I'm the physical form of cancer."

"Better than herpes," Michael mumbled as he flipped another page of his book.

"Debatable," Magnus said as he rose to his feet. He waved for Chase to follow him without a word, moving to the back of the Institute towards the fire place. Michael glared at Chase as he walked past, but he figured it was best not to provoke Emily's brother to. Having one Herondale child that hated him was bad enough. At least Michael didn't have a legitimate reason. Magnus suddenly stopped by the fireplace. There were windows on either side of the frame, rising up the two story ceiling. Above it was a huge painting of Raziel, one that looked new and was more than likely painted by Clarissa herself. Or Jocelyn, now that he was thinking about it. "Explain," Magnus demanded as he leaned against the wall next to one of the windows, quickly bringing Chase out of his thoughts.

Chase nodded, looking down to his shoes. Suddenly, he didn't really think it was a good idea to be confiding in Magnus, but the warlock was the only chance he had. "In short, uh, she's going crazy. Something bad is eating at her head and she's not letting anyone close enough to her to help. Like this morning, she stormed out of the training room for no reason."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I doubt that's all that's going on. You've provoked her somehow, and she got upset, like always. You just need to learn to keep your mouth shut. I know you've had a bad past with her, but–"

"Magnus, I'm being serious." Chase made sure his voice had no sign of joke or sarcasm. Magnus seemed to catch on quickly, straightening up against the wall. "Something is eating at her, from the inside. It's ripping her apart."

"She can handle herself."

"You didn't see her face."

"But you don't know her like we do!" Magnus snapped. His cool, collected feature faded for a moment, and Chase actually took a step back. With a sigh, Magnus closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall behind him. "Emily and Michael are different from other Shadowhunters. Everyone knows that. Michael is gifted with runes, like his mother, among other aspects of healing and even some spells, but do you know what Emily is gifted with?"

"Nut shots and breaking arms?"

"Anticipation."

Chase was more than confused by this. "Uh, what?"

Magnus turned, looking out the window like he was looking into the past. "Emily's gift is the one to anticipate. She knows what her opponent will do before they even do it, but she isn't conscious of the fact that she's doing it. Yes, she is strong, fast, everything that Jace was when he was a young Shadowhunter. But nobody moves like Emily does. When a demon strikes, she's moving out of the way before it even raises its spiny tail or clawed fingers because she knows where they're going to hit. They don't even realize it, but she can read them like an open book."

"Being able to read people hardly seems like a gift," said Chase.

"It's not reading people that she's good at, but that's what scares her."

Chase sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Magnus, I came to you for help but all you're doing is confusing me even more."

"Emily can read the movements, the actions, but not the thought processes, the motivation, the reasons that people do things. I can tell that it bothers her, that it makes it hard for her to believe someone when they speak. What makes it worse is the fact that she doesn't even understand her own power, and that's why it's so hard for her to trust. She's always cared for fighting because she understands the motions of it, but not the reasons. And when it comes to you and Conan, she doesn't understand why you act like you do. You're implications confuse her."

"Confuse her?" Chase's voice rose and Magnus quickly hushed him. He dropped his voice, although he felt like screaming his head off. "She's the most confusing girl I've ever met and you say it's my fault?" Magnus merely nodded. "Well how do I fix that?"

"You say that she's got something bothering her, messing with her head?" This time, Chase nodded. "Find out what it is. Get her to open up to you, and that's your way in."

Chase felt like ripping his hair out at this point. Magnus was being no help whatsoever! "Mags, I already figured that out. It's the process of getting her to talk to me without wanting to kill me. That's not as easy as it looks." Especially with everything he had on his mind at this point.

Magnus was quiet for a while, and the silence was killing Chase! Here he was, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Magnus played with a strand of his hair and stared out the window. How the hell did he even get to this point? Having feelings for Emily was the most annoying, frustrating, complicated, impossible situation on the planet. Not to mention that they were feelings that he didn't even understand. Sometimes, he wondered if they were even feelings at all or if he was just messing with himself. The last thing in the world he wanted was Emily, and he'd thought that for years. But the past few weeks, even before this mess had started, things had started to change. So here he was, seeking advice from and ancient warlock who had sparkles in his hair and bright red lip stick.

_If only my family could see me now_, Chase thought to himself. They'd be shocked to say the least. Not only that, but extremely disappointed in him...

"If you really want to help Emily, to get her to accept you and actually talk to you–" he broke off for a moment, shaking his head like couldn't believe what he was about to say, "then you have to do what Jace did."

"What in the Angel's name are you talking about?"

Magnus turned his mouth up in a crooked smile. "The Greenhouse on the top floor. Take her there, and she'll tell you want you want to know. But, I have to warn you that you might not like what you hear."

"Either way, I have to do it."


	12. Chapter 12

"Why my room?" Conan asked as Emily practically kicked the door open and dragged him in, stumbling about. She slammed it shut, locking it and leaned her head against it, although she felt more like banging her head against it over and over again.

Her mind was racing while her heart pounded at a mile a minute. She kept her hand on the door, contemplating what she was about to propose. Was it a bad idea? Maybe. But did she want to do it? Possibly. Did she want Jonathan out of her head? Yes.

Decision made.

She turned and found Conan standing there. He had taken his shirt off, the skin over his muscles looked darker with the lights off. The only thing that lit up the room was the sun coming through the window behind him. His eyes weren't on her face, but the rest of her body. Her mother's yoga pants and the bra didn't leave much to imagination, and it was obvious that Conan was having trouble concentrating on words.

"Because Karrie might be in my room, and I want privacy," she finally answered and with both hands, she shoved Conan back on his bed, where he landed with the creak of the springs underneath him. Shadows cast over his stomach showing the lines of his abs as he pushed himself up on his elbows. Emily could see the conflicting emotions that crossed his face, some of lust, desire, confusion, worry, and there was definitely the fear of her father that was in his mind.

"Emily, this is a bad idea." The shakiness of his voice betrayed him as he pushed himself back towards the top of the bed when Emily crawled towards him. He might have been saying that, but she knew that he didn't really mean it. He tried everything to prove it though. He kept his hands down, his eyes on her face the closer she got until she was straddling his waist.

"Look," Emily said with authority as she traced his muscles with her fingertips. He shivered under her as she went over his abs, her finger dipping between the lifted squares. "I know you want this as much as I do. You always have, and the way your responding gives you away."

"I do, but we – we want it for different reasons." Emily reached up and pulled her hair from the bun. He watched in awe as the curls came loose, the light red colors dancing around her bare shoulders. His hands gripped the sheets under them with a tight force and forced his eyes shut. "And I'm pretty sure your reasons have more to do with someone else."

"You're point?" Emily asked with little emotion in her voice. Conan fell all the way back on the bed, covering his face with his hands as he sighed into them. "Why are you even thinking about stopping this? What's the point?"

"I have my reasons," he answered quickly.

"And I have mine."

He shook his head, but his hands dropped to his sides again. He still refused to touch her as she leaned down, hovering over him with a smile on her face. "Emily, you want this for a distraction. This just proves that you'll do anything for a break from your mind. But for me? I want this because I love you, because I've always loved you."

It had been over a year since he actually said that he loved her. Everything about his expression said that he meant it though. His eyes were soft; the brown iris was bright and shining as it lightened towards pupil. The scar under his right eye caught her attention, and she was suddenly brushing her finger over it as she lowered herself on top of him, stretching her body out to meet his. Finally, his hands came up and gripped her hips, the roughness of his fingertips brushing against the skin at her hip.

"You still won't say it back, will you?" He asked as he cupped her face. She could see so much of Jordan in him, that it was shocking. He had a darker tint to his skin because of Maia, but he was definitely Jordan's son. He had the build, the height, and people could read his expressions like a book, even more so than his dad.

Emily shook her head, dropping her forehead to his. She closed her eyes, willing the words to come out but they wouldn't. She couldn't do it, never could do it. The 'L' word was difficult, impossible, for her to get out of her mouth, even if she did feel it – not that she knew if she even did.

She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Conan, you know I can't say that."

"Why not?" he begged, and before she could respond, he rolled her over, jumping on top of her as her back pressed against the sheets. His elbows were on both sides of her and held him up, pressing every part of him against her, their skin rubbing together, and he searched her eyes while his fingers brushed the strands of hair off her face. "Emily, you've known me since we were born. We grew up together. Remember the first demon hunt you went on?" Emily just nodded. It was exhilarating and even more. "I've never seen you so happy, so excited. When you killed your first demon, you looked at your dad with a different light in your eyes, a spring in your step. You were truly, completely happy. It was then that I realized that I wanted to be the one that made you that happy, not some demon's death. But you never let me do that. You always pushed me away."

Emily knew where this was going, and that wasn't the point of coming to his room. She didn't want to talk, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her in a hurry. He responded instantly, wrapping one arm around her to pull the both of them closer. The beat of his heart pounded against Emily's chest like the rhythm of a drum as their lips met softly. That was mainly due to his reluctance, so Emily didn't press it. Kissing Conan was always different from anyone else. She had kissed a countless amount of people at Pandemonium, but Conan had a way of making it mean more. For a werewolf, he was gently, always gentle, and took things slow. His hands traveled down her body, massaging her skin. Maybe that's what made him different. Most werewolves, including his mother, had a temper and they were always rough, but not Conan.

"Emily," he mumbled against her mouth as he kissed her some more. He seemed to want to say something, but didn't want to stop kissing her. She just smiled knowing she had this effect on him. Reluctantly, he placed one last kiss on her lips and pulled away, just far enough to look into her eyes. He didn't look happy, but worried. "What are you trying to do here?"

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?"

"You always do this." He sighed with defeat and dropped his head to the crook of her shoulder. Her hands were in the black strands of his hair, twirling it around her fingers. She knew exactly what he was referring to, but didn't know how to answer it. Words weren't something she was good at. Communication was an aspect of the world that she missed completely. "Emily, you have no idea what it means to me when you're with me." He lifted his head, meeting her eyes. Her stomach fell when he really looked at her. It was caring, kind, loving, everything that she wasn't feeling at the moment. "I feel complete when I have you like this, wrapped up in my bed, smiling up at me. But all your smiles are for your own good. I've known for years that you've never really cared, that you mainly dated me for the annoyance of your father, but sometimes, most times, I just wish that you could just tell me that you love me and really mean it."

"Can't you just take the feelings out of it for once?" Conan frowned and Emily, out of anger, shoved him off of her. She knew what he expected her to say, to deny the fact that she didn't care, but that was partly true. As for her father, messing with him was always fun as well. He rolled on his back, looking hurt, angry, and in pain. She couldn't bear to even see his face, so she turned away from him, burying her head in the pillow.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. He didn't try to pull her back. He just kept it there, touching her lightly without moving. She felt Conan sigh, his breath brushing over her shoulder. "Feelings are what got me into this mess in the first place."

"Then just take them out, kiss me, and let's forget," she stated as she turned her head towards him. "For one hour, just one hour, let's pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist. It's just you, and it's just me."

He seemed to think about it for a moment, maybe a split second, but no longer before his mouth descended on hers again.

Let the distractions begin.

* * *

After Karrie and Kadan made it to the library to help Michael's research on Lilith, Magnus had no hard feelings about leaving, just to take a break. He was hungry, considering none of them had any cooking abilities or had gone out to breakfast, so he headed to the kitchen to attempt to make him something to eat. But when he passed the training room, he froze.

Alec stood in the center of the training mats. The sight of Alec's bare back - well, anything about Alec - always caused Magnus to stop what he was doing and admire it. He wasn't paying him any attention though, because beside him was Chase, throwing knives towards a target as Alec seemed to be ordering out instructions. They were both red-faced and covered in sweat, Chase more than Alec. The young Shadowhunter seemed to be exhausting himself as he threw knife after knife, hitting the bull's eye almost every time against five different targets.

"Damn it!"

Alec sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Chase, I don't understand. You're as good as any other Shadowhunter and I couldn't point out anything you're doing wrong even if I tried."

"Then let's do something else," Chase offered as he threw the last knife. It stuck just above the others he threw, all on the red dot in the center of the target. "How good are you at archery?"

Magnus decided to make him known at this point, stepping into the training room. "He's excellent, but I know that you don't need training in that area."

Both of the boy's heads swiveled quickly. Alec smiled as soon as his eyes landed on Magnus, making the warlock's heart race a little bit. But Chase was a different story. He no longer looked happy or excited. In fact, he looked like lasers were about to shoot out of his eyes and zap Magnus to bits.

Chase, after a moment, decided that it was best to ignore both of them and walked off, grabbing the pull-up bar and started raising himself off the ground over and over again. Alec walked over, shaking his head as he came to stand by Magnus. "I don't know, so don't ask. He just came to me saying he wanted to train til he passed out."

"And you have no idea why?" Magnus asked as Chase lifted himself up before moving side to side and straightening his arms out again. Magnus could see the muscles in his back straining as he went up for the fifth time.

Alec shook his head, sweat falling off the tips of his black hair. "I didn't ask."

"Of course you didn't." Alec' stomach growled suddenly, and the boy blushed when Magnus cocked his head to the side at him. "Hungry?"

"Like you aren't?"

Magnus nodded, glancing back to Chase. "How about you go to Taki's, get everyone some breakfast, and head back here? I'll deal with the angered teenager who is about to work himself into a coma."

Alec nodded, kissed Magnus once, and was out the door quickly. The warlock didn't move for a moment, watching Chase as he went from the pull ups, to push ups, to sit ups, and back again. Eventually, Magnus couldn't handle it and stalked over towards him.

"She's with him," was all that Chase said when Magnus finally approached him. With shock, Magnus froze, hovering over Chase as he lied back against the mats. His arms flexed as he rolled over, pushing himself up and down off the mats during the push ups. Magnus couldn't help admiring the boy's physique, his hair, his tan, everything about him. He really was beautiful. "Magnus, did you hear me?"

Magnus shook his head, nodding quickly. "I'm guessing you're speaking of Emily."

Chase nodded as he hopped up, now standing in front of Magnus. He wasn't even slightly out of breath! "Yeah. She's with Conan."

"How do you know this exactly?"

"I heard them talking while walking down to the Sanctuary. I had to pass his room and heard them in there, together."

Magnus nodded, frowning slightly. He wasn't exactly Team Conan, for reasons that made perfect sense. For one: Emily was just cuter with Chase. Magnus always though that hatred made for the most powerful love and those two at least had the first part. Ever since Chase admitted to him that he had feelings for Emily, Magnus promised he would do everything to help. Two: Conan was different and not in a good way. He had a dark side about him that made Magnus worry. But he could only do so much when Emily chose the werewolf–

"It took all my strength not to burst in there and kick the dog's ass for touching her," Chase grumbled as he kicked at the floor. "I don't even know why I care."

"You know why you care," Magnus stated plainly.

"No, I don't. Emily's hated me ever since I came here. In fact, I've hated her too. So why I find it fascinating when her hair is blowing in the wind is beyond me. But when she smiles, I can't help but notice how her face lights up and her eyes shine with amusement. Even worse, when she's angry… Angel, it's like watching heaven's wrath – all fire, glory, and beauty wrapped up in a red and freckled package."

"You've got it bad, kid," was all Magnus had to say. Chase, much to Magnus's surprise, just nodded and collapsed on the bench behind him, putting his head in his hands. Magnus didn't realize it earlier, but he looked broken. His shoulders were dropped, skin paler than normal, and he looked beyond exhausted. Now that he had actually stopped moving, Magnus noticed how his chest was rising up and down rapidly, like he just ran a marathon.

"Don't remind me. It seems pointless to even care about her."

Magnus didn't exactly agree with that. Caring about Emily was harder than caring about anyone else, including Jace Herondale. Chase had gone through a lot in his life, so Magnus found it easier to create sympathy for the boy in front of him. But Emily hadn't had all the troubles or the struggles that her parents went through, and yet, she was still closed off and reserved. She kept to herself, never letting anyone in and Magnus never did figure out why. Feelings aren't hereditary, and Michael is the most lovable kid there is. So why was Emily so...

Magnus just shook his head, clearing it to focus on the confused boy on the bench. "Emily is hard to care for, but it isn't pointless."

"I disagree. Emily doesn't even care about Conan, and he's practically in love with the girl."

Magnus nodded. Everyone knew that much. "Emily just has trouble expressing herself."

"Why is that?" Chase snapped as he suddenly stood up. "Why doesn't she just let people in? She acts like she does, but then she pushes everyone away like they've got diseases, including her parents."

That wasn't something Magnus agreed with entirely, but he kept quiet and let Chase continue ranting:

"She's just blinded by her own pain, pain that no one even understands. We've all got our own demons to deal with, some more than others, and it's obvious that she's running from something. But it's easier to face things as a group. Why doesn't she fucking get that?"

Chase was breathing hard by this point, and Magnus could read every line of his face. He wanted to ask, wanted to figure out what was really going on in the Shadowhunter's head. And as for Emily, after everything that Chase just said, Magnus wanted to slap her in the face. She was messing with Conan and Chase, which wasn't exactly something that Magnus cared for. If he hated anything, it was messing with people's feelings. He had been manipulated too many times by people he loved, especially Camille, and knew what it was like to be on the raw end of that stick.

But he never got a chance to ask. His phone had started buzzing, and he reached down, plucking it from his own pocket as Chase paced like he was ready to punch a hole in the wall. Magnus probably would've thought it was quite amusing, but he had gone completely pale as he read the text. It was from Alec, but it wasn't.

_ You should keep a closer eye on your boyfriend, warlock. Too bad you were too ignorant to keep him safe.  
_

"Magnus?" Chase had stopped pacing and was now in front of Magnus, gripping his shoulders. "Magnus, what's going on?"

His voice was broken when he answered. His heart had felt like it stopped and his chest was pressing in on him, making it hard to breath. "Get Emily in here, immediately."

* * *

She was furious as she followed Chase towards the training room. Naturally, the person she hated the most would interrupt with "dire news" just as things started to get interesting between her and Conan. Damn that werewolf for taking everything slow. He had to take his time, and Emily thought that it was best to let him take the lead, but she was regretting that now. Now, she was just full to her toes with a need in her stomach that wouldn't be resolved.

"What the hell is this about?" she demanded to know as they headed down the hall. Chase hadn't said a word, but when Emily had finally opened Conan's door after his incisive banging against it, she could see that something was really up. Chase had been blood red, sweaty, and his eyes were crazed. He didn't even glare at her with the hatred she was so accustomed to. In fact, he just told her to follow him and walked away, no comment towards Conan either.

Chase stayed quiet, as he rounded the corner and burst through the training room doors. Emily followed with a sigh, and when she saw Magnus in the middle of the room, sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, she felt her stomach drop.

Chase went straight to Magnus, gripping the warlock's shoulder as he lifted his head. Chase took his phone, tossing it to Emily. She caught it easily enough as the men talked in hushed tones, reading through the message that was lit up.

Immediately, her thoughts went to Magnus and how he must be feeling. Then, her father's face popped into her head. Alec was his best friend, and having him taken is almost as bad as having Clary taken, possibly equal. Jace didn't care about much, but he still held the bonds of the parabatia runes like they were still there. He'd come back from Alicante in a heartbeat fi he knew that Alec was taken as well. Then, all their hopes of getting the Clave's assistance would go out the drain. No, he couldn't find out. At least, not yet.

"How did this happen?" was all she could find herself to ask.

Chase answered. "Alec went to get breakfast for the group, down at Taki's." He glanced at Magnus, who still had his head down. "We didn't really think that–"

"Lilith would be waiting for the opportunity," Emily finished it for him, and Chase just nodded. "Well, we have to go find him."

Chase looked at her like she was an idiot. "How do you propose we do that? Lilith has the ability to stop all the tracking spells, and Alec's phone has more than likely been disposed of. If it was that easy to find everyone, we'd have gotten your grandparents back by now."

Emily bit her lip, coming to the realization that Chase was right. Alec was gone, along with her grandmother, her grandfather, and the werewolves. Who knew how bad they were being tortured, probably starving, wondering why Emily, Jace, nobody had come for them. What could Jonathan be doing to them? The thought just made Emily sick. She wanted to help, but there was no way to find them, and things were only getting worse for the Shadowhunters. Lilith was planning something big. Emily could feel it.

She was taking hostages, but why? Jonathon wanted Clary, and all he needed was Jocelyn. Just taking her mother was enough to get Clary to go where he wanted, and as much as Emily hated that prospect, it was true. If she had any kind of lead on her mother, Clary would take it in half a heartbeat. So why Alec? Why Jordan and Maia?

A shadow loomed over her suddenly, jarring her from her thoughts, and Chase was standing in front of her. He stunk of sweat. His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. "We have to find Simon."

Simon? "What?"

Chase grabbed her hand, and with a look over at Magnus who was still slumped on the floor, looking like he was about fall apart, Chase pulled her out of the room and into the hallway. "Simon could be in danger too," Chase explained after he closed the door behind him. "We have to make sure he's okay. As of now, he's the only one outside of the Institute that Lilith could want."

"But he can't be harmed." She leaned back against the wall as Chase paced in front of her. Up and down the hallway. Over and over again as he pulled at his hair. "Chase, Simon will be fine. Why are you so worried?"

"He's the only representative of a father that I have, Emily! If this was Jace-"

"I get that, but Simon has the Mark of Cain–"

Chase shook his head and suddenly slammed his hands against the wall, to both sides of Emily's head. It echoed throughout the hallway. She jumped back, stunned, as Chase leaned over her, eyes blazing. "Lilith will find a way around the Mark. She'll find a way to kill him, and I can't lose two fathers. I – I can't–"

His voice cracked a the last word and he dropped his head, his body shaking above her. She didn't know what to do at first. Concern and care wasn't something she was good at showing, but Chase wasn't the kind of boy that ever seemed to need it, until now that is. So she slowly rose her hands, wrapped them around his back, and pulled him towards her where his head fell on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly but he didn't move to touch her. His hands stayed on the wall as he shook with fear and rage.

"I have to go make sure he's okay," Chase said softly. His voice was finally back to normal, but he couldn't lift his head. "Please."

"We can just call-"

He immediately shook his head against her shoulder. "Lilith might be there. She could make him say something to keep us off the trail. I have to go. I have to."

"I'll go with you," she offered as his hair tickled the side of her face. And for once, against her will and her own mind, she actually felt sorry for him…


	13. Chapter 13

As it turns out, Conan wasn't too happy about Emily and Chase going out on their own. Actually, that didn't even begin to describe the language he used. After some arguing between Chase and Conan that involved two punches and a nut shot - none being the result of Emily's temper - the testosterone fueled fighters eventually worked it out, somewhat. So with Michael, Karrie, and Kadan comforting Magnus and looking through books to figure out a way to track Alec, the three young fighters headed out to Simon's house, not sure what they would find.

Conan took his truck, with Chase in the back, knives in his hand and ready for anything. Emily drove behind them on her bike, swerving through traffic as Conan drove like The Fast and The Furious. Almost against her will, she found herself looking up at Chase more often than not as they drove. He was dressed in the normal gear, as she was, and his hair blew in the wind. Even though so much had to be running through his head, he looked calm and relaxed. She couldn't help but think of an eagle. Chase looked like he was flying, soaring, ready to swoop down and kill just because it would be in his nature. Like an eagle, he was agile and quick, thin and light. And when he turned back and caught her eye, she quickly looked away, feeling the heat in her cheeks against her will. Thank goodness her helmet covered her whole head.

They made it to the three story wooden cabin in record time, and nothing seemed out of place as they parked by the street. Emily pulled the helmet off and really looked, trying to find anything out of the ordinary. Nobody in the house drove a car, so she couldn't tell if Simon was even home or not. With the sun high above them, she couldn't tell if the lights were on or off, if anyone was home, nothing. No noise was coming, no music more precisely. Almost every time Emily was here Simon would be blaring his band's old CD's. The uncertainty was annoying, but there was one thing that she could at least figure out.

She slipped off her bike, grabbed her sensor from the compartment of her bike, and headed towards the front steps.

"The sensor says that there aren't any demons current," Emily said as she looked down at the screen, back to the front door at the top of the stairs, and then down again.

Conan scoffed behind her as he gripped his sword, swinging it from side to side like he was stretching it out. "And you trust that thing?"

"It's easier to trust things that are programmed to tell the truth. You don't have to worry about being lied to," she answered while walking up the steps. She couldn't see his face, but she heard the boys coming right behind her, Conan mumbling something under his breath. Sure, it was a low blow but she didn't care at the moment. At this point, she couldn't care less about hurting Conan's feelings, because her mind was completely into Shadowhunter mode.

Emily made it to the front door, and she noticed that it was cracked open slightly. The wood wasn't cracked or broken in any places, and the lock on the front door was still intact. It wasn't like Simon, or anyone, to keep the door unlocked and she slowly walked forward, pulling her seraph blade out, and then kicked it open with a bang. It slammed against the wall behind, bouncing back but Chase was there, catching it with his hand.

"Simon?" Chase yelled as he stepped in the house disappearing around the corner. "Simon, you here?"

"Chase?"

It wasn't Simon, and Emily charged in when she heard the voice. It was a girl, a woman to be precise. She sounded petrified, like she witnessed a death. Her voice had cracked. And when Emily rounded the corner and saw Chase crouched in front of her, she finally realized how bad things really were.

Simon's mother was on the floor, blood surrounding the outside of it. Her hair had turned grey over the years, her skin wrinkling. The clothes she wore were just a simple pair of black pants and a white blouse, but there was a massive cut across the front. Blood seemed to be pouring out of a wound on her lower stomach that Chase was desperately trying to stop by applying pressure, but it wasn't doing much. It was easy enough to tell that she had already lost a lot of blood by the color of her skin and the amount that now covered her shirt. Not to mention the carpet beneath her was flooded with red. Surprisingly, the rest of the living room was still intact. Not even a single lamp was out of place. Emily's eyes dashed about, looking in the shadows but nothing was out of the ordinary. If it wasn't for Simon's mother, she wouldn't have thought anything was wrong.

"I'm right here," Chase whispered as he brushed a piece of her hair away from her face. He had set a pillow under her head, propping her up so she could focus more.

Her droopy eyes searched the room, and they somehow landed on Emily. She still had her sensor out in her hand, standing by the hallway corner as she looked on the scene. Simon's mother wouldn't have that though. "Emily, come here," she said slowly. Emily did as she was told, leaning down beside her, opposite of Chase. "Cl – Clary?"

"She's safe," was all the Emily had to say. Simon's mother nodded and closed her eyes. "Ms. Lewis, what happened to you?"

She clenched her eyes shut even tighter. "Simon, he – he called her Lilith. She did this."

"Did she take him?" Chase asked with anxiousness showing in his eyes. Emily glanced up at him, but didn't say anything. "Where is he?"

Ms. Lewis seemed to wince as a sudden pain hit her. Her right hand went to her left shoulder, where Emily could see that it was swelling and bruising. Slowly, she nodded her head. "She took him. Him and Rebecca."

"Rebecca?" Both Emily and Chase repeated at the same time.

"Where did she take him?" Chase asked quickly. Emily was still trying to comprehend what she just heard. What did Lilith want with Simon's mundane sister? Not to mention that she was older now, and lived the most normal life anyone could.

Simon's mother opened her mouth to speak, but Emily could see the life draining out of her. Slowly, she formed a single word. "Ro – Rochester." And with that, she fell limp in Chase's grasp.

"No, no, no," Chase repeated as he lifted her up, settling her in his lap. He rocked her back and forth, still putting pressure on her wound. The blood was soaking in between his fingers and Emily watched in shock as it slowly stopped, drop by drop, until he was just holding her lifeless body that didn't even bleed anymore. "You can't be gone. You–"

"GUYS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Emily's head jerked up, towards the door, and she watched as Conan bursts through the kitchen. He ran to the stairs and up them quickly, where Emily suddenly heard what sounded like a growl and glass breaking.

Chase didn't even seem to notice that he had spoken; much less acknowledge Emily's existence either. She was going to stand, to find out what was going on, when she saw a tear roll down his cheek. It was like he was a totally different person now. Loss was a part of a Shadowhunter's life, Emily knew that as well as anyone else, but Chase didn't seem to take it too well. He was gripping Ms. Lewis' shirt in a vice grip, and he wasn't letting go anytime soon. She contemplated leaving him, but knew that when they got Simon back, he'd kill her for leaving his "son".

Emily's hand descended on Chase's, and his desperate eyes looked up at her. She wiped the tear away that had slipped through his eyelids with her thumb, softening her voice as much as she could. "Chase, we have to go."

"I'm going to kill him," he growled with an anger that Emily had never heard before. This wasn't like the times that he had been angry with her, fighting her or making fun of her. Even when she broke his arm the first time and he cursed up a storm did he sound like he just did. This was worse, much worse.

"Yo! We have to get out of here! Now!" Conan exclaimed as he came down the stairs in a hurry, his sword drawn. Blood dripped from the tip and heavy footsteps were sounding. Emily didn't even look up, but she heard him run towards the kitchen again, banging pots and pans together.

"Chase, we have to go." She grabbed his hand, hauling him to his feet. He staggered as he stood up, leaning against her for support as his eyes seemed glued to the body on the floor. He wasn't breathing, but Emily couldn't worry about that. She just took his hand and hauled him towards the door like a puppy on a leash. He let her pull him out of the house easily enough, followed by Conan who burst through the kitchen with a wild fire in his eyes. They were halfway across the front lawn when suddenly, just as they were nearing her bike, Chase yanked it out of her grip. "Chase, what are you–"

"Get out of here," he said with a scary calm voice.

Conan didn't seem to even want to argue, heading towards the front seat of his truck in a sprint. Emily couldn't move her feet though. She was staring at Chase, who was looking back at her. Suddenly, she felt the need to wrap her arms around him and never let go. "I'm not leaving you here," she answered as she took a step towards him.

"Yes you are. I'll text you when I'm done ripping this beast to pieces. But you need to get out of here." He started to walk towards the house again when Emily charged towards him, jumping in front of him. Her hands came up to his chest, feeling the muscles underneath as she blocked his path. He looked down to her hands calmly, which was only making her more uneasy. "Emily, get out of the way."

Emily shook her head, ignored the fact that Conan was yelling something from the truck that she wasn't paying attention to, and focused all her attention on Chase. She was losing him, the rage and anger taking over the logical part of his brain. His primal, vengeful side was showing, and she didn't particularly care for it. "Chase, you can't just run in there like some hero, because newsflash: you're not."

"Emily, they killed her. She's dead! Do you not understand–"

An explosion behind Emily cut Chase off quickly. She felt the pressure suddenly hit her back before she really heard anything, the wind pushing her forward and she was forcefully pushed into Chase, who fell backwards on the ground with Emily on top of him. The noise was loud to begin with, but the ringing in her ears was eventually all she could hear. Conan's voice was gone, and she was vaguely aware of Chase rolling Emily over, covering her body with his as debris flew all around them. The heat was excruciating and she buried her head in Chase's chest, his heart pounding as he held onto her for dear life. It was like they were lying in the middle of a volcano. The heat was enough to make her feel suffocated and the smoke only made it harder to breathe. Chase seemed to notice, and pulled her tighter into him as more and more explosions erupted throughout Simon's house.

Emily felt the ground stop rumbling first. Then, the heat started to drain away. The hot, painful wind stopped. The smoke didn't clear, but started to lighten up a little after what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than ten minutes. Eventually, all was calm. Chase didn't move, and neither did she. For once she was actually glad that he was there. The ringing didn't stop as fast as everything else, but when they were finally able to come to the terms of what had just happened, Chase slowly raised himself up on his elbows.

He looked down at Emily first, and she felt her heart stop. The sun behind his head made him look like a glowing angel as he hovered over her, searching her face for who knows what. His voice sounded far away when he spoke, but she could understand well enough. "Emily, are you hurt?"

She mentally did a check of herself with her eyes closed. She could fell his heart racing against her chest, and her own source of life beating at an unbelievably fast rate. Her legs felt fine. Her hands were at her sides, but she moved her fingers well enough without pain. All was well.

She slowly opened her eyes and nodded. Chase's green iris was darker when she really looked at him, like a forest green, and when they finally met her light green eyes, they softened instantly. He didn't look angry, upset, or vengeful anymore. He was broken. "Tell me you're okay."

She nodded and reached up, plucking what looked like a piece of plywood out of his curls. "I'm fine."

"Thank the Angel." He then looked up, past Emily, and his facial expression turned hard. "You couldn't have told us that the house would explode?"

Conan came out from behind his truck, looking uninjured. He shrugged and threw his sword in the bed of the truck. There wasn't a scratch on him, but the side of his truck facing the house didn't look too good. A few dents from debris had scratched the green paint up pretty well. "I didn't exactly have time."

"Whatever," Chase mumbled as he rose to his feet. His hand reached down, helping Emily up as well. She still felt dizzy, a little unstable, and Chase's arm wrapped around her waist. "Are you okay to drive?"

"An iratze should do the trick," she answered. Chase nodded, pulling out his stele and placed a healing run on her neck. The burn of the stele was satisfying and Emily's head immediately started to clear as it disappeared into her skin. She craned her neck over his shoulder and saw the remains of what was. The house behind her was now completely destroyed. Chase's home of four years was gone, along with all the belongings of Simon and Isabelle. At least no one else who was alive was in there though, because nothing would've survived that bomb. Pieces of the roof, the walls, lamp shades that were on fire and unrecognizable parts covered the front lawn. As for the ash filled pile where the house used to be, some parts were still on fire while others were charred and burnt. Either way, it was all gone. "What do we do now?"

Conan shrugged as he approached and looked at Chase. "Did you get any information from her?"

Chase nodded. "You two are going to go back to the Institute and figure out what Ms. Lewis meant by Rochester. Lilith has to be hiding out in one of those many buildings in that particular town."

Emily frowned as turned her back to him. "What about you?"

"I need to go clear my head."

He started to walk away when Emily grabbed his sleeve. "You do realize that bad things happen when we separate. Sticking together is the smartest thing to do."

Chase didn't look at her as he shook his head. "Just stay with Conan. I'll feel better knowing that you're safe in the Institute. I promise I'll be back before nightfall, but I can't be around people right now."

Even with the reassurance he gave her, including the squeeze of her hand as he gripped hers, she still felt empty and worried when he walked away towards the dust covered bike. It was then that she finally got a look at his back too. His black, Shadowhunter jacket that carried his gear was burnt in some places, holes showing his skin where the fire burned the fabric away. The skin under it was red, but not burnt badly. As he walked, he didn't even seem to notice that anything was wrong, and Emily though it best that she didn't pester him about it either. Although, she didn't want him in pain. It was then, at that moment when Chase started walking away, that she realized something. She knew that something was happening between her and Chase, something that she wasn't prepared for. Something that was foreign to her.

Angel, she needed her father now more than ever.

* * *

"You're quiet," Conan observed as they drove down the street. It wasn't like the street racing from before. Now, Conan was calmed, driving responsibly even though the mundanes couldn't see the car anyway.

Emily shrugged and kept her eyes on the buildings that passed outside of her window. "I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"My father," she answered, which was partly true. Her mind had been racing since Chase drove off with determination from Simon's demolished house. She had wondered where he was going, what he was going up to, but too afraid to ask. Besides, he would've lied to her anyway, even if she asked. She just wished that her dad was here to help her. Between the feelings she had for Conan and Chase, along with the dealings of Lilith and Jonathan, and Alec, Simon, and Rebecca missing… she just wanted her dad back. He'd know what to do, how to fix it. She wanted him here, by her side, not dealing with the Clave members.

Conan turned down another road where clothing shops lined both sides of the street. Woman, men, and children stormed across the streets in the midday sun as a fire truck passed, more than likely heading to Simon's burnt house. They'd be a little late though.

"I figured you'd be thinking about Chase."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Shows how well you actually know me."

"It's not for the lack of trying. You're about as closed off as a brick wall."

He was blunt, and rude, which was something that never came from Conan's mouth. Emily slammed her hands on the dashboard, annoyed more than anything. Even if she was thinking about Chase, it was none of his business! "Alright, what the hell is your problem?" she snapped.

Conan gripped the wheel harder and jerked the car suddenly, throwing Emily into the side of the car but he didn't even seem to notice. He slammed on the brakes in the parking lot, full of people, and threw the gear into park. They were getting all kinds of 'What the Hell?' looks but neither paid attention to the mundanes. "You know what my problem is."

Emily sighed and sat back in her seat, drained easier than she expected. Barely one sentence was said and she was already exhausted from fighting. "Conan, I'm sorry if I did anything to make you upset, especially since I kind of know exactly what I did. I didn't mean to make you feel like I take advantage of you, because that isn't totally true. You're not just some toy to me."

"Then what am I?" He shifted in his seat, completely serious as he looked at her. "And I want you to answer truthfully, instead of twisting the truth like you always do. I'm not your boyfriend. You've made that very clear. A best friend is someone that you can tell everything to, which past experiences have proved that's the last thing you do around anyone, especially me. And you sure as hell don't think of me as a brother after what happened this morning, so I'm going to ask it again. What am I to you?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She dropped her head to her hands, trying to stop them from shaking. "Conan, I've got too much on my mind to figure out how I feel about you."

"Too much on your mind? You mean Chase?"

Emily suddenly felt a bit of rage flash through her. "Why does everything have to go back to Chase? I've hated Chase since he got here. Now, THAT, I've made very obvious so why you think otherwise is a mystery to me."

Conan gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand. "Yeah? Then how come you were more concerned about him back there at Simon's house. When we got there, you went straight to _his_ side. Did you even notice that I could've been hurt too? And no need to thank me for saving your lives either. Just so you know, without me, the two of you would've been blown to bits in under a minute."

"You want me to say thank you?" Emily asked incredulously. "Fine! Thank you! Happy now?"

"Of course I'm not!" He suddenly reached behind him and yanked the door open, stepping out of the truck. The door slammed shut with enough force to shake the whole vehicle. It only fueled Emily's fire as she stormed out of the truck as well. She made it just past the hood as Conan kicked out at a headlight, shattering it. Glass fell to the floor as Conan crushed it under his boot.

"Conan! What the hell are you doing?"

"So you're worried about the car now too?" Her eyes drifted from the shattered headlight to Conan, who was now leaning on the car, breathing hard. His shoes were standing in the shattered glass, and Emily couldn't help but be thankful for glamours. She could only imagine what kind of attention this would cause if the mundanes saw them. His hands, large and dark, splayed out across the green hood. She suddenly remembered that morning, what it was like having his hands on her, but she shook the thought away as fast as it came.

She suddenly felt exhausted. The weight of everything that had happened the past few days seemed to hit her in a wave, and she leaned against the hood for support. It was like a boulder was pressing down on her and this fight with Conan was the gravity that only pulled it down to the point that she wanted to collapse. She found herself leaning against the hood, staring at the clouds above her as the energy drained from her body.

"I'm not fighting with you about this." That's all Emily felt like she could actually say. All she wanted was sleep, but sleeping required her to dream and suddenly Jonathan's face was pictured in her head again. Angel, he was always there!

Conan's hand descended over hers suddenly, gripping it tightly. He looped their fingers together. "Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't – I don't know what I expected from that. I guess I was just hoping…"

She cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow at him. "Hoping for what?"

Conan shook his head and dropped next to Emily on the hood of the truck. A bang erupted as his forehead connected with the metal. Luckily, werewolves have hard heads. "I don't know, honestly. I don't know what I want from you. And after everything that you're going through, all the crap that's happening lately, I shouldn't be pushing you to figure it out."

"Conan–"

"Just get in the truck," he said as he pulled away, his hand releasing hers. Emily watched as he backed up, drifting away from her with every step, like a ship being washed away by the sea. "Magnus needs to know what's going on. And whether you like it or not, you parents need to know about Simon and Alec. They need to get back here, pronto. We can't handle this on our own."

* * *

"LEVIATHAN!"

Chase stormed into the sewage drains under the city of New York. It stank of everything that sewage drains should stink of, but even worse than normal. The green and yellow water splashed up on his boots as he pushed his way further into the damp, circular pipe. The witch light offered him plenty of visibility but cast strange shadows in the water as the rats ran by, scurrying along to get away. Chase shuddered slightly. He always hated rats.

He hated it here, so much. First of all, sewers are just gross and unsanitary to begin with. But it was more than that. He didn't have a single good memory of this place. Who would? Since he moved to New York four years ago this place just offered more pain, more torture, and more threats as the years went on. But as all that increased, so did his tolerance. He was getting stronger, faster, and braver when it came to facing Leviathan. There was no more cowering in the corner as the demon cornered him, yelling and beating him. He would make a stand this time, whether it was the smart thing to do or not.

"Leviathan!" he screamed again as he came up to the door that he'd been looking for. It opened to a huge cavern underground that was lit by ceiling lights that dangled down. Nasty water moved its way around a central, raised piece of metal with a table sitting on it, creating a circle of moving water. There was only one way onto the island-like platform: a bridge that extended from the opened door that Chase was currently standing in, across the water, and onto the island. There were other doors, of course, and a path that lead around the outside of the cavern, but only the single bridge carried Chase where he wanted to go.

Leviathan sat at the head of the table, looking relaxed. His black, scaly skin was shining in the light as he leaned back in the chair, the front pegs lifted off the ground when he propped his legs up on the table. There was a weapon in his hands that he was examining, and it looked to be some kind of sword. The blade, unlike the Shadowhunter weapons, was black while the hilt was white with black carvings. It looked dangerous, but Chase didn't let it get to him. He couldn't.

"Beautiful weapon, isn't it?" Leviathan inquired as Chase finally made it onto the platform. He didn't seem alarmed as Chase pulled out his sword from behind his back. "Now, now, we had a deal little Shadowhunter."

"You wanted Jace and Clary. Alec, Rebecca, Simon, they were all supposed to be out of the picture. Emily especially." Chase's voice was dripping with rage and acid. He wanted nothing more than to rip Leviathan to pieces. To cut his head off of his demon body and watch him fade down to nothing, disappearing into the depths that the demons belonged in.

"Lilith wanted something different," Leviathan answered. "And what Lilith wants, she gets. You need to focus on the daughter. Get her to trust you and you know what to do when she does. But you speak of none of this to the Shadowhunters. If you do, you know who will all die before you even realize what is happening. Not a word."

His grip on the sword tightened as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Emily is supposed to be safe through all this. You and Lilith swore that she wouldn't be harmed."

Leviathan held a finger up. "Wrong. _I_ swore that she wouldn't be harmed. _Lilith_ can do whatever it is she desires."

"That is shit. Emily has nothing to do with this-"

"She has everything to do with this," Leviathan corrected. "She's the daughter of Jonathan Christopher Lightwood/Herondale, whatever. The point is, Lilith wants her too."

Emily's face flashed in Chase's mind suddenly. He could picture her freckles along her cheeks and nose as she smiled. Her strawberry blond hair, curling down her shoulders as she danced in Pandemonium. Or even just in training, when she was in nothing but yoga pants and her sports bra. That was his main weakness, although he refused to ever let it show. He'd never forgive himself if he was the cause of harm that came to her. Not to mention that she'd never forgive him, but he had to betray her, for reasons that she didn't even understand...

It was then that he noticed that something was off. He looked towards the north part of the cement cavern, and his stomach dropped. There were two sets of chains nailed to the wall, but they were empty. It looked like the chains used in olden times, that was how Leviathan worked. He cared for the old ways of torture - whips, chains, poisons, but he never let his subjects go. At least, as far as Chase had known him.

"Where are they?" he demanded to know as he glared at the relaxed, content Greater Demon.

Leviathan dropped the sword on the table and stood up, glancing towards the wall over his shoulder. "Lilith is dealing with them. You didn't contact us when you were meant to."

Chase's heart stopped. Lilith never dealt with them... "You have to give me time!"

"Lilith isn't a patient beauty," the demon answered. "And you'll do best to remember that next time." When he turned back to Chase, he was smiling. "Otherwise, I get to have my fun with them. That isn't what you want, right?"

* * *

**It was long, but it was a fun chapter to write! Keep _reviewing_, tell me what you think! This is starting to get intense, even for me! And now that Jace, Clary, and Isabelle are going to be back in the picture, who knows how jacked up this world is going to get. Keep reading when i post if you really want to find out!**

**And I'm sorry for any typos, misspelled words, esc. I try to catch them all, but sometimes I miss one or two. Ah well, it is what it is.**


	14. Chapter 14

Days passed in a blur after the explosion at Simon's. Emily didn't remember much, mainly because so much happened that she couldn't retain it all, even with the memory rune burning at the back of her neck.

That night, Clary, Jace and Isabelle came back in a blur of emotions. Jace had the task of attempting to comfort both of them, which failed miserably. Isabelle was ranting, crying, and ended up throwing a knife through a poor cherub angel in the drawing room, shattering the statue to pieces. Emily couldn't blame her though. She had lost her boyfriend and her brother in the same day. Clary just broke down all over again, crying and hiding against Jace like he could stop the world from being real. Magnus wasn't much help, dealing with his own sorrow at the loss of Alec. Michael eventually tried to help, bringing everyone warm tea to try to calm the nerves. It helped slightly from what Emily could tell because the yelling and crying stopped for a bit, but she knew that only one thing could actually make this better, and it was looking slimmer as the days passed.

Chase spent most of his time outside of the Institute, mainly in the back where it was still somewhat protected. Emily could see him from her window, training every once in a while. Most of the time though, he would just walk out with a book in his hand. He'd sit in the grass, reading the same book for hours in the afternoon. It seemed to be the same routine. Training in the mornings. Reading in the afternoons, and then he'd stay in his room until the next day, eating meals on his own in between. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone, Isabelle included, and although Emily was avoiding people as well, she kind of wished that he would talk to her. But even if they ran into each other in the halls, he wouldn't even let out a hello. He'd just walk by with his head down, like he was in a ghost town. The worst part was she kept thinking about that day, how his body felt against hers, even in the middle of an explosion. It was permanently etched into her brain, and she hated every minute of it.

Conan wasn't much better. He was being just as silent, although he wasn't completely ignoring Emily. They trained together in the afternoons, once Chase was done and gone to the backyard. He didn't speak unless he actually had to, and even then it was only one or two words. Emily was grateful for it either way. She'd rather it be quiet than fight with him like she had 3elately. After a while, she just couldn't take it anymore. Silence was better than yelling.

And as for Karrie and Kadan, they were just helping out as much as they could, mainly with Magnus. Michael took them quite often though. He was working on something that had to do with Jonathan and Lilith's returns that seemed too quick for him to truly believe. He hoped that the books would bring him some information that could be useful. He, being the sensible one, was going crazy with the sorrow and dread taking over the Institute. So with Karrie and Kadan's help, he hoped that they'd find a solution faster, since they didn't exactly know how much time the others had.

But there wasn't much anyone could do until some information on the missings whereabouts was discovered. The Clave refused to get too involved until Emily's family found something, anything, which could help with the investigation. The problem was: they weren't exactly showing themselves. Leviathan was staying out of sight. Lilith was quiet. Jonathan seemed to disappear in thin air. So the Clave wasn't pulling people from Idris or their Institutes until they had a reason to do it.

So that's how Emily found herself in her room, yet again, sitting on the bed in nothing but boy shorts and a tank top. The book on Leviathan that her father gave her was on her lap as she read it again just for something to do. She still couldn't figure out why her father gave it to her. It was just talking about the demon's history, facts about him, what he looks like. There wasn't really anything helpful on actually finding him. It only talked about his tendency to live in the places that people can't stand: abandoned buildings, garbage dumps, sewers, and it says that he could even live near Chernobyl. That actually made since. It's not like radiation would be a problem for him and no one would even find him there.

Her eyes were starting to burn after the hours of reading, so she tossed the book on the bed and walked towards the window. Once again, Chase was outside, lying on the grass with his hands behind his head. Emily couldn't help but notice that his shirt was off. He wasn't modest, even in his silent, invisible state. His chest was thin and perfect, and he wanted people to know it. And as she stood there, admiring from afar, Conan's words from the days before popped into her head once again.

_"Too much on your mind? You mean Chase?"_

_Emily suddenly felt a bit of rage flash through her. "Why does everything have to go back to Chase? I've hated Chase since he got here. Now, THAT, I've made very obvious so why you think otherwise is a mystery to me."_

_Conan gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand. "Yeah? Then how come you were more concerned about him back there at Simon's house. When we got there, you went straight to his side. Did you even notice that I disappeared? And no need to thank me for saving your lives either. Just so you know, without me, the two of you would've been blown to bits."_

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Conan was right. Although Emily didn't believe that she was actually coming to care for Chase, he did intrigue her somehow. She still hated him of course, but she didn't exactly find his death as appealing as it had been in the past. That's what scared her. It was easier to care for yourself when you didn't care for others. But if Chase was in trouble, she could actually see herself running to help, to try to save him, which she never would've done before.

"Emily, sweetheart? Are you in here?"

Emily turned to find her mother push open the door and step inside, closing it behind her with a click. Emily turned back to the window when Clary came up to stand beside her. They didn't speak, but Emily's eyes stayed glued to Chase, whether he knew it or not. It looked almost as if he was sleeping, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Clary sighed and leaned against the wall beside the window. Her hair was in a braid behind her head, keeping it off of her shoulders that were merely covered by nothing other than a tank top. "He is beautiful, isn't he?"

"That isn't exactly how I would put it." That was a total lie, but Emily had gotten good at hiding her feelings, much like her father. Clary seemed to want to say something, but Emily just turned towards her mother, breaking her eyes from Chase momentarily. "Mom, can I ask you something."

"Of course."

"When you first met Dad, how bad was it?"

Emily wasn't sure what she expected, but shy smile and a giggle from her mother wasn't it. "Your father was probably the most arrogant, egotistic, ass hat I had ever met."

There's the answer that Emily was looking for. "So why him? What in the world made you fall in love with him?"

Clary seemed to study Emily for a moment, trying to find an ulterior motive. Eventually, she just looked out at Chase for one moment before grabbing Emily's hand and dragging her towards the bed. "Sit down." Emily did. They kept their legs dangling off the bed. "Emily, is this about Chase and Conan?"

Emily nodded. Although she wouldn't tell what she was feeling, she could at least tell her mother who it was about. And Karrie was too busy lately to have time for Emily's issues, so what other woman would understand? Isabelle? Uh, no. "Mom, I'm just confused."

Clary's hand descended over Emily's shoulder and she pulled her daughter into her. "Well, everything wasn't easy with your father and me. First he was an ass. Then he was charming. Then he was my brother. Then he was forbidden. It was never easy, and things seemed to just get worse and worse. I tried with Simon, but Jace was always in my head and–"

"You dated Uncle Simon?" Emily exclaimed as she jerked back from her mother. "How had I never heard about that?"

"It's complicated," Clary admitted. "That was after Simon told me how he felt when he caught Jace and I kissing. Jace played it off, hurting me. I hurt Simon for having feelings for Jace. In fact, everyone was hurting at one point because of the feelings that your father and I shared. My mother, Luke, Izzy, Robert, everyone. Emily, letting people in opens you up to getting hurt. And I know how you are. You close yourself off to stop the pain from starting in the first place."

"It's just easier," Emily said. "I'm a better Shadowhunter when I'm not worried about everyone else. I can't focus if I have to think about the wellbeing of others. I work best with tunnel vision."

Clary sighed. "It's your choice. But I want you to know one thing: You don't choose the people you love and care for. It just happens, no matter how much you fight it. But everyone deserves a chance." Emily felt her mother kiss the top of her head before she headed towards the door. She had it propped open when she stopped. "Oh, and one more thing. Although we haven't been able to find Lilith or Jonathan, Conan did get news on Leviathan. He's gone out to investigate it now."

"What kind of news?" Emily asked as she jumped to her feet.

"He was just spotted again. But with Lilith. We have reasons to believe that they're working together."

Well, that made things even more complicated. "So, we're facing Lilith, Jonathan, and Leviathan? And you're sending Conan on his own?"

"The werewolves respond best to their kind. And I don't think sending your father would've been a good thing."

Emily couldn't argue with that. Especially if Bat was the werewolf with the news. "This isn't going to be easy."

Clary simply nodded. "Nothing in the Shadowhunting world is easy."

* * *

Jace stepped into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist while he shook the wet drops from his head. Clary still hadn't returned from Emily's room, and he found himself missing her more and more when she was gone. He hated the feeling of not being with her, not touching her, especially after everything that's happened. If he had lost Clary the way that Isabelle lost Simon, he'd be going mad trying to find her. His sister was stronger than he gave her credit for.

Clary's face just kept coming across his mind as he sat down on the bed, putting his head in his hands, slumping his shoulders. All he wanted at this point was to touch her, to feel her under him. Lately, all she had been doing is comforting everyone but him. She'd been with Magnus and Isabelle at all hours of the day, helping them cope with Alec's disappearance but it wasn't just those two that were suffering. He lost his brother, and now his wife because she was never around. She'd–

"Mr. Herondale?"

Jace lifted his head to find Conan opening the door, looking like a worried, lost puppy. The werewolf was dressed for a normal night out, jeans and a flannel shirt like a lumberjack. His black hair was a mess as he nodded at Jace. "Do you have a moment to talk?"

Jace nodded, motioning him in. Conan seemed to finally take in the fact that Jace had just gotten out of the shower and he looked away. "What? I'm covered."

Conan swallowed. "I know, it's just you – you looked more dangerous when I can see the muscles that are capable of breaking my bones."

Wimp. "Spill whatever it is you have to say. I'm not in the mood to talk."

Conan nodded. He was just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, avoiding looking anywhere near Jace's direction. Jace couldn't help but smile at the fact that he got such a rise out of Conan was always amusing. The little werewolf hated it when Jace got defensive over the littlest things. Clary had told Jace to dial it down over a thousand times, but he never did. It was too much fun.

"Look you little pup, if you're not going to talk get the hell out. I have other business to take care of then deal with you."

"Uh, did Clary tell you that–"

Jace stood to his feet, leaning against the bed post. "Clary doesn't tell me anything nowadays. She's barely had the chance to say three words to me."

"Well, I got a call from Hunter's Moon. One of the pack said that they had information on Leviathan and Lilith, maybe Jonathan."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

Conan shrugged and backed towards the door. "Clary said that it was smart to inform you of everything I'm doing. Maybe it'll get on your good side is what she was hoping."

Jace smirked at the boy in the doorway. The only good thing about having a teenage daughter when it came to boys was how nervous he could make them. "Look here. You can do whatever you want, but it'll never get you on my good side. So just go get the information, and come back as soon as possible."

Conan nodded but didn't leave. "And Mr. Herondale, about Emily, I'd do anything for your daughter." Jace could see the sincerity that was coming across his features, but he still didn't like it either way. Conan's hand gripped the doorknob as he slowly pulled it open. "I just wanted you to know that."

Then he threw the door open and disappeared through the hallway. The fact that Jace was starting to like that kid was enough to make him fall back on the bed, gripping his head like he had a headache. Honestly, Conan wasn't all that bad. He was a little rough around the edges, but he'd kept Emily safe for a long time, whether Jace asked him to hunt with her or not. He was still always there for Jace's daughter, unlike that Chase punk.

Angel, being a father was too much work. He never thought that he'd be more worried about Emily with boys than her facing a horde of demons on her own. The thought of her with a seraph blade in her hand was easier to comprehend than her lips on Chase's or Conan's. Granted, he knew that Conan and Emily had a past, but that only meant that they weren't right for each other, didn't it? But if Conan wasn't the right one, then that left Chase, which wasn't any better.

Why couldn't Emily just be a cat lady who grows old alone? It'd be easier on him, for sure. But sadly, Church didn't really care for her, much less any other cat.

He heard his bedroom door shut a while later. It didn't make him stir since he was too lost in his thoughts. But as soon as a body sat down on his torso, hair tickling the hands the hands that covered his face, he knew exactly who it was.

"Babe, you look tired," Clary said to him as she pulled his hands away from his face. If he expected her to be curious, to pry, to pull her eyebrows together in confusion like she always did, he wasn't getting it. Instead she was smiling like a kid with a secret.

"Before you ask, yes, I talked to the fleabag."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just call him Conan. That _is_ his name." Jace shrugged and gripped her hips in his hands. She was wearing way too many clothes for his liking, but he knew better than to ask her for what he needed, considering everything else that she had on her mind. Even though she hadn't exactly been interested in sex the past few days, she was still tracing the runes on his chest with her fingertips, cocking her head to the side to admire him. "We need to talk about something."

"Uh, oh. You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Jace smiled as his wife shook her head, sending curls of red everywhere like flying fire.

"This is about Chase."

"How many other guys are you going to bring up while your sitting on my lap in bed? Because I hate to tell you this, but it's kind of a buzz kill."

Clary gave him a stern look. "The fact that your daughter has feelings for him might make it a little more important to you." Clary's finger covered his mouth in a hushed gesture as he tried to talk. "She's confused, and Jace, I want you to give them both a chance."

Jace arched an eyebrow. "Both?"

"Yes, Conan and Chase. They're both troubled, and whether you like the idea or not, they both care for Emily as much as we do. All three of them are confused, lost, and they're not coping well. There's a lack of parents around here for them to talk to. Chase is just closing himself off from the world. Emily stays in her room other than when she's training. Conan is the only one that is willingly social, and even then it's debatable."

He hadn't paid attention to anything she said after the 'care for Emily' part. That wasn't something that Jace wanted to hear. He knew his daughter well, and knew why seventeen and eighteen year old boys had feelings for her too. It wasn't so much for her, but for what she could do with what she had. And being the daughter of Jace, she didn't lack in the looks department. Just thinking about either of those boys, even Chase who was a Shadowhunter, having their hands on her made him want to put his fist through a wall.

As if she knew exactly what he was thinking, Clary gripped Jace's hands tightly, pulling them above his head and pinning them against the sheets. The movement caused her to lean down closer to him, and he could smell the lavender perfume coming off of her. It was intoxicating. "Jace? Promise me."

He stared at up the love his life. "Honey, I'm not going to lie to you and break a promise down the road. Neither of those rats will ever be good enough for Emily in my eyes."

"You weren't good enough for me to Luke's eyes, and yet he's accepted the fact that I love you. You need to do the same for Emily."

It also took Jace three years to get on Clary's parents' good side. Jocelyn, even twenty years later, still hated his guts. She put up a good front for Clary, smiling and hugging Jace when she had to, but it was blatantly obvious to Jace that she wished he would've just dropped dead. He didn't want to fake anything, to lie to Clary about how much he hated Chase and Conan.

But he didn't want to argue about it now. Clary, after all this time, was finally in his bed again, talking to him and looking at him in the way that made his heart race. She looked beautiful, and her fingers released his hands, tracing his runes again. She leaned down and kissed the _parabatia_ rune that had faded. "Jace, I'm so sorry."

He frowned and pulled her chin up until he could see her face. "What are you on about?"

She sighed and quickly kissed him. It wasn't hard, but he could practically feel the want and need coming off of her as she gripped his hair, pulling him closer and closer still. Her lips were perfect, as always, but even better after his lack of touching them for the past few days. She tasted like honey, like Clary, a taste he always seemed to crave every moment of the day. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer.

She gave him one last kiss before pulling back. "Don't think I didn't notice that you've been neglected. I know you well enough to know when you're upset and won't tell me. Isabelle and Magnus had needed me, along with Emily." Then she smiled evilly. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, so he just propped himself up on his elbows when she stood. To his surprise, she yanked the towel away from his waste, letting it fall to the ground beside her as she admired him. The cool air was different from the warmth that he felt when Clary was near, and again he was craving her more and more by the second. "But Emily is reading in her room, and Magnus and Isabelle are busy. We've got time to ourselves, finally."

* * *

_Leviathan is known more for his speed than his brute strength. Yes, he is powerful, as all Greater Demons are. But when he moves, it's like flashes of movement, almost teleportation-like. No one really is able to see him move, but just sees when he stops. Because of this, it is almost impossible to actually kill him since many Shadowhunters, werewolves, esc aren't fast enough to use their weapons. Warlocks have better chances, but even then many have been slain at the hand of the Prince of Envy. He's-_

"Emily?"

Emily looked up from her bed later that night to find Chase in her doorway. The last thing she expected to see after sunset was him. Without asking permission, he walked in a locked the door behind him with a locking rune. She just raised an eyebrow at him but didn't speak, considering she didn't really know what to say. What do you say to someone after not speaking to him for three days and then he show up in your room at night wearing black pants and being completely shirtless? Simple: you don't.

He stopped at the foot of her bed, rubbing his hair with his right hand. "Um, can I talk to you?"

After some debating, she finally nodded and pointed to the bed where he sat without a word. Mixed emotions hit her again like they did when he was around lately. She was worried at first. The circles under his eyes had become prominent over the past few days, probably from the stress of losing Simon. Not only that, but he stopped using iratze during training, and bruises and cuts covered his torso, arms, and face. But then again, Emily just wanted to be with him like she always had been, or so she thought. She wanted him to be sarcastic, annoying, rude even, because that's how their relationship was. But now, after all this time, her eyes focused on his lips, his cheeks, and she internally slapped herself. She couldn't be thinking like that!

She didn't speak, figuring it was best to let him say what was on his mind. But he didn't do a thing but stare at her. His green eyes were darker than hers, and they searched her face like was looking for something. She thought he was finally going to talk when his eyes drifted down, past her tank top and boy shorts, onto the bed where the book was.

"You're reading up on Leviathan?"

Emily looked down at the open book. He wants to talk literature? "My dad gave it to me, and I figured it would've had something in it that could help us. Now that rumors are going around that he's working with Lilith, things are going to be more complicated."

Chase just nodded. His jaw was set, the curve of it casting a shadow on his neck from her ceiling fan light. "Things have been complicated for years," he said. Emily wanted to ask why, but she never got the chance. "Can I show you something?"

She just nodded, finding herself confused and speechless for the first time in a long time. He led her out of the room, by the hand, where she was acutely aware of his pulse beating like a drum. They were ascending the steps in a hurry, and Emily wasn't sure what to think at the moment.

Chase had never been so… quiet. He always had something to say, mostly bad, but never like he didn't have an opinion. And since Simon's house blew up, Emily felt like she was seeing a whole different side to him. Conan was steady, always steady and the same, but Chase seemed to be changing into different people every other day. One day he'd be the ass hole that Emily was used to. Then he'd turn into a caring, worried boy that just lost a loved one. Now, he'd be a ghost that didn't speak? That's not normal, and she had the feeling that something was up. She was also positive that she wouldn't like whatever it was.

She knew where they were going before they even got there. Chase opened the door to the greenhouse, pulling her through in a hurry and locking the door, once again. He really was being secretive with the locks. That's not what caught Emily's eye though.

The greenhouse was normal, except for one little detail. The flowers were growing tall, with the lights shining from the glass ceiling above. The stars of the night were out, decorating the sky in all auras of colors. The closed buds of the madianox plant surrounded a cleared area in the middle of the leaf-smelling greenhouse. A blue blanket was set out that was big enough for only two people. To the north part of the blanket was a box, small and wooden, with a carving of an Angel on it, and Chase led Emily to it.

"What's this about?" Emily asked, her curiosity peaking as they sat down on the blanket. "What are you up to?"

Chase shrugged as he leaned back on his hands. His eyes stayed forward, staring at the plants as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "I don't know what you mean."

Emily sighed and leaned forward, staring at the box. If none of this had ever happened – no Jonathan, Lilith, or Leviathan issues – then Emily never would've found herself in this situation. She never would've let herself up here in the greenhouse with Chase, especially to be alone with him. But it was one of her favorite places to think, along with her mother's studio. She glanced to her right, towards the entrance, and smiled. Her mother had told her the story a thousand times about the first kiss she had with Jace. Granted, she never told what happened after, which apparently included Simon, but knowing that this was the spot that it all started for her parents made it a little more special.

And a little more intimate.

"When my parents were taken from me, it was the hardest time of my life," Chase said. Just from his tone of voice, Emily knew to keep quiet. It was like he was just talking, like she wasn't even there. "I was fourteen. My parents had taken my sister and me out to Tower Bridge in England the day after a bad demon fight. It had been my first hunt, and I was exhausted, but I went with them anyway. What we didn't know was that we were walking into a trap. Demons jumped out of nowhere at the base of the bridge that night. I watched as one grabbed my father and threw him overboard. I watched him fall into the water with a sickening splash, and I remember screaming and running after him, only to be captured myself."

Emily glanced back at Chase and saw something she had never seen before. He was crying, but not just a single tear. Multiple drops fell down his face as he blinked them away and turned away from her gaze. "Chase, you don't have to tell me this."

"I lied to the Clave," he admitted. "When they questioned me about the incident, after my mother and sister were taken into the night and my father killed, I was scared and still horrified at what had occurred. I just told them that all three of them were dead, that regular demons came, took them, and killed them. The Clave believed it, and that was the end of it. What they didn't know was that my mother and sister were alive, and are still."

"I thought you said your family was killed?"

Chase shook his head and finally looked back at Emily. The small tears were still falling, and the stains on his cheeks were more than visible. "My father was killed. But Leviathan was the demon that took the rest of my family."

"Leviathan? But he's–"

"Working with Lilith. I didn't know that until a few days ago." She knew what that meant. The rest of the Institute didn't know about Lilith and Leviathan until today, and even then it wasn't confirmed until Conan had gotten back. So for Chase to know before everyone else… "Emily, you're going to hate me for this, but I have to tell you something."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaand here we go with the drama. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me if you guys love it, hate it, esc. I like hearing what you have to say!**


	15. Chapter 15

"I think I already know what you're going to say." Emily had stood up and backed away from Chase, feeling like each step was a stab to the heart. Finding her voice seemed harder than killing Jonathan at this point, but somehow her vocal cords stayed working with effort. "And I don't want to hear it."

"Wait!" Chase scrambled to his feet and grabbed her arm before she made it to the door. She struggled to get away, mainly because she wasn't even sure who she was looking at now. Every time she looked at him he was another person. How many times can one person change in the matter of a week? It couldn't be healthy. How did Isabelle and Simon deal with it?

She didn't really care to know, because dealing with him was the last thing she wanted to do. "Let go of me, Chase." She tried to put as much malice into that one demand, but he didn't seem to even notice. He just shook his head, tightening his grip on her wrist as he pushed her back, and into the wall by the door. Both his hands gripped hers, pushing them up and over her head, making her more vulnerable than ever before. Although it was exhilarating, the fact that he thought it was okay to pin her like this angered her as well. "I mean it, I'll break your arm if I have to."

"There's something that I haven't told you," he said as the tears slowly stopped. "I reported directly to Leviathan, for he was the one who had my mother and sister. But last time I was there, they were gone. I think that Lilith took them, locking them in the same place as everyone else. But there's something else."

"Chase, stop."

Something in her voice must have reached him, because he actually let her hands go. They came down, falling at her sides as he flattened his hands against the wall. She was trapped between his arms, not exactly touching her but making it quite obvious that he didn't want her to leave.

Emily sighed and glanced away, under his arms to the flowers. She hated how she was feeling right now. Confused. Lonely, even if he was with her right now. Lost. But more than anything, she didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Whatever you did–"

"Just let me talk," he begged. "For once, don't interrupt me and just let me speak, okay?" She wanted to say no, but didn't. Instead, she nodded, wrapping her arms around her torso, but kept quiet nonetheless. "Emily, everything I did, I did it for you. I just–"

Emily couldn't stop herself. "What are you–"

"Just stop!" His hands slammed against the wall again, just by her head. It didn't frightened her exactly, but like it always had been recently, there was mixed feelings when it came to Chase. "Emily, it's always been about you. Since I was fourteen, it's been about you. When I came here, all I wanted was my mother and my sister back. Lilith had taken them, captured them, and made me agree to a deal to get them back. I thought I could do it. After meeting you, I tried my hardest to make you hate me and to make the feeling mutual. It would've been easier but…"

Emily didn't know what to say when he trailed off. Her mind was still trying to comprehend what he just said. All of the name calling, the physical pain of trying to practically kill each other at Pandemonium, the anger between the two of them was only a one way street? She just couldn't exactly believe it. It's hard to fake the fighting that she and Chase did, always did. But that was the complicated part. She wasn't faking it, never had to.

Did he really expect her to believe that all of this was for her? And even if she did, which she didn't, what exactly was he talking about?

"After a while, I wanted to make you mad, to upset you. It sounds bad, but when you're angry, you don't even know how beautiful you are. You're eyes shine and the fact that you could rip me to shreds is exhilarating. I couldn't tell you why, and I know that this is confusing for you, especially with our past history of trying to kill each other." She rolled her eyes, staring down at his torso. It was easier than looking at his face at this point. The muscles across his stomach were more intriguing than the guilt look on his face anyway.

"It's more than confusing."

He took his finger and tilted her eyes back up, meeting his gaze against her will. "I know that. But that's why I wanted to talk to you. And it's only going to get even more confusing."

"I just have one question," she said as she got lost in the green forest that was his eyes. "What does Lilith want with my parents?"

Chase backed away at that. Emily watched as he took one step back, then another, until he completely turned around and walked away from her. She followed him to the edge of the railing that overlooked the city below. Although her own world was falling apart, it was as if nothing had changed to the mundanes. She wondered what it would be like to live like them. Wonder around, day by day, having the same job with the same boring people doing the same boring thing… It was so simple, no question as to whether your father would come home alive.

She hadn't even had a chance to talk to her dad since he got back. His every waking moment was spent with Clary or Isabelle, or dealing with Clave members. Even if she tried to talk to him, something always pulled him away so after the first day, she figured it was best to fend for herself after her conversations were always cut short. Although, Jace had a way of brightening everything up for her, and she knew that if she just had one conversation with her dad he could help her understand what it was she was feeling.

"I never actually wanted any of this to happen," said Chase. "Believe it or not, I really do care about you, Simon, Isabelle, even your arrogant father. But Leviathan is… persuasive on Lilith's behalf."

"How bad did she threaten your family?"

"She used Leviathan. I watched my mother go mad from the pain he could inflict. If I ever asked questions, spoke out of line, or didn't report in on time, Leviathan beat my mother to the point of her death. And he'd make my sister and I watch, helplessly, as she was slowly ripped from her soul. I promised her that I would protect her on the Tower Bridge, but I've failed in every aspect of that. She's gone through so much pain that she doesn't even remember me. Every memory she has of me is painful, and her brain blocks it out to the point that I'm just another face that she doesn't recognize."

Emily dared to glance over at him. His jaw was set. His hands gripped the railing that separated them from the fall to the concrete floors in a death grip. His eyes were clenched shut, as if the memories caused him actual pain. She couldn't even imagine what he was going through, and comforting people wasn't something she particularly excelled in.

But she did the only thing she could think of doing. Her hand descended over Chase's and she grabbed it, pulling him into her. They morphed together like puzzle pieces as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Emily, I–"

"Just shut up and hug me, you dickhead."

Despite the situation, he actually laughed a little bit and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head in her neck, his curls tickling her like they always did. It shocked her that she already remembered that, how it always seemed to happen when he was close to her. And she found herself liking it, despite the fact that…

"You realize that you're hugging the guy that tried to have your parents captured by mother of all demons, right?"

She shrugged in his arms, burying her head in his chest. Thankfully he was so much taller than her. She might have gotten some of her dad's height, but it wasn't much. "You said 'tried', meaning you're not trying to do it anymore, right?" She pulled back as he nodded, smiling down at her. "But I still have one more question." She pointed to the box on the blanket that had secretly been in the back of her mind this whole time. "What is that?"

* * *

"Here, take this," Magnus instructed.

Isabelle took the cup of tea, but didn't drink it. She had been sitting in the same stool in the kitchen all day, staring at nothing and not talking. Losing Alec and Simon had been too much for, and Magnus thought that he had it bad. He was at least able to function in society. That's what Alec would want him to do. His boyfriend would want him to focus, to stay strong, and to find him. And that's what he was planning on doing. He was going to spend every waking moment he wasn't with Isabelle looking for Alec. Magnus promised Isabelle, which was only more of a reason to fight and find him.

But she just wasn't doing well at all. He tried spells, potions; not even taking her shopping would put a smile on her face at this point. The same clothes that she'd worn since the news, Simon's shorts and gamer t-shirts, covered her body every second of the day. Her hair was always up in a bun, like a brush hadn't gone through it in days. Normally, Magnus would have a heart attack and fix it straight away, but he couldn't even find the energy to try anymore. He was barely able to get out of bed sometimes.

If it wasn't for Michael, he'd be a goner by now. He would've lost his mind. Who knew that something Jace Herondale made could actually be useful when coping with loss, could be sentimental? The little nugget had been working morning, afternoon, and night for information on Jonathan and Lilith. Magnus had never seen someone with such a drive.

"I miss him, Magnus," Isabelle murmured. Magnus looked up, standing across from Isabelle's spot at the bar. "It's painful how much I miss him."

He stared for a bit before he realized that she was actually talking to him. Answering wasn't something he had to do around Izzy lately. But he had to now, and poured himself his own cup of tea. It's going to be a long night until Conan gets back. "I feel the same way. Losing Alec is the hardest thing I've ever had to go to."

Isabelle set her tea down, staring down at it. "How bad do you think they are? Luke, Simon, Alec, all of them? Do you think they're going to be okay?"

"I GOT IT!"

Magnus looked up as Isabelle turned in the stool, finding the three kids run through the kitchen door. Kadan, Karrie, and Michael stumbled through, dressed in plain, boring night clothes and looking excited. Michael was in the lead, running right for the counter with a book in his hand. He slammed it down, making Isabelle jump, but his smile never faltered. "I got it. I figured it out."

Magnus looked from the book, to Michael, to his two kids, and back to Michael. "I'll bite. Explain."

"We'd been trying to figure out how Jonathan and Lilith could've returned so quickly," Kadan said. He jumped up on the stool next to Isabelle as Karrie moved around the counter to stand next to Magnus. "Lilith's return was easy enough to deduce. Someone just summoned her, so she's back, but she's still weak. That explains why she would need Leviathan – if it's true they're working together."

"We have to wait for Conan to get back to be sure that's correct," Karrie said.

Michael nodded and pointed at the book. "So that's why we stopped focusing on Lilith for once, and focused on Jonathan. He's the real threat, the one that saw my sister and could've killed her."

"But he didn't," Karrie mentioned. "And we tried to figure out why."

After that, the teenagers suddenly stopped talking and looked at each other. Isabelle was staring at Karrie, looking extremely confused. Michael and Kadan were having their own separate, telepathic conversation and Magnus just grabbed the book across the counter, pulling it towards him.

His eyes gradually grew wider as he read across the highlighted words. His fingers scanned over the page, more out of awe than something that would actually help him understand. If this was true, if what Michael found was true, things just got a whole lot easier, and harder, at the same time.

"It's the only explanation," Michael said. Magnus looked up, meeting the boy's green and gold eyes. "I'm telling you, that it has to be true. My dad wouldn't have left any chance that Jonathon could've returned."

Magnus shut the book and pushed it back across the counter. "Have you told your father?"

The blonde boy shook his head as Karrie giggled next to Magnus, and he shot her a confused look. She looked up at him, blushing. "Uh, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Herondale are kind of busy in the bedroom."

Typical. Magnus just rolled his eyes as Isabelle scoffed. "Figures," Isabelle said. "They're the only ones who can in this place."

Magnus knew that wasn't exactly true. He could think of one other person that actually had a chance at a love life in a time like this. But she'd been practically MIA for days as well. "Where's Emily?" he asked.

Michael shrugged as he pulled the book into his chest, looking down at it. "She wasn't in her room."

"And Chase?"

"Gone also," Kadan said.

Isabelle met Magnus's eyes as he looked down at her. It didn't take long for him to figure out exactly where those two teenagers were. He couldn't stop the smile spread across his face as the realization hit him.

"Look, there's no point in telling Jace and Clary yet anyway," Isabelle said. All eyes went to her in shock, considering she wanted to solve this tragic turn of events more than anyone else. She glanced around, shrugging and gripping her tea cup. "What I mean is, until Conan gets back with some kind of lead, information on Jonathan is going to be pointless. It's not like we can find him, exactly."

"She has a point," Kadan inquired. He reached for Magnus's long forgotten cup of tea, taking a sip.

Magnus sighed and nodded. "Either way, I know where Emily and Chase are, and I'll go talk to them about this. Emily at least needs to know, considering all the trauma she's going through because of Jonathan."

"How do you know where they are?" Isabelle asked as Magnus headed for the door.

He smiled as he opened it, looking back at his little family. Michael didn't seem to really care, reading the book again. His kids were smiling at him in a way that meant they knew something. And Isabelle, she was just completely curious.

"I'm a warlock," was all he said as he headed out the door.

* * *

"It's my father's pyxis. He got it from his grandfather when he turned eighteen."

Emily held the box in her hands, completely and utterly confused. She knew what a pyxis was, what it was for. Which is why it was strange that Chase had one, considering that she was touching it.

"The demon isn't in there anymore," he said to answer her unasked question. They were lying on the blanket as he stared at the sky. She was flipping the box over and over in her hands, staring at the angel that covered all six sides, including the top and bottom of it. It was the same on each side. The Angel Samael was sitting on a throne of some kind on each side, painted white where he was carved into the wood. He almost looked like pictures of the Greek God Hades from the movies that Simon watched.

"Why Samael?"

"He was a host of the heavens, according to my father," Chase answered. "He's also known as the Angel of Death in his Jewish role. My dad was always intrigued by death, the idea of it and what comes after. Samael was his favorite angel because of the Jewish culture."

"I bet Simon would love to hear about that," Emily murmured. Chase didn't speak, and she took a chance to glance over at him. She seemed to keep focusing on his elegant features every time she was close to him now. His high cheekbones, his touchable jawline, his lashes that covered his eyes in shadows from the moonlight – it was all perfect.

But he had tensed at the mention of Simon's name. Emily could feel it radiating off of him. Emily focused on his chest, where the runes were carved but it looked like it wasn't even moving. "Emily, there's something that I still haven't told you."

Emily set the box down, turning on her side. Her arm propped herself up so that she could look down at him. "Then tell me."

He didn't at first, but slowly he turned his head to face her, his eyes meeting hers in a rush of emotions. "That pyxis hadn't always been empty." His hand came up, and his fingers brushed Emily's cheek. She found herself leaning into him. "Emily, everything that has happened to my family, to yours, it's my fault."

"I don't believe that. Everyone had some part in this. If you ask me, its Valentine's fault."

She expected a laugh, maybe a smile, but he did neither. He just looked away from her, shaking his head. Her heart sank slightly. "But it is my fault. That pyxis contained Leviathan for over twenty-five years."

"_What_?" Emily jerked back, sitting up to come to whatever realization that she was supposed to figure out.

Chase nodded, grabbing the box and sitting up with her. "This box contained Leviathan until I was fourteen. He was weak when I accidently released him, but still fast. I only got a glimpse before he vanished. In fact, I had thought I imagined all of it, that he wasn't even real. But two weeks later, on Tower Bridge in England, he showed up again and killed my father. He wanted my whole family to suffer, so he took all three of us. When he realized who I was, that I was the one that set him free on accident, he gave me freedom at a very steep price.

"He told me that lesser demons came to him with news about Lilith. She wanted your parents, and there was a great reward if he helped in any way he could. He swore me to secrecy in exchange that my mother and sister lived, that he'd always let me know how they were doing. He made sure that I would be able to see them if I just did what he asked, but he didn't tell me that Lilith was involved at first. And I swear to you that I never knew about Jonathan either."

"I believe you," Emily whispered. And she really did. She couldn't say why, but she did. After years of fighting with Chase, arguing, breaking things and trying to hurt each other, she found herself trusting him more than anything. "Does anyone else know?"

Chase shook his head. "No one except for you, Lilith, and Leviathan even know that my mother and sister are alive. And if Leviathan finds out I told you, he'll stick a sword through my sister's heart after he rips my mother's head off, literally."

The description cause Emily's face to contort slightly, and was a little unnecessary. "So why me?"

"Why not you?"

Emily sighed. "Chase, this isn't a time for joking."

"You want to know the truth?" he said with a slight hint of anger. But after a deep breath, he was calm again. "The truth is that even though you've hated me my whole life, broken many bones in my body, kicked me in the balls on countless occasions, called me every name under the sun, I never felt the same. I never hated you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"But it's the truth," he insisted. He fell back on the blanket, eyes closed. He wasn't relaxed or calm anymore. In fact, he looked as tense as a pulled rubber band. "I know I acted like I hated you, but that's just it. I acted the whole time. Leviathan told me to make you hate me, to be a dick to you, a jerk, but that wasn't my true intentions." Emily glanced passed him when he opened his eyes. Suddenly, looking into his green orbs was harder than ever. "I did it for my mother and my sister. But now, now I don't know what to do."

It took a while to even comprehend the last few sentences he said, much less everything else. He had said earlier that he liked it when she was angry, but she figured that was just a joke on his part. Who would actually like it when someone's royally pissed off and breaking your bones? Emily's mind was racing, and her heart was suddenly pounding against her chest, trying to break out of her ribcage. When she looked down completely confused at Chase's face, her heart stopped altogether.

His eyes seemed to look through her, but he was no longer lying on the ground. While she was lost in her thoughts, Chase had managed to sit up, his eyes never leaning hers. He searched her face, his eyes landing on her lips in particular. Then, as if she was frozen in place, he leaned in and was kissing her.

She never thought about Chase as anything but an asshole, a jerk. Even if that was still all true, now he was a beautiful, soft, touchable jerk off who was an amazing kisser that also smelled like the ocean. His lips were flawless as they moved across hers in a perfect rhythm. His hand came up, caressing her cheek as he slowly pulled her down on top of him when he lied back down. Their lips never disconnected until they were pressed together in every way possible. Emily's mind turned to jelly when his lips trailed up her cheek, down to her neck. He pulled at the collar of her shirt, pulling it down past her neck. A noise that she had never made before escaped her lips when he sucked on her skin that connected her neck to her shoulder.

The realization of what was occurring suddenly popped into her head. Chase wanted to give her family to Leviathan, to Lilith and Jonathan, but if she was in his position, she'd do the same thing. She'd do anything to get her family back, so she couldn't exactly blame him. His situation was worse than anything she could imagine, and that only made her press herself even closer to him, to bring his lips back up to hers.

Her fingers traced his chest lightly as her lips trailed along his jaw line. Even when she was with Conan, the many times she was with Conan, she never felt like this. With him, it was routine almost, no feeling. She just wanted it to be satisfied and get it over with. But as Chase lifted her shirt, pulling it over her head to reveal her in nothing but a bra and shorts, she suddenly felt extremely nervous. Nervous wasn't something that happened to Emily, even in the worst of circumstances.

"Relax," Chase whispered against her lips when he kissed her again. She tried to. Her hands tangled in his hair as his tongue licked her bottom lip for entrance. But she denied, him pulling back. To her shock, he just laughed. It wasn't a simple chuckle, but a real laugh. The lips that she had been kissing turned up in the most beautiful smile she had ever seen and–

"_You have a dimple_?" She poked the dimple on his right cheek, making him laugh even more. Then she noticed the other one, on his left cheek. "Are you serious? How have I never known you have dimples?"

He shrugged, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "This will sound so cheesy, but I'm saying it anyway. You can ask Magnus if you don't believe me but they only show themselves when I'm really smiling, seriously happy. And with you, like this, I'm happy."

"Now you have a cheesy side too?" Emily asked with humor. "Any other sides to you that I don't know about?"

He shrugged and flipped Emily over, hovering over her then. His hair fell down in his eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking from one eye to another with a brilliant, bright smile on his face. But slowly, his smile faded as his finger made a path across her face. He started at her lips, down her jaw, to her chest where he more than likely felt her heart beating rapidly. "Emily, I have to know something."

She thought that she knew what he would ask, but didn't want to assume anything. But when he bit his lip in the most precious way possible, it was harder to form a coherent thought than it should've been. "Uh, sure."

"I know that I've faked everything, all the hate and anger. I did it because I had to, but I need to know– I, I don't..."

"Yes," Emily answered when he didn't continue. His head started to drop but she stopped him, keeping his eyes on hers. "That doesn't mean I still hate you. People change, right?"

"But Emily, I want to know that you're doing this for the right reasons." He was talking louder, like he was stressed suddenly. Emily couldn't exactly blame him. "I'm the guy that betrayed your family. Don't you think it's a little strange that we're now making out on the roof in a garden like its a romantic novel?"

Emily wanted to answer, to say something reassuring to him, but she never got the chance. The door to the greenhouse burst open, and they both turned their heads. Emily's heart stopped when she thought it was her dad, but relaxed when she saw Magnus. He was always a romantic, so at least he'd be lenient, probably laugh about this.

But when he stepped into the moonlight and she saw his face, she knew that he was feeling anything but lenient. His eyes were on Chase, and he wasn't happy.

Chase swallowed and slowly lifted his head from Emily, his eyes on Magnus. "Magnus, I–"

Magnus's hands were shining blue, like he was ready to fight. "Care to explain what betrayal you're talking about exactly? Because if it has to do with Alec you'll never make it off this roof before I kill you."

* * *

**Uncle Magnus is more than angry.. Uh oh. Jonathan isn't real, or is he? That's the question. And something is seriously stirring between Emily and Chase. Will it last? Or will it fall out? You won't know unless you keep up with my updates :D Anyway, REVIEW! I LOVE OPINIONS SO TELL ME YOURS! Thanks to those who are reviewing constantly, it really does help with the writing and I love the ideas! Keep it up.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emily felt like time just stopped. Magnus was just standing in the doorway, looking as shocked and angry as if he saw Alec making out with Camille – which was physically impossible considering she's dead, but that's irrelevant. She'd never seen him like this. Magnus is always the one that was cracking jokes, making people laugh with his sexual endeavors that would make Alec blush and slap him. Emily wished that _that_ Magnus was here right now, but as always, different sides of people were coming out with all the stress, and Emily was actually scared for Chase's life.

"Magnus," Chase said hesitantly. Emily slowly pulled herself up, following Chase as they came to sitting positions. He moved like he was facing off against an angry lion, one that was ready to strike if he moved too fast. So he was as slow as a turtle instead, or even more like a snail.

Magnus's hands sparked again, getting brighter. "Chase, you're pushing a fine line between me liking you and me killing you. I just want to know what the hell is going on."

Emily pushed herself passed Chase, shielding him behind her as they fully stood up. His hand came up to grip her bare waist, which was more distracting than it should've been, but she somehow was able to concentrate. "Magnus, you have to understand that Chase was only doing what he had to do."

"I didn't know about Alec," Chase added. "I swear on the Angel, I didn't know that Leviathan would involve Alec or Simon. I thought that they were safe."

At least the swear seemed to dial Magnus's anger down a bit. The fire at the end of his fingertips faded as he closed the door behind him with his foot. Emily finally noticed how tired he actually seemed. In the past few days, she hadn't really focused on anyone in particular, other than Chase and Conan. Magnus looked awful though. His glitter was gone, and he was actually wearing a pair of black sweatpants with a gray t-shirt. There was no make-up, no socks, no shoes, nothing.

Emily finally realized how much of a mess he was.

"You don't know the whole story," said Emily. "Chase only did what he had to do. Magnus, it's best if you just leave. It's nothing that you can know. It'll only make things more complicated than they already are. Please, just go."

She felt like a magnifying glass was suddenly placed over her and Chase. Magnus didn't move or even flinch. He just stared, and Chase's hand on her hip was the only thing that was keeping her from screaming. Magnus sighed and stepped back, just one step but it was enough. "This isn't what I came to fight with you about. Your brother found information on Jonathan, which turns out, he isn't who he says he is. As for you," he pointed to Chase, who tensed behind her. "If I find out your lying about Alec, your head will be a platter before you can even pray to the Angels, understand?"

Chase just nodded, and Magnus, after glaring at both of them, turned to storm out of the greenhouse. Emily collapsed as soon as the door shut, falling back against Chase.

"Whoa, you okay?" he asked as his arms wrapped around her waist. She was acutely conscious of his hand, spread out, sliding across her flat stomach, and even more conscious of the effect it had on her.

"That was too close."

"I've had closer," he said casually. That hurt, knowing that he'd been up to this for years and Emily never had a clue. She twisted in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. The better view gave way too many of his appealing features. She could see now why so many girls at Pandemonium always threw themselves at him: The way he always seemed to stare right into her eyes, instead of down at her chest like most guys did. The way he'd rub circles on her bare back with his thumb, or grab her hips with just the right amount of pressure. The way his hair tickled her when he pressed his forehead against hers. It was like he took her to a totally different place, one that she'd never experienced with anyone else. She wanted to touch him, to feel him, to experience what he could do to her.

But she pulled back when he leaned in to kiss her. "Chase, we still have to talk about some things."

He pouted playfully, sticking out his bottom lip. She remembered what it felt like to have that lip between her teeth and had to hold herself back from attacking him on the spot. Thank the Angel she was gifted with restraint. "About what exactly? Magnus?"

"Well, for starters, my mom and dad."

Even though this was the last conversation she wanted to have, she had to say it. Chase cocked his head to the side. "Uh, what about them?"

No, this really wasn't the conversation she wanted to have. "First of all, what are we going to do to keep Leviathan away from them? Second, my first priority is them, and I'm sorry about that, but it's true. And third, that's the reason that I don't think we should tell them about what just happened between us."

Chase was quiet for a while. Then, just like a candle, the light in his eyes faded from a fire to a low burn until it completely disappeared. His arms fell from her. "You want to keep this a secret?"

She suddenly couldn't stop herself from tightening her grip around his neck when he tried to back away. "Chase, just listen, please." He stopped struggling, but he didn't seem too happy about it. "They're dealing with enough. My dad is worried to death about Alec. My mom is trying her best to deal with losing her best friend along with comforting his girlfriend. They don't need to know that their teenage daughter intensely kissed the guy that is now living with us and is secretly plotting against them."

"But I'm not doing that anymore. I'm done with Leviathan."

"I know that but then again, you can't just be done with him. You're going to just let your family die? Won't he kill them if you don't show up to those meetings?"

Chase reached up, pulling her arms from his neck and backed up. Each step was like a stab to the chest. "This isn't about my family." He said it like he came to a realization about something. "You don't normally think about other people, so I know it's not about them. This is about the fact that your dad hates me."

She hadn't even thought about that fact all night. Jace actually, for once, had nothing to do with this. "My dad hates Conan too."

Chase shook his head as he started gathering the blanket and the pyxis. "But this is different. Emily, since you feel like I have to be kept a secret, maybe it's best if we just avoid each other altogether."

"But Chase, I didn't–"

Chase just held his hand up and looked her dead in the eyes. "Look, I'm heading to my room. I'll talk to Michael about whatever news this is later, and don't come looking for me." He pushed past Emily in a hurry, but she couldn't even turn to stop him. She merely heard the door open and close as she stared at her shirt on the floor.

* * *

Jace sat impatiently in the drawing room in silence, Clary next to him. She cuddled into his side with her legs crossed, playing with her fingers in her lap. He glanced across the room to find Magnus and Isabelle, consulting near the fireplace quietly. Karrie and Kadan had headed back to the library, eager to find out more. As for Michael, he headed up to Emily's room to get her when she never showed up after Magnus told her the news, but he seemed to be taking forever.

It wouldn't have bothered him much, considering Emily liked to close herself off more than most people, if it wasn't for the fact that Chase wasn't here as well. The idea that the two of them were alone anywhere at all was uncomfortable to say the least. And if Chase even thought about touching his daughter in any way…

"Babe," Clary whispered as she placed her hand on his knee. Jace responded instantly and pulled her closer into him as they leaned back on the couch. "You need to relax."

Jace sighed, dropping his head back to stare at the ceiling. "Clary, I know you told me to give both those boys a chance. But two people are missing from this room who should be here: Chase, Conan, and Emily. That is a little suspicious, isn't it?"

"Magnus said he found Chase and Emily separately in their rooms. You don't need to worry about anything."

He shook his head and Clary reached up to push the hair out of his eyes. "I don't believe it. Chase is an eighteen year old boy, and nothing good happens when he lives with a seventeen year old girl. When we were that age, Emily showed up nine months later."

That was the truest statement he felt like he had ever said. If Chase was anything like he was, like Simon was, or even like Alec was, he has needs. Chase wants what he wants for whatever reasons that he doesn't even understand. And Emily was the last person that Jace wanted in the middle of all that confusion.

Clary's fingers pulled his chin back down so she could look into his eyes. "So, you think they're together? You think Magnus is lying now?"

His eyes darted towards the warlock at the fireplace. He seemed to relax a bit since the lunch time. His shoulders were so slumped, although he wasn't at his most upright posture. But his usual spark was gone. In fact, everyone's spark was gone nowadays.

"I think he'll do anything to get Alec back," Jace said with malice. "And that includes lying to us about stupid things. Same goes for Isabelle if she could get Simon back. You see how lost she is without him. She's ignored Chase for days, can barely talk to you and me. It's like she's a ghost."

Clary fell silent with Jace's arm wrapped around her shoulder. He just stared around the room, trying to find anything to keep his mind off of his daughter. But between the curtains, the stained-glass windows, the chandelier, and even Clary, nothing could keep his mind off it. He saw Emily's face everywhere. She was his baby, his first child, one of the three most important things in his life. And the fact that Chase, that punk who was too frightened to even live at the Institute last week, want to have his hands down her pants…

He shook his head to clear it just as Michael walked in, looking determined. Jace was always proud of his son, for many different reasons. Michael was brilliant, strong, and he was a decent fighter even if he didn't like to do it. But he was best at solving riddle and puzzles, ever since he was little. And with just one look, Jace knew that Michael solved the puzzle of Jonathan's return.

"Emily was on the greenhouse roof, without Chase I might add," he said as he looked right at Jace. "So you can stop clenching your fists before you make them bleed."

Clary helped Jace do exactly that, but it still didn't calm his nerves. Jace wouldn't be happy until both Chase and Conan were either dead or across the ocean in Europe, where Chase was originally from. Michael took the rocking chair for his own, and waved Isabelle and Magnus over, who crowded around him on both sides of the chair.

Jace weaved his fingers through Clary's, mainly to keep him calm. A temper tantrum wouldn't be a good thing at this point. "So, what is the big news that had to interrupt my time with Clary? Because I don't get that a lot of that nowadays."

"You couldn't finish in over an hour?" Magnus asked when he approached. His heart wasn't in the insult, but at least he was trying.

Jace just snorted and smiled at the warlock. "Round three, Maggie."

Michael's face turned up in disgust. "Ew, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" When no one objected, he continued. "We figured out how Jonathan had returned, or somewhat returned."

"Somewhat?" Clary repeated. "What does that mean? Either he's dead or he's not."

Michael shook his head and glanced up towards Magnus. The warlock simply nodded and grabbed Isabelle, heading out of the room and shutting the door behind them. Michael was quiet for a while, gathering his thoughts. "Mom, Dad, do you remember when Valentine was still at large, and you thought you were still brother and sister?"

Jace nodded as Clary just looked to the floor. He kissed her hand for reassurance. "Michael, you know that your mother doesn't like talking about it."

He nodded, but didn't back down. "But you used to tell Emily those stories all the time. She asked you to do it for some reason, and you told her all those stories like they were bedtime stories. I heard them through the walls sometimes when I was little, and they weren't always good. But the stories that she hated the most were the ones about Jonathan, when he tricked you all into thinking he was Sebastian and everything after it. Those stories scared Emily half to death, and yet, she always asked you to tell her those specifically."

"What's your point, Michael?" Clary snapped. Jace looked down at his wife, but didn't comment.

"My point is that Jonathan has been permanently glued to Emily's brain since we were little. Those books she read, all the history ones, were from the time of the war. Every chapter that she read over and over again was of Jonathan. She saw pictures, memorized the stories. Jonathan. Terrifies. Her. More than anything else in this entire world."

"Michael, get to the point!" Clary repeated and her hand tightened on Jace's with a force that almost hurt.

"Agramon came to Emily in the form of Jonathan." He said slowly, enunciating each word so that his parents would understand. It didn't help. Jace blinked. And blinked again. And then blinked one more time. Agramon couldn't… shouldn't be able to…

Clary suddenly stood, heading out of the room in a whir of emotions that Jace couldn't even imagine. He watched as she ran out, grabbing her stomach like she was going to be sick. Before he knew it, she rounded the corner and was gone through the door before he could even register what he had just been told.

Michael didn't move and just stared down at his hands. He took a deep breath before finally looking up to Jace. "Dad, it's the only explanation."

"I know," Jace said quickly. He was just trying to understand. Agramon had come to Jace in the past as two different people, Clary and Valentine himself. And once more in his normal form in the Silent City as just a mass of gas. Either way, each encounter only got worse and worse. The feeling of having so much fear take you over, that feeling of being scared, horrified even was worse than any physical pain that he ever experienced. And this coming from a guy who was stabbed by the love of his life with a sword that came from Raziel. Emily had faced off against Agramon without a Fearless Rune. He knew that she was strong, but Agramon messes with your head, and Emily's head doesn't like being messed with.

"It's a lot of information," Michael said slowly. "And Emily took to it pretty well when I told her. Actually, I think it made her feel better knowing that her worst nightmare wasn't actually real."

Jace made his way to his feet, hands on his hips as he paced back and forth. He didn't speak for a while. Emily was more than likely just saying that. There had to be something else she was hiding under the surface. "Michael, Agramon can't touch people, not in a physical form. He doesn't even have one. It's the terror that he puts into people that kills them."

Michael jumped to his feet. "I figured that one out too." He pulled out something from his jeans pocket. It was just a piece of paper with ancient writing on it. The page was old, wrinkly, and torn at the edges. He handed it to Jace, who took it, unfolded it, and began reading.

_ Lilith has many abilities, in the physical and ethereal forms. Being the mother of demons, she has the ability to change them, transform them. It was thought for years that demons just evolved on their own, slowly over the centuries, but news has been passed down for generations that leads to the possibility that Lilith can transform demons if she is strong enough and they are weak enough. It normally occurs right after a demon, greater or lesser, dies and Lilith is stronger than them at the time peak. If, or when something like this occurs between demons, they're more dangerous than ever before, but only for a short time, less than a century._

"You're saying that Agramon is even stronger than before, and can now physically hurt people?" Jace asked as he lowered the page. "He really did pick up that bow and shot Conan in the back?"

Michael simply nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "That's not the only thing. Turns out, it made his other abilities, the fright for example, weaker. But it's still strong enough to really do some damage, considering he got to Emily. Mom's fearless rune is the only thing that can really help when fighting him, especially now."

Jace's hand went to the back of his shoulder, where Clary placed that rune so many years ago. The t-shirt was in the way, but he could practically fell the faded rune, even though that was pretty much impossible. It had saved his life, made him stronger. If it wasn't for Clary, who knew what would've happened that night.

"I've dealt with him once. It isn't easy facing someone like him." Jace dropped his hand and tossed the paper back to Michael, who caught it without a problem. He glanced towards the door, and he knew what was next. Clary. "I have to go find your mother and explain."

Michael nodded and stood as well. "While you're dealing with that, I'm heading to the library again. Maybe I can find something on Lilith's whereabouts before Conan gets back."

* * *

_ The screams continued. The ropes still held her back. The lights were still too dim. She could only see shadows outside of the cage that held her apart from the world. Her body was shivering from the cold of the metal under her. The shorts and bra they dressed her in didn't do much for warmed in the bar cell._

_ "Stop it, please," begged Simon. He crouched on the ground, eyes closed, crying. His hand covered another body, one that was unrecognizable. "I'm begging you to just stop it."_

_ "That's not what she wants," said a voice from the shadows. Emily pulled at the ropes as the figure turned from Simon and approached her cage, but the ropes that bound her hands behind her back were too strong. Simon begged and pleaded but just one look from the hooded figure shut him up as he clung to the body below him. _

_ Emily scrambled backwards clumsily. She felt an overwhelming urge to sink into a black hole where she could never be found. Her back in the bars, and a sharp pain went through her chest, making her cry out. Broken rips, maybe some internal bleeding, and when she looked down she noticed that her ankle was twisted in a wrong way – all that led to the realization that she'd been here a while. The pain was excruciating, but nothing that she hadn't felt before._

_ The hooded figure stopped a few feet from the cage, and Jonathan's face was revealed when he pulled the hood back. He was smiling, his evil, terrifying smile that made her sick to her stomach. "You've looked better, Little Herondale."_

_ She whimpered, her breathing more difficult after she registered the pain. With one glance to her right, she realized just how bad everything really was. _

_ Jace, Clary, Jordan, Maia, Luke, Jocelyn, Rebecca and Conan were chained to the walls, their feet dangling just above the floor as their hands bound them to the concrete. They were all stripped of their clothing except for undergarments, and gashes and bruises covered them from head to toe. Emily felt like throwing up at the sight and had to choke it back. Clary lifted her head suddenly, meeting Emily's eyes through the bars. She mouthed something that Emily didn't understand, and suddenly Jonathan was crouching in front of her, inside of the cage. His fingers gripped her chin painfully, turning her to look into his eyes._

_ "Scared?" Emily closed her eyes, willing herself to not look at him. The small thought passed through her head that maybe if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. "You should be."_

_ "You're not here," Emily choked out in a broken voice. "You're not Jonathan."_

_ "Maybe not to the rest of the world. But I am to you." His hand clenched around her throat, and her eyes shot open. Jonathan's black eyes were sparkling as he squeezed her windpipe shut. "And you're parents get to watch as you scream under my grip, until every last breath you've taken it over, and you've suffered the point that you'll wish you were dead. Simon can't do a thing about it. And you're parents can't help you."_

_ "You're – you're not–"_

_ "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Emily was barely able to turn her head to the left, where Chase was standing. Unlike the others, he was unharmed and dressed. In fact, he didn't seem to have a scratch on him. But his eyes were wide as he stared at the scene in Emily's cage. _

_ Jonathan laughed as his grip around Emily's throat tightened, if that was even possible. She started to see dots in her vision as he leaned down by her ear, laughing softly. "Not even Chase can save you now."_

_ "Emily!" Chase yelled as he suddenly realized what was going on. He started running for her catch as he vision faded to black. His words just kept repeating in her ear. "Emily! Emily!"_

Emily bolted upright, breathing hard. She was still on the roof surrounded by flowers with the moon high overhead. No one else was around, and it was scary quiet except for her heavy breathing.

Her hand went to her throat, to her chest, and finally her eyes went down to her ankle, but nothing was broken or injured. She might have been fine physically, but mentally she was losing it and she knew it. The nightmares about Jonathan were just getting worse and worse. New information even fueled it, considering that what Michael said really didn't make her feel any better. It only made it worse knowing that some demon was getting in her head worse than before.

_Agramon is Jonathan. Jonathan is Agramon. Jonathan isn't real. Jonathan is not real_. Repeating it didn't help much either. Everywhere she looked, Jonathan was there, smiling down at her with his evil grin. The stars arranged in his face. The leaves on the plants, the patterns of the tile floor under her, it all looked like him, like Jonathan. He was everywhere in her head, making her paranoid. But there were bigger problems going on than her mental issues of a greater demon. Talking about it with her parents would only worry them, and none of the other members of the house could do anything. Magnus might be able to give her a sleeping potion, but stooping to the level that she can't handle herself wasn't something that she wanted to do.

So instead, she just fell back down to the floor, closing her eyes as the floor cooled her. She didn't realize that she had sweat covering her body until a chill ran up her spine.

Telling her parents was out of the question. She decided that it was best if they just didn't know about this, about any of it. They couldn't find out about her dreams, about Chase, none of it. It was up to her to figure this out.

"Angel, I need a break."

And she knew just where to get one.

* * *

**I AM EXTREMELY GRATEFUL FOR REVIEWS AND YOUR OPINIONS. THINGS ARE STARTING TO GET INTERESTING ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

Pandemonium was alive that night. Emily's clothes also caused a lot of attention, which she wasn't exactly upset or annoyed about. With a pair of denim booty shorts, a black tube top, and black, spiked high heels, attention is pretty much the reaction she was going for.

After her fourth shot, she started to finally feel a little lightheaded. The dance floor looked more and more inviting as guys and girls danced together. Most were mundanes, and they looked happy, unlike how Emily was feeling. She was envious of them more than anything. The girls danced like they didn't have a care in the world. And the guys looked like the only care they had was the girl in their hands. Their lives were so much simpler, easier.

For a while, things worked how she wanted it to. Jonathan wasn't in her head as she watched the dancers have the time of their lives. But it didn't last long. As Emily watched from the bar, she noticed something to her right. It was a flicker of movement, and when she turned her heart stopped. There was a flash of white blonde hair that was all too recognizable. Her first thought was Jonathan, but when he turned around she was relieved to find out it wasn't him. Just another mundane.

"You're jumpy tonight," Karrie observed when Emily sighed with relief.

Emily looked at her best friend. Karrie's blue eyes popped more with the matching blue dress that covered her. Her black hair was curled, as was Emily's, and flowed down her bare shoulders. "It's been rough," was all that Emily said.

The music suddenly turned to a heavy bass song with had enough force that Emily could feel her stool shake when she leaned back against the counter. Another drink was placed in her hand, and she took it willingly, not even looking at who might have given it to her. Probably Percy the Bartender, since he apparently had the biggest crush on her. He had given her plenty of free drinks throughout her time here. The alcohol burned as it went down her throat, taking the thoughts of Jonathan out of her head as her brain started to get fuzzy.

"What are we really doing here?" Karrie asked. "Why did you storm into your room at one in the morning, waking me up, and forcing me to come to Pandemonium at this time of night?"

"I needed to get out of the Institute."

Karrie shook her head. "And Pandemonium was the only place that you could think of for a getaway? I thought that Chase was giving you all the attention that you needed."

"_What_?" Emily exclaimed. She swiveled her head, the alcohol making her falter slightly. "Who told you that? Chase?"

Karrie laughed slightly and shook her head. "Like Chase would actually talk to anyone other than you. No, Magnus told Kadan, Michael, and I while we were in the library earlier, after the news was broken about Agramon."

"He told all three of you?"

"Don't worry. Jace, Clary, and Isabelle won't hear about it. Dad just needed to talk some drama to someone, and we were the only ones there – What is Conan doing here?"

After taking a few seconds to comprehend what Karrie just said, Emily finally turned her head towards the dance floor, to the bar, to the pool tables, but there was no sign of Conan.

"Where are you looking exactly?" Emily asked.

"Follow me." Karrie stood, grabbed Emily's hand, and pulled her though the crowd. A couple guys and a girl grabbed Emily's bum as they weaved through the crowds, and although she wanted to slap each of them, she just ignored them and kept moving. The place smelled of cologne and perfumes, making it hard to breathe and focus as it mixed with the alcohol in her system. She stumbled a bit, trying her best to keep her balance after bumping into everyone. They stopped in the middle, surrounded by people. "I swear that I saw him here."

Emily stood up on her toes and scanned the crowd. There were too many tan people with black hair to even recognize Conan. But he shouldn't even have been here. Although it had been hours since he left, he was supposed to be looking for information on Lilith and Leviathan. Why would he be in Pandemonium doing that?

Karrie grabbed Emily's hand. "I guess I was just seeing some stuff," she yelled over the music. "Let's go dance!"

Dancing turned out to be exactly what Emily needed. She didn't care that strangers were rubbing their hands on her body as they started grinding on each other. The sweat, the heat, the music, and all the dancing bodies finally got her to stop thinking about Jonathan and focus on nothing. Her mind was blank as she moved, completely unaware of the fact that Karrie had disappeared into the crowd. Not that she really cared. In fact, she was glad that Karrie was finally getting some attention. Being stuck in the Institute wasn't exactly the best way to get male attention, especially when the four choices were Conan, Chase, Michael, and Kadan. Two of which who were interested in Emily. One who was Karrie's brother, and the other was destined to be a Silent Brother that can't have any relations. That made the options pretty slim when it came to romance.

A pair of hands gripped her hips as Emily swayed to the music. She didn't know if they belong to a boy, a girl, even a demon but she leaned back against the body anyway, grinding against them. The pair moved in perfect rhythm, and the stranger reached down, grabbing Emily's hand.

"We need to have a talk." A girl had whispered it in her ear, but she didn't recognize it. She didn't turn around either, pretty much pretending that she didn't hear her. "Shadowhunter, it's important."

THAT caught her attention pretty quickly. She turned, and came face to face with an unfamiliar figure. It was a woman, a warlock, to be precise. She looked normal, except for hair as white as snow and a solid blue skin color. She gripped Emily's hand tightly and dragged her through the crowd without a word. She followed obediently, until they came to a familiar door.

The storage room was empty of people. It was just as Emily had left it days ago when Chase killed the demon she was going for. Emily pulled the light switch that hung from the ceiling, brightening the place up and turned to the warlock. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Caterina Loss, a friend of your mother's and of Magnus Bane's. I helped Magnus bring Jocelyn out of that coma all those years ago." She looked normal enough for a warlock. Nothing about her came out as evil or strange. Her purple dress looked brand new too, like she was dressing to impress somebody. "I've been waiting for you to show up."

"I'm afraid I don't exactly know who you're talking about."

"Sit down, Emily. I need to talk to you." Emily felt like everyone was telling her that lately, but she anyway. There was a stack of boxes, and Caterina sat next to Emily when she finally took her spot. "I heard about what happened to Simon Lewis's family and his house."

That wasn't a real shock. Many people had heard about it from what Jace had mentioned. "We don't know much about the incident yet."

"Don't play dumb," Caterina ordered with a little more anger than Emily was prepared for. "Magnus and I speak on a daily basis. I know about Alec as well but it's Simon's family that concerned me. It isn't like Lilith to go after mundanes and vampires with the Mark of Cain. It made me curious as to what she was up to."

"Did you happen to find anything useful?" Optimistic isn't a word that Emily usually described herself with, but for once that's how she felt.

"Not at the house, but two days ago I heard talk that was going on around the downworlders. The fact that a vampire and his family goes missing is kind of a big deal, considering it's the Daylighter of all people."

"What were they talking about?"

Caterina snapped her fingers and a picture showed up in her hand. She gave it to Emily, who's jaw dropped. The picture was of Simon, Rebecca, and Leviathan. They were just walking, but Simon was having to carry Rebecca due to a lot of visible blood loss that covered his clothes.

"That was taking three days ago," Caterina explained. "In Rochester, New York."

Emily's eyes widened. Rochester - the place that Ms. Lewis mentioned before she died. "Who gave this to you?"

"A couple fairies had their hands on it." She looked up at Emily, looking slightly scared. "Look, Lilith isn't something that many downworlders are fans of. Sure, we all are created from her blood, but that doesn't mean we have to like it. She's a terrifying creature, and Magnus has convinced many of us that helping out the Shadowhunters is in the best interest of everyone."

"Especially since the rest of the Clave is refusing to get involved," Emily added. "Even with everyone's help, I'm afraid this isn't going to do much for us. There's a ton of abandoned buildings, warehouses, and even hospitals in Rochester. By the time we finished searching them, my family will already be dead."

"I assure you that your parents and Magnus will not let that happen." Caterina's grabbed Emily's hand, squeezing it lightly. "And there's one more thing."

Emily looked up at Caterina again. "What's that?"

"You're not too bad of a dancer." Emily looked up, surprised. Caterina just winked at her before standing up and heading to the door. "But I'm not into Shadowhunters, and I would never step in on Conan's girl."

* * *

"She said 'Conan's Girl'?" Karrie repeated with a sly smile. She still couldn't get her little brain wrapped around that simple statement. The two girls had found a booth at the corner of the club, secluded and isolated with a pair of margaritas in their hands. Emily had told her about the entire conversation between her and Caterina, but she didn't even seem to notice any of it except for that specific part. "She hit on you, and then said you were 'Conan's Girl'?"

Emily just stared at Karrie incredulously. "First of all, I'm not Conan's girl, so you can stop saying that."

"Oh, that's right. You're _Chase's_ girl now," Karrie shot back with a wink.

"I'm not some object that they can own, Kar," Emily snapped. "Just because Chase and I kissed, doesn't change the fact that I hate his guts almost all of the time."

Karrie shrugged, taking a swig of her extremely underage drink. "But the rest of the time that you don't hate his guts, you spend it kissing him and ripping his shirt off? I have to know, is he a good kisser?"

Emily blushed, which rarely, ever happens. "Irrelevant. And besides, he wasn't wearing a shirt to begin with." Emily shook her head when the memory came back, how it felt running her hands up his chest, down his shoulders that were slim but hard as a rock. "Anyway, new subject. I needed to ask you something about this picture."

Karrie sighed, obviously hating the change of conversation. She picked up the picture again and focused in on it. "Okay, and you want me to do what with this thing again?"

"Can't Magnus use some kind of tracking or location spell or something to find out where this was taken?"

She set the photo down, sliding it back to Emily with a look on her face that didn't exactly do much to boost her confidence in the situation. "Maybe, but it'll be difficult. Magnus hasn't been too strong since Alec's disappearance. Using magic takes more out of him now than it ever did."

That's not what Emily wanted to hear. Her fingers tapped the glass holding her margarita as she stared at the ice in her cup. "Is there any way to boost his power, maybe?"

"Not that I know of. You could say that Alec was always the source of most of Magnus's power. He hasn't been the same since my dad disappeared."

Emily nodded. She could only imagine how her dad would change if Clary was the one that was taken. "Maybe he can draw from a different source."

"Maybe," Karrie shrugged. She didn't seem to really like the idea, so Emily dropped the subject. When she looked towards the dance floor, she caught a glimpse of Caterina again, looking at her across the way. The warlock wasn't smiling, wasn't frowning, but just looking, like she was admiring her. Emily immediately looked away, back down to her glass. "And can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," Emily said half-heartedly.

Karrie was quiet for a moment, looking everywhere but Emily's eyes. "Uh, well I – do you think – maybe–"

Stuttering wasn't something that came along with Karrie's nature. Emily lifted her head, one eyebrow raised. "Spit it out kid."

"Michael and I kissed."

She said it so quickly that Emily thought she might have imagined it. A picture of Michael's lips on Karrie's popped into Emily's head. To say it was revolting would be an understatement.

Emily's face turned up and all she could say was, "Ewwwwwwwww."

Karrie rolled her eyes, back to her sassy little self. "Oh, hush. You're brother's a good kisser."

"I don't want to know that!"

"Sorry," said Karrie. "I just wanted to know if you were okay with it if we started dating. At least I can admit when I have feelings for someone." She stuck her tongue out at the last comment, and all Emily wanted to do was to cut it off.

"That was uncalled for," Emily glared. "But either way, you do realize that my brother is going to be a Silent Brother. He can't be romantically involved with anyone when that happens."

That bit of news seemed to take out Karrie's spark all together. Her blue eyes fell to the table and she dropped her chin in her hand, sighing deeply. "We're taking it day by day. But if that does happen, it's really going to suck."

Emily couldn't help but agree. Everyone's love life seemed to be screwed over in the past week. She was conflicted between a werewolf who cares and a jackass Shadowhunter with horrible family issues. Karrie liked her younger brother, who couldn't actually love anyone back. Magnus's boyfriend and Isabelle's boyfriend was taking by a psychotic greater demon who wanted to kill them. Poor Kadan was all on his own. And her parents, well, they were the reason for all of this in the first place. Emily would never tell them that though. That bit of information was better kept quiet, even if they probably knew it to be true either way.

"Did he kiss you back?" Emily asked. It was a genuine question, but she couldn't help but think that maybe he didn't want to be a Silent Brother anymore. Like she said earlier to Chase: People change.

Karrie nodded. "In fact, he's the one that kissed me in the library. Kadan had gone to the bathroom. We had just started talking and bam, it happened."

Emily smiled. Her little brother was finally growing up. "For the record, I think you two are a cute couple. The whole Asian girl and blonde boy is the cutest thing ever."

Her friend blushed and smiled brightly. "If we're saying our opinions now, I guess I should tell you that I'm totally Team Chase."

"Team Chase?" Emily asked. "What does that mean?"

The song suddenly turned into some massive rave music, where people started screaming and getting even more excited on the dance floor. Karrie was quiet, waiting for the noise to die down before she finally answered. "You know, there are a Team Chase and a Team Conan. People pick teams depending on who they want a certain person to be with." Karrie was rooting for Chase? Even after all the crap that Chase put not only Emily through, but Karrie went through stuff that was just as bad because of him. Emily never got the chance to clarify it though, because her phone buzzed on the table when the music died down. "And Magnus is freaking out apparently since we're not at home."

Emily glanced up. Karrie showed Emily the phone, where there were four missed calls and three texts from Magnus. "We better get out of here then," Emily said as she pulled money from her purse.

Karrie agreed and started gathering her things. "It's best not to make my dad angry after everything that's happened."

Emily couldn't help but say, "Too late for that." Although she meant it for a totally different reason. She had a feeling that Magnus wasn't a fan of her or Chase at the moment, and wouldn't be for a while. After the incident on the roof, things were extremely rocky in their relationship. Emily pushed the picture across the table towards Karrie. "Keep the picture, and would you mind asking Magnus about it when we get back to the Institute?"

Karrie nodded. "Sure, but why don't you?"

Emily contemplated actually telling her about Chase, about his family. But it wasn't her place to tell. "No reason."

* * *

Lilith paced back and forth along the row of beds. They were lined up parallel to each other, the white sheets covering the bottom of the unconscious bodies that were strategically placed. She passed each one individually, admiring the work that Leviathan had done. Their limbs were tied to the bed post, spreading their bodies out. Each body had been stripped of clothing, leaving them in the undergarments that covered what was necessary.

Jocelyn was first, but she hadn't had any damage done to her, yet. Her hair was just messy, her skin pale from the lack of sunlight. Even her hair seemed to pale out a bit, like it was getting whiter as the days moved on. This was her most prized possession, and Lilith couldn't wait to see Clary's face when she finally arrived.

Lucian was on the next bed, looking much worse. His beard had grown out more, covering a few cuts and burns on his face. Lilith had to give him a potion to keep him from turning, but it had a slight side effect, causing his skin to rash all over. What looked like red burns formed all over his chest and arms, sinking in and eating the skin around it.

Then there were the werewolves, Jordan and Maia, in the next two beds. Lilith hadn't really paid them much attention since they arrived, considering she never meant to capture them in the first place. Ah, well, it's the spoils of war. At least they were fun to play with. Their screams were more animalistic than the others, which was always enjoyable every once in a while.

Magnus's little boy toy was next. The poor Lightwood kid didn't look too good. His skin was the same shade as the sheets, due to Agramon's constant torment to him. Lilith didn't get it, but Agramon had some kind of special enjoyment from scaring Alec, not that she minded. It was quite amusing to see the boy whither and scream. His voice was like an angel at times, and she could see why the warlock was so intrigued by him. Magnus had a weakness for dark hair and blue eyes, along with Lilith. He was a beautiful man. Too bad he was Nephilim.

Then, there was the little mundane woman who looked much too old to be Simon's sister, but it was her. It took longer than she had hoped for to find Rebecca and Simon's mother, but once she was found, everything fell into place. Simon's mother was gone, and Rebecca would soon be next. At least, if she lasted that long. Her body didn't respond well to pain. Her wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and bleeding from the ropes that held her down. She had two black eyes, blood on her face from a broken nose or two, and bruises all along her lower chest where Leviathan broke one too many ribs. The poor girl probably had it worse than anyone, but Lilith had to do it to get Simon to understand.

And that's when she came to her favorite prisoner. The Daylighter, the vampire who killed her, the reason that everything fell apart all those years ago, was tied to the bed and vulnerable just before her. It took hours to get him to tied himself, considering she couldn't touch him without bursting into ash again. That Mark of Cain made everything more difficult than it should've been. That's why he didn't even have a scratch on him, but luckily he still had a big heart. Every little bit of pain that was inflicted on Rebecca made him respond to Lilith's demands in half a heartbeat.

Things were starting to fall into place. The moon was high in the night, shining in through the bar windows behind each bed. The room was quite boring, tedious looking, and things finally got interesting when Leviathan entered.

"My lady," he bowed as he stopped in the doorway. "I have news of the Herondales."

Lilith waved him in, standing in front of Simon's bed as she looked down at him. If she had her way, she'd get the revenge that she wanted. Clary would pay, along with Jonathan Herondale. They'll all pay. All the pain and struggle that she went through will come back on them sevenfold.

What goes around, comes around.

"What news?"

"They're still searching for the others, but they still don't have a clue of Chase's intentions. And he has finally succeeded in getting the girl to trust him, although he said they did get into a slight argument tonight."

Lilith smiled. "That only means she cares about him. I told you it would work. It was only a matter of time."

Simon stirred in his sleep, and Leviathan froze, looking down at the Daylighter. She almost wished that he would wake up, so that she could see his face when she killed Rebecca right in front of him, but it wasn't the time or the place yet.

"What would you like me to tell him?"

Lilith grabbed her hands behind her back, turning to face Leviathan head on. "Tell him to work his love-making magic. She has to trust him with her life before this plan can be put into action. He already knows that he's allowed to reveal certain secrets."

"And what of his family? He's getting anxious about their whereabouts. Although he doesn't ask of them anymore, I can tell that he's not exactly being truthful with us either."

Lilith glanced behind her, where Chase's family was. His mother and sister were chained to the wall, deprived of the comfort that the others received. "Maybe he just needs a little motivation to understand what his job is. The best way to reach out to someone is for them to see you vulnerable." Her grin turned evil as she glanced back to the women on the wall. "We need him to understand that we are in charge, and that he has one task: Emily. I know exactly what will make Emily have a change of heart."


	18. Chapter 18

Emily ducked, just dodging the wooden sword that Jace tried to hit her with and rolled, jumping back to her feet in a hurry. In the past few days, after training with Conan and Jace, things had gotten easier. She felt lighter lately, faster, more graceful. Maybe they were just getting slower, but she doubted that to happen to Jace. She had to just be getting better.

Jace tried his hardest to get a hit on her, just to knock her to the ground on principle, but she was too quick for him. She always felt like she was one step ahead of them, and it made her feel more invincible. According to Jace, the extra angel blood was just starting to kick in, which made perfect sense in a way. Besides, she wasn't complaining. Having special powers, like speed and agility, were always useful in pissing her father off in the training room. That's what she lived for more than anything.

Like now, when he was sending attack after attack and not landing a blow was always the highlight of Emily's day. Jace was faster than anyone else, which at least gave her a challenge, but even now he was getting to be a little… predictable.

"You're making this too easy dad," Emily smirked when Jace finally stopped attacking.

They stood a few feet apart, breathing hard. He had spent the whole morning on attack with two wooden blades in his hands while Emily was weaponless, training on how to disarm enemies. After an hour of work, she pretty much had it down pat. So Jace just started attacking, while Emily dived, ducked, dipped, and dodged to avoid every attack with ease.

"Let's take a break," Jace said as he tossed the wood to the floor. He looked exhausted. Sweat covered his bare torso and it matted his hair to his face when he rubbed a towel over it before shaking it out, making it even messier than before.

Emily followed him to the bench, grabbed her water bottle, and dumped it on her head. It was extremely hot, and the water made her cool instantly. It soaked her black shorts and sports bra, which she didn't really worry about anyway. Her ponytail stuck to the back of her neck, so she pulled it around, wringing it out as the water fell to the matted floor.

"Any word from Conan?" Jace asked.

Emily shook her head, sending water flying in the air. "Not yet. I'm guessing that he hasn't come back yet?"

"Nope," Jace answered popping the 'p'. Both of them looked up when they heard the Institute doorbell ring. "Who the hell could that be?"

Emily shrugged, taking a seat on the mats as she crossed her legs. "Could be Conan. Or maybe it's the pizza guy? It's almost lunch time."

Jace rolled his eyes but laughed regardless of the situation. Emily smiled as her father sat down beside her on the floor, water bottle in hand as they stared at the wall. Their breathing had gone back to normal, and no healing runes were needed for once, so they sat in the silence that Emily had missed lately. Jace's presence alone was reassuring enough to make her feel better about any situation.

"So, we need to talk."

Emily's heart sank like the Titanic. No one wants to hear those words, whether they came from a lover, a friend, and especially from a parent. Four words had the ability to turn a person from happy to a ball of nerves in the matter of seconds.

"Are you going to talk or do I need to lecture you instead?" Jace asked at Emily's silence.

She pulled her legs to her chest, shrugging her shoulders. "The lecture always seemed easier to deal with."

"Just be honest with me. No beating around the bush." Emily nodded in compliance. Looking extremely uncomfortable about the situation, he asked, "You're mother told me something last night that was quite... unnerving to say the least. What's going on with Conan and Chase?"

And there it was, the question that she wanted to avoid for the rest of her life. Talking with Karrie about it was easy because Karrie was young and understood. Clary was Emily's mother, and actually open to the idea of Emily dating. Jace was more like the nuke being dropped over Nagasaki when it came to Emily's love life. In other words: all hell breaks loose if she says one wrong word.

But she knew that honesty was the best road to take at this point. "Nothing that isn't making me more confused than normal. It's really nothing you need to worry about."

Jace's expression went from dark to pissed off faster than Emily could register it. "I'm going to kill them."

"No." Emily reached over, grabbed Jace's arm as he tried to get up. She pulled him back down. "You're not going to talk to either of them. You're going to focus on finding all of our missing friends and family."

He didn't even seem to register her reluctance. "Oh, you misunderstood. I wasn't planning on talking. I'm going to _kill_ them."

Emily sighed and tried her best to keep her voice calm. "Dad, just let me figure this out, okay? I'm not going to let either of them hurt me and–"

"JACE!" Clary burst in the training room, looking disheveled and scarred. Her hair was up in a bun, eyes wide, skin pale, and clothes wrinkled. Her eyes met the two of them, but focused on Emily. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Emily, go get Chase and bring him to the infirmary."

Emily stood quickly. "What's going on?"

"Just do it," Jace answered as he jogged towards Clary, taking her hand, and pulled her through the door, leaving Emily alone as she grabbed her tank top and slipped it over her head.

Her mother's face was burned into the back of her head as she ran through the Institute to Chase's room. She past one frantic Michael that didn't even bother a glance towards her as he sprinted towards the infirmary. It was always helpful having him around in times like this. Emily didn't even know what was wrong, but if it was medical and could be fixed, Michael would get it done.

Chase's door was cracked when Emily arrived, and when she poked her head in silently, she saw him lying on the bed. Naturally, his shirt was off since he didn't have a modest bone in his body, and a book was in his hands. His head hovered over it as he lied on his stomach, reading the pages quietly and quickly.

"Chase?"

His head lifted but he didn't smile when he saw her. It was obvious that he still wasn't too happy about keeping what happened the night before a secret. Emily didn't really blame him, but she had told her mother who now told her father about her confusing feelings for Chase so she didn't really see a good reason to keeping it on the DL anymore. Not to mention the fact that Magnus, Karrie, Kadan and Michael knew as well. Isabelle was the only one being kept in the dark, and that probably wouldn't last long either.

"What do you want?" Chase asked as he pushed the book he was reading behind him when he sat up. Emily, like always, stared at his chest involuntarily. Angel, he really was beautiful.

She shook her head, keeping her thoughts straight. "I'm not in the mood for the attitude. My mom just told me to bring you to the infirmary."

Bewilderment crossed his face as he finally stood up in his black trousers. "Why?"

Emily's eyes darted around to anything other than him and she shrugged. "Just following orders."

"Whatever," he mumbled as he grabbed a white V-neck and slipped it over his curls. He shook his head, running his hands through the perfect locks that Emily yearned to touch, to feel under her fingertips. But she restrained herself and together, the two of them walked to the infirmary in silence.

Everyone was standing outside the doors as the pair approached. Magnus, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and the twins were all leaning against the wall, talking amongst them quietly. All were dressed and ready for the day, whatever the day might actually bring. But their faces were enough for Emily to tell that something wasn't right. Karrie was hugging her middle as Kadan comforted her, patting her back and whispering something in her ear. Clary was clinging to Jace, still looking as worried as before. Magnus and Isabelle were silent against the wall, looking down to the floor.

"What is this about?" Chase demanded to know. His attitude was a little unnecessary, but no one seemed to really care at this point.

Clary just pointed to the door without a word and buried her head in Jace's chest again. Chase, to Emily's surprise, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the doors, only to be stopped short as it banged shut behind them.

Michael was the only _living_ person in the room. His back was to the pair as he hovered over one of the tables. HIs head was down, the short, blond hair messy and Emily thought she saw a bit of blood on his cheek. When he heard the door shut, he lifted his head and his eyes widened when it registered who they were. He didn't look too happy that they were there, and Emily figured out why quickly.

Because in front of him, on the table, was a body. It was a woman of about forty. Her skin was pale and there were multiple scars on her face along with bruises and burns. Her hair had been completely ripped out, leaving her bald. The only skin that was visible was from her shoulders up, where Michael kept the rest of her covered. Even her shoulders were messed up with bruises and wounds. Emily could see a few healed wounds that looked like a knife went through her skin, along with a few bullet holes. Whatever happened to this woman was worse than Emily had ever seen to a body.

It wasn't until Michael stepped up to them that she realized Chase was frozen beside her. His hand felt dead and cold in her hand suddenly. Shock, terror, rage, and pain flashed across his face as he stared past Michael to the woman on the table.

"I'll leave you three alone," Michael said in a soft voice. He touched Chase's shoulder, a kind gesture, before heading out the door and shutting it behind him.

Chase didn't move, didn't blink, and didn't breathe. His eyes were glued on the woman on the table and Emily watched as a tear fell down his cheek, falling to the floor.

Then, without a word, he pulled Emily forward slowly. Emily still didn't know what was going on, even if the rest of the house did. All she knew was that Chase refused to let go of her hand as he led her to the dead body on the table in the middle of the infirmary. He stopped just in front of the table, and Emily had to stop herself from vomiting.

The body was even worse up close. The woman's wounds were badly healed, and she smelled of smoke like the burns were recent. There were actually a few strands of hair that covered her face. Her eyes were open, and that's when Emily realized who the woman was. The green irises matched Chase's perfectly, even if the life had been taken out of them.

This was Chase's mother.

Chase reached forward with his free hand, closing her eyes. "_Ave Atque Vale_ Grace Highsmith."

Emily had never felt so out of place. Comforting him on the roof was one thing, but comforting someone after the loss of their mother was a task that Raziel himself hated to deal with. She didn't know what to do, where to look, how to act, and when Chase released her hand, it left her even more uncomfortable.

He leaned against the table, eyes closed as he hovered over his mother as his hand brushed her broken face. She watched helplessly as one tear fell after another, landing on the sheets that covered his mother and soaked through them, just over where her heart was. Emily suddenly wished that her mother could create a rune that took pain away. It would be the creation of the century: Painless. It'd probably be used more than the _iratze_, especially in this particular Institute lately.

"They promised that they'd keep her alive," Chase said. His voice didn't crack, or even sound broken. It was even and flat, lifeless. "I always knew that they would torture her to get to me. i had even seen it. But Leviathan said that he wouldn't kill my mother or sister if I did as they asked."

Emily reached forward hesitantly, touching his shoulder but he flinched away from her touch. "Chase–"

"This is my fault, you know. It's all my fault."

"That's not true," Emily said with conviction as she grabbed his arms. His muscles were tense and hard under her touch. "None of this is your fault."

"I guess it's for the best, you know?" Emily looked up, confused. Chase's jaw was set and she could see that he was barely keeping it together. "She's gone, dead. She no longer has to deal with the pain that Leviathan put her through. Now that I think about it, I would've been a better son if I just killed her myself on the bridge. I would've saved her all that suffering, all the pain that she went through for four years. Maybe then she wouldn't have felt the need to forget her own son."

"What are you–"

"If we're lucky, maybe they're all dead," he blurted out. "Simon, Alec, your grandparents. Maybe Leviathan has actually killed all of them and put them out of their misery."

His words shocked her as they sunk in. Her grip on his arm tightened as she realized what was happening. Chase was fading, disappearing even though he was right in front of her. Through the past few days, she had at least gotten to accept the fact that he had plenty of different sides to him, but this? This was worse than anything he'd ever done. It was worse than when she had the epiphany on the roof about him working against her family. She realized that she was losing him, mentally, as he stared down at his lifeless mother.

"Maybe my sister is dead too," he added. "I'd feel better knowing that they're both gone and off to better places. I could stop making deals with the devil that only caused more pain to everyone else."

"Okay, you need to stop," she demanded. Emily gripped his face tightly and forced him to look at her. "Chase, you're talking crazy."

"Am I? Would you rather know that your grandparents are done with the misery or would you rather find out that they've been whipped, stabbed, and burned so many times that they forget who your name, forget that your their family? My mother went mad, Emily! And I never got a chance to fix it, I – I never got a chance to say goodbye. She's just… gone."

At that moment, everything about Chase broke. His strength, his snarky attitude, his jokes, his playful eyes all dissipated, and he broke like they Berlin Wall. He crushed himself to Emily, burying his face in her neck as he did the last thing that she ever expected him to do.

That's the moment that she really witnessed Chase Highsmith Lewis break down in tears.

* * *

"I thought his parents died years ago," Jace inquired. "That woman looked like she died yesterday."

The four of them still leaned against the wall as Emily and Chase chatted in the infirmary. It was killing him, knowing that his eldest daughter was in that room with an emotionally unstable eighteen year old boy. But Clary had made it very clear that no one was allowed in until either Emily or Chase made their way out. And the last thing anyone needed was an angry Clary running around.

Magnus responded first. "He probably lied. Although I can't fathom why any Shadowhunter would lie about the death of his parents."

"He was fourteen," Clary said as the voice of reason. Jace rolled his eyes. He'd gone through worse at fourteen and that didn't give Chase any room to be more disturbed than he was. "He was probably just scared."

Isabelle shook her head. "Being scared doesn't give you a good enough reason to lie to the Clave. Chase should've known better. I love him to death, but he's keeping something from us."

Clary's fingers slipped into Jace's suddenly. She squeezed and leaned her head against his shoulder. It made him feel better, lighter, having him on his arm like this. "I think it's obvious that something bigger is going on here that Emily and Chase aren't telling us. It's not like bodies get dumped on the front porch of the Institute for no reason."

Jace registered Magnus's look too quickly for the warlock to hide it. It was a flash of anger mixed with something else, something Jace couldn't register.

He didn't spend too much time trying to figure it out either. The events of this morning replayed in his mind again. Clary had pulled Jace out and rushed him to the elevator, where Isabelle and Michael came up with the body. The first thought that went through his head was Jocelyn or Luke, but after looking at the face, he knew that it wasn't his family.

It was obvious she was Chase's mother. She had the same eyes, nose, and lips as her hormonal son. Many of his features resembled her, and as Michael carried her to the infirmary room, he had a vague flashback to the moment that he saw Maryse die. He had to watch the closest thing he had to a mother die at the hands of a demon, along with her husband. It was one of the worst days of his life, and although he hated Chase, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

"Did you find out if the tracking spell could work with that picture?" Jace asked Magnus.

"Michael is working on ways to boost my abilities but it isn't working out too well. The picture isn't much to go on and as of right now, I'm not strong enough to make any sense of it."

"Are there any potions that can help?" Clary asked. "Anything that could boost your strength?"

Magnus shrugged and leaned his head back against the wall. His hair fell into his eyes, shielding the cat like features. "Michael is working on that at the moment. Those kids are gifted when it comes to finding information, so maybe they'll be able to get something useful."

Clary sighed. "Meanwhile, we can't just sit here and wait for Emily and Chase to come out. They could be in there for hours."

"What do you suggest we do?" Isabelle inquired with a little more attitude than Jace liked. They might have been parabatia, and Jace knew that Izzy loved Clary as much as he did, but her attitude towards Clary specifically made his blood boil sometimes. "There's not much that can be done when we don't know where our family is, Lilith and Leviathan are nowhere to be found, and Magnus's tracking skills aren't doing much good."

The doorbell rang again, causing the four of them to jump. Nobody wanted to go see who, or what, it could actually be, but Clary seemed to at least have a mindset. She frowned and grabbed Jace's hand, dragging him down the hall. "Well, food is always important. We might as well keep some out, considering today isn't looking any brighter in the least."

"As long as Isabelle isn't cooking," Jace added and got the glare of the century as he looked back at her. Some things never change.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's kind of short, I know, but I'm trying my best to get these uploaded and some chapters will just have more information than others. Thank you for all the constant reviews that a few of you keep doing. I really appreciate it and take every word into account.**

**A lot of questions are being raised about certain characters relations, but naturally, I don't want to give anything away. You all will find out in time, so stick with me! REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND THANKS AGAIN!**

**Once again, all rights go to Cassandra Clare for writing the best book series on the planet!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

"I was named after my parents, you know." Chase and Emily sat against the cabinets, their legs forward. He had spent what felt like an hour just sitting there, playing with Emily's right hand as he stared at his mother. Emily knew that it hadn't actually been that long, but the silence made the time go slower. Those were the first words that he said since they finally sat down. "My father's name was Charles, and my mother's name was Grace. That made me, Chase – the failure of a Shadowhunter who got his family capture and killed."

Emily leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling his heat soak through his t-shirt and onto her cheek. She was just glad that he was finally talking, instead of mindlessly playing with her fingers, not that she minded. Even if he was just babbling about his failures as a son, which wasn't exactly true. The feeling of his fingers against her own wasn't something she was used to, but she liked it either way.

There was no point in arguing with him anymore though. He thought that all of this was his fault, and there was nothing that Emily could say that would change his mind. It was like she wasn't even there, like she was invisible and he was just talking to himself. The best she could do was hold his arm, but that was more for her benefit than his.

"My sister, Gemma, is perfect, unlike me," he continued. "She's smart, clever, beautiful, and the world always seemed to revolve around her. She was a brilliant cook, and all the guys that knew her were practically in love with her. She was everything any guy wanted, and all I ever wanted was to protect her from ass holes who just wanted to use her. Even at a young age, when I was about seven or eight, I promised my dad that I would always take care of her. But once again, I failed in that aspect too."

Emily sighed and, against her better judgment, she pulled back and stroked his hair off his forehead. For once, he actually responded by closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. She took a chance and finally spoke up. "Chase, you make it sound way worse than it actually is."

"I've broken a lot of promises in my life, Emily. Not only are my parents dead because of me, but my sister is still captive under Lilith. I wouldn't be surprised if the Clave stripped me of my marks and threw me in New York as a homeless guy."

"They wouldn't do that if they knew what you've been through," Emily said.

Chase shook his head. "You don't understand. If I tell them that, I have to tell them everything. I have to tell them that I even made a deal with the devil to take down two of the strongest Shadowhunters alive, AKA your parents. They wouldn't be very forgiving, much less understanding. I probably wouldn't even get the chance to explain before they threw me out." He finally looked down at her for the first time since they sat on the floor. "Emily, why don't you just hate me?"

If only she had a legitimate answer to that question. She'd been wondering the same thing, but couldn't exactly figure it out either. She had every reason to, and yet, it was hard not to look up at him and not care for him. Her mind traveled to last night, where he pretty much asked her if she hated him. She did at one point, but she said that she no longer did without even hesitating. She didn't seem to think at all anymore when it came to Chase, and that's the worst part.

All she wanted to do was give him a reasonable answer, but when she was looking up at him, she couldn't bring herself to speak. She couldn't really describe the look he was giving her other than with affection. His bottom lip was tucked in between his teeth. His eyes were staring through hers with an intensity that made her insides burn with a feeling that she didn't even recognize.

Chase bent down, touching his forehead to hers. "Can you answer me?"

"I wish I could," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled, and Emily wondered how he could even laugh at a time like this. His mother was dead ten feet away, and he was laughing? "You don't know why you don't hate me?"

She shook her head, and against her own will, she leaned back to look into his eyes. "Chase, my dad knows."

His expression went from adoration to confusion in a split second. "He knows why you hate me and you don't?"

"No, he knows about us. My mother told him about you and me," she answered. She expected him to be worried, maybe scared, possibly frightened considering this was Jace Herondale who was her father, but he just turned up one side of his mouth into a smile, but not a true smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"Doesn't that mean that there isn't a point to us sneaking around? One fight about that was bad enough and you have no idea how hard it was to fall asleep last night." He leaned in closer, but Emily stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. His eyes glanced down, and pulled his eyebrows together. "I don't understand."

"It's just not a good idea to think that it's okay to start kissing when my father is in the room or just outside the door."

"What makes you think that–"

"You're Chase," she said in a condescending tone. "You'd totally do that. And you're emotionally unstable right now, and kissing me wouldn't exactly help with the fact that Leviathan killed your mother and still has your sister."

"You sound like a psychologist."

"Maybe that's what you need."

Chase shook his head and grabbed Emily's hand. "I'm not crazy. All I need is–"

Michael bursts through the door suddenly, looking dangerous in his Shadowhunter gear. He froze when he saw Emily and Chase on the floor, but glared at Chase with a fury that Emily had never seen in her brother. His fists were clenched, as he stalked towards Chase. Then, much to Emily's surprise, he reached behind him and pulled out a seraph blade.

"_Nakir_!"

Emily jumped to her feet as Michael jumped for Chase. Without any clue what was happening, she just acted. She tackled her brother in midair, tackling him to the ground. The blade slid across the floor under one of the tables, and Emily actually struggled with getting Michael under control. He was strong, big, and when he was angry, it only fueled him. Something really got under his skin but somehow, Emily was able to grab his arm, twisting it at such a painful angle that he actually screamed out. His other hand came up, Emily oblivious to it, and it cracked her in the side of the head, knocking her off of him.

Her brother froze, and she felt the anger seep out of him in two seconds. "Oh, shit, Emily?" Michael was by her side in an instant. She was staring up at the ceiling, stars and blanks appearing in her vision. Wherever he hit her, it was strong and painful in just the right spot against her skull. Chase suddenly appeared over her as well, looking down at her, but it didn't last. His gaze went to Michael, like he wanted to say every dirty, nasty, angry thing under the sun, but he never got the chance.

A familiar whip had been lashed out, wrapping around Chase's neck and yanking him back. He screamed and Emily watched, helplessly since Michael was holding her down, as Chase was dragged to the floor, clawing at his throat.

"You little brat." Emily followed the whip's length to find Isabelle a few feet away. All the adults were there, dressed in their fighting gear. Isabelle, Clary, Jace, and Magnus were more than incensed as Isabelle's grip on the whip tightened, choking Chase even more. "How could you?" Isabelle cried out. "How could you do that to him? To us?"

"Let him go!" Emily cried but Michael wrapped his arm around her, restricting her arms and pulling her into his chest. Sometimes, no amount of training can get someone out of a situation, and Michael was taught how to restrain by an expert, Jace. All she could was scream and hope they would come to their senses. "Izzy, you're killing him!"

But Isabelle was oblivious to her pleading words. She didn't even seem to care that she was killing her own adopted child, suffocating him without mercy. Chase was turning purple as Isabelle tugged, and nobody even stopped her. Clary and Jace had their own weapons out, like they were facing down Lilith herself, and she knew that there was no way Magnus would help him. He was on his own, and the thought made Emily sick to her stomach.

Chase choked, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his grip loosened around his neck. Isabelle didn't seem to want to stop, but suddenly a hand descended on her shoulder, tan and strong. Emily couldn't see who it was, but she stopped squirming in her brother's arms when the figure approached, grabbing Izzy's whip and loosening the very thing that was choking Chase before taking it away from the raged Shadowhunter.

Conan was back.

* * *

Jace watched with sick satisfaction as Chase started choking when the whip was released, grabbing at his neck when he was finally able to breathe again. He coughed loudly, sounding like he was breathing through a straw. The little bastard deserved that and a whole lot worse for what he did to his family. He tricked Emily, fooled them all and then had some of them captured for his own benefit. If Jace had his way at all, it would be to kill the kid right here and leave him to rot with his mother on the table.

But Clary would never allow that. It was bad enough that their son was restraining her daughter who was actually worried about Chase. Clary didn't need to deal with Jace killing an eighteen year old Shadowhunter either, even if he deserved a whole lot worse. The Clave would have too many questions about such a situation than Jace really wanted to answer.

"Chase, you bastard!" Isabelle yelled. She made a move to reach for him again, but Magnus, much to everyone's surprise, grabbed her and held her back. She kicked and screamed, shouting every curse word she could think of. "Simon loved you! He cared about you!"

"Let him talk and he'll explain!" Emily yelled. Jace doubted that, but Emily's determination to break free from her brother made him think twice about what she knew.

Michael was seriously started to struggle with her. "Emily, stop fighting me," he begged but when Jace stepped up to help, Emily flew her head back. The back of her head hit Michael's face with a pain that Jace knew all too well. Emily had used that move on him plenty of times since her head was about as hard as a rock, it was so painful. Michael's arms loosened and she slid out of them quickly, sliding over to Chase. He gripped his nose that was now bleeding rapidly, staring at Emily with wide, hurt eyes. "Emily."

Watching his daughter kneel in front of the very reason that all this was happening wasn't okay with Jace. "Get out of the way Emily," Jace demanded, twisting the blade in his hand for a deadly gesture. "I mean it."

Emily shook her head and placed her hand on Chase's chest. He was just lying on the floor, the color barely returning to his skin. "Dad, you don't understand. None of this is his fault."

Everyone seemed to freeze at that moment. Isabelle stopped fighting and Magnus warily released her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Jace stopped stepping forward, staring at his daughter in shock. Michael and Clary remained silent. The only person who moved was Conan, who stepped forward with the whip ready to use.

The werewolf glanced down at Chase, then back to Emily. "Then look at this and you might think differently."

Jace knew what was on the picture that he handed Emily. That exact picture was the reason why everyone was here. It was of Leviathan and Chase, talking in the sewers. Even to a mundane, it would've been obvious that they were up to something. What made it worse was that everyone in the Shadowhunting world, including Chase, knew that Leviathan had been a top priority for months now. And he knew where to find him, how to find him, and never said a word. If that wasn't enough proof to change Emily's mind, then he seriously failed as a father.

And if he expected Emily to be upset, to be angry, to lash out at Chase, he was extremely disappointed. He watched as his daughter glanced behind her to Chase, who was finally starting to recover, and showed him the picture.

"When was this?"

He slit his eyes at the picture and dropped his head back, closing them. "Few days ago. After th – the explosion."

The voice was hoarse and tired, but Emily looked more alive and angry than ever. Her strawberry ponytail swiveled back into place when she turned to face Conan, shoving the picture back up at him. "You're all idiots if you think Chase did this just on purpose."

"Yeah? Then explain it to us. Whatever you didn't tell me yesterday, spit it out now," Magnus demanded as he took a dangerous step forward. His hands were glowing blue again. "And no fucking lying to me this time."

Emily glanced back at Chase again. He nodded to her, and her explanation began. None of them moved as she explained, except for Michael who went to get some wrappings for his broken nose. They listened intently, and one by one, each other them started to relax. Jace wasn't too convinced, even though Isabelle, Magnus, Clary, Michael and even Conan had put their weapons away and paid every bit of attention to Emily.

But no, Jace's eyes stayed on Chase, and he realized something. The boy on the floor had finally recovered from his near death experience and was back to breathing normally. There were red marks around his neck where the whip had choked him. What struck Jace as odd was the fact that Chase didn't even seem to register his injury anymore. His eyes were looking up at Emily as she talked with her hands. It was blatantly obvious that he thought no one was paying him attention, and Jace recognized that look on his face.

"That's the whole story," Emily finished as she handed the picture back to Conan. He took it, looking down at the floor like he was ashamed, but he still looked seriously pissed off. "Chase is trapped in this as much as we are, if not worse. And unless you want the rest of our family on those tables along with Grace, you'll stop attacking him and understand that he only wants to help."

"I don't care if he wants to help," Conan answered, shooting a dirty look to Chase. But the Shadowhunter only returned the look with one of his own. "I still don't trust the traitor. Those text messages were sent for a reason. He's not one of you, and you're a fool to think he is."

The boys glared at each other for a moment, Conan sending the message that he wanted to kill Chase, before he stormed out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind him. It was quiet, no one knowing what to say. Emily just ignored them all, kneeling beside Chase and talking in hushed tones. One by one, everyone left. Magnus was first, followed by Michael and Isabelle. Clary was last, but she kissed Jace's cheek, telling him to behave and taking his blade before she slipped from the infirmary as well.

It was the three of them, and Jace didn't exactly know how to handle it. Emily and Chase acted like he wasn't even there, and he had to clear his throat to even get their attention.

"Dad, if you're going to try to kill him, I want you out of here," Emily said with malice in her voice.

Jace just sighed, walking over to the pair. Emily tensed when he approached, something that's never happened before, and it made him stop in his tracks. Normally, she relaxed around him. "Emily, I'm not going to hurt him."

"Isabelle, his own adopted mother, just tried to choke him so I'm sorry if I'm a little concerned around you people now."

"You people?" Jace repeated.

Chase placed his hand on Emily's knee. "Emily, can you give your dad and me a minute to talk?" Her eyes widened and she rapidly shook her head. But he touched her cheek, stopping her protests. "Trust me."

Much to Jace's indignation, Emily leaned down and kissed Chase's cheek. At least she had the decency not to kiss him full on, because Jace wouldn't have been able to keep his promise of not hurting him if that happened. She stood, giving Jace a stern look before heading out the door, shutting it behind her none too quietly.

"I know what you must be thinking of me," Chase mumbled as he slowly sat up. He winced in pain, as he backed up to the white medicine cabinet, resting against it.

Jace just nodded, grabbing a chair from behind him by one of the tables and plopping down on it. "I hate you. It's as simple as that."

"And I don't blame you. All this is my fault, even if Emily refuses to believe that. And I deserved everything that just happened. In fact, I'd feel better if Isabelle really did just kill me."

"I'd feel better too," Jace said. "But it's pretty obvious that Emily didn't really fancy the idea of watching you die."

"And that's something I'll never understand." Jace raised an eyebrow, but Chase shook his head slowly. "Don't ask. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Leviathan, and you're not going to like what I have to say."

This was getting more and more interesting by the second. "Go on."

"Not a word of this gets repeated, understand?"

Jace couldn't help the single laugh that escaped his throat. "You really think you're in the position to call the shots?"

"It's in Emily's best interest if no one knows what I'm about to say," he answered. Jace wanted to argue, just because that was his nature, but he didn't say anything. He leaned forward instead, urging Chase to continue. "I've talked to Magnus about this, and I didn't really understand at first, but I've started to figure out what Emily's part is in all of this. Leviathan is fast, to the point that he almost teleports when he moves. A normal Shadowhunter can't defeat him, even you, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far to say I couldn't," Jace answered with his hurt ego. "And if you're suggesting that Emily is the only one that can, you're wrong about that to. No way am I letting my daughter near him."

Chase sighed. "I figured you'd say that. But Magnus told me something interesting the other day. Clary's power is runes - that's her gift. You're gifted with speed and agility, the ability to move like no other Shadowhunter could, correct?"

It was the truest statement this kid had said all day. "What's your point?"

"My point is that Emily is gifted as well, just like Michael. Your son is a brilliant healer, but Emily's gift is one that it took a while for us figure out." Chase stopped, like he was waiting for her father to figure it out. It made Jace nothing but angry and luckily, the boy realized it before he got hurt again. "Look, after a lot of observation between Magnus and me, the warlock finally figured it out. Emily's ability is the gift of anticipation. It didn't really make sense to me at first, but after some thinking, it clicked. Even in the training room, it never looked like she moved faster than anyone else, and yet no one could actually hit her. She just moves earlier, before an attack comes, and she's long out of the way before the strike. Leviathan is too quick for any Shadowhunter to see where he's going, but if he faces someone that always knows where he's actually going to be–"

"His speed will become irrelevant," Jace finished with an epiphany. Even though he hated the idea with a burning passion, he couldn't help but accept the fact that this kid was right.

"Emily is the only one who has a chance to kill him at this point," Chase said. "Lilith has made him stronger than ever, along with Agramon, but it's put her at risk. She's weaker than she has ever been in history. I haven't seen it, but Leviathan isn't the best secret keeper at times. He likes to talk."

But Lilith wasn't the real problem if she was that weak. She might have been the brains right now, and Leviathan might be the bronze, but Agramon was the issue that still needed to be addressed. "Either way, Emily can't deal with Agramon, considering he's gotten into her head worse than anyone."

In fact, Jace felt like no one should ever have to deal with Agramon. Just the memory of facing his biggest fear like that, having his whole body shake with fright was the worse Valentine telling him that Clary was his sister. Thankfully, that wasn't true, but he still remembered the feelings. Both were pretty awful, and he'd rather not relive any of that.

"Agramon is your job."

Jace suddenly sat erect, not liking this idea at all. "Uh, excuse me? Why don't you deal with him?"

Chase gave him a stupid look, which Jace returned with an angry one. "Okay, look, this is how I planned it out. If you distract Agramon using Clary's Fearless Rune while Emily gets Leviathan's attention, then I can help everyone deal with Lilith while we get all of our friends and family out of there."

It sounded like a pretty decent plan, even though Jace hated every aspect of it. In fact, he'd rather deal with both Leviathan and Agramon on his own instead of letting Emily in on it. But it was pretty obvious that there was no other way around it.

Jace dropped his head to his hands. Clary would kill him when she found out that Emily was put in this kind of position. In fact, she'd probably kick his ass for weeks, withhold sex, and ignore him until he was old, grey, and more than likely dead. It totally wasn't worth it, but who was he kidding? He couldn't handle Leviathan, and the only other one who could, Simon, was being held captive at this point and kind of unavailable for chit chat.

"But I still don't know the location that they're keeping the others," Chase added. "They moved my sister, and now that my mother's dead, my sister is my top priority. I'm going to do everything I can to find her, but I can't let them on to the fact that I'm telling you all any of this. I have to stay on their schedule, or it puts everyone at risk."

Jace nodded in understanding. "When is the next time you meet with them?"

"This Friday in the sewers under New York."

"That gives us three days," Jace said as he calculated the time in his head. "You use that time to figure out as much as you can. And as for Emily," Chase looked up, flinching back at Jace's expression, "I can tell that you two care for each other. But she's scarier than my wife when she's angry. I've told you this before, but if you break her heart, you answer to her. Good luck surviving that."

* * *

**Woooo! It's getting intense! REVIEWS ARE AMAZINGLY APPRECIATED!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Emily sat outside of the infirmary doors, wishing that Chase would show up already. The longer she sat there, the longer he and her father stayed inside. It was taking all her strength not to burst through those doors. Every fiber in her body wanted her to kick it down and drag Chase out, away from Jace, away from his mother. He had suffered enough and didn't need and interrogation from her father on top of everything else.

She worried about him, especially now. Isabelle was the last person that Emily expected to lash out at him. She just witnessed the woman who loved Chase more than anyone else try to kill him. She had her whip around his throat! If anything, Emily finally had proof. That's what love did to people. It makes people do stupid things and hurt those that care about them. She'd seen it in the past, over and over again. Jace had hurt Alec, Izzy, and especially Clary on more than one occasion to keep them safe. Now, Isabelle just hurt Chase because of her pain of losing Simon. Emily couldn't help but think that if love didn't exist, none of these things would be happening. Love and hate were the feelings that caused disasters, so why did people insist of having those feelings in her life?

Emily's mind drifted back to the conversation with her mother in her bedroom, when they were looking out at Chase:

_ "It's complicated," Clary admitted. "That was after Simon told me how he felt when he caught Jace and I kissing. Jace played it off, hurting me. I hurt Simon for having feelings for Jace. In fact, everyone was hurting at one point because of the feelings that your father and I shared. My mother, Luke, Izzy, Robert, everyone. Emily, letting people in opens you up to getting hurt. And I know how you are. You close yourself off to stop the pain from starting in the first place."_

Why did people have to get hurt? It was like they went hand and hand – love is pain. She had heard Simon say that on countless occasions, and never really understood what he meant. Now, things were starting to get in perspective, and that scared her. She knew that she was coming to care for Chase, just like she cared for Conan, but she wasn't going to let herself get hurt. In fact, she refused.

"Are you going to sit out here all day?"

Emily lifted her head from her knees to see Conan himself standing a few feet away. He had a duffle bag over his shoulder, packed full of stuff. His lumberjack clothing was back on, making him look big and strong. She couldn't read the expression on his face. It wasn't happy, but it wasn't sad. He didn't look angry, hurt, or even upset. He was just… blank.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, avoiding his question and his eyes.

He glanced over his shoulder, shrugged, and dropped the bag to the floor. "I'm heading back to my parents' house. I can't stay here."

"What?" Why?"

"I'm not living in the same place as the two-faced dick in there," he said bluntly, tilting his chin to the infirmary. "He made a deal with Leviathan, and I'm not going to get caught in the crossfire when his demon pals find out he spilled the beans."

"So you're just going to leave?" Emily scrambled to her feet.

Conan sighed and leaned back against the wall. Emily noticed the circles under his eyes finally, realizing that he must have been awake all night as he wondered around the street. She wondered what he was really up to last night, considering it shouldn't have taken almost fourteen hours to return from getting information. And he shouldn't have been that tired from just talking to people, from getting information. His looks made it seem like he had been through a civil war, not out chatting the night away.

"Leaving seems like the only thing I can do," he said with an exasperated breath. "Everyone seems to feel sorry for him. Granted, Isabelle just tried to kill him but even after everything he's done, he's not going to be punished like he should. He should be out on the street! Magnus is still fonder of him than he will ever be of me. And even when I showed up with the picture and the proof of Leviathan's connection to Lilith and to Chase, Jace still hates me more than anyone else in this bloody church. Leaving is the best thing for me because I obviously don't belong here."

"That's not true," she argued. He grabbed his bag, trying to storm past her but she jumped in front of him. "Conan, please don't go. You could get hurt out there on your own."

When he looked down at her, she finally realized how upset he really was. His brown eyes were full of anger and frustration. "You've made it pretty obvious how you feel about me Emily. And pretty obvious how you feel about Chase too."

Emily's eyes widened. "This has nothing to do with how I feel about either of you!"

"It has everything to do with that!" he shot back none too quietly. He dropped his bag to the floor once again, and seemed to realize that he lost his temper and screamed, because he ended up pinching the bridge of his nose and leaned back against the wall. "I'm not going to be your pretty little boy toy that you only use when you want a distraction, because you've found a new distraction making me practically invisible. You'll never even realize I'm gone."

"That's not true–"

"Be honest with me," Conan said suddenly. "For once, don't beat around the bush and answer my question straight up, okay?"

This wasn't something that she really wanted to talk about now. There were so many questions he could bring up at this point, and all Emily could do was nod to him, even if she just wanted him to keep his mouth shut.

It was at that moment that the door opened behind them, Jace and Chase emerging from the infirmary. A blast of cool air hit Emily's back as she turned, relieved to see that they were both alive and shockingly comfortable around each other. Their eyes went back and forth between Conan and Emily, suspicion in both sets of irises.

"Whatever happens, don't kill each other," Jace said as he slipped past his daughter. She saw him look back once, more than likely glaring at the boys, before he disappeared around the corner and left the three of them alone. Thank the Angel he just decided to leave. She couldn't handle her dad along with two emotional teenagers.

"What's Scooby doing out here?" Chase stepped up by Emily, staring at Conan who was casually leaning against the wall. To anyone else, he would've appeared to be relaxed but Emily knew better.

"I was just asking Emily a question," Conan said calmly. "And I never got the chance before you intruded, as always."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're always stepping in where you're not needed," Conan clarified. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Emily privately."

Emily felt like this couldn't have been getting any worse. Conan and Chase hated each other, more than anything, and she wasn't in the mood to keep them separated in a tussle. The situation was ridiculous when she thought about it. All of this was because of their fucking feelings. If they could just keep them intact, they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Talk away, because I'm not leaving you alone with her." Emily glanced over at Chase at that comment, but he wasn't even paying her a lick of attention. He was having a very angry, silent conversation with Conan instead.

Conan stepped up to Chase, having a staring contest of death. Chase was slightly taller than Conan, but what the werewolf lacked in height, he always made up for in muscles and strength. "You don't want to start with me, you little back-stabber," Conan said. "Emily deserves someone better than a guy that betrays her family, his own kind."

"Like a Fleabag that's scared of his own shadow?" Chase shot back with malice. She couldn't help but notice that Chase chose not to deny what Conan said. "At least I don't run away when things get tough. You never would've been able to go through what I've dealt with for the last four years."

"I never would've been dumb enough to get myself in the situation. But you know what they say. You can't fix stupid."

Chase clenched his fists as Conan growled at him and Emily had finally had enough. "Could you two be any more immature?" She pushed between the two guys, one hand on each of their chests and shoved them away. Their backs hit opposite walls in the hallway, but neither broke eye contact. "Just stop."

Conan shook his head, reaching down to grab his bag. "I'll be at my parents' house if you want to talk. Don't bring Judas with you if you come." With that, he was gone before Emily could say anything to keep him there.

As he walked away, she realized just how bad things were really getting. She just watched her best friend walk away from her, and for some reason she felt like nothing she said could get him to forgive her.

* * *

"This is for lunch?" Jace complained as he took a spot at the bar. He poked at the food, which looked like some kind of soup but had some strange noodles floating around in it. "Is it safe?"

Isabelle glared at him over her own bowl, but just rolled her eyes. It didn't take much from Jace to annoy Izzy, never had taken much either. "You're wife made it, so calm down. I didn't touch anything other than my own spoon."

That was enough for Jace, and he grabbed a spoon and started shoving the soup into his mouth. He didn't know what it was, but it tasted just like chicken broth with noodles and bits of chicken in it. Maybe that's actually what it was? He just shrugged and ate like it was his last meal.

Clary entered the kitchen when he and Isabelle were halfway through with the soup, not saying a word as she grabbed a cup of coffee. Her feet brought her to stand on the opposite side of Jace, her hand on his shoulder. Just that simple touch relaxed him, the tenseness in his shoulders fading. It was peaceful for once, with the three of them lost in their thoughts and their food or beverages. There were no calls from the Clave, no horrible things to deal with, and no need to search through books for hours on end to get information. Jace knew that they only had three days to prepare for whatever his band of misfits were up against, and his whole mind was on that one thing: What could he do to keep his family safe?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Isabelle slammed her spoon down on the table. "Why didn't you two stop me?" She glared the wide eyes of her capanions, Clary more shocked than Jace.

Jace looked up at his wife, then back to his adopted sister. "Excuse me?"

"Were you just going to let me kill him?" Isabelle demanded. "Chase is my family, and you were just going to let me strangle him. I – I can't believe that I did that."

What was happening? Jace wondered as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Clary moved to Isabelle's side, hugging the woman as silent tears streamed down Izzy's beautiful face. Awkward didn't even begin to describe the situation from Jace's point of view. He didn't know what to do with his hands or what to say so he just went back to stuffing his face, ignoring the girls.

"Izzy, you were shocked and upset. Nobody blames you for what happened. Even Chase will understand that."

"He's a liar," Jace said without thinking. Sometimes, he just had to say what's on his mind, so he kept it going. "You shouldn't be so upset about this."

A hand slapped him in the back of his head, spitting his soup out as his spoon fell from his hands. Drops landed on the table as the spoon slid across the counter top. Clary glared at him as he looked up at her with a hurt expression. "Don't give me that look. If you're not going to help, don't talk."

"How did we never see that?" Isabelle asked. Her hand gripped Clary's as she gave the weepy woman all her attention. Jace felt a bit of jealousy at the fact that Clary was ignoring him and focusing on Isabelle, but he knew that it was just him being childish. They were parabatia, and supposed to be there for each other, but Angel, he hated this.

Clary sighed, rubbing Isabelle's hair. "He's a clever kid. We can't blame him for this."

"Yes we can!" Jace yelled.

"No we can't!" Clary snapped. "Jace, what would you do if it was Robert who was killed, and Maryse and Isabelle taken? You'd do anything to get them back, and that's all Chase was doing."

Jace frowned, angry with Clary for the first time in a long time. "You forget that he's the reason that this is all happening. Emily said that he opened the pyxis, releasing Leviathan. Chase did this to his own family."

Clary shook her head. "It wasn't intentional. You've hurt all of us unintentionally, so you have no room to talk Jonathan Herondale."

That hurt, really hurt. When Clary used his real name, Jace knew that she was seriously pissed off and angry with him. He should've apologized, said he was sorry and that he didn't mean it, but he couldn't. He knew that Chase was like, and wasn't apologizing for telling the truth.

But his phone buzzed on the table before the three, showing a text from the Inquisitor. Jace picked up the phone, scanning through the message. "The Clave members will be here shortly. Has Michael and Brother Matthew set everything up for the funeral?"

Clary nodded. Her gaze shot back to Izzy who was wiping her eyes. Some of her make-up had started to smear. "Yes," his wife answered. "It didn't take long and Brother Matthew has already left, leaving everything in Michael's care."

Izzy sighed, pulling away from Clary. "Do you think Chase is going to want to be there?"

Jace and Clary exchanged glanced, but neither really knew the answer. After their talk in the infirmary, Chase and Emily both went to their rooms and refused to speak to anyone. Emily's room was even locked with runes and sound proof, but Chase was just ignoring the world.

"I'll tell him about it," Jace said. "But there are no guarantees that he'll be there."

* * *

The funeral that afternoon was beautiful, despite the sadness and silence coming from all the Shadowhunters. Emily refused to go and watched from her bedroom window as her family burned the body of Grace Highsmith, letting her go to a better place.

That could've been anybody, any one of them rising up as smoke and turning into ash. Emily had heard of deaths across the world, but never actually experienced it. Other than Robert and Maryse, she never went to a funeral. Living with Jace and Clary as parents and having extra powers due to Angel's blood made it easier to stay alive, despite the greater demons that were running around nowadays. The thought never crossed her mind that one of her family members could've been burning in that wooden coffin as the others grieved. Hell, she could've been in that damned box, and she suddenly realized how dangerous things were really getting.

The image of Jace lying in that box made her shiver from her spot on the windowsill. Sure, she was a pessimist but even then, her parents always seemed invincible, like they would never die. After everything they've been through, a lot of other Shadowhunters thought the same thing. But Lilith was getting bolder, more dangerous and if they weren't careful, they could end up at their own funeral.

That's the last thing Emily wanted to happen.

Emily watched as individuals walked up to the fire, tossing flowers and trinkets into the flames. She didn't recognize many of them. Clary, Jace, Michael, Isabelle, and Magnus were the only five in white that she even knew. Others had to be Clave members that knew the Highsmith family before all this happened. Emily still didn't feel comfortable having them around though, considering they all still had mixed feelings about her parents. She could see a few dirty looks shot towards her father even from her spot on the third floor, but knew better than to go and speak her mind to them. Her mother taught her to keep her mouth shut at least.

Only one person was missing that should've been there. Chase's absence was making her uneasy. He wasn't even at his own mother's funeral, which was dishonorable for a Shadowhunter. Luke went to Valentine's funeral, so why couldn't Chase be at Grace's funeral? All the work that he did the past four years was for her, and Emily was determined to figure out what was going on in his head. She had to know, hated the secrets and confusion, and dammit, she was getting to the bottom of this right now.

When she reached his door that was just down the hall, she stopped herself from barging in. Even worse, she actually looked over herself to make sure she looked okay. Say what? Why did she–

There was a thud and Emily jumped at the sound coming from Chase's room. "Dammit! Fucking shit!" and many other curse words were dropped as Emily pushed Chase's door open, worried about what she might see.

Naturally, the first thing she noticed was that his shirt was missing, once again. She came to the conclusion that he had to have hot flashes, but it was the summer so it was kind of logical, but still wasn't at the same time. His knuckles were bleeding as he grabbed the lamp by his table, ripped the cord out of the wall, and tossed it at his window none too kindly.

"Chase!" Emily screamed as the lamp broke through the glass and fell to the depths of the front lawn. He didn't even register her as he then grabbed the remote to his stereo and threw it at his mirror, cracking it like a spider web and breaking the remote in half. She charged in, hurdling over his bed with Shadowhunter grace as he reached for the whole bedside table this time. "Chase, stop it." She wrapped her arms around him and felt him shaking due to whatever emotions he was feeling. Her hands grabbed his biceps, trying to restrain him. "Chase, put the table down."

Reluctantly, he dropped it, and it tumbled to the floor and landed sideways, the tissues and other objects falling to the carpet. He shook her off, just to spread his hands out as he pressed them against the wall, shaking uncontrollably. "Emily, get away from me."

Refusal came through before her voice as she tightened her arms around his bare stomach, feeling his pulse even down by his stomach. "Not on your life."

They were silent for a long time, Emily just holding him as his shaking slowly faded until he was just standing with his head against the wall. So many questions flooded her mind, but she couldn't ask them, not now. She might have wanted to know what was going on in his head, but she couldn't help but think that it wasn't something that she really needed to know. Whatever was going on his Chase's head was worse than she intentionally thought, and she didn't even know how to start a conversation at this point. Not to mention that the warmth of his back against her cheek wasn't exactly something she was complaining about. She could feel the heat of him forcing its way through her tank top, warming her insides.

His hand eventually wrapped around hers, pulling it from his waist. "Will you stay with me?" he asked as he turned around to face her. His voice was even, but a slightly broken tone came through. "I can't go down to that funeral and I really don't want to be alone right now."

Emily brushed a hair out of his eyes, tucking it behind his ear. "It's your mother. You should be at that funeral, not stuck in here sulking."

"She wouldn't want me there." There was so much pain in his voice, in his eyes, even in his posture. This was worse than all the times that Emily had actually caused him pain, physical pain, because this was mental and she didn't have a clue how to help or even understand...

There were so many things that Emily wanted to say, but nothing would come to her mind. So instead, she just grabbed Chase hand and slowly pulled him to the bed, where the sheets were rumpled. He was silent, watching her every move as she pulled him down with her on the mattress.

He suddenly took control, and pulled Emily into him. Her back hit his front as he tightened his grip around her waist like his life depended on it. His body length was perfect and wrapped around hers with a security she had never felt before. It was indescribable, just being this close to him was intoxicating, even in his state of worry and sadness. He always smelled of the ocean, where his hands were rough like sand but the rest of his body as smooth as calmed water. Her finger traced the sight rune on the back of his hand, the eye perfect and dark like a tattoo. They didn't even know what to say, and stayed silent for a long time, just tracing each other's runes and scars that marked them as the angel's children. Every once in a while, Chase would lean down and kiss Emily on the shoulder, making her shiver deliciously, but he never tried anything else.

"Can I ask you something about this?" He touched the star shaped mark on her shoulder, kissing it softly with his lips. She just nodded and leaned back against his shoulder. "Are you proud to be a Herondale?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

She felt him shrug. "My mother told me stories when I was little, about the battle that Clary and Jace had with Valentine. She seemed to think of them as heroes, you know. They saved the world in her eyes. But my dad wasn't so excited about the idea. He hated your parents, thought that the world would be better off without them."

Emily twisted her head, looking up at him through her lashes. He had set himself up on his elbow, so he was looking down at her but all his attention was on her star mark, the mark that had traced down since the time of William Herondale. That was a story for a different day, one that Tessa had shared with her many times. For a split second, Emily wished that Tessa and Jem were here. They might be able to help in a crazy way, but they've been off the grid for over a year. No one knew where they disappeared to, and according to Jace, that happened all the time. They were like wild teenagers, traveling the world without a care.

Emily shifted in his arms, lying on her back as he kept a protective hand on her stomach, under her tank top. His hands were huge, splaying across her whole abdomen. It made her feel so small. "What do you think?" she asked as she played with a strand of hair by his ear.

He pulled his lip between his teeth, biting down on it before he released it again. "I'm glad all that happened. I'm glad Valentine caused all that trouble, made Clary and Jace the way they are. I'm glad they fell in love. And I'm glad that they had you more than anything."

"You're getting cheesy again," Emily teased. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. At least now she could tell when he was actually happy. When his dimples stayed hidden, she knew that he was still upset. "Are you sure that you don't want to go to the funeral?"

He shook his head, dropping it to her shoulder. His cheek brushed hers, and it was all she could to stop from kissing him. "I can't. I told you, my mom wouldn't want me there."

"I don't believe you."

"You've never seen her look at me when she was alive. Last time I saw her, I was as terrifying as Agramon himself in her eyes. I'm not her son anymore."

"Then who are you, exactly?" He pulled back at her question, and Emily cupped his cheeks in her hands. Having him between her fingers seemed surreal. How could these feelings have occurred in such a short amount of time? In the matter of a weak, she went from hating him to… whatever this was. She didn't even know, but she knew that she never wanted it to stop.

His forehead pressed against hers first, before his lips touched her own, adding more and more pressure. Her arms wrapped around his neck without the need of a thought process, and she kissed him back with everything she had. Even through the kiss, through the way his lips moved against hers in a slow pattern, she could still feel he was in pain and every move was filled with worry. If only she could take the pain away, all the hatred that he held for himself. It was moments like this, with her eyes closed and his body over hers that she realized how damaged he really was. When she looked at him, all she saw was beauty. But when she closed her eyes and really felt him, she felt the emotions too: the anger, the hatred, the frustration. It was marvelous to her how he was so different than what she first thought. A week ago, he was just the angry kid that her dad hated. What was he to her now?

He shifted on the bed until he was hovering over her, but not crushing her. Their lips never separated as his body came to cover hers completely, the skin sliding together. He pushed her tank top up more, their stomachs touching as he leaned back down to feel all around her. She couldn't stop her hands from roaming his body, down his back, past his shoulders, feeling his biceps. He was so big, but so small at the same time. His own hands followed patterns on her skin, touching her everywhere that he clothes didn't cover but he never made a move to remove the obstacles. He seemed content with just having her here, and Emily didn't even know what to think about that, how to go about reacting to it. Why did it have to be so confusing and contradictory?

Everything about him was contradictory, now that she really thought about it. He was always rude, mean, and inconsiderate but yet he was still kind, caring, and even loving at the particular moment. He was a Highsmith, and yet, still a Lewis. He was a loyal Shadowhunter, but made dealings with the devil. And he was like a killer shark, but now in her arms, he felt like nothing but a teddy bear.

"Do you really want to know who I am? Who I want to be?" he asked against her lips, kissing the corner of her mouth before he pulled away. The taste of honey and Chase lingered on her lips as his hand played with the skin above her shorts, tracing it teasingly.

She answered with a shaky voice, her light green orbs locking with his dark green ones. "I do."

He looked down at her, scanning his whole body with his eyes. From her chest, her stomach, down to her feet and back up until his eyes met hers again. "I'd like to be yours."

Such a cheesy, cheeky bastard.

* * *

Lilith walked through the halls with an evil smile on her face. The white walkway was old, dripping with some black fluids and blood that was smeared throughout the years. Windows were sealed with bars, as only single beds with torn sheets and a toilet sat in the rooms that she walked past. Insane Asylums were always something that interested Lilith. The idea of humans putting other humans in this very place, for their own good no less, was unbelievably entertaining. It was like the humans wanted their kind to go insane, but the place didn't bother her companions, or herself.

She made her way through the halls, finally making it to the vine covered double doors. She heard grunts, claps of metal on metal, and curse words flying in every direction. The smile on her face only grew when she burst through the doors, looking at the scene before her.

Leviathan looked like he was struggling against the opponent, but holding his own. He would dodge the attacks, and strike a few of his own, although he never did any particular damage. The pair jumped from table to table, kicking over chairs that people once sat in to each, and sliced a few in half as Leviathan's sword missed his target over and over, only landing a few small hits.

The man laughed after Leviathan missed again, and jumped back, turning to smile at Lilith like he knew she was watching. Out of everyone in the world, Lilith cared for him more than anything. She was doing all this for him anyway, and although he hated the idea of staying a secret, he knew why she was doing it. Didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hello mother," Jonathan bowed. "Tell me that I can finally leave this forsaken place."

That was his first request every time she saw him. Granted, she understood why. The other prisoners couldn't know of his existence, no one could. Only three people knew that Jonathan was back, hands and all. That was Leviathan, Agramon, and Lilith, and she planned to keep it that way. She had to keep an ace up her sleeve.

Leviathan threw his sword away, dropping down on one of the table tops to sit. For a demon, he looked extremely tired. "Where's Agramon?" he asked curiously.

"Dealing with Alec," Lilith answered.

"Can I ask you something, Mother?" Jonathan requested as he twisted the sword in his hand, staring at it in awe. "What is Agramon's obsession with him? Not that I mind the screams that come from him every once in a while but there are plenty of other victims for him to have fun with."

Jonathan's curiosity had peaked since he returned after Simon's mother finally passed. In the past few days, it had been nothing but questions from him, and although Lilith didn't mind it, she was confused by it. Her son wasn't the kind of boy who asked questions that didn't related to him. Although he did look so much older than before, unlike Jace, he hadn't lost any of his speed or abilities. And with his new, metal looking hand, he was stronger than he had ever been in the past.

But he still expected his question to be answered. And Lilith wasn't exactly trying to make him angry, considering her weaker state in life. "Magnus and Agramon had a quarrel a few centuries back. You could say that he never got his revenge on the warlock."

"Sounds logical enough," Jonathan said with satisfaction. "So when do I get to finally surprise those bitchy Shadowhunters and kill them? I can't wait to see Clary's face when she realizes I'm not as dead as they thought."

Leave it to Jonathan to get right to the point. "Chase informed them of the meeting, just like we asked him to. And with the book he strategically placed in the library, they believe that your existence is really just Agramon acting against Emily's fear, which is partly true since you don't exactly look as young as you used to. In other words, on Friday, you shall finally have what you've been waiting for, just be patient."

Jonathan scoffed, shaking his head. His white hair shook and need to be cut, but that wasn't something Lilith was going to concern herself with at this point. "Patience isn't something I've ever been good at. But if it'll get Jace's head on a silver platter, I'll deal with it."

* * *

**Hey guys! Things are about to get really busy around my house now, and I apologize but I won't be able to update as much. But don't forget to review. Tell me what you like or don't like. I always take every opinion into account, trying to twist what you guys want into the story.** **Thanks for reading! REVIEW!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

"Let's go through this one more time." Inquisitor Penhallow flipped through her clip board one more time. "You say that the body just showed up on the front porch."

By the Angel, Jace wanted to rip his hair out of his head. Grace's funeral wasn't even over before Aline grabbed him and pulled him inside, asking questions about the "incident". He knew it was her job and all, but he wanted to slap her because of her lack of patience. It wasn't like he could fight her, sadly, and he had let her pull him into the house, while Clary glared at her in her beautiful white dress. She still hated Aline, even if she knew the girl wasn't even interested in men. Her jealousy always made Jace laugh, but this was no time to joke.

Aline hadn't changed much throughout the years. Her Asian heritage was still the most distinguished features on her face, and she kept her black hair long and in a braid down her back. Unlike the other women in dresses, she was in a white suit, ready for business. How she even got the job as the Inquisitor still blew his mind, even after the years. Alec was always shunned for his sexuality, but Aline somehow got one of the strongest jobs in the Shadowhunting world? What the hell is that? Oh, yeah, her family connections..

Ugh, he hated politics. "How many times do I have to tell you the same story? The doorbell rang, and the body was there. No one had heard from Grace in years, and I can't tell you much other than it was most likely caused by Leviathan."

"Here we go again," Aline sighed as she grabbed her cup of coffee. They were sitting in the drawing room, mainly for the private discussion, facing each other across the table. "I get that you've had this obsession with Leviathan lately–"

"The Clave _gave_ me that assignment," Jace interjected. "I never really cared about the damn demon until my in-laws were suddenly kidnapped. I'm not sorry that all I care about is finding my family."

Aline ignored him, looking back to her clipboard. "What of the boy? Chase."

"He's an ass," was all that Jace had to say about him. Even though their conversation earlier warmed the kid up to Jace a little, it didn't give him much in the prospect of being with Emily. There was still a trust issue. Chase always seemed to be hiding something, but Jace couldn't be sure about that. And Emily sure as hell wasn't going to side with her father on this, so going to her was pointless. This was just a big mess…

Aline wrote something on the clipboard, being the old fashioned woman she is. There were plenty of ways in the day and age to record information, faster ways, but she just stuck with the pen and paper. "Sounds like someone else I know. And where was he today while his mother was being cremated? He didn't want to give her a proper funeral?"

"The cremation was easier and took less time to set up."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Because I don't know the answer to that question," Jace shot back as he leaned forward a bit. "I couldn't tell you why Chase wasn't at his mother's funeral, so why don't we just skip the part where you try to get pointless information and ask me what you really care about?"

The reaction out of Aline was exactly what he wanted. Every Inquisitor had the same look when they got angry, frustrated, or felt their authority was being overruled. Aline's lips pulled together in a tight line. Her grip on the pen tightened. But she tried her best to keep calm. "Jace, we both know that this is protocol. I'm not asking these to waste your time."

Likely story. "Look, I've told you everything already. Leviathan and Lilith are working together, and we have reason to believe that Agramon is with them as well. Other than that, we don't know shit."

"Then you're not doing your job, are you?" Her voice reeked of challenge, and Jace felt like strangling her. "As head of the Institute, it's your job to keep your section safe, and you're failing at that. Miserably, I might add."

Yes, the need to strangle her was growing with every second, but Jace knew he couldn't do anything about it. In a way, she was right, although he had a ton of evidence that he had yet to share with her. He couldn't tell her everything though! If she found out that Chase was working with Leviathan at one point, now lived in the Institute, and might still be planning things, it wouldn't be something that would get the Inquisitor on his good side. She was already upset about a warlock living here, and a werewolf that used to.

"I'm doing the best I can," Jace informed her. His voice had dropped, turning soft. "Aline, all I'm asking for is help from the Clave when we need it. After everything we've been through, I know that you can at least get a couple extra hands around here."

The change in heart shocked Aline to say the least. After Jace's malice vanished, he slowly watched as Aline's disappeared too. She pushed the clipboard aside, looking down at her perfectly manicured hands. "Jace, that was years ago, and you know that I just get information and punish those who break the law. The Consul and the Clave are the one that controls everything, where people go, what they do. You know I want to help, as I always have, but there's really nothing I can do."

"_The Consul is your father_!" Jace practically screamed out. "You can't ask for one favor? He was a good friend to Luke, to my parents. He should want to help!"

Aline sighed, dropping her head to her hands. "Jace, it isn't that easy. The Consul has more duties than to those that he cares about. And if he started going on hunches and guesses since you have no leading information on the subject, he could be stripped of his title. Until you get a location, maybe even more evidence, there isn't anything my family can do."

All the fight in Jace faded, and he slumped back in his seat, gripping his hair in frustration. Nothing was working out, at all, and he thought that maybe Aline could help a little bit. That plan crashed and burned quickly. He should've known better. Even though Aline used to help family more than care about the Clave, she couldn't do that anymore. She had duties, and there was no way she would go against those duties, dishonor her father, and Jace knew that.

But sometimes he wished that the Aline he knew would come out and help. During the war, she was more about loyalty to her friendships than anything that had to do with the Clave. Now, it seemed like the law was all that she cared about, but the Inquisitor position does that to people. That's why there was no way in hell any of his family would ever take up that position. Of course, he could easily give her some information, but Chase refused to give the location of the meeting place exactly. And Jace had a feeling that it was for good reason. At least, that's what he hoped.

"I really am sorry, Jace," Aline said. Her eyes were sincere as Jace looked down at her. "I wish there was something I could do. I couldn't imagine being in your position, but you have to understand that there isn't much that can be done."

He merely nodded, dropping his head to the table. "I know."

* * *

"You still hate Aline, don't you?" Isabelle mused as she and Clary hopped into the elevator. The funeral was finally over, and Michael said that he could finish up; dealing with the ashes while Magnus created the portal to send the other Shadowhunters back to Idris.

"I don't hate her," she mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Her white dress was short with spaghetti straps, and it made Clary's pale skin appear a shade darker, which was still snow white compared to Isabelle's. "I just hate the idea of him being alone with her."

"Why?"

"Because last time they were alone, in a room, by themselves, I walked in on a make-out fest that I wasn't a fan of."

Isabelle rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that Clary held onto that for so many years. It had been so long in the past, and she knew that Jace loved her. There was no point in constantly being angry about it, considering Aline was about as straight as a circle, but Clary did anyway. "That was so long ago that I barely even remember it. Are you going to hate every girl that ever kissed Jace? Because that's going to be quite a few females around this area."

The elevator clicked and the doors swung open to the living room. "I can, and I will," Clary answered as she stepped out, heading for the stairs.

Isabelle followed, her heels clicking on the floor. "You're just being stubborn again."

Her parabatia actually laughed. "And that surprises you?" Clary winked at her, and then just kept walking. Isabelle shook her head and followed the most stubborn woman in the world through the Institute, not even sure where she was going. But when Clary stopped in the middle of the hall, peaking into a room on the right, it finally clicked what was going on.

"Are you kidding me?" Isabelle whispered angrily as she peaked around Clary. Luckily, because of the heels, Isabelle easily towered over Clary more than usual and looked in the drawing room, finding Jace and Aline talking at the table. "You're seriously spying on them?"

Clary shrugged. "Well, it's either them, or we go find the lovebirds. Angel knows what they're up to."

That was an even worse idea in Isabelle's eyes. She still has yet to have a conversation with Chase after… She couldn't believe that she did that. The rage that she felt when Conan came back with the picture was something that she couldn't control, and she almost killed her "son" because of it. Clary tried to tell her later on that it was okay, that Chase understood, but Isabelle didn't buy it. She's the one that knew Chase, the one who had lived with him for four years, not Clary. The red head wouldn't actually know how Chase was feeling, even if she tried to understand.

But Isabelle had a pretty good idea. If anything, he'd wish that she'd drop dead, and Isabelle didn't blame him. What she did was unthinkable, and she was probably a monster in his eyes. After all the times that she stood by his side, most of the time against Jace and Emily, after all the arguments that she had with Jace about saying that her son was a good kid should've made her think twice about actually wrapping her whip around his throat and pulling. But it didn't. Chase never gave her a reason to hurt him, and he was only doing what he had to. Maybe Simon's disappearance was hurting her more than she could handle.

She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together. One thing was for sure though. "I doubt Chase would want to see me right now."

"You don't know that," Clary said as she pulled the drawing room door shut with a click. Her expression turned to a stern, parental one as she gazed up at Isabelle. "And we're going to see him and work all this out."

Isabelle protested all the way there, but what Clary wants, Clary gets. No words changed Clary's mind as she drug her friend up the stairs to the third floor. Bedrooms lined the hall and everyone's room was silent, including Chase's when they came up to it. The door was propped open, and Isabelle gasped when she looked inside.

The room was destroyed, like a tornado came through after an earthquake hit. The window was broken with shattered glass on the floor of the carpet, but wasn't too bad looking. The mirror by the bathroom door had been shattered, spider webbing the glass. Other miscellaneous objects covered the floor; some still in one piece while others were broken, but that wasn't what actually caught the pair's attention.

On the bed, covered up to the waist in sheets, were Chase and Emily. Emily's tank top was still on and it wasn't like they were actually doing anything, so at least Isabelle didn't have to deal with an angry Clary. They were dead asleep as Chase wrapped Emily in his arms, pulling her back to his front and letting her head rest on his arm. His face was buried in her hair, blowing some of past her ear as he breathed deeply. And if Isabelle didn't know and better, she could've sworn that it looked like Emily was smiling in her sleep.

Isabelle couldn't help herself. She let an "Awwww" slip past her lips as she leaned against the door frame. They were cute together, whether Clary wanted to accept that fact or not.

To Izzy's surprise, Clary chuckled at the scene before her, stepping up next to Isabelle. "We should've known that this would happen eventually."

_After the fights and arguments that Emily and Chase had, how were we even supposed to know that_? Isabelle thought. She didn't say that though, just admired the fact that they were finally getting along. "Are you okay with this?"

Clary bit her lip and thought for a moment. Her eyes stayed glued to her daughter lying in bed with a guy as she spoke. "Chase has done a lot of bad things, but regardless of that, he's a good kid. He never once laid a hand on Emily, even after all the times that she's beaten the crap out of him and left him to suffer. And he only did what he had to do for his family, so I don't blame him for what's happened."

A gust of air left Isabelle's mouth as she finally exhaled. "Good. I didn't want you hating my son."

"That's Jace's job," Clary corrected. "And that's never going to change. I know he's a good kid, but Jace refuses to accept it. The only thing that bothers me is throughout all this, I've never quite seen Emily so confused."

Isabelle knew exactly what that meant. Everyone in the Institute could see that she was having an internal struggle about something. Whether it was Chase, Conan, or Jonathan/Agramon, it was eating her alive. "I think she'll make it through. She is a Herondale after all."

"That she is," Clary said with a brilliant smile. With a sigh, Clary grabbed Isabelle's hand, pulling her out of the open doorway and back into the hall. "How long do you think Jace will be in there with Aline?"

Isabelle smiled at the jealous tone. "Just long enough to get his point across. Come on, you can wait in your room until he's finally done."

There was a grunt, a pained moan and Isabelle turned in confusion, only to find Clary leaning against the wall, grabbing her lower abdomen with a grimaced look. She glanced down, before looking back up to Isabelle. "Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get Magnus. I have a feeling something is seriously wrong."

* * *

Jace had never felt so relieved when the elevator finally closed with Aline inside. Yes, she had been helpful and even kind to his family over the years, but having her around was uneasy, considering Clary's brother killed Aline's cousin. That created just a tad bit of tension between the families, whether either of the women wanted to actually accept that fact or not.

Slowly, step by step, he walked towards the couch and collapsed on top of it like a teenager. He had never been so exhausted in his life. With the funeral, the missing people, all the extra training he'd been doing with Emily, and all the arguing between everyone in the Institute, he wanted nothing more than to just crawl in a hole for an hour, just to get his bearings. Today alone was brutal enough. That doesn't even count the long conversation with Aline, which only made his nerves on edge. He didn't care if it wasn't her job, but she should've been able to tell that he seriously needed help, even though he never actually said those words. But she was adamant about her decision, and there was nothing Jace could do about it.

"Something got you down, Dad?" Jace shook his head, ignoring Michael and kept his head buried in the pillowed as he lied on his stomach. "Really? Because you looked like you're dead. And dead is about as down as you can get."

Leave it to Michael to say something like that after a funeral. He really was Jace's son, making him smile as he slowly pushed himself up. "I just wish I had a break sometimes."

"That's not happening anytime soon," Michael answered as he walked over, taking the spot by Jace on the couch. He handed his father the cup of coffee in his hands, and Jace took it happily. "Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

His tone was serious, and Jace glanced over at him. He really did resemble Jace more than Emily. His daughter looked like Clary, but Michael, other than the shorter hair, was the spitting image of Jace when he was younger, except a little bit bigger, which was hard to do. "Go for it, son."

Michael took a deep breath, looking down at his shoes. "I talked to Brother Matthew about this today, and I've thrown the idea by Magnus too, but I don't think that being a Silent Brother is the best thing for me right now."

"You don't want to be a Silent Brother anymore?"

"That's not what I'm saying. But Dad, I'm fifteen. I think I have plenty of time to live, to decide on it, and right now I just want to be a normal Shadowhunter."

It made sense, but Jace was still shocked. Michael had wanted to be a Silent Brother his whole life. As for the normal part… "You're my son. There's no way in hell that you will ever be normal. But you know that I'm okay with whatever you want to do with your abilities."

"Good, cause I want to come with you guys when you go after Lilith."

Jace jerked back at that, frowning deeply. Michael had never, ever asked to join a fight. In fact, he was completely content with watching others battle while he'd heal and repair the damage. But he was begin completely serious, and that made Jace nervous. "Son, you don't–"

"Have the training?" he finished, arching an eyebrow. "I know, but I don't want you guys leaving without me, when I know that there's a chance that you might not come back."

The moment of silence was exactly what Jace needed to think about what Michael just said. He took a moment to breathe, staring at his son incredulously. Emily was the one of his two kids that he'd expect to have this conversation with. She just had that kind of attitude, and looked at everything in a bad way. But Michael always was positive, smiling, and just happy in general.

"Where is this coming from?" Jace asked.

Michael sighed, falling back against the couch, defeated. "Dad, I've realized for a while now that you and Mom aren't exactly invincible. Emily refuses to believe it, but I know that one day, you're not going to come home. I just don't want to be sitting here, waiting for you. I'd rather be fighting by your side when it happens."

"That's not happening anytime soon," Jace said with conviction.

"That's not really up to you to decide," Michael shot back. It hurt, knowing that he had so little faith in Jace. "And the Silent Brothers are warriors too, so it only makes sense for me to get some training in as well, in case I still become one."

For once in his life, Jace was rendered speechless. It astonished him now different Michael and Emily were, and how they reacted differently to everything. Whenever Jace finally thought he had a hang on his kids, understood them, they'd pull this kind of crap. Emily would suddenly befriend the jackass that she's hated for years, and Michael's dream suddenly changes overnight. Not to mention everything else he had to keep up with.

Clary was the only steady thing in his life at this point. Even though she'd have other things to do, he still got to wrap her in his arms every night. He knew that she had other obligations at times, but her love for him never changed, and the same went for him. If it wasn't for her, sometimes he thinks that he'd go crazy. Especially with Emily and Chase nowadays.

"Dad, you know that I–"

"JACE!"

They both looked up to see Isabelle running down the stairs to the living room. She jumped the last five steps gracefully, considering she was in high heels, and came to a stop. Her eyes were wide, her dress wrinkled. "Jace, hurry up and get up to your room."

If it was any other time, he would've come up with some sarcastic retort. But her facial expression didn't give him any reason to think that this was a joke of any kind. "Why?"

"If Magnus and I are right along with symptoms that your wife is showing, you are about to have a very significant change in the family."

What did that mean? What change in family? There couldn't have been something wrong with Clary, could there? Was she hurt? Was she okay? Jace didn't have time to think about it and tried to rush to the stairs, but Michael had jumped to his feet. Jace stopped before running into his son. He wanted to ask what he was doing, but never got the words out.

At that moment, Michael said the most insane thing that Jace had ever heard all day. And considering the events, it would be pretty hard to beat it. But this... this was huge.

"I knew it! My mom _is_ pregnant!"

* * *

It was amazing how things could change. Emily didn't just think about what had sparked between her and Chase, how they only felt comfortable around each other, but she thought about change in general. So many things had shifted in her life for the past week, going from one thing to another.

For starters, Conan acted like he hated her now. She had tried to call him twice while Chase was asleep, and he refused to pick up, to answer. He used to always be there, answering whenever she called. The steady rock he used to be now felt like the wind. Maybe he would be there, maybe he wouldn't. She didn't really know anymore.

And then something had sparked between her and Chase, something she didn't understand. Even as she looked at him from her spot by the window, she couldn't help but admire him in a way she couldn't before. He was beautiful, the way his hair fell over his eyes as she slept. Every curve of his muscle fit perfectly with him. Every rune, every scar, every curve of his mouth was something that sparked a feeling inside her when she thought about it. Although nothing really happened between them, other than a bit of kissing before he finally went to sleep, she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted it to. With Conan, she always wanted it just as a distraction. With Chase, she seemed to want it on general principle.

And on top of the love triangle that she couldn't understand, everything else in her life had falling to the shits. Her family was falling apart, and things only seemed to get worse and worse as the days went on. She just wanted to Friday to get here. Before he passed out, Chase had told her a bit about his dealings with the devil. Granted, she was sworn to secrecy not to say a word to anyone other than her father, who apparently knew everything now. But after Friday, everyone would either be dead, or alive, no in between. That was frightening, and yet she just wanted it to be over with.

She just wanted her life to be normal again.

"JACE!"

But nothing could stay calm for long, especially in this Institute.

Emily glanced towards the open door to the hallway, hearing Isabelle's voice pierce through the hallways like a knife through butter. What could have gone wrong now? Chase stirred in his sleep, burying his head in the pillow in the most adorable way possible. Although all she wanted was to jump back in bed with him and curl up against him, she didn't and slowly made her way to the door, dodging teh bit of glass that he had scattered across the carpet. She shoved her phone in her pocket before closing it behind her.

The hallway was empty enough, quiet after Isabelle's screech. Emily looked left and right, but there wasn't any sign of life. So she just shrugged, walking towards the stairs until she heard voices. She followed the sound, until she came up to the door of her parent's room.

Magnus was there, talking with concern and amusement in his voice at the same time. "Clary, Isabelle is getting him right now. It'll be fine, I promise."

"Fine? With everything going on, this is the last thing that we need!" Her mother sounded frantic.

"I know, but you need to just calm down until I can make sure that this is really happening."

Emily shook her head, confusion setting in. What the hell are they talking about? She reached for the handle, just as figures started popping up from the stairs. Isabelle was running towards her, eyes wide with excitement. She didn't even say a word as Emily stepped aside watching as Isabelle burst through the bedroom doors.

Michael and Jace didn't look so excited. In fact, Michael was struggling as Jace leaned against him. She had never seen her father so pale, looking so sick and shocked that he couldn't even walk. She immediately rushed to his side, grabbing his other arm and throwing it over her shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Michael sighed. "Dad passed out."

"What?"

"Is he coming?" It was Clary. Emily glanced at Michael, begging for an answer but he just shook his head and together, they pulled Jace into the room as the color finally started to return to his angelic features.

She and Michael dropped Jace in the doorway, letting him lean against the frame instead as he stared at Clary. Emily's mother was positioned on the bed, lying flat as Magnus hovered over her. His hands glowed a green color, concentration etched in his features as he focused on her. Isabelle was by her side, sitting in the chair at the head of the bed, clearly more excited than anyone else in the room.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

As if Clary hadn't noticed them, her eyes widened when they settled on Jace. "Honey, what happened?"

"I – uh–" Jace stuttering was a sight to see, considering Emily had never actually seen it happen before. He was finally back to his normal color, but still wobbled on his feet as he moved towards the bed, kneeling down by it. "Is it true?"

"Would someone tell me what the hell is happening?" Emily asked as she raised her hands in exasperation.

Magnus pulled back at that point. His hands stopped glowing as he smiled down at Clary, Jace, then to Isabelle, and then to the children in the doorway. Then he said one word, one word that made Jace fall back, fainting again. It made Isabelle squeal and clap with delight. It made Michael wrap his arm around Emily, pulling her in for a proud hug. And Clary, Clary beamed like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"Clary, Jace, you're having twins."

* * *

**WOOO! More Herondales will be running around in about nine months. Will it be boys, girls, or both? I don't know yet. but how with this work with Lilith at large? You'll have to keep reading to find out. REVIEW! I want you all to know I take every review into account, literally. When you all want a certain event, character, or whatnot to be in the story, I try my best to make it fit. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry it took so long to get back to you all! I know that I upload a lot compared to some authors, and I hope you all like that, but its probably only going to get slower as the days pass. More and more stuff is getting in the way, and I want you all to know that I won't forget about you! Just be patient with me :)**

* * *

Chase wondered what the hell he was doing as he walked. How did this even look like a good idea at one point? Was he going crazy? Probably. All the concussions and injuries from being Jace's personal punching bag was starting to get to him. Of course, he had good intentions as to what he was about to do, but he at least should've brought a weapon. He felt like he was walking towards his death, unarmed and willing in nothing but his protective gear.

But this was the only time he had to do this. Everyone in the Institute was busy, so they wouldn't even notice he was gone. Emily was saying goodbye, setting up for the meeting. The twins were doing who knew what with Michael. Magnus and Isabelle were too busy to deal with him at the moment. Clary was hysterical and Jace was trying his best to comfort her about tonight. So it was just him, and it was easy to get away.

The past two days practically seemed like a blur, today more than anything. He tried to help, but no one seemed inclined to give him anything to do. In fact, everyone but Isabelle, Magnus, and Emily ignored him if he was around. And even if Jace talked to him, it was mainly so that he could take out his frustrations on him in the training room. Isabelle had calmed down around him, not really apologizing but he could tell that she was apologetic. Magnus was still slightly furious, although he had relaxed as well. And Emily…

He shivered as he walked, even though the heat from the sun wasn't anywhere near cold. Everything about her was captivating, although he couldn't bring himself to say it, to show her how he felt, or even demonstrate his feelings. After she found out her mom was pregnant, it was like all her time was either devoted to training or Clary. Sure, he understood, but it hurt knowing that she could just forget about him so easily, especially after everything that happened between them after the funeral. She was actually with him for once, in the way he always dreamed she would be.

But it was like that day never happened…

He stopped at the house, knowing exactly who resided inside. How was he supposed to play this? Cool and relaxed? He didn't want to act like a punk, but he didn't want to be a pansy either. Every step he took towards the front door brought him closer to the last person he wanted to see, and he didn't have a clue how to handle it yet.

After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited. His hands itched for something, any kind of weapon, but he only had his gear on with no weapons. Angel, he was such a pansy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Conan asked after he swung the door open. He looked so angry that Chase debated on just leaving, but he couldn't. Conan's chest was just intimating though, like Jace's. He looked like a tan version of that giant green guy that Simon was a fan of. What was his name? Hulk or something. "I said that Emily could come, and she didn't. That didn't mean that you get to come in her place."

Chase took a deep breath, calming his nerves. It wasn't like this was the first time he was here, but dealing with Conan wasn't soemthign he was ever a fan of. "You know that she's not able to get out of the house. Jace has the place locked down. But she's who I came to talk to you about."

Conan frowned, not sure how to act. But reluctantly, he shut the front door and stepped out on the porch. Chase examined him, and he actually seemed to be doing okay. Other than the bit of stubble, he didn't look like he was struggling much. There weren't any shadows under his eyes. His hair was wet like he just showered. And most of all, he didn't have any bruises, unlike Chase.

Thank you, Jace Wayland.

Chase stepped back, leaning against the rail. He tried to make it casual, but it was blatantly obvious that he wanted to be as far away from him as possible. "I know that Emily has been calling you, so you're up to speed about everything?"

The werewolf nodded but was unhappy about it.

"Well, then you know that its only her, Jace, and I that are going after Lilith."

"And that's the dumbest thing I've heard come out of her mouth," Conan said with venom. "If you think the three of you are going to be a match for them, you've lost your mind."

"She can handle Leviathan. Jace can handle Agramon. And I can handle Lilith. It'll work, but I came to talk to you in case it didn't."

That caught his attention, and Conan's eyes widened. Yes, Chase knew exactly what he was implying. There was always a chance that things could go wrong, and although Lilith promised that Emily would be safe, he didn't know if that promise would be kept when she was fighting Leviathan. And even worse, out of the three of them, he's the one that is most likely to get killed. He couldn't just let himself get killed without telling someone to take care of Emily, and who better than Conan?

"You're the only one that loves Emily as much as I do," Chase said. It was the first time he ever told anyone that he loved her, but Conan seemed to understand. "Lilith has told me that she's safe if everything goes her way. All she wants is Jace, but if I get killed, which I more than likely will be, I want you to be there for her. I don't know if it'll even affect her, but I wouldn't trust her with any guy other than you, no matter how much you bother me."

Conan was quiet, looking down at the floor from his spot against the door. Chase didn't know where to look, what else to say, or even what to do. For once, they were having a civil conversation about Emily without killing each other. There was a first time for everything, but Chase feared this would also be the last time, and he had to get his point across.

"This is the only thing that I'm asking of you," Chase continued. "She needs you in her life, no matter how much you think that she doesn't care. For two days, she'd call you constantly, worried about you all the time. Even with me, she would always talk about you, and it drives me up the wall."

Conan still didn't speak.

"Look, can you just promise me that you'll take care of her? Make sure that throughout all of this, she'll make it through?"

Finally, as if a switch was turned on, Conan spoke. "Emily doesn't need anyone to make it through. She's strong enough to do that on her own."

And when Conan turned to head back into the house, Chase realized that this could be his only chance. Conan was the only one who could answer the questions and help in the ways that Chase needed him to. And this was the only time to ask it. If he walked through that door, it was over. He'd never know.

"Conan, wait," Chase called. It was the first time he actually said Conan's name without hatred or disgust. "I need to ask you something."

Conan slowly turned with his hand on the door, eyebrows arched in question.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Back at the Institute? You stopped Isabelle. You could've easily let her kill me, which I have no doubt that she would have, but you stopped her." Chase paused, trying to find the words that would make Conan talk, but all he could come up with was. "Why?"

This was it. Why was this even such a big deal with him? Chase wanted to slap himself for feeling so weak, feeling like he had to know. His grip on the railing behind him tightened so he didn't move. He didn't want to leave without the answers that he wanted, but he wanted nothing more to get out of there at the same time. It was like his body wanted to know, but his mind didn't. Then again, he did want to know, did he?

Emily would be laughing her head off if she could see him now.

Conan sighed, dropping his hand from the handle. His anger was completely gone now, and when their eyes met, Chase could see that he was just as uncomfortable about the situation.

"Look Chase," Conan said. "I didn't do it for you. If it was just you, me, and Isabelle in that room, I would've helped her rip your head off."

Chase recoiled back, but really, should he have expected anything different?

"You have to understand that I thought you were trying to hurt Emily. Like you said, I love her more than I should. But it wasn't you or Isabelle that made me pull the whip back. It was Emily. She was worried, and I could see that she really cared about you. I hated it. I wanted you to die right here so she'd forget about you, about how you took her from me, and maybe I'd finally get her back. But I realized that would never actually happen. I was just being optimistic." He took a step forward, a big one, and suddenly he was standing right in front of Chase, glaring at him. "She loves you, more than I like to admit, but I did it for her. I could see how painful it would be for her if she lost you, and I couldn't let that happen."

Well, shit. What the hell was he supposed to say to that without acting like a punk? Honestly, he didn't know what to respond with at all. Conan still hated him, that much was obvious, and at least the feeling was mutual, but he just didn't know what to say.

"Just keep her alive today," Conan said. He pulled at his hair as he backed away, looking past Chase towards the street. "That's all I'm asking. Don't let her die down there. If I'm going to be stuck here, I just want to know that she'll be okay."

"There's actually something you could do," Chase inquired.

Here he goes. This is the part that he'd been debating with for the past few days. Everything was in place, except for one, tiny, little detail.

Conan was completely capable of it as well. He was strong, stronger than Chase – which he wasn't too happy about – and it'd be easy for him. No fighting, no struggling with swords, and he'd just get it done and run out of there. He wouldn't get hurt. He wouldn't be in danger. Emily wouldn't be upset about if she found out.

Conan cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly, like he knew what Chase was thinking. "Enlighten me."

* * *

"Hey, can we talk?"

Michael looked up from his spot on his bed, and Emily's heart dropped at the look on his face. He was more than furious at this point, and she knew it. The talk that she and Jace had with him the day before didn't exactly go well. He was basically being forced to stay today, to stay with Clary, and he couldn't wrap his young brain around why it was necessary. She told him why Magnus had to stay, since Clary had been having issues with the babies, even so early in the pregnancy. Jace had also mentioned that Isabelle had to stay if Jace was leaving. Clary needed the strength of either her parabatia or her husband, and Jace couldn't back out of what was happening this afternoon. Emily needed him there, more than anything, but Michael just wouldn't understand.

Not to mention the element of surprise was their best bet. And when it came to surprise, the less people that can be seen, the better off they'll be.

He didn't say anything. His head just feel back down to his lap where his hands fiddled with one another. She took the opportunity to step inside, closing the door behind her. "Bro, I really need you to understand."

"I do understand," he answered when she sat on the edge of the bed. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And you think I like the idea of walking into this blind? But it's easier this way with only three of us. Otherwise, we could all be in more danger than necessary. I hate leaving you all behind just as much as Dad does. Even Chase is worried."

"Chase shouldn't even be going with you!" The shout that came from his throat shocked Emily, and she leaned back away from him. Michael didn't back down though. "He's the reason we're in this mess. And I'm sorry if you care about him and all that shit, but I don't trust him. In fact, if he didn't come back from this little endeavor, I'd throw a fucking party."

Whoa… Angry much? Was all the Emily could really think to say. Sure, she knew that Chase wasn't the most likeable person to most people, but wishing he was dead was a little over the top.

"Why couldn't you just stick with Conan," Michael continued. "Why did you have to leave him for the biggest dick on the planet? I mean, Dad is an angel compared to this jackass. Do you not remember all the times he hurt you, all the times you came home fuming because of something he did at Pandemonium? Do you–"

"Okay, shut your trap and listen," she snapped.

Michael did, but not before he scrunched his face up and sat back with is arms crossed in a pout. Wow, he really was a child.

"First of all, I don't say anything about your girlfriend, so you have no reason to talk about my love life." When he opened his mouth to retort, she clamped her hand over it. "I'm serious. Chase has changed just like anyone else could. He had reasons for doing what he did. Whether you accept those reasons or not isn't my problem. And, damn, if I even understand it myself, but I care about him for reasons I can't explain, so I don't want you talking shit, understand?"

It was quiet for a long time, the siblings just staring at each other in anger. This wasn't exactly how Emily wanted this talk to go. In fact, she didn't really know the direction she wanted it to go but angry looks and her hand over his mouth wasn't what she had in mind.

She was leaving in an hour, and this was all going to hell at his point. But the fact that Michael suddenly hated Chase so much got on her nerves. He never once complained about Chase, said anything to her about his feelings about him, and was even nice to him. Or so she thought. Maybe he just put on a show. It wouldn't be the first time that she was fooled, tricked by someone close to her, and she was starting to think that she was the idiotic one in the family.

Michael used his hand to pull Emily's away, but he didn't let go. In fact, he held it between both of his, looking down at it. She wasn't exactly small, not like her mother, but she wasn't a big girl either. Michael on the other hand, was huge. He had Chase's height mixed with Conan's muscles and Jace's looks that made him a triple threat. His hand swallowed Emily's whole has he flipped it over, once twice, three times.

"You said you cared about him."

Emily looked down, and nodded. "That's not breaking news."

"But you didn't say he was your boyfriend."

"Because we haven't really gotten that far yet," she explained in a soft voice.

"Why? You've stayed in his room for the past few nights. You train together. I've walked in on you kissing him twice in the kitchen and once on the couch in the living room. Sounds to me like you're pretty much dating."

"It's complicated," was the only answer she could think of.

And complicated didn't even begin to describe it. What was she supposed to call it exactly? They weren't dating, since they had yet to actually go out on a date. They hadn't even really talked about their feelings, except for Chase's confession a few days ago. They normally stayed clear of the subject, just to make it easier on everyone. Talking made things worse, and Emily was shit when it came to opening up anyway. She'd just rather ignore it all together.

Not to mention the whole "Betraying her family to save his own" situation that they talked about as little as possible. The only discussions they had about it now were when Jace was around and they were planning for today. It was a touchy subject between the two of them, cause they only wanted what was best for their family, which was opposite for the others.

"Emily, how much do you really care about him?" Michael asked suddenly.

She shrugged, considering the situation. "About the same as Conan, but in a different way." That was about the truest thing she could've said, considering her own confusion was hard enough to deal with.

"Just, please don't let him hurt you." His voice sounded so small when he said it, and there was so much extra meaning behind it. He could've been talking about mentally, like Chase could've been playing with her. He could've been talking about what was about to actually happen with Lilith. He could've been talking about in the future, if they all made it through this alive. Hell, there were so many possibilities to the one statement, but Emily couldn't let her mind wonder at this point.

She just leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek with as much reassurance in the gesture as she could.

"You don't have to worry about that. As long as you do one thing for me."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Keep Karrie safe," she said. "She's my best friend, and it's the same situation. I don't want Chase to hurt me anymore than I want you to hurt Karrie."

He nodded, looking down at his lap. "Emily, can I ask you something about that?"

Oh, lord. This didn't sound like an ordinary question, and Emily felt her heart stop as she waited for him to speak. Was her brother about to ask her for relationsihp advice? Between Conan and Chase, she wasn't exactly the best person to ask. A role model was the last thing she considered herself. This was Magnus's department.

What he said next wasn't something she was prepared to answer thought, and nothing Magnus could help with.

"Karrie asked me to ascend."

Wow. Just… Wow. Emily felt her mind reeling like the spokes on a bike or the gears in machines. Every part of it was working as fast as it could, but she couldn't wrap her mind around what he just said. Ascension was a big deal, especially the older someone got. But it was huge in and of itself, and dangerous. Emily had only heard of a few times it happened. The main story she remembered was when Tessa told her about Sophie. But Sophie had a legitimate excuse for ascension because of Gidion…

"You haven't proposed, have you?" Emily asked with more curiosity than concern. She wouldn't put it past her brother to jump the gun.

Despite everything that was going on, the situation around them, and all the tension building up, Michael laughed. "Lord no. But, she's been thinking about it for years."

"_She's thinking about getting married_?"

"No!" Michael looked at Emily like she was an idiot. "The ascension you dumbass."

Emily smiled at the idea. "You know, if she did it fast enough, we could actually become _parabatia_."

As if Michael knew that would be Emily's answer, he smiled bigger than before. "That was actually her plan."

* * *

She was still trembling, still shaking in his arms as he held her and kissed her hair. Jace and Clary had been in this position since breakfast, since she was reminded of what was to come that afternoon. She was just balled up on the bed, his arms around her as she cowered into his chest. Jace wanted to say something to help her, reassure her that he'd come back for her, but he wasn't a liar. He never lied, especially to Clary, and he knew that this was difficult, dangerous, and there was a chance he could be killed. He just wished that there was something he could say that would calm her down.

Nothing seemed to work though. No amount of kisses, hugs, and love could stop her from breaking down in tears whenever the idea popped back into her head. Jace had tried it all, and in the end, he just settled for holding her as tight as he could.

Although he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if this went badly. He worried about Clary, about Michael, about the twins if he and Emily didn't return. Magnus and Alec wouldn't be able to step in and run the Institute, and Michael wasn't old enough. They might have been transferred, or someone would have to come in to replace Jace. Unless Clary wanted to step up, but she had no practice running an Institute, much less the drive to do it. Everything would change for them – all of them.

And the thought of the twins growing up without him, never being able to see their faces as they cried or smile…

He pulled Clary tighter into him, if that was even possible. Lilith wouldn't tear him from his family. There was no way he would let that happen. He couldn't let that happen. Although he'd never like to admit it, Chase was right. Jace and Emily were the only two that could best Leviathan and Agramon in their current states. If he failed, he failed his family. They'd suffer for years until Lilith finally killed them..

"Honey, you're going to turn me into a diamond if you squeeze me any harder."

Jace loosened his arms a bit, giving Clary enough space to pull back and look up at him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained, but she wasn't crying at the moment. In fact, she was looking up at him with anything but sadness and worry. Her green eyes shone as her hand came up, cupping his cheek as her thumb ran over his lip.

Clary bit her bottom lip as her hand ran over his face, trying to smooth out the lines that he knew were there. "What's got you so wound up? I thought I was the one who was supposed to worry."

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you."

"Well stop. I'm worried enough for the both of us."

Jace reached up and stopped her hand when her thumb traced his lip again. His lips came down, kissing the inside of her palm as he put it back against his cheek. "Clary, you know I love you, right? I love you more than you'll ever know, more than I can ever tell you. You're my life, my world, and without you and the kids, I'm nothing. I might as well be a mist that blows through and disappears. But you made my life worth living, and I promise you, I'm going to do everything I can to come back to you. I don't want to leave you here, alone. I want to come back for you, for Michael, for Emily, for…"

He trailed off when he realized that they didn't have names. He couldn't say that he wanted to come back for the twins, because he didn't know what to call them. Karrie and Kadan were kind of known as the twins of the families, but now, there was another set. His set.

His hand left Clary's and trailed down, down to her stomach where his t-shirt covered. It was still flat, thanks to the training, and Jace slipped his hand underneath, splaying his hand out across her abdomen where the… the twins were.

Clary shivered against his touch, something she's done for years, and leaned into him. Her forehead leaned on his bare chest, and she took a deep breath, breathing him in and blocking his view of her. "Jace, we can name them now."

His breath caught at her words, and he leaned down, kissing the top of her hair and taking in the smell of strawberries. He made a mental note to keep that in mind, to commit it to memory.

"Let's do it," Clary said when he didn't answer. "Right now. Let's name them."

"Baby, we don't even know the genders yet."

"What does that matter?" Clary asked as she pulled back with a smile. And Jace was happy to see it was a real smile. One that made her face light up and her eyes shine. "Two boy names and two girls."

"Are you sure about this?" Clary's smile faded and she cocked her head to the side slightly. Just enough so one of her curls fell in her face and Jace pushed it back with his free hand. "I mean, this gives me a reason to come back."

"Jace, you know the reasons to come back. Emily, Michael, these two," her hand descended over his on her stomach, "They're your reasons to come back."

Jace looked down, where Clary's hand rested over his. She was always so much smaller, tinier, and sometimes he wondered how he didn't crush her. She was strong, he knew, but her strength still shocked him at time. How was he ever so lucky to get someone like her?

"You said two girls and two boys?"

Clary smiled and nodded. "I'll pick one of each, and you pick one of each."

"Alright, you go first," he said. Before she could speak, he leaned forward and kissed her. Just once, right on the mouth with as much love as he could conjure up in the short about of time.

When he pulled back, she was licking her lips like she was savoring his taste. "No laughing, okay?" He chuckled at her words, which earned a stern look, but he nodded none the less. Clary looked down, down to her stomach, and spoke without meeting his gaze. "How about… Aria? Aria and Aaron?"

"Perfect," he said without hesitation. He tilted her chin up, and then kissed her with everything he had. She didn't dare protest, her hand coming up and fingers twisting in his hair. He never wanted to leave this moment. It was the things like this that he kept fighting for. Just a simple kiss from Clary could keep him going on the worst days of his life. It was Clary that pulled him out of the rut when Robert and Maryse were killed. It was Clary that saved him when Alec chose Magnus over him, but he understood. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. And it was Clary that saved him all those years ago, when Raziel asked for the one thing she wanted. She chose him, and he'd always choose her. If it wasn't for Clary, he wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for Clary, he would've been dead a long time ago.

So he'd fight for her, and it was because of her that he'd make it through tonight.

"Aria and Aaron it is," he said against her lips.

She kissed him once, twice, and a third time before finally pulling away enough to look in to his eyes. They were probably dark enough for her to see her reflection in them. "Jace, you still have to choose your names."

"I like Aria and Aaron."

"What if it's two boys or two girls?"

He shrugged, touching his nose to hers. "You're the mother. You know what they'll be, whether you really know it or not. I have a feeling it'll be one girl and one boy. And their names will be Aria and Aaron."

"Then give them their middle names."

Jace closed his eyes, thinking about what he could say. Clary was dead set on having his opinion in the matter. But he wanted it to have meaning. He wanted them to have a part of him, and a part of Clary. But it had to be more than just both of them. The twins needed to know that they were part of the family, more than just blood and sweat, but fully part of the family.

Jace smiled as the idea hit him. "What about Aria Adele and Aaron Alexander?"

Clary's response was her mouth back on Jace's. It was like she couldn't get enough of him, and he knew the exact feeling. His chest felt tight, his whole body wound up tighter and tighter if he wasn't touching her and he could feel from her movements that she felt the same. "Just come back," Clary said suddenly. All the laughter, the moment of forgetfulness they shared was gone, and she was serious again. Almost to the point of crying. "Please, just come back."

But he couldn't promise that he would. Only that he'd try to. He'd try so hard to come back to her. He'd fight until the death to come back to her. He'd fight to come back to all of them, because that was all that he could do. He couldn't talk, couldn't speak to make her feel better. But he said the three words that he'd said over and over, each with more meaning than the last time but he hoped that she understood. This was all he could give.

"I love you."

* * *

**Sorry for any typos I missed! Can't catch them all.**

**Well, its the big day for all of them! Tell me what you guys think! REVIEW! Who do you think will die, if anyone? Are all of the "prisoners" even still alive? What's Conan's part in this now? Will it be a completely happy ending? I sure hope so, but you never know what I'm going to put on these pages. Hell, I never know either.. We'll see.**

**By the way! I have a new story that I'm writing up. It's an idea that just popped in my head, but it's only just starting so it'll be a while. Keep your eyes out for it. It'll be about Clary and Jace as human, teenagers actually, but its so early that I don't even have a title. Just wait it out, and don't forget to leave your reviews! I read them all and take everything into account! Love you guys!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for waiting! For those of you that just want the fight to start up, you should know that I still have to build up to it! It's getting there, I promise! And thank you to those who are always reviewing and those who like this story enough to follow and favorite it! Means a lot to me!**

* * *

This had to be the worst day of Emily's life. Not only was leaving the hardest thing she ever had to do, but now, after leaving her family, praying that everyone who was captured was still alive, and dealing with the fact that she was now going to face Leviathan, she was ready to break down and cry. This wasn't going to be easy. In fact, it was probably going to be virtually impossible.

She shouldn't be thinking like that, but she couldn't help it. All the training she had done with Chase and her father should've made her more prepared, more confident, but it didn't. They were good, fast, and dangerous but nothing like she would be facing. That stupid book her father gave her had her paranoid just thinking about it. Dealing with them wasn't going to be the same as dealing with Leviathan. This was going to be hell. And she was the only one who could face it.

Chase's words kept ringing in her ear as she walked through sewer, following Chase to the meeting spot.

"Now, your eyes will pretty much be useless, so put this one," he had said as he gave her a blindfold.

"You want me to fight blind?" Emily had asked back.

"It sounds stupid, but you have to get better with your sense of smell and hearing if you're going to fight him. I've seen what he can do, and it's like fighting wind. Just trust me."

Fighting wind? That was the best analogy he could come up with, and it was practically impossible! How was she supposed to beat a breeze with a sword that could slice her in half? The thought gave her a shiver of… fear. Yeah, she was scared shitless! Screw being a Herondale. Screw being the son of the infamous Jace Herondale. Screw being brave. She was terrified, and even her mother's fearless rune wasn't doing much to help her.

Although it was burning on her shoulder blade with a fierce fire. And it itched. So bad! How did her father ever handle this before? It was like a rat was clawing at her skin ALL THE TIME! And how was she supposed to focus on fighting if all she could think about was the annoying rune that–

"Calm down," her father instructed as he fell in step beside her. How could he be so calm and relaxed? Oh, because he was Jace. Angel, the things Emily would've done to get some of the genes that her father had... "You're making it obvious."

"I can't help it," Emily hissed. All she wanted was to get this over with! The ten minute walk through the nasty smelling sewer hadn't done anything to calm her nerves, and her father's ability to read her like a book didn't boost her confidence at fooling people with what she was feeling at the moment.

Jace didn't get a chance to say anything else before a door started to come into view. Emily stomach fell as Chase stopped in front of it, put his hand against it, and pushed it open.

_Here we go_.

Emily stepped through, seraph blade at the ready with Jace right behind her. They probably looked ready to kill, crouched and weapons gripped in their hands. But as soon as Emily looked around, she instantly got confused. There wasn't anything there but an empty island surrounded by nasty smelling sewage water that circled around it.

"What the hell?" Chase wondered aloud. He was blocking her view and when Emily stepped up beside him, wondering what he was looking at, she froze.

It was a woman standing on a bridge that hovered over the sewage water and led to the platform island. She looked relaxed, her hands behind her back as she gazed at them. Like the three of them, she was dressed in Shadowhunter gear where a sword was strapped to her back, and the hilt stuck up behind her right shoulder. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun. It wasn't all of those features that caught Emily's eye. The fact that she had Shadowhunter gear was surprising, but it was the girl's eyes, the green that she knew so well, that made a lump form in her throat.

"Gemma," Chase whispered so low that Emily barely even heard him. He was staring at his sister like he was seeing a ghost. His body had lost the tan feature and turned to a ghostly pale. He was just as confused as Emily was to see his sister, the one that apparently used to be chained to a wall and starved to death, standing up straight and looking healthy as ever. That didn't add up. After seeing what Lilith did to his mother, his sister shouldn't be so... put together.

Chase started forward, and when Emily moved to follow him, her father grabbed her by the shoulder, holding her still. She stepped back, keeping her eyes on Chase. Even though she really wanted to be there for him, her father always had good reasons for what he did. So Emily stayed put, watching Chase walk towards Gemma, and focused hard on what they were saying.

"What are you – why? How–"

Gemma smiled, a smile that was much too similar to Chase's fake smile. Emily suddenly felt sick. "Hello brother. Don't be so confused to see me."

"I'm more shocked to see you like this." He waved his hands at her as he stopped a few feet away. "I mean, what's with the gear and the sword and…"

"Lilith offered me a way out." Gemma took a step forward, and Chase took a step back. Emily couldn't help but worry about him, about what was probably going through his head at this point. Besides, he was here for Gemma, right? Now that he found her, he could easily just leave and leave the others to Emily and Jace. "After she killed our mother at Rochester State Hospital, I couldn't handle it. Lilith gave me a way to get out that state of… broken and loneliness."

"A way out?" Chase asked. Emily kept her eyes on him as she saw him move, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. The screen lit up as his fingers danced across it.

She felt her father bend down next to her ear. "What the hell is he doing?" She shrugged in response, considering she was as lost as he was.

"Yes, a way out," Gemma answered. "I know that you don't really understand, brother, but Lilith is willing to explain it to you. All you have to do is come with me."

With that, she turned away from him and walked back towards the center of the cavern. Suddenly, as if her presence set off some kind of switch, a portal started to form, growing bigger as she approached it.

Jace grabbed Emily's hand, and the reassurance of having him there made the burn of the fearless rune die down a bit. He tugged her forward, slowly but surely, until she was finally up with Chase who was shoving his phone back in his pocket. "You okay, son?"

Chase shook his head at her father's question, and when he looked back at Emily, she saw all of the emotions in his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Well, following her is the only answer you'll get." With that, Jace kept walking towards Gemma who stood by the portal with a smug expression.

Emily and Chase didn't move. She wanted to say something, to wipe the frown off his face, but she was worried about touching him. When people were this close to breaking, even the slightest touch or the wrong word could set them off. She'd watched that happen with her mother one too many times. One wrong word when Clary was pregnant with Michael and all hell broke loose. It was like living with a ticking time bomb.

But everything about Chase told her to stay away and wait it out. From his face, to the death grip on his bow, to the way he was staring at his sister told Emily to just wait it out, to let him calm down. She couldn't blame him though. If that was Michael up there, she'd probably be on the floor unconscious. At least Chase stood his ground and dealt with the punches.

"What happened to her?" Chase asked rhetorically. He was like a statue, except for the movement of his mouth. "Emily, I don't even know who that girl is."

Oh, now she could talk. "It's like my dad said. You won't know unless you follow her."

Chase shook his head. "She's not the same. Something is seriously off about her. It's like I'm looking at my sister, but not talking to her. More like talking to Lilith. What if we're walking into a trap?"

What a question. What if they were walking into a trap? Gemma didn't say a word as to where the portal led them. From everything Chase had told her and her father about the meeting, nothing was going with what he said. Emily expected Leviathan, Lilith, and Agramon to be chilling in the sewers and they'd just fight it out. Honestly, that would've just been easier to get it over with. Why prolong the fight?

Emily's mind went back to the Institute. Seeing her family again was looking less and less likely by the second. She just pictured their faces as the three of them had left. Her mother was in tears with Isabelle holding her. Magnus had to hold Michael back by his shoulder to keep him from running after them. Kadan and Karrie were just staring right at Emily. When Karrie and Emily made eye contact, Emily mouthed the only words that she could think of.

_Take care of him_.

Karrie had nodded, getting the message and a rock was lifted off of Emily's chest. At least she knew that Michael would be okay, even if she didn't make it back.

But she couldn't think like that. Even if the plans were changing, winging it was something that she and Chase were both experts at. When it comes to demon hunting, going with a plan wasn't something Emily was a fan of. Nothing ever went according to a schedule, so going in and hoping for the best was always the most logical decision in her eyes. Why waste all that time planning when she could be training? It was just a smarter decision.

"We'll just have to deal with it," she finally answered.

Chase shivered. "Emily, I want you to know something before we do this." She looked sideways at him, but he didn't look back at her. "No matter what happens. No matter what I say or do. When I die, I want you to know something."

"You're not going to die," she assured and suddenly, she had his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You'll be fine and we're going to get through this."

"I love you."

Whoa…

Emily blinked, once, twice, and a few more times before her mind actually wrapped around what he said. She stared at his emotionally filled eyes that were glancing back and forth between the two of hers, and she knew. She knew how she felt. Instantly, she knew how she felt about Conan, how she felt about Chase, how she felt about the whole situation. In that split moment, she had the epiphany of a lifetime. She didn't care about everything that was happening. She didn't care that her father and Gemma were watching. She didn't care that things were about to go to hell. All she cared about was the next ten seconds she would have with Chase.

She pulled him down to her, kissing him for what felt like the last time. He reacted instantly, pulling her into him and being careful not to step on her seraph blade that she dropped when she kissed him. His bow was on the floor as well as he pulled her into him, lifting her off the floor as he kissed her with everything he had. It was like they were both dying, like they only had so much time to be together before they were completely cut off from each other. The sad truth hit her as Chase sealed her lips with his. There was no way out of this. Odds were, one of them weren't going to make it, and the thought made Emily want to hold on even longer.

But all too soon, Chase pulled away. His forehead rested on hers, eyes closed, breathing uneven. "Emily, promise me something, okay?"

She nodded before gripping his hand. "Okay."

He sighed, looking down at his hand where she was entwining her fingers with his. "Just stay alive. I told Conan that I would do everything in my power to keep you safe, but by the looks of things, I'm just as lost as you are. I don't know what is going to happen next, and I want you to promise me that if it gets bad, you'll fight to stay alive. You'll do everything in your power to keep your heart beating. Because I don't care if I live or die, if you're not even going to be there in the end."

Emily felt her heart shatter at his words. "Chase, I cant-"

"Promise me."

"Let's go, you two," Gemma called from her spot by the portal. As if those words punched Chase in the face, his features changed from caring to serious. "You really don't want to make Lilith wait."

Just to avoid his gaze, Emily bent down and picked up the weapons, handing Chase the bow. When he finally met her eyes again, she sighed and squeezed his hand softly. "I promise."

And together, they walked towards the portal. Towards whatever was hidden behind it. Towards the demons that awaited.

* * *

"This is the address?" Bat asked as the teenagers all gaped up at the building.

Conan, Kadan, Karrie, Michael, and Bat all stood outside of the old, abandoned hospital, dressed in gear, weapons in hand, and mouths open in confusion.

This place was a mess. Weeds and grass were out of control around the sides of the many buildings. A few windows were broken along the left building and the right building was way too big to still be standing. It was only about three stories tall and looked like if Conan threw a pebble at it, the whole thing would collapse. Some bricks were missing along the walls as well, and the front doors they had to walk through were missing, opening up into a dark, terrifying looking hallway. The trees around it that probably made it look more welcoming at one point were now dead and stuck out of the ground like sticks. It was just molded and gross and revolting and... nasty as hell.

Welcome to the Rochester State Hospital. AKA: An Insane Asylum.

Wonderful.

"Lilith is one messed up woman," Kadan whistled as he stepped forward once, only to just stop and stare again.

It was like none of them really wanted to go in, and Conan could admit that he really didn't. The place wasn't exactly inviting. In fact, it was about as inviting as Jace Herondale.

Conan suddenly regretted telling the others about this. He should've just brought Bat along and called it quits. But he needed the others. He couldn't get everyone out on his own, and Michael had been bugging him about doing something to help all day. Eventually, Conan just caved but Emily would completely rip his balls off now if she knew that he got her little brother involved. Hopefully, if everything went as planned, they'd just go in, get everyone out with one trip, and head home before Lilith or Emily knew anything about it. But who was he kidding? Nothing ever went according to plan. If he learned anything from his relationship from Emily, it was that planning was pointless, even when he tried it.

But he couldn't stop his mind from traveling to the missing people as they slowly walked towards the front door. What would his parents look like? How badly would they be hurt? And what if Lilith had separated them from the others? How hard would it be to actually find everyone? And if they are all separated, that would make things way more difficult. Especially since everyone was here for their own selfish reasons in a way:

Conan was here for his parents. That much was obvious.

Michael wanted his grandparents back.

Karrie and Kadan were here for Alec.

Bat was here for their pack leader, Luke.

But what of the others? What about Chase's sister? What about Simon and Rebecca?

"This place smells ratchet," Karrie murmured when they finally walked through the front door and into the nasty, repulsive building. There were hallways to the left and to the right, and when Karrie took off to the right, everyone else just followed.

There was no point in arguing, considering that it was as good of a guess as any.

But it was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. Like wandering through a maze until the end of the road. Like looking for a set of keys that suddenly disappeared. Like Clary trying to find Michael after he ruined one of her paintings.

And after about ten minutes with no results, Conan was getting royally pissed off.

Where the hell could his parents be? All he wanted was to find them. There were only so many places that Lilith could've hid them in this damn hospital, and the place was creeping him out. Not to mention the fact that Karrie was clinging to Michael like she was in a haunted house now after seeing some scary, blood covered doll on the floor. Why did he even invite the girl to this exactly?

These hallways were too abnormal for Conan's taste. Just walking through it was making the bumps rise on his skin. There was blood on some walls in the forms of hand prints and smears. Empty carts and beds lined the halls, the sheets rumpled and some torn while hanging off the edge. There were doors left and right. Some were broken, while others were just gone. One even looked like someone put a fist through it. It also reeked. He couldn't place the smell, but it was like a mix between sewage water, rotten eggs, demons, and paint. He didn't even know if that was even the right description either.

"This place is going to be giving me nightmares," Kadan said as he poked in head into another room, only to find that it was empty as well. He had a blade gripped in his hand as he banged it against the door frame. "This could take hours. There is no way that we're going to find them in this massive place. You sure Chase didn't give you any other information?"

"No," Conan said for the third time. He stumbled when he tripped over a bloody, beaten doll on the floor and kicked it to the side.

"Can't you tell him to get some better information?"

"I really doubt he's in the position to ask questions," Bat said. "Honestly, the fighting probably started already and someone is more than likely dead at this point. That is exactly why we don't have a lot of time to find Luke, Jordan, and Maia and get out of here."

That hit Conan pretty hard and he stopped in his tracks. Luckily, he was far enough ahead that everyone just moved around him but he couldn't seem to get his legs to move.

It wasn't that Bat was only thinking about the werewolves, which Conan totally understood. He was more worried about those three than Jocelyn or Rebecca or Alec, but he still cared enough to want to help. But that was the least of his worries at this point.

Some is more than likely dead at this point. Those words were now stuck in his head, going in circles over and over again. What if it was Emily? What if she was the one who was already… dead? He wouldn't even know! He couldn't know.

"Guys…" Conan looked up to see Kadan farther up, away form the group, staring into a room with wide eyes. "I found them."

Conan was there faster than the Flash. He pushed Kadan out of the way none too kindly, and stepped into the room. It was bigger than the others, but that wasn't the main difference. Instead of being empty, it was full of people.

Beds lined the walls, sticking out towards the center on one wall. Some were empty, while others were full. Nobody made a move to enter more than Conan already did. He could only imagine the faces of the kids and Bat, but if he had to guess, it was much like his. A shocked expression, wide eyes, open mouth, a tear falling down on side of his face as his hands balled into fists that wished to connect with Lilith's face.

His eyes immediately went to the closest bed. The first one was Luke, eyes closed and looking like he was asleep. Conan hoped that he was just asleep at least. Next to him, on the other bed, were his parents, Jordan and Maia. By them was Alec. But that was it. They were all chained to the beds by their hands and feet, connecting to the metal posts and making them immovable. Their bodies were covered with white sheets, although blood was visible on most of them. And just from the look on their faces and the color of their skin, Conan could tell that they were lacking food and water, practically starving.

A hand descended on his arm, and he pulled his eyes away from the horror scene to find Karrie. "Conan, look."

He followed her hand and froze. Simon wasn't attached to the bed, but to the wall. His feet were on the floor at least, but through his lower abdomen was a sword. Two swords. His bare chest was exposed and if he didn't have metal sticking out of him, he would've looked fine. His head was just down, the hair falling in his eyes and covering the mark that Clary had put on him all those years ago. Conan thought for a split second that he was dead, and he couldn't help but wonder how the hell he got stuck there in the first place. Didn't people die if they tried to harm him?

As if Simon knew they were looking, he lifted his head, and Conan caught his eyes for a split second before rushing to him. The thirst was visible in every line of Simon's face from Lilith starving him of blood, and he kept them closed as Conan approached.

"What are – you doing here?" Simon asked. His voice was pretty steady, considering his situation, and he looked towards the doorway where the other four stood, staring with wide eyes.

"We came to get you out of here," Conan explained. "How–"

"I did it," Simon answered. He looked down at the two swords, raising his hand to grip the handle and he winced. "Lilith made me."

"Did she threaten Rebecca?" Karrie asked. Unlike everyone else, she seemed to regain her consciousness first and was at Simon's side instantly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Simon nodded, pinching his eyes shut in pain. Whether it was from the sword or the thought of Rebecca, he didn't know. "It's funny, I can kind of kill myself in a way. Lilith did some strange ritual to where the Mark won't kill me if I harm myself because it's meant to protect me. I don't really get it, but she sure as hell used it to her advantage. She had me chain myself to the bed, and then to the wall a few days ago." Conan's eyes widened. Days? "She killed Rebecca after she made me stab myself to the wall. The second sword was to keep Jocelyn alive."

Jocelyn. Conan looked around at the name, searching for her, but Jocelyn was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?"

"They took her. I don't know where or why."

"Well, let's get you all out of here," Bat announced as he jumped into rescue mode and suddenly, everyone was rushing around the room. Bat had his sword out, cutting through the chains unsuccessfully as Kadan and Michael started searching the room. Probably looking for food or water.

"They're not going to wake up," Simon said. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Conan heard Karrie's breathing catch. "Lilith gave the werewolves some kind of potion. It keeps them asleep."

Conan looked back, and his eyes fell on the dark haired boy on the bed. "What about Alec?"

Nothing. Simon didn't answer. It was silent as Kadan walked towards his "father", pushed the hair out of his face, and cupped his cheek. "Dad? Dad, wake up."

"He won't," Simon finally said. Kadan looked up, a tear falling down his cheek and the anger stirred in Conan's chest again. Karrie collapsed at Simon's words, and Michael was by her side in an instant, pulling her into him against the wall and blocking her view. "It was Agramon."

Kadan looked back down at Alec. "What did he do?"

"Anything he could to torture him. Agramon used every technique possible to make Alec lose his mind. Only Magnus can help him at this point."

"Why?" Kadan's voice cracked.

Simon shrugged, and instantly hissed when he realized how stupid of an idea that was.

Everyone was quiet for a second, until they heard what sounded like a door closing in the hallway. Conan pulled his sword out with one hand and his gun out with the other. He didn't care what Chase said. This was an abandoned hospital. And rabid dogs were easier to kill with a gun than with a sword.

"It's him," Simon whispered. His eyes were on the door that they all had just walked through, and he was even paler than before. That was saying something considering he hadn't had blood in so long.

"If you say Agramon, we're screwed," Bat said with defeat.

"Not Agramon," Simon assured. "He's going to be dealing with Jace. Leviathan was supposed to come today."

"Leviathan?" Conan straightened up, looking back at Simon with confusion. "I thought that he was going to be fighting Emily?"

Simon pinched his brows together, shaking his head slowly. "You don't know, do you?" He glanced around at the group of very confused and conflicted teenagers, and Conan watched Simon physically deflate as he threw his head back, eyes shut. "Chase is going to be dealing with Emily."

"What?" Bat exclaimed.

"Why?" Karrie asked.

"He wouldn't," Conan added. They heard another noise, like a window breaking, but it was quiet and gave Conan a small since of relief. At least Leviathan wasn't around. "He loves her."

"He might," Simon said. "But once he touches Gemma, he'll lose all sense of that. Lilith's pretty much up to her old tricks, just like she did all those years ago."

"Spit it out bloodsucker." Bat stepped up to Simon after three long strides, until they were face to face. Leave it to Bat to try to be intimidating. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lilith's mark."

That was all Conan needed to hear. He knew the story of Lilith's mark. Jace had experienced it, dealing with Jonathan all those years ago. It was placed right over the heart, making it stronger and more powerful. The mark would give Lilith full control over him, and Conan couldn't bare the idea of what would happen with that. Emily wouldn't be able to kill him if she had to, and Jace would be dealing with Agramon and wouldn't be able to help.

Emily was practically walking to her death…

"He's already been marked," Simon explained. "But it wasn't activated, you could say. When he touches Gemma, it'll be like a power button, turning on the mark that she placed on his chest days ago."

"And what of Gemma exactly?"

Simon looked at Conan with sad eyes. "She's already marked. She accepted it after witnessing the death of her mother."

That was it. It would be Gemma, Lilith, and Chase against Emily. Jace would be too preoccupied, and Conan knew that Emily didn't have the heart to kill Chase, no matter how strong she thought she was. It was different now, way different, and there wasn't a fucking thing Conan could do about it.

Or maybe he could.

He pulled out his phone without a word and searched for Chase's name. After finding it, he started to text it when someone spoke. It wasn't anyone that he brought with him. It wasn't anyone on the beds. And it wasn't a voice he was familiar with.

"Put it down werewolf. Let's have a talk."

Conan slowly lifted his head from his phone to the doorway. The man standing before them was tall, about Jace's age, with white blonde hair that fell into his eyes. Like everyone else, he was dressed in gear and looked dangerous, but Conan couldn't tell who he was. Nothing about him really stood out, and he looked like a Shadowhunter. But the sword in his hand made Conan extremely uncomfortable and the look in his eyes made him shift on his feet, tightening his grip on the sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Conan asked, stepping in between Simon and the man.

Simon grunted, like he was trying to move, but when he failed, he said one thing that made Conan's heart sink. It wasn't possible!

"It's Jonathan. The real Jonathan."

That's when Clary's older brother, who was supposed to be dead, smiled. "And if you don't mind, I need to have a talk with the Daylighter."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Poor Simon. He's so tired and beat up that he doesn't even have the energy to be scared or sad. This is definitely going to be a struggle... As for Emily and company, who knows where the portal leads to? We'll find out soon enough.  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Whoo! This chapter sure was a pain in the butt. It kind of led up to the rest of the battle, and I had to get it perfect before showing it to you all. It's not exactly enlightening, but hopefully you all will still enjoy it. Things are seriously getting interesting!**

**And by the way, don't forget to check out my new story "Expelled" based on Clary as a human! It's dramatic, but not as... evil or terrifying as this story. not really just how I feel about that. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Conan swallowed against the fear in his throat. He didn't have to look around to know what everyone else was doing. While he stood still, too frightened at the moment to move as the blood was pounding through his heart at an alarming rate, Karrie and Kadan stood in front of Alec's bed with their weapons drawn, while Michael and Bat crouched in front of Luke, protecting him. And Conan had to somehow manage to step between the intruder and to attempt to keep him safe, considering he was pretty much a sitting duck.

Chase's idea sounded good at first, but now he just felt like an idiot.

The knowing smirk on Jonathan's face meant Conan had walked right into some kind of trap. His hands gripped the sword tighter when the older man stepped through the door. What as Conan even doing? He knew he couldn't win. Hell, even if all the conscious people in the room fought him at once, they still wouldn't win. It was like five year old kids fighting a hell hound. He was starting to sound as pessimistic as Emily.

"What do you want from me now?" The voice was Simon's, coming just behind Conan. The way he spoke made Conan think that this wasn't the first encounter the two of them had together. "Want me to stick another sword through my stomach?"

Jonathan laughed, and it went through Conan's body like it was butter. "No, Daylighter. I want you to take them out. We've got work to do." When no one responded, Jonathan stepped up to Conan. He was close enough that the front of his sword was pressed against Jonathan's chest, but he just smiled as Conan's hand shook like an earthquake of fear. "And who are you, exactly?"

Simon suddenly went on the defensive. "Just let the kids go. They're being children and acting on impulse. Let them go, and I'll come with you."

Jonathan's dark eyes bore into Conan's as Simon spoke. It was obvious that the vampire's words just went in one ear and out the other.

But then, Jonathan's eyes flicked up to Simon's, and the annoyance radiated off of him in waves. "You'll do as I say, whether you want to or not, and I'll do as I want, because I simply don't care. For example," His hand, quicker than anything he'd ever seen, including Emily's speed, kicked the sword out of Conan's grip with enough force that it stuck to the wall over Luke's bed. Bat and Michael had to duck to dodge it. Then, Conan felt his airway being squeezed so tight that he thought that his windpipe was being crushed. He grabbed at Jonathan's hand, but the guy didn't even look like he was struggling. "Now, Daylighter," Jonathan said slowly with a sly smile on his face. "This is because you didn't listen the first time."

Conan suddenly wished that he was dead so he didn't have to see what was about to happen. Jonathan pulled Conan's gun out from his back pocket, easily dodging any attempts Conan made to grab it, and shoved him up against the wall, holding him there as his feet dangled above the floor.

The barrel of the gun then moved so fast, Conan didn't even see who Jonathan shot until the blood exploded and the bodies hit the floor. Within one second, four bullets were fired, but only two bodies hit the floor, cries of pain and shock screaming through the air.

Kadan and Bat both hit the floor with a bang, literally. Blood exploded through their chests and soaked through their gear. Bat would be fine, Conan knew that much. They weren't silver bullets, so the worst that could happen would be if he passed out because of the pain. But as for -

"KADAN!"

Anger exploded through Conan's veins as Karrie crouched next to her brother, screaming at him to open his eyes. He knew what happened when Shadowhunters were shot. That wasn't a wimpy pistol, and the way Kadan lied motionless on the floor told Conan that Jonathan was a damn good shot too. While Karrie cried onto Kadan's chest, ignorant to the rest of them for the moment, Michael was so shocked, not being used to violence, that he just stared at the bodies, going back and forth between Kadan, Bat, and when he looked up at Jonathan, Conan made his move.

As a werewolf, it was in their blood to protect their own. They were a protective species, and when they failed in their duties, it caused foreign emotions and actions in them. Conan was the one that got all of them involved. It was Conan who called Bat and Karrie. It was Conan that said the others could come, could help, and it was his fault if any of them were killed. All the blame would be on him, and he had a job to do to stop it.

Whatever was happening inside him, all the emotions, anger, and fight that was building exploded. His hands released Jonathan's and he used all of his strength to lift his legs. The lack of oxygen was making it difficult, but he managed to kick out, hitting Jonathan's left knee as he laughed at the scene before him and making the man collapse. The gun slipped out of his hand and rolled to the other side of the floor. Conan's legs didn't hold him as he hit the floor, and he felt to all fours, clutching at his throat. He could barely breathe. Spots were starting to form in his vision. There was no way he could fight in this condition.

"Jonathan, stop!"

Conan looked up to the door, and froze at the sight. Lilith herself stood in the doorway, looking shocked at the scene before her. She didn't quite look how he pictured her. Maybe it was his difficulty to actually think, but he tried his best to focus.

She was about as human as he had ever seen her. A red, floor length dress covered her body. Her eyes weren't quite like the snakes they were supposed to be. So far, they were about as normal as his were. That was the scary part. It would've been easier to fight them if they all looked like nasty, black, gross looking demons other than humans.

"Just let me kill them," Jonathan begged and suddenly, Conan was yanked from the floor like a doll. His own sword was pressed against his throat as he was, once again, thrown against the wall. Apparently, Jonathan was a fan of throwing people against walls.

Conan was vaguely aware of Simon, slowly pulling out the first sword with a pained expression on his face. "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it," he said slowly as the first sword slid out and landed on the floor, covered in blood. "Just let the kids go."

"Shut it," Lilith demanded. "You don't want to watch someone else die on your behalf, do you? I'd keep your mouth shut if I were you." Conan felt a shiver run down his spine as Lilith's eyes then landed on him. "How exactly did you find us, little werewolf?"

Considering Conan was the same size as Jonathan, little was a bit of an insult. He wasn't in any shape to talk crap though, especially with a sword to his throat. So he just kept his mouth shut.

Jonathan didn't like that. The sword pressed into his throat more, stinging his skin. "Speak up, you animal."

"Chase," Conan answered when the sword started to cut through his throat. "Chase told me."

"So they've met up with Gemma," Jonathan inquired. His eyes shone with something Conan didn't recognize, but it looked like a form of excitement. "Jace should be arriving soon. The portal shouldn't take too long to get them to their destinations."

"Jonathan, calm down. We're still doing this my way. And I need this set up before Leviathan comes back with the others. And Simon, if you take that other sword out, I swear I'll let Jonathan kill every single person in this room."

Simon froze, his hand on the hilt of the second sword that held him to the wall. This was looking worse and worse by the second. Conan went from succeeding in finding the missing people, to getting two of his friends severely injured, possibly killed, and sticking the rest of them in a room with the two most dangerous creatures on the planet.

"First thing is first." Lilith stepped into the room, arms behind her back as she surveyed the situation for the first time. Her eyes settled on Bat's form, and she shook her head slowly. "That's too bad. He was a good little helper."

"Helper?" Conan asked without realizing it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The laugh that came from Jonathan was… bone shivering. "You really think that Bat, in his stupid state, could have figured out all that information? We gave him the picture, gave him everything that you presented to Isabelle, to my sister, to Magnus that day when we killed Chase's mother. We had a whole plan set up if you asked questions about it, but sure enough, you just took in the information he had and disappeared back to the Institute. Because of Bat and Chase, things have been going according to plan this whole time."

The look on Lilith's face confirmed everything. Bat was… a traitor? He couldn't have been. Conan trusted him! They were werewolves! They didn't betray each other, end of story. So many emotions ran through Conan's body, and he felt himself visibly shaking with anger, rage, frustration, confusion, and every other bad feeling under the sun. He felt that familiar feeling, the one that started in the pit of his stomach, radiating out to his fingers and toes. The anger was causing him to change, to go all teenage werewolf on Jonathan's ass, and although he seriously wanted to, he knew that it would be suicide.

The sword cut deeper into his throat as he took a deep breath, squeezing his hands to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. Could this get any worse?

Of course it could. What was he thinking? Lilith's footsteps forced Conan's eyes open again and the insane devil smiled when her eyes landed on Michael. He was still staring at Kadan, too stunned to move at the sight of his dying best friend. "Well, well, well, you look just like your father."

"Can I kill him too?" Jonathan asked.

Lilith ignored him, stepping up to Michael. Conan felt so sorry for the kid. He might have looked like Jace, but he seriously had the backbone of a snail. His grip on the seraph blade was loosening and he looked like he might have pissed himself.

Lilith's hand came out, touching Michael's cheek with her fingertips. He flinched but was frozen in place at the same time. "Now, little Shadowhunter, you have a choice to make." Lilith stepped back, looked at Conan, Simon, and then back to Michael. "Simon, the girl, or Conan."

Michael's eyes widened at what Lilith was saying. Conan glanced over at Simon, who frowned and glanced back at him. Someone was about to die, and since Simon was the indestructible Simon, Karrie was Michael's girlfriend, and Conan was Conan, it didn't look too good on his part. To quote The Hunger Games, one of Simon's favorite movies:

The odds were not in his favor.

* * *

Chase landed softly, feet first, on solid ground as he emerged from the portal. His head felt jumbled, something that's never happened before, but he shook it off, looking around.

It looked like a cafeteria. Circle tables with connecting chairs were everywhere. An opening to what looked like a buffet line was to the right, but it was empty. The entire room was empty and dull. The doors and windows had plants of all kinds growing on them, while other weeds of the sort were breaking through the tiles on the floor. A few tables had been kicked over, some broken in half like a fight had taken place, and it looked old, but he hated how the place made him feel. It was… creepy.

"You get used to it."

Chase jumped at the voice, and found his sister. It was like she knew what he was thinking, saying what he wanted to hear. Back when they were younger, it always made him feel better, knowing that she knew how he felt and could help him. But now, it wasn't something that he enjoyed.

He then realized he was on some kind of stage, and his sister sat on a chair in the middle of it, just behind him. She looked relaxed, her arm draped over the back of it as she looked up at him with a knowing smile on her face.

What happened to her? Chase wondered. The girl he knew, the sister he loved, was not the one sitting in front of him. It had only been a week since he'd seen her, but had the loss of their mother really made her into this… thing? She seemed like a heartless robot earlier, talking about their mother like she didn't care and talking about Lilith like they were longtime friends. What had changed in her? What had Lilith done to her?

"Staring at me is going to get you nowhere." Gemma stood to her feet, and he instinctively took a step back when she took one forward. "Chase, I'm here to help you. To make you understand. You don't need to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you," he said. "I'm scared of whoever you're trying to be."

Gemma shook her head, stopping her movements and standing still. "Brother, you have to understand that I did what I had to do. This was the only way."

She made it sound like she was forced, like there was nothing else she could've done. But Chase knew better. "Mom always said that we had a choice. Whatever it is that you did, you didn't have to do it."

Gemma's jaw set suddenly and her eyes darkened in anger. Chase made a mental note to keep his mother out of the conversation if he wanted to live through it.

"You don't understand what I went through."

"Then help me understand."

"I watched her die!" Gemma snapped, throwing her hands in the air. The cool, calm, and collected act that she tried didn't last long at all. "I watched Lilith torture her, telling me that it was your fault, and she was right. Everything that has happened has been your fault. From the beginning, it's been you. You're the reason that dad was killed. You're the reason Leviathan was released. You're the reason that the past four years of my life have been torturous and painful. I witnessed the death of our parents because of you. All the pain that I've gone through has been your fault."

"I know that." Chase's voice was surprisingly steady, considering he had lost days of sleep thinking about this very subject.

He couldn't stop himself from flashing back to the infirmary, where he finally opened up and confessed everything to Emily and her family. He had hoped that telling someone might have finally cause part of the burden to fade. Although it helped with the sorrow and pain, the guilt increased even more. If he didn't get control of it, it would eat him from the inside out.

His hand went to his hair, pulling against the brown curls with frustration. "I know that it's my fault. Gem, I've spent four years trying to fix it."

She shook her head in disbelief. "And you've failed, time and time again."

"Then tell me how to right it!" He lowered his voice then, stepping towards her once. "Just, tell me what is going on." It might have been just a single step, but it felt like he was slowly mending what separated them. If he was going to get to the bottom of this, he had to figure out what happened to her. He had to figure out what was going on. He had to help Emily, Jace, Conan–

Chase's eyes widened as the realization of the situation set in. Where was Emily? Where was Jace? The portal separated them somehow. The idea that he was now alone, with someone who was not his sister, wasn't exactly appealing. What kind of situation was Emily in? Was she even alive?

He felt his chest tighten and gripped at his gear that covered it. What if he had already lost her? He never had a chance, never had the ability to protect her like he promised Conan. It was an empty promise at the time, and he knew that, but Chase still wanted to try to make it happen. If anyone lived through this, Chase would choose Emily over the entire Herondale family in a heartbeat.

But he had to focus on one thing at a time. He couldn't think of Emily when he had the obstacle that was his sister in the way.

Chase closed his eyes. "Gem, just tell me what happened."

"I already did." He opened his eyes again, trying to figure out his words. She noticed his expression, shaking her head a bit. "Chase, you never were one to pay attention to the details, to really think things through."

"Meaning?"

"Lilith gave me a way out," she repeated from before. Chase remembered when she said that, when he called after her before the portal. Before he realized something was going one. Before his kiss with Emily.

He bit his lip until it bled, hoping that maybe pain would keep him out of his head and onto the task at hand. Emily needed to stay out of his head if he was going to get through this, and that wasn't looking so good at the moment.

Somehow, he managed to ask the question that he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to. "What do you mean a way out?"

"A way out of the pain. To forget. To not feel all the hurt. To not feel betrayed. Lilith gave me a way to let all that go."

"I never meant to betray you," Chase said softly. "Gemma, you know that I never meant to hurt you."

Gemma slowly started to walk towards Chase, the steps taking what felt like hours. "Do I? Chase, you've been focused on Emily for so long that I pretty much felt invisible."

"That's what Lilith told me to do!" Chase practically screamed. It echoed off the walls of the lunchroom, and he sighed, calming it down a bit. "She said that she'd kill you unless I did what she instructed. Focusing on Emily was to keep you safe."

"And now she has one more request for you."

Gemma stood in front of him now. She was close enough so that he could see the color in her eyes, the same color he had. He could smell the demon stench and the smell of burned skin from the runes that were freshly placed on her skin. A few scars and burn marks were around her face, something he hadn't noticed before, and it made his anger return. Lilith had done this to her. Lilith had forced his sister into this through all the pain and suffering.

"Chase," Gemma whispered. "I can show you how to let go."

He furrowed his brows, looking down at her from the six inch height difference. "A way out?"

Gemma nodded. Her hand came up, touching his cheek, and something sparked inside of him. It wasn't like when Emily touched him. It wasn't a burn or a feeling of electricity between them, but like a flow of water. It felt like Gemma's body was flowing through Chase's, down his neck, into his chest and settling over his heart. Everything started to fade. His body wouldn't move, and as his eyes locked with his sister's his mind faded into the background. The ability to think, to care, to worry, to love all disappeared as his chest lifted and Gemma leaned forward, her mouth by his ear.

"Let go, brother. Let it go."

* * *

Jace landed gracefully on his feet in the middle of a…

He didn't even know. The place was messed up, like something that would be in those scary movies that Simon used to watch. It looked like a basement – a medieval, creepy, dirty basement. There was a single light right above him from where he stood in the middle of the giant, unsanitary, concrete box he was dropped in. Chains hung from the walls that looked to hold prisoners, but they were all empty. And that was it. There was nothing else but the smell of rust and metal.

So where the hell was he?

And where was his daughter?

Emily. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Jace looked around quickly, pulling his seraph blade out but it was then that he realized there was no door. It literally was a box, and there was no way for him to get to his daughter. Even if he knew where she was. But he didn't. She was somewhere, one her own, probably with that jerk, Chase, and dealing with the demons from the darkest part of hell on her own.

The thought made him shiver.

He had to get out of here. He dipped, ducked, and touched every corner of the room, but there was nothing that indicated there was a trap door or a way out. It was a fucking concrete box! And since when does a portal separate people like that? Chase, Gemma, and Emily should've landed in the same spot as him. This was a part of Lilith's plan. It had to be. And Jace didn't like the fact that he was at her mercy. He felt like a mouse caught in a trap, waiting for the cat to come out to get him whenever it fancied to.

His eyes traveled up, and his heart sank. The roof was about three stories tall, and he could totally make that jump. And when he noticed the trap door, he realized that this basically was a cage, and when the door opened, he really felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

It was pulled back, and darkness was revealed beyond it. Jace moved right under it, craning his neck to see who it was. Chase? Lilith? Agramon? Emily? He couldn't tell, and he quickly wondered how far underground he could be.

"Whoever you are, get your ass down here so I can kill you," he called, his hand tightening on the hilt of his seraph blade. His rage was started to build up, and he had the need to kill something, anything. He wanted to hear the demons scream. He wanted to feel them fade beneath his hands. He wanted to watch them turn to dusk, to curse and glare at him as he conquered them and sent that back to where they should stay. And he wanted nothing more than to do that to Lilith, again.

There was movement, quick and almost too silent for Jace to hear it, and then a body was falling through the trap door. He instantly recognized who it was, and caught the girl with the red hair. The impact knocked him back, landing on the hard concrete but he couldn't care less. He was too focused on the girl in his hands.

Her curls covered her face as he cradled her to his chest. Her breathing was steady, her gear slashed across her back. The pale skin that showed was paler than normal and made her look sickly. Jace slowly sat up, flipping her as gently as possible until her face was visible.

"Clary?" he whispered as he touched her cheek. But whatever happened to her had knocked her out cold. She didn't respond at all, and Jace didn't have time to ask questions before another body fell to the floor.

He jumped up quickly, another body using him as a cushion as she fell to the floor. "Izzy?" Jace asked with pain in his voice. She had landed right on his sweet spot, so what could he do? It hurt! But she was just as unconscious as Clary. Completely and totally nonresponsive.

This was bad, and only getting worse. Clary and Isabelle were supposed to be in the Institute where they wouldn't get hurt. How did they get here? Demons couldn't get in, and yet here they were, lying at his feet as he slowly stood up. His blade was long gone, and he didn't even try to look for it. He just stared, as immovable as his wife and sister.

They didn't look too bad. Other than a few cuts and bruises, they looked like they did after a normal demon hunt. Their gear wasn't ripped and torn. No broken bones. But Jace still felt the blood pounding in his head at the sudden, terrifying realization of what was happening. And when another body hit the floor behind him, the fearless rune on his shoulder started pounding like a drum against his skin.

He slowly turned, wishing he had his blade in his hand. Standing a few feet away from him was Leviathan. He was substantially shorter than Jace, and looked every bit the part of a demon. His skin was gross, slimy, and black and other than his size, he didn't look human at all. Jace would've focused on him completely, ready to attack him, but his attention was drawn to another figure. One that was in Leviathan's arms. One that looked extremely sick. One that reminded him too much of his unconscious Clary a few feet behind him.

Jocelyn.

Leviathan smiled, his teeth sharp and shark-like. "Good luck with that threat from earlier."

* * *

Emily awoke in a lost, groggy state. It was like waking up from the best nap ever, but still feeling tired or exhausted. Her body didn't want to move. Her eyes didn't want to open. But slowly, she lifted her lids and the room came into view.

It looked like a hospital room. How would she have gotten there? The walls were white and bare. A single window was covered with bars and showed the setting sun in the distance. The same plain colors decorate the tile floor, the bed sheets that Emily currently lied on, and the door that was shut to her left. And the room smelled of demons, their stench taking over all of her senses as she sat up.

Her arms felt weak, shaking as they held her up. What was going on? How did she even get there? The last thing she remembered was following her father through the portal. It wasn't anything different from a normal portal trip, but now it seemed that it actually was completely different.

Because as soon as she stepped through the liquid membrane, her mind went blank. Bits and pieces of the trip, like images, came back to her mind but she didn't remember landing anywhere. She couldn't remember what happened to her. There were no potions, spells, or runes that were involved, and would Gemma really do this to all of them on purpose. And if so, what happened to Chase? Where was he? Where was her father? This whole thing was to deal with Leviathan, Lilith and Agramon. While Emily sat here, dazed and weak, her father could be fighting the demons on his own. And he wouldn't win!

She had to get out of here. She had to find him. Slowly, she got to her feet, which were surprisingly unsteady and started to walk towards the door. To her relief, she at least had her gear on, but no weapons were in sight. Someone had to take them from her, but she couldn't pin point who it would've been. In fact, she couldn't pin point anything. Other than the fact that there was a bed, a door, and a window in her room, she didn't know a thing.

Much to her frustration, she pushed against the door, pulled as hard as she could, but it didn't budge. It looked old, the once green faded to an almost grey. She thought that maybe she could actually break it down. Her strength was slowly building back up, and she stepped back, took a deep breath, and jumped against it. Pain shot through her arm in a wave, reaching down to the pit of her stomach as she felt to the floor, and echo pounding through her room.

"Well, that was stupid," she said to no one in particular as she gripped her shoulder.

She looked up, staring at the ceiling from her spot on the floor. All she wanted was to stop thinking about all the negatives, but she couldn't. Chase was out there with his sister, probably Lilith, getting hurt in all the way possible. Her father was in danger, extreme danger. And if Emily didn't get the hell out of there, the rest of her family would be in danger as well. Her mother, Isabelle, Conan, Karrie, they would all be threatened. Leviathan in his current state was practically indestructible.

But it was when she stood up, looked around, and her eyes settled on the words above her 'bed' that she realized how bad things really were. It was written in blood, and dripped down past her bed. The creepiness of it all made her shiver.

**Rochester State Hospital For The Mentally Insane**

**Get Comfortable Emily. You're next.**

**Your Uncle, Jonathan**

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Stay tuned :)**


	25. Chapter 25

"Why are you doing this?" Simon bellowed out. His hand was gripped the hilt of the final sword that was sticking out of his abdomen, and Conan could tell that he was struggling with it. He was weak, whether it was from the pain, the blood loss, or the death of his family, he wasn't sure but he could tell that even if Simon got free, he'd be no match for Jonathan, Mark of Cain included. So why he was trying to pull it out was just stupid. "Just let them go! You said you wanted to talk to me. You want me, and I'm here. The kids aren't a part of this!"

"How to do it," Jonathan practically thought out loud. His breath was awful and brushed over Conan's face. "What would be the most painful way to kill you, little puppy?"

The werewolf turned away from the smell after his stomach threatened to let his food back up but it only made the sword cut deeper into his throat. It was getting to be extremely painful. Jonathan pressed so hard that if Conan took too deep of a breath, the sword cut through more skin cells like butter. If he put just a little more pressure, he'd be dead, which might be a better alternative to whatever sadistic ideas were rolling behind Jonathan's dark eyes.

Lilith acted like Jonathan never spoke, which seemed to be happening a lot in that room. Her eyes focused on Simon. She turned away from Michael, not a worry on her face. "Young Daylighter, you'll do as I say whether the children are here or not. You're in no position to talk, negotiate, or even discuss anything other than what I say."

"That's what I told him," Jonathan mumbled but only Conan was the one that caught onto it.

"You're merely here to keep that black witch of yours under control," Lilith instructed.

And that was when Conan witnessed the unraveling of a very angry, very distressed teenage vampire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Nothing yet," Jonathan moved the sword form Conan's throat. He felt a twinge of relief that didn't last long. Jonathan replaced the sword with his hand to cut off the airways as he pointed the sword at Simon. Conan didn't know what was worse, since both were quite painful. "But if you don't listen and do as we say, Leviathan and I will have our way with her and you won't be able to do a thing about it."

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Isabelle. Or I'll personally suck the life out of you, again. And this time, you'll stay dead even if it kills me too."

Suddenly, Conan was released and he fell to the floor, grabbing at his throat. The spots in his vision had returned while swirls and lines flashed across his eyes. It felt like he was tripping on acid with the colors and images that passed. His body felt ridiculously weak as he used the wall for support. It was like he was just one long, limp noodle. He turned his head slowly, seeing Jonathan standing right in front of Simon, eye to eye, teenager to adult, anger to even angrier.

Jonathan finally spoke after what felt like hours. "Don't try to fucking threaten me Daylighter. That bitch is the reason that my brother was able to kill me. She's ripped my hand off. She deserves everything I'm going to put her through. I can do whatever the hell I want to her, and I'll make you watch. I'll torture her right in front of you as you stand there, hopeless and weak, and you won't be able to do a thing about it as I rip her heart out and–"

Lilith's hand descended over Jonathan's shoulder. If it hadn't been such a… tense situation, it actually would've looked like a mother/son moment. "Jonathan, leave me to deal with them. Emily should be in her room by now, so let's get this started. We still need her to accept or decline the proposition before we proceed."

Emily. Conan saw Michael twitch out of the corner of his eye and used all his effort to look at the blonde boy. His green/gold eyes were looking at Conan as the same thoughts passed through each other's head.

Shit. Dammit. Emily. Jonathan. Shit. Proposition. Hell. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

"What of the others?" Jonathan's tone was no longer angry, but his body still screamed of it as he still glared at Simon.

"There's only so many of us and dealing with all of them will take up too much time. We need to contain them while you and I deal with our priorities."

Lilith didn't answer, and just as she was about to bark out more orders, another someone – or something – came through the open door that Conan wished he could escape through. Why didn't Michael just grab Karrie and run? Why did Conan ever think it was a good idea to invite the one guy that hadn't dealt with violence? Bat was a logical choice, but those other three… Conan should've left them at home.

But he couldn't do a thing about it now. Not only was he stuck in a room with Jonathan and Lilith, a room that only had one entrance and exit, he was now in the presence of one of the most powerful demons that he could possibly imagine.

Leviathan.

His thoughts reeled back to one of his conversations with Emily yesterday, one that he would keep with him for the rest of his life. Which sadly, didn't look like it would be long:

_"I'm scared, Conan," Emily had said. Conan could hear the fear in her voice as he stood by the stove, pushing green beans and potatoes around in a pot. "What if I can't do it?"_

_ "Why are you so frightened?"_

_ "It's Leviathan. Between my father, Chase, and that infernal book that my dad has me reading, it's like fighting Raziel. There's no way I can win."_

_ "What makes you think that you're weaker than he is or that he's stronger than you?" Conan asked, switching the phone to his other ear as he switched the phone off. He didn't get an answer and sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Emily, I believe in you. As much as I hate to say it, I know that Chase believes in you, and your father has enough faith in you for the rest of the world. I get why you're worried, but you're going to worry yourself into a coma if you keep this up."_

_ "You do realize who you're talking to right?" Conan nodded, although she couldn't see him, and she continued anyway. "Conan, I can't think of this in a positive way. My mind refuses to believe that I even have a chance. It's physically impossible and all I can think about is the consequences if this goes badly."_

_ Conan stopped everything he was doing at that moment. He gave her his full attention as he closed his eyes, focusing on the words he was about to tell her._

_ His voice dropped to a soft, caring tone as he spoke. "Emily, I've known you since you were born. We grew up together. We fought together. We trained together. I know what you're capable of. I know what you can do, how you can fight, and I know that no one can stand in your way when you're fighting for what you care about." _

_ "I know that I'm fighting for everyone, but honestly, it's not helping. It just adds to the pressure that I'm the only one who can handle him." _

_ He swore that he heard her voice crack, even a little bit, and it damn near broke his heart. The picture of her jumped into his mind almost against his will. Right now, late at night, she'd be perched up on her window, phone to her ear, dressed in her night clothes with a tear running down her cheek. _

_ His hand came up, gripping at his shirt that covered his heart as if he could stop the pain. All he wanted to do was be there for her. But he couldn't. He couldn't go back there knowing Chase was there, knowing Chase was the one that would be comforting her tonight. It wasn't his job to hold Emily anymore, even if that's all he ever wanted out of life._

_ "Emily, coming from someone who's seen every side of you, I want you to know that I love you, and I know what you can do when you set your heart to it." She started to protest, but he cut her off. "Don't think about anything when you see him. Don't think about me, Chase, your family, your friends, nothing. Let your mind go, and focus at the task at hand. Focus on how to move, how to strike, and how to kill him. Nothing else. Do you understand that?"_

_ "You mean, let it all go?"_

_ He nodded. "Let us all go."_

If only he had the ability to take his own advice now. But looking at Leviathan made him think of his family and how he just hoped that he'd see them again. Not as they were now: unconscious bodies lying on beds, but as the caring parents that taught him how to live and survive. That taught him how to fight, to stand his ground.

But, despite Leviathan's size, an enormous amount of fear settled over him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jonathan's question made Conan finally focused, the dots and lines of his vision gone, and he smiled at the state Leviathan was in.

It looked like he was attacked by a rabid animal. His nasty, rough, black skin was slashed across the front, three slashes total going different directions. One of his ears was... missing? And he gripped a seraph blade in his right hand like his life depended upon it. But his face said it all. It was more than angry. More than annoyed. More than frustrated. He looked like he was an atomic bomb ready to explode.

Just what Conan needed to deal with. Awesome.

"Jace happened," Leviathan answered and he dropped the seraph blade to the floor. "You have no idea how bad I wanted to rip his pretty little head off and feed it to some dogs."

Jonathan straightened up for a moment, quiet and staring at Leviathan. "You didn't dare touch him." It wasn't so much of a question or statement as it was a threat.

"I didn't touch your precious little toy. He's healthy enough, hanging in the dungeon along with the other three."

Conan didn't even want to try to think about who the other three could be. Thinking like that only made the situation even worse.

"There should be four," Lilith said as she slowly walked towards Leviathan. "Who is missing?"

Like a child who got caught stealing, Leviathan shied away with a step backwards towards the hallway. "Well, Magnus saw Agramon outside of the Institute when I took Jocelyn. It was easily enough to grab the red head and the other Lightwood, but that blasted warlock wouldn't come out. Agramon is dealing with him now. You know how he is when it comes to Magnus. Revenge is something he's craved for centuries."

"He'll kill him," Jonathan chimed in. "And he wouldn't even hesitate. It's not that big of a deal, since the warlock isn't a big part of this. Agramonnever got the chance when my father was alive, so he's taking it now."

And as the trio went into a discussion about Magnus, Alec, and Agramon, Conan slowly looked around the room, wondering how the hell he could get out of this situation and save as many people as he could. But it wasn't looking too good.

Karrie had stopped crying, and was now leaning over Kadan as she gripped at his gear. Their foreheads pressed together, black hair intertwining. Michael had finally come to his senses and was kneeling beside her, glancing back every once in a while at the demon trio. Conan prayed that Lilith had forgotten about the whole 'pick who gets to die' thing that she mentioned earlier. Death wasn't something he was looking forward right now.

And so with Bat on the floor, bleeding away, Simon still chained to the wall and looking too weak to even detach himself, and the other werewolves and lone ex-Shadowhunter Alec on the beds in their current state, Conan knew that there was no way out. He was a pawn in Lilith's game of chess. He was just waiting for the time that she was going to sacrifice him for the biggest picture.

" – and what of Emily? Has she made the decision?"

Conan snapped his head back to the demon trio. He watched as Lilith sighed, scratching the back of her scarily too-human hand that was paler than it should've been.

"It hasn't been offered yet. Jonathan, just go prepare her and then bring her to the dungeon if all goes well. I'll meet you down there. And Leviathan, you know what to do. Bring Simon down when you're done. We still need him to keep the girls under control."

And with that, the two of them left, leaving the good guys with the very terrifying and short Leviathan. Jonathan bent down, grabbing the stele that Leviathan had dropped before heading out the door.

Leviathan let them slip by before reaching for the large metal door and slamming it shut, locking it into place. One second his hands were on the door, and the next thing Conan knew he was flying through the air, crashing in the wall adjacent to the one that held Simon and the one that the beds were lined between.

Pain shot through him back, all the way down to his toes as his body made impact with the wall and then the floor. He wasn't there long enough to comprehend what happened, or make sense of the yelling that was coming from Simon, before Conan was once again thrown across the room like a Barbie doll. This time, his back collided with the wall just next to Simon, his head hitting the vertical concrete and his vision going completely black.

He couldn't see a thing, and his body folded in on itself in pain, waiting for the next hit, but it never came. There was only silence, a noise that sounded like rushing water, and then silence again.

So Conan opened his eyes, fighting through the pain that willed him to just let go, pass out and wait for a death that would be slow and agonizing. His eyes settled on a figure as a portal faded behind him, a blurry figure but recognizable, just in front of the door.

Magnus.

Leviathan laughed from somewhere in the room, the sound making Conan shiver with… a lot of emotions that weren't exactly healthy.

"Warlock, I see you dealt with Agramon easily enough."

Magnus's hands suddenly sparked to a green color, and his eyes were completely focused on Leviathan. "And you're next."

And that was the last thing Conan heard before his eyes closed and he drifted away.

* * *

Emily paced back and forth, not sure what she should be thinking. She wanted to get out of there, to help with whatever the hell could be going on outside of her personal cage. All kinds of crap could be going down, and she just felt like a cow waiting for slaughter. But what could she do? Honestly, she was completely screwed. The window was sealed. Her stele was gone. Her weapons were taken. Her body was weak and not healing as fast as she'd liked. Was there anything she could do other than wait for Agramon to get there?

She shivered at the thought of it, and glanced back at the words above the bed. Jonathan. It was signed by her uncle, and the thought made her sick. But that wasn't possible. Jonathan wasn't real! He was dead. Her parents made sure of that. But the more she thought about it as the time passed, that idea started to have less truth to it. After her seventeen years of living, one thing was for sure:

Anything can happen in the Shadowhunting world.

Maybe he really was back, back for revenge. She wouldn't put it past Lilith to find a way to bring him back. And even though she hated the idea, her parents weren't exactly all powerful. They couldn't prevent everything. They were strong, but they weren't true, all-powerful, deadly angels.

All she wanted was to be in her father's arms right now, even if that was the last thing she did. She just wanted to feel like when she was a child, how he would hold her and make jokes to calm her nerves and keep her from crying. It was the same thing he did with her mother, and it was Jace's talent to sooth women, any kind of women. And she really just needed him to kiss her hair and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

But even though her father was all she wanted, his evil, psychotic, manipulative, insane, adopted brother walked through the door instead.

Jonathan was exactly how she pictured him, only worse. He looked older, much older than she remembered from what Agramon had changed into him last time. He was dressed in gear like she was, a seraph blade in his hand. Emily's eyes widened when she saw it, because she'd know that blade anywhere. It was her father's blade. The one that he always used. He considered it lucky, and never let it out of his sight for the past five years.

And now Jonathan had it. He closed the door behind him, shutting it with a click and pulled out a stele to place a locking rune at the top. Emily stayed on the bed, practically frozen and unable to move as she watched him without a word. It was him. It was really him. The fearless run on the back of her shoulder wasn't burning, meaning Agramon was nowhere around, and that only left one explanation.

Things were actually way worse than Chase ever let on about.

"Glad I finally get to meet my favorite niece," Jonathan said with a smile as he turned, twisting the blade in his fingers. His eyes made a shiver run down Emily's spine and she crawled backwards as far as she could. Eventually, the wall with the words behind her pressed against her shoulder blades, and she was trapped.

Jonathan noticed her reluctance towards him, and he took a step forward, slowly and quietly, one after another until he was standing in front of the bed, looking down at her.

"Where's my father?" she demanded. Her voice was strong and steady, something she was far from feeling on the inside.

He shrugged, looking down at the stele. "I haven't killed him yet, so don't get your panties in a twist."

"I want to see him."

"Well, I don't give a shit about what you want." His anger came through, and Emily cowered back a bit into the wall. "I've been caused too much trouble today for my liking, and it's starting to really get on my nerves little Shadowhunter. Between your little werewolf, that fucking Daylighter, and you're damned parents, I'm too angry to talk any sense to, and if you keep demanding, I will personally bring your dead body to your father's feet. I don't care what my mother wants."

Emily's mind raced at his words, trying to make sense of them. Little werewolf? Conan? What the hell does he have to do with this? Had he already seen Jonathan? Is he here in the hospital? Has he lost his mind?

The feeling of anger and fear settled in her stomach, thinking of all the possibilities that came out of a confrontation between the two. She gripped at her gear on her abdomen, trying to stop the nausea.

"They're all alive," Jonathan said suddenly. He cocked his head to the side, much like her father always did when he was trying to read people. The fact that the two of them had things in common was unsettling. "At least, they were when I left the room. Leviathan is probably handling them right now. Although Alec is struggling a bit and they're might have been a few casualties before I got out of there."

"If you hurt any of them–"

"What are you going to do?" he shot back. "You're stuck here, with me, with no way out of here. And believe it or not, I'm not supposed to hurt you."

If this was a cartoon, her jaw would've dropped to the floor. But she just stared at him, gripping her gear and biting her lip to stop herself from attempting to murder her biological uncle. "I don't care if you want to use me, hurt me, or whatever. If you don't let my friends and family go, I promise you that I will personally rip your head off before I die. I'll watch that light fade from your eyes, and my face will be the last one you see before sent into personal damnation, understand? Now take me to see my father if you want to live through this moment."

Where the hell did that come from? Emily mentally asked herself. She had never spoken like that in her life, but she enjoyed every second of the threat. And it was true. She'd like nothing more than to kill Jonathan right now, to go back to how things were before he felt the need to interfere. He deserved everything she was going to do to him. Everything.

Her confidence fell when a smile full of knowing and confirmation appeared on his lips. "That's what I like to hear. You and I are more alike than you think Emily."

"I am nothing like you."

He laughed. He threw his head back and the sound pierced Emily's ears like nothing she ever heard before. "You're stubborn, just like your parents. That little soliloquy was something I would say, little one. And whether you like it or not, you're just as messed up as I am."

She didn't want to hear this. She couldn't. "What do you want from me?"

Jonathan stood straight, pulling the stele back out and looping the seraph blade through his belt. Emily itched to grab it and shove it through his heart, and she could slowly feel her strength coming back. It was gradual, getting stronger and quicker as the time passed. She had to stall, had to hold out long enough until she felt that she could kill him, beat him. And she prayed to Raziel that she wasn't making a huge mistake.

"Follow in the footsteps of your boyfriend," he smiled. "Chase had taken Lilith's mark without resistance. All you need to do is take it as well, and everyone but your parents goes free."

That wasn't exactly a good deal. "Lilith's mark?"

"It's a mark that embodies your heart and soul and gives Lilith full power over it. It's not as bad as it sounds. Chase and Gemma are both ours, but we need a third to complete a very much needed triangle."

Emily pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She probably looked like a child, but couldn't help it. Chase had accepted it? Chase was no longer… Chase? He was just a pawn in Lilith's hands. Why would he do that after all the training they'd gone through. She thought that he was on their side! And although it explains why he was so confused about Gemma, about why she was acting like that, it still didn't make sense for him to take it!

Her father's face flashed in her mind. It was moment from years ago, when he was first telling her about Lilith, Jonathan, and the fight that they all went through. Jace had gone through it, had Lilith's mark influence him, and he described it with one word:

Excruciating.

"I'd never do that," Emily said with conviction.

Jonathan shook his head. "You're making a mistake. You realize that Lilith has instructed me to kill you if you don't accept it, and it would be such a waste to do so. Are you really ready to die? To lose everything because you're too stubborn to take what's best for you?"

A wave of emotions flooded over Emily, most of which she didn't exactly recognize. "You don't give a damn about what's best for me! My father told me all about you. You care about yourself, about killing Shadowhunters, and about watching life bleed out of the eyes of the innocent. Even if I took the mark, you'd still kill me when I was no longer useful to you. And I'm not going down without a fight."

That's when the emotions got too much, clouding over Emily's thinking processes and she lunged. Her body moved faster than she or Jonathan expected, and she tackled him, her shoulder digging into his abdomen as he stumbled backwards, lost his footing, and fell to the floor with Emily on top of him.

Somehow, he dropped the stele and it fell to the floor at the foot of the bed. Emily wished she had it in her hand. She needed runes, needed some strength even if it was quickly coming back to her. The problem was it wasn't exactly coming back fast enough!

Jonathan's strength was too much for her, and he was able to lift her and roll, pinning her between the floor and the knee that he placed on her chest, pressing down on her abdomen. Her breathing faltered as her lungs were squished, and she fought to stay focused on the figure that slowly, with a sadistic smile spreading across his face, pulled out the seraph blade. Her father's blade.

Jonathan twisted the blade in his hands once, looking down at Emily with a fire in his eyes. "Just remember, you made this choice."

* * *

**REVIEW! This is the big moment! It's coming up soon. It'll take some time to write, because I want the next few chapters to be perfect! But in the meantime, let me know what you guys think because I really appreciate the opinions! Thanks! Stay tuned :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Death is a part of life. It happens everywhere, all the time, and there isn't a think people can do about it. According to history books and things that her father forced her to read, it's the natural order of things. She hated that order of things. Life and death is what keeps the world going. Humans die. Then others are born. Animal die. Plants die. And Shadowhunters die, more than anyone actually. But someone always replaces them overtime.

Was it really that easy? When someone so strong, so powerful, so influential passes, was it really that easy to replace them? She always wondered how the world got on without Achilles, or how it would've changed if Raziel had been killed at some point. Would another angel just take his place, become what he was in the blink of an eye? It couldn't be that easy, but everyone else makes it out to be like that. If you're not there, apparently people forget, others step up in your place, and the world moves on. Like her dad always said: Out of sight, out of mind.

But was that true in all cases? She never thought that anyone could replace her father, herself included. No one could've done what he did. He was braver than anyone else on the planet. He loved harder, fought smarter, and moved faster than any Shadowhunter. To Emily, she even thought he was better than Jonathan, but looking up into those black eyes that hovered over her caused more fear in her than any creature ever had. They held power, strength, and the right abilities to rip her apart if he chose to.

And that was truly terrifying.

"You're just like your father," he growled. Emily closed her eyes, leaning her head back and waited. There wasn't a thing she could do. If Jonathan wanted her dead, she'd die. Her arms and torso were pinned under his weight, and no matter how flexible she was, her legs just didn't bend that way. Jonathan moved the dulled seraph blade, the pointed sliding down her cheek, down her jaw, and rested in between her collar bones painfully. "He always thought he had to be the hero."

"My dad is a hero," Emily said, opening her eyes to glare. "He killed you, and he'll do again."

"He'll never get the chance. Your father will be helpless, just like Clarissa, Isabelle, and the precious Daylighter my sister was so determined to protect. They'll all die. They'll all suffer. Just like you."

Emily felt the overwhelming need to punch his face in, but she couldn't. "You touch my family, and I promise you that I will destroy you."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Dearest, you're in no position to make threats. All I have to do is apply enough pressure, and…"

As if to make his point, the pressure of the blade tip started to dig into her chest, and Emily's breath caught at the pain. It broke the skin, and she felt a pool of blood starting to form.

"I could just force the mark on you," he inquired. "I could easily place it, make you submit whether you wanted to or not, but you'd fight the whole time."

"I'd rather die."

He smiled, like he knew that was how she would react. "That's what I figured you'd say."

That's when it started to get excruciating. Emily felt the blade puncture her skin completely, and she bit her lip to keep from screaming out. No way would she let Jonathan have that satisfaction. So she took it, just like Jace would have. Well, actually, Jace would've fought back. He would've done something, anything to live, but Emily never got the chance.

"Jonathan, Lilith wishes to see you in the dungeon, immediately and wants me to deal with the girl. The others are waking up, and unless you want Leviathan to have all the fun whenever he gets back, I'd go."

That voice. It cut through her worse than the blade did, and it went straight to her heart. Her eyes, although she tried everything to stop them, moved towards the doorway, which was no open. Chase stood there, weapons strapped to his back, and looking rather bored. He didn't even look at Emily. She felt her heart sank, remembering what Jonathan had said. Chase took Lilith's mark. He was gone. Chase Lewis was gone and replaced by this… robotic creature that she wasn't prepared to face.

"I'll handle her," Chase elaborated. "Lilith wants her alive now, even without the mark. She's changing her plans, so I'd just do what she says and meet her in the dungeon. An angry Lilith is something that none of us want to deal with."

Jonathan was obviously annoyed, but Chase had a point. Emily was finally able to breathe when the weight off her torso was lifted and the knife pulled out of her body. Her hand went right to her chest, feeling where the blood was coming through, pouring out onto her gear. The pain was still there, but it was lessening by the second. With her eyes closed, Emily reached behind her, grabbing the stele that Jonathan had dropped and carelessly left before heading out the door, slamming it behind him, and she started the iratze on her neck.

But Chase's hand covered her own, stopping her. She opened her eyes, not sure what to expect. Her mother had described it as looking at someone who was in front of you, but not really there. When her father was possessed, it had been like he was fighting himself, trying to do what he knew he wanted while fighting with what Lilith wanted of him. Clary had described it as watching someone having an out of body experience.

That's not what Emily saw before her. Chase was just that. He was Chase. His hand that covered Emily's slightly burned into her skin, but it wasn't painful. She liked it. His green eyes were brighter than before, shining as he looked into hers, and when he smiled, she broke. His dimples showed, his smile reaching his eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her.

He collapsed, falling on top of her but she didn't mind. Hell, she didn't even register the pain as she squeezed him like a lifesaver in the ocean of confusion she was drowning in. He chuckled, making his body shake against hers and pulled the stele away, leaning back enough to look down at her.

"How?" she asked. It was barely audible, even to her. Somehow, she couldn't even find her voice, but she was able to keep talking at the same time. "Jonathan… He said that you – you accepted her mark. And the door was locked, so I don't–"

He nodded. "I did, but I found a way around it, around everything." He started tracing the tip of the stele to her neck where she had started the iratze. It burned, but Emily barely registered it. "Magnus is more powerful and even more clever than I ever gave him credit for."

"Magnus helped-" she winced slightly as Chase traced the stele of a sensitive part of her skin, before he finally pulled away and the family feeling of skin fixing itself took over her chest. She swallowed, trying to calm herself. "Magnus helped you?"

Chase got off of her completely, much to her disappointment. His hands grabbed hers, pulling her up and placed her on the bed. She let him do whatever, considering she was still trying to get her mind over the fact that he was Chase and was still slightly in pain.

He looked conflicted. The way he was standing – one hand in his hair, the other by his side, squatting in front of her with his hair looking like a mess of brown curls – made Emily wonder what was actually going on in his head. She wanted to grab him, to pull him into her and never let go ever again, but she didn't. One: he was too far away. And two: he looked like he seriously had something to say.

"Magnus did help me. He's helped me since the day I got here four years ago. A few days ago, just after my mother was killed, I went to Magnus that night while you were talking to Conan on the phone. I told him I've had dreams, dreams I never told you about and regretted. Images had showed up every night for the past couple of weeks. Some had you in them, chained to a wall or lying on the floor, trapped under someone's boot and suffocating. Or Jace would be there, and one time he was already dead by the time I walked through the door. Clary might be there, along with Isabelle and Simon, and even Conan, and after a while I couldn't handle it. I never really told anyone, or even acted like they affected me because I didn't want to be considered weak, especially in your household, so I went to Magnus. He could read me like a book. He always has. I figured he was the only one who could help anyway."

Although it hurt that Chase had hid something from her, Emily stayed quiet, letting him speak.

"And so he figured something out using the Book of the White. He started poking through my mind, doing his warlock thing, when he found it. Jace was given Lilith's mark in a dream and she was able to activate it at the same time, but she couldn't this time. She was weaker, and Magnus found out that she had given me the mark, but it was too weak to be activated. Gemma was the one in the dream, and if she touched me in reality, it'd be set off to the point I'd be Lilith's to control."

"So you didn't? Gemma didn't touch you or anything?"

His eyes saddened, and he shook his head. "She did, actually. But Magnus did something to protect me. It was a spell he placed on my mind, and it kept everyone out that I didn't willingly let in. Not only did it protect me, but it made me forget. I forgot everything, which was why I was so genuinely confused when I first saw Gemma. I didn't really get it until I woke up in the cafeteria of this damned hospital that it worked. Magnus had to wipe my memory of all that contained the mark in order for me to sell it. To make Lilith believe that she had me. But when I woke up, I was myself again, and I remembered it all. Everything."

This was messed up shit. That's all Emily could think of. She leaned back on her hands, looking past Chase to the blank wall. He was here, with her, like he should be but he shouldn't be at the same time. This was because of Magnus. Magnus helped him, knew what was going on, knew about the mark and probably more of Lilith's plans.

She made a mental note to hug him and beat the crap out of him after this was over.

Chase's green eyes suddenly were in front of her, swallowing her whole as he hovered above her. Her cheeks flushed when his hands cupped them, smiling down at her. "Emily, I missed you so much," he whispered and then he finally kissed her.

He tasted the same, a taste that was unique to him and that Emily couldn't seem to get enough of. Her eyes closed involuntarily, and she momentarily forgot about everything around her. Chase somehow had the ability to take up her entire mind, making her brain turn to mush when he moved his lips against hers in a slow, yet loving way. There was nothing rushed about it, nothing eager. She sat there, kissing him back slowly but couldn't find it in her to move her hands. They dug into the sheets, trying to keep her from throwing him on the bed and taking him like she's wanted to for the past few days.

Her need for him was getting to be a bit ridiculous.

"Chase," she whispered against her lips. That's all she had to say. Just his name, and his reaction was just what she was looking for.

He pulled her up, making her stand without ever breaking their lips apart. Her hands, now free from sheets went straight to his hair, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck and pulling him closer if it was physically possible. They hadn't had time in the past few days for anything with just the two of them unless they were sleeping, and although now definitely wasn't the time to do it, Emily was taking it. This moment wasn't passing by.

Chase seemed just as eager. His right arm wrapped around her, his hand spreading out across her lower back and pulled her in. His other hand cupped the back of her neck, pretty much giving him full control over her. And she liked it. She liked the fact that he could be a guy, take control, handle it how he wanted to.

"Emily, we have to stop," he groaned against her lips, and much to her dissatisfaction, he pulled away. His hands stayed on her hips, keeping her distance when she tried to step closer. "You're parents are still at risk. We have to get them out of here."

She sighed, and leaned her head against his covered chest and took a deep whiff of his scent. Something she wanted to hold onto that was just him. "Rain check."

"Got it, and here." He pulled back, reaching behind him and pulled out a blade. His sword was strapped to his back, his bow and arrow on top of it, so he gently placed the seraph blade in her hands, closing her fingers around the hilt. "You'll need it for Leviathan."

"How is this supposed to work, exactly?" She asked. "Do we just run in there, flinging our weapons to kill people? Honestly, I don't get it."

Chase sighed, pulling at his hair. "Well, it's not exactly that simple. Your parents, Isabelle, and Jocelyn are locked in the dungeon. According to Gemma, Magnus was supposed to be with them but he wasn't. I don't know where he could be, and Agramon has yet to show back up. But Lilith is already there, Leviathan and now Jonathan on their way the dungeon after doing whatever. The best plan I have: kill them all."

Emily flipped the blade in her hands, trying to figure out the weight of the unfamiliar object. "Okay, that doesn't exactly sound like an air-tight plan. And what about the others? Like Simon, Luke? Where are they?"

"Gemma didn't tell me. And I wasn't supposed to be in the right mind to ask questions, so I kept my mouth shut."

"Okay, but what about her? Chase, unlike you, she's actually under Lilith's influence." Emily stepped forward, pulling Chase's arm to get his attention. "Are you going to be able to… hurt her if it comes to that? If Lilith tells her to kill you, are you going to be able to fight her off?"

Emily knew the answer. No. It was as simple as that. Chase might have tried to be a hard ass all these years, but she saw the look in his eyes when they landed on Gemma. He wouldn't be able to hurt her, even if it wasn't Gemma he was really referring to.

And she couldn't blame him. If it was reversed where Michael was in Gemma's place, Emily would be an emotional wreck. No way in hell would she be able to hurt her brother.

"I'll deal with her," Emily said. Chase shook his head, but she stopped him by catching his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Leviathan and Gemma are mine. You deal with Jonathan, focus on not getting yourself killed and getting my dad out of whatever confinement they've got him under. We need him to be able to fight if we're going to make it through this."

* * *

"Need some help with that?"

Emily shook her head at Chase, who walked beside her in the hallways of the broken, beaten up hospital. She was focusing on drawing the runes back on her: strength, sight, speed, and others. It was easy enough, and the only other person she let draw the runes on her was her mother.

She dropped her stele when she finally finished, following Chase through a set of double doors that led to another hallway. "Chase, do you know where you're going?"

"Nope."

Well, at least he was honest.

She rolled her eyes, pulling her blade out at the ready.

He had his bow out, arrow placed at the ready and walked swiftly through the hallways. "I mean, if they're in what Gemma called a dungeon, it would probably be on the bottom floor. I'm just looking for stairs at this point in my life."

They walked for about five minutes, taking turns and different hallways but not getting anywhere with it. Emily was getting annoyed. Not with Chase, but with the situation. She had to find her parents. Angel knows what was happening to them while they were just walking about, confused and looking like children lost in Wal-Mart.

Chase kicked open another set of double doors, and it only led to another hallway. He cursed, dropping his head back and taking a deep breath. "Any ideas? This obviously isn't working."

Emily looked out a doorway to her left, seeing that it was probably a three story drop to the ground level. "I mean, we could jump but you might hurt yourself in the process."

"You're not helping."

"Neither are your navigational skills."

The bickering wasn't exactly helping either, but Emily couldn't help it. Both of them argued in times of frustration, which is something that's happened since they met. Some things never change.

He did a three-sixty turn. "This is like a maze. And it doesn't help this place gives me the creeps," he mumbled when his eyes landed on a set of bloody handprints on the wall. "Seriously? Who did they keep here? Rabid wolverines and the Hulk?"

"It would explain why the place went out of business," she answered.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a business. This is more of a torture chamber."

The noise a door being busted down caught the pair's attention. Emily didn't even think or hesitate before sprinting down the hall towards the sound that erupted. Chase was right on her heels, and slammed into her when she suddenly stopped at the scene in front of her.

Magnus. It was Magnus, and Leviathan. She should've helped. She should've done her Shadowhunter duty and ran into the fight of limbs and blue magic, but she couldn't. The shock of seeing Magnus like this had her frozen.

He was angry. Whatever happened had the warlock so pissed off that he looked like a dark angel. His hair was messy, sticking to his forehead as sweat dripped down. His hands were glowing and sparks flew out, slamming into Leviathan and holding him against the wall. The demon struggled, his hands dripping at nothing as he hovered above the ground, completely helpless.

"Michael!" Magnus yelled. "Now!"

Emily watched in horror as her brother burst through a doorway behind Magnus. She hadn't even realized that the loud noise from before was the sound of a busted door that had landed ten yards down the hall. Her voice left her as she watched her little brother, in all his goldenness and obvious fear, jump forwards with a bloody sword in his hands.

Michael actually looked like a trained Shadowhunter when he moved. It was probably more genetics than anything, but he was graceful as he ducked from Leviathan's grasp and shoved the sword into the demon's chest.

A scream that tore through Emily erupted from Leviathan's throat, and Emily covered her ears from the noise. It was awful, worse than a squeal from a spoiled baby girl. But just as quickly as it erupted, it died off until Leviathan disappeared, slowly back to his own dimension.

And then Magnus collapsed. The lights in his hands died out, and the warlock fell to the floor, back first, landing hard and completely unconscious. She only imagined the work that it would've been for him to hold Leviathan like that, to keep him completely immobile. But Magnus was a marvelous creature, a hero now, along with Michael.

"Magnus!" Michael screamed, running towards the warlock's side. That was when something broke in Emily. Why was Michael even here? Who else was here that she didn't know about? There was no time for asking questions, and she sprinted forward, once again followed by Chase, and slid to a stop next to Michael. His eyes widened up at her from his position over Magnus. "Emily, what–"

"Don't ask," she answered. "Michael, what's going on? How did Leviathan… what is happening?"

Michael didn't answer, and she witnessed a tear roll down his cheek. He looked away, his hands tightening in Magnus's clothes.

But Chase spoke instead. "The others." Emily looked behind her. He was looking into the room that no longer held a door, and looked like his heart broke. "That's where Leviathan was sent. Lilith sent him to deal with the others."

Looking in that room was the last thing she wanted. Chase's face said it all, along with Magnus's anger to whatever happened and Michael's tears. But she had to look, if not for her, for everyone else's sake.

So she stepped inside, and her heart shattered to a thousand pieces. Everyone was here. Everyone! Simon was on the floor by the wall, looking sickly ill for a vampire. Blood covered his chest as he lie on his back, but his eyes were closed like he was sleeping. To her right was a set of beds. And everyone was there. Luke, Jordan, Maia, and Alec looked almost peaceful in their sleep. Emily's attention barely stayed on that though.

It wasn't Bat's still form on the floor that held her attention. It wasn't Karrie's unconscious form, and it wasn't body next to her. Although it was Kadan. He was there, blood pooling from his chest at an alarming rate between Alec and Jordan's beds. While Karrie looked like she was just injured, her arm bent at a bad angle and her skin a bit pale, Kadan looked just dead. Dead as a doorknob.

But Emily wanted to sink to the floor and die when she looked at Conan. He was face up on the floor, between Simon and the beds on the other side, looking as gone from the world as Kadan or Simon. If she would've just glanced at him, she would've thought he was just sleeping. But the cut at his throat, the blood seeping out of his side, and a cut on his forehead that soaked into his hair made the blood in Emily's body boil to the point of eruption.

She felt fingers squeeze between hers, and she tightened her grip on Chase's hand for support. This changed everything.

Lilith just took this way to damn far. No one could replace the people in that room. Lilith was making a huge mistake that Emily was going to make her pay for.

"Emily, we have to go," Chase encouraged, pulling her out the door. "We have to find your parents, NOW."

"I'm going to kill her," she growled. She turned, facing away from the room and towards her brother in the hallway. "Michael, get Magnus inside there and keep him safe. We'll be back for you later."

He didn't have time to answer as Emily sprinted down the hallway. "_Michael_!" she yelled and the seraph blade in her hand came to life, glowing like she's never seen it glow before. Maybe it was the anger. Maybe it was the feeling of the loss she just witnessed. Maybe it was the pain. Either way, the blade looked more deadly than it ever had before.

"Emily! Slow down!" Chase called but she didn't.

Her body moved on its own accord. Her heart ached. Her head was spinning. Her hands wanted nothing more than to send the blade in them through Lilith's heart. Her feet wanted to get it over with, moving faster than ever before. She didn't know where she was going, but she was going there fast regardless.

"Stop it!" Chase yelled as he finally caught up to her, yanking her arm back. Emily tried to jerk herself out of his grip, mainly because she felt like she was going to kill anything that came close to her, but he wasn't having it. His grip was hard and tight on her wrist, holding her still. "Emily, you can't run in there like a vengeful moron. Jonathan would kill you in a heartbeat." Emily stopped fighting knowing Chase was right. She wanted nothing more than to do just that. To run in there and kill them all. "Look, we know that Simon will be fine. The second Mark of Cain Clary put on him a few years ago will keep him safe from death, although the self-harm is something I can't explain. But you have to forget about the others. You have to focus. You have to put your priorities in order if you're going to do this and not get yourself killed, got it?"

"You don't get it, do you?" she screamed at him. "Did you not see that?"

"Of course I did! I saw everything you did, but you need to calm down before you get yourself killed. You promised me that you wouldn't die. And dammit, you're going to keep that promise even if everyone else has to die in the process. Understand?"

She couldn't fight him. He was right, like always, and Emily knew that. The tension faded as Chase loosened his grip on her wrist and moved it to her hand, squeezing.

"We have to find them," she whispered, the pain of the unknown getting worse and worse by the second. She looked over her shoulder in the direction she was running before. "And we have to hurry."

Chase nodded, and the two of them started jogging down the hallway. They eventually found the stairs, kicked open the doors, and descended down to the place that the others were. This was it.

Emily was going to kill Lilith if it was the last thing she'd ever do.

* * *

**Sorry for the typos by the way. And for those of you that forgot, like I did, Simon got the Mark of Cain removed by Raziel in the City of Lost Souls, and I only realized it recently. So I made up the fact that Clary would've given Simon a second mark, for reasons I can't really come up with yet and might not ever come up with, but I just wanted to make that point clear. **

**Anyway! REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Stay tuned :)  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! I don't know why, but it was a pain in the ass and I really hope you all enjoy it or I might cry. Well, not really, but really. Have at it!**

* * *

Emily and Chase, after many minutes of running around, finally found the stairs and had made it to the first floor. They were currently searching for some kind of door, kicking each door open hoping it led down lower. All caution had been put aside as they pretty much blasted their way through the hospital. Doors flew in rooms as they kicked and slashed away, looking in every corner as fast as they could. They were pretty much destroying the place.

Her mind was wondering the whole time they searched. Her entire family was here, along with all of her friends, and she knew that she couldn't protect all of them. That's what scared her. Michael, her little brother, who had never hurt a fly before in his life, just had to kill one of the strongest greater demons to ever live with the help of a warlock. That warlock is now the only healing chance they had of saving the others, and he's currently passed out. Not to mention everyone else who was more than likely on the brink of death in that room. And Michael was alone, dealing with it on his own. It wasn't looking good.

"We need Tessa," Chase grumbled as he kicked open another door, only to be shown an empty room that was useless to them. "She could just transform into my sister and tell us how to find everyone."

If only it were that easy. Tessa and Jem were still off the grid, and they couldn't find them even if they wanted to. Magnus had tried at one point, and eventually gave up. So it was up to the two teenagers, well one teenager and one recent adult, to find and stop Lilith and her minions.

That's when a scream broke through the air, stopping Emily in her tracks. Chase froze as well, looking at the door just to the left of him where it came through.

He looked at Emily, eyes wide and worried. "Did that sound like Isabelle to you?"

"Hurry," she said quickly and stepped up beside him. Chase acted, kicking out and knocking the door off its hinges. It was loud, louder than the others as it immediately slammed into another wall, and Emily was faced with a very strange looking situation.

There was a trapdoor, wooden and resembled the type that people found in old movies. It was sitting in the middle of this small closet-like space, and was actually open. Emily stepped forward, Chase's hand on her back for safety and peered down. It was dark, too far down for her to see anything, but it looked empty enough. No current noise was coming through. They had to look though, and she stepped forward again.

And then she was pushed. The force was against her lower back, and she lost her footing. She found herself plummeting down in the black hole. She heard Chase grunt as he was shoved as well, but she couldn't focus on that. The ground was coming up at her at a speedy rate, and she twisted to land on her feet. Once she hit, she rolled like her father taught her to do plenty of times, and popped back up on her feet, seraph blade ready and was faced with her worst nightmare.

Her mother and Isabelle were chained to the concrete wall across the way, just like in her dreams. Their feet were dangling above the floor, their heads dropped forward and looking completely unconscious. She couldn't even tell if they were breathing. Their gear wasn't messed up too badly, a few scratches here and there, but seeing her mother so helpless was terrifying. Clary always seemed so strong, just like Jace, and watching her so helpless and restrained made Emily seem very small and insignificant.

Then her eyes flew to a very familiar figure. Jocelyn. Her grandmother was on the floor, face first, hair covering her face that Emily represented so well. How many people had Lilith grabbed? Hurt? Murdered? Was Jocelyn even alive? How many people was Emily going to have to avenge?

She heard Chase thump behind her, and she turned. Her eyes went to him, and she knew that he didn't exactly handle the fall well. There was a reason he couldn't just jump out of the third story window earlier. He couldn't handle that kind of impact. No Shadowhunters could, unless they were unique. Not to mention he landed very wrong. His right leg was bent at a strange angle, his unconsciousness his only salvation from the pain. As much as she wanted to help Chase, to aid him, her eyes were pulled away from when the sound of a struggle came from her right.

Her father. He was in a headlock, face pale and staring at her. Blood streaked down his face, bruises forming on his chest. The top half of his gear was ripped off, probably thrown somewhere across the room. He looked awful, the worst she'd ever seen him. Cuts and bruises were already forming all over his upper body as he grasped at the figure holding him. The arms wrapped around him were vaguely familiar as he struggled, and Emily's eyes rose to meet her Uncle's.

"Hello, Emily," he smiled, twisting as her father grabbed at his arms. A whimper fell from her father's lips, making her heart shatter and practically break. He never showed weakness or pain, but the look in his eyes was that of complete anguish. "You came just in time for the show."

Emily's seraph blade that she named Michael sprang to life again in the palm of her hand. "Let. Him. Go."

He didn't, only tightening his grip even more. Jace struggled, his face going pale and then to a shade of purple. Jonathan looked past Emily as another body fell down, landing gracefully behind her. She swiveled on her heels, and was immediately met with the edge of a blade against her throat. Gemma's blade.

The girl smiled evilly, pushing it against Emily's chest as she stepped over Chase's unconscious body. Emily backed up slowly, Gemma stalking her with a cat like grace. "You made this all too easy, Emily. Much, much too easy."

That voice. Emily cringed, realizing that Gemma wasn't Gemma. That wasn't her voice. She might have only met the girl briefly, but her voice didn't drip with so much venom in it. Her voice was more of a song, ringing and bright, despite the fact that Chase said she'd been marked. It was her body, her clothes, her sword, but it wasn't her, and it wasn't because of the mark this time. This voice was one that she'd never heard, but she got her answer as Jace growled it out with a short breath.

"_Lilith_."

Gemma, or rather Lilith, nodded, moving her focus completely to Emily, and looking rather dangerous.

This was it, right? Emily promised herself, not literally, but basically that she would kill Lilith. People were hurt and injured because of this woman. Conan and Chase were both unconscious because of her. Kadan and Bat might be dead. Simon was hurt. Her mother was chained to the wall, along with Isabelle. Her grandmother might be dead! And her father was in a choke hold because of a grudge she and Jonathan couldn't get over.

But this was Gemma. This was Chase's sister, the one he spent all his time fighting for. But it was also Lilith. Emily had never experienced possession, especially this kind. But as she quickly went through the possibilities in her head, with Lilith's' influence on Gemma because of the rune, it wouldn't be that hard to make Gemma submit. It would be a synch, and Lilith had obviously succeeded. Emily was looking into the eyes of her boyfriend's sister, but into the soul of the greater demon that is threatening her whole family.

She'd kill her at all costs.

But how? How could she do it without more casualties? If she made a move now, there was no doubt in her mind that Jonathan wouldn't spare her father. He'd probably break his neck before she even had a chance to stop him. And she needed her father to help her through this.

"Jonathan," Gemma/Lilith called out, looking over her shoulder towards the men. "Silence Jace, will you?"

Emily didn't have to look to realize what happened. It was too quick for her to catch onto. The sound of blade being released from a sheath rang through the air, and then she heard her father suck in a breath before he hit the floor with a thud.

And she did everything she could to fight back her emotions. She wanted to reach out, to wrap her hands around Gemma's throat and squeeze until her last breath escaped and the light fell from her eyes. She wanted to send her blade right through Jonathan's throat, watch his lips part in a pained gasp, and watch him collapse to the floor for what he did. She wanted to watch it, to watch it happen at her own hands. They deserved it, and they were going to get what they deserved. If they were going to deal pain, they were getting in return.

What goes around, comes around, right? She never understood Justin Timberlake's song until then. Granted, the scenario was slightly different, but it still had the same principle.

"Look at him, Emily," Gemma ordered. She had stopped moving, letting Emily create the space that she needed to breathe. "Look at your father, child."

Even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, she did what she was told. Jace was on his back, a blade sticking out of his lower abdomen. His hands were on the hilt of the small dagger, begging it to come out but not having the strength to do it. Why didn't Jonathan just kill him? Why didn't he just stick the blade through his heart?

What game were they playing at?

"It's just you and me now," Jonathan said. He was dangerously close, but directly behind her. She couldn't see him, but she could sense him. "Once you're out of the way, the angel girl that everyone spoke so highly about, I'll finally be able to fulfill my father's intentions for the world."

"Is that what this is about?" Emily asked, swiveling on her heels to face her uncle. Just the fact that they had similar blood in their veins made her sick to her stomach. "Revenge? You want my father to watch this? You want to live out Valentine's sinister plans? What's the point? He's dead."

"But I'm not. And I intend to make my father's dreams a reality. Making Jace suffer is a bonus."

"Not as long as I'm alive." As if to make the point, the blade in her hand lit up. The anger in her body seemed to fuel its fire as it grew brighter than any seraph blade had before.

Jonathan seemed to notice, and he looked down at it. "You've got quite a bit of emotions locked up inside of you, little one."

Emily gritted her teeth, wishing she could do nothing but release that anger on him, tenfold.

"Think about it." He started to walk in a circular motion, hands tucked behind his back as he did. It was like watching a lion stalk its prey. She followed him, slowly moving her head and making sure her eyes never left his. "Your father was just stabbed right before your eyes. You're mother," he pointed towards Clary, "is currently unconscious and waiting for her turn. Isabelle is bleeding out as we speak, slowly and painfully, just like she deserved. You're grandmother," he stopped for a moment, cocking his head to the side and shrugging before continuing to move. "Well, she's a lost cause as far as I can tell. You're precious boyfriend is right there, probably dead from the impact. As for the others, they'll be dead soon enough, along with anyone else who decides to stand in the way of my mother and I."

"Good luck trying to kill me," Emily growled out. Her grip tightened on her blade. "I'm not as weak as you think."

Jonathan looked taken aback. "I never thought you were. You were quite quick earlier. I'll give you that much credit. But I'll kill you soon enough, on my own terms."

"Jonathan," Gemma reached out as eh passed her. Her hand descended on his shoulder and he froze. "Stop toying with her and get it over with."

He smiled. In the dim lights, Emily could see the amusement in his dark eyes, the playfulness and joy he got out of suffering. "You're taking all the fun out of this, mother."

"I didn't spend twenty years setting this up so you can have your fun. We're doing this, doing it quickly, and getting the rest of the plan in motion. Leviathan is probably ready for the next phase already."

That's when Emily realized something. They didn't know. They didn't know that he was dead, thank the Angel. She had an edge. Although, what edge that gave her wasn't exactly clear. It was one less demon to deal with, big whoop. She still had the mother of all demons and her psychopathic son to deal with, and she was pretty much on her own.

So, that's when she realized another something.

She was still screwed.

"Very well."

Emily tensed, but it was pointless. Jonathan was quick, and as soon as the words left his mouth, he made his move. One moment Emily was standing there, and the next she was flying across the room with a deep pain to her left abdomen. Her body hit hard, very hard, and rolled multiple times before coming to a stop. She wasn't there for one second before her blade was kicked out of her hand. It skidded across the floor into darkness. A boot connected with her cheek, kicking her onto her back and forcing her to look up into Jonathan's eyes.

"I've waited for this moment a long time. For the last obstacle to be eliminated." He rose his hand, a small sword rising with his grip. "Any last words Emily?"

She never got the chance to say anything. An arrow lashed out, catching Jonathan in the shoulder and making him stumbled back. It stuck out of his back, and Emily turned her head painfully, looking at the attacker.

It was Chase. He wasn't completely up and ready, but he was awake and sitting. He sat there on the concrete, bow at the ready but empty of arrows as he stared, wide-eyed at what he just did.

Jonathan made the most animalistic roar Emily had ever heard, and she crawled backwards slightly, bumping into none other than her father as Jonathan's attention went straight to her boyfriend.

"Emily," he wheezed out. There was pain in his voice, and searing pain but his eyes were more pleading. She leaned over him, brushing a piece of hair out of his face. His golden eyes trailed down, looking at the small blade in his hands. "Emily, kill him."

She looked down, knowing what he was saying but not fully able to do it. Maybe it was the fogginess of her head or the love for her father, but she couldn't do what he was asking. "Dad, I can't. You'll die. I can't let you–"

But apparently he could. His hands gripped the dagger, and in second's notice, he yanked it from his body. A small cry escaped his lips, a tear rolling down his cheek as blood started to pour out faster than before. He slowly handed it to her as she wiped the tear from his cheek. "Emily, please." She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head. "I know, sweetheart," he whispered. His palm came up, touching her cheek slightly before dropping it to put pressure on the wound. "I love you too."

This was it. This was the moment she had to take. Her hand gripped the dagger hilt, the seraph blade that Jonathan used on her father. Her eyes left her father's fading light as she rose to her feet. Her heart pounded for more than one reason as she turned, and froze.

Michael. He stood there. He was there. He. Was. There. Standing between Jonathan and Chase like a protective older brother.

"Jonathan!" she called out. Her much hated uncle turned, looking down at the blade in her hands. She stepped forward once, twice, the world fading away except for the battle tension between the two of them. If he thought he could have a shot at her brother, he had another thing coming. "I think it's time to end this."

He smiled. "What are you waiting for?"

She didn't hesitate. Her body reacted before her mind did. Jonathan moved just as she did, if not faster as their blades collided, once, twice, multiple times in a metal battle. Emily moved quickly, but Jonathan was faster. It wasn't by much, but it was enough. The only thing that was keeping her alive was…

She didn't even know. Maybe the arrow in his back had slowed him enough. He seemed to be favoring his left arm, the shoulder that the arrow hadn't penetrated through. But even then he was still a bit quicker, and she wouldn't last unless she came up with some idea. Her eyes couldn't keep up with his movements for long. That was her problem!

The past conversations flooded through her head as she focused on the fight before her. Anticipation was her talent, and she knew that she was supposed to use it against Leviathan. Jonathan was quick, quicker than Leviathan, but with the injury to his shoulder, he was about the same speed as the greater demon. The plans for Leviathan could work just as well for Jonathan.

So she did what Chase and her father had been training her to do. It sounded stupid to her own pounding head, but she did it anyway. Her eyes closed, her breathing starting to become labored as she fought for it to calm down. Her hands still moved, still following Jonathan's movements as he tried to slash out, to rip her into two pieces, to put his blade through her heart. She could do this. She had to do this.

* * *

"Michael, you idiot," Chase gasped out as he fell back onto the concrete. Michael looked down at him, wondering what about the situation made him the idiot. He wasn't the one with a broken leg on the floor with no weapon. "You shouldn't be here."

Why not? His sister was fighting his uncle. His father was here. His mother was here. His grandmother was here. Didn't he have a right to be here. He gripped the blade in his hand, knowing he had every right to be here, and glared at the woman in front of him, ignoring Chase's pleas for him to run.

He knew exactly who she was without ever seeing her before. The resemblance was incredible, but the current actions had him a bit confused. She hadn't moved since he got here, since Chase fired that arrow, since Jonathan and Emily started their duel of the century. She just looked at Michael, a very terrifying smile creeping its way onto her face.

She stepped forward once, Michael tensing. "So, I take it Leviathan didn't do his job."

"Yeah, I killed him," he said. "You're point?"

"By yourself?"

"Yes," he lied. He really didn't have a clue what he was doing. He'd never been demon hunting before, except for the few times that Jace forced him to do it. He hated it and repressed those memories for the most part though. He hated the idea of taking lives, even demon lives, although now he understood that they totally deserved it. But as he took the life of Leviathan, he felt a sense of warm and satisfaction flood through him. He saved lives, just by that one kill, his first kill, and if he had to kill this girl too, he'd do it.

But Gemma was Chase's sister. As much as he wanted to, he didn't know if he could. Taking the life of a demon was easier than he thought, probably because it was in his blood. It was instinct, but even though he knew all about possession, it was still strange for him to see it in action. And he didn't know if he could do what had to be done. He couldn't kill another shadowhunter, could he?

Lilith – he had to think of her as Lilith or he wouldn't go through with it – stepped forward again, leaving a small distance of five feet between her, Michael, and Chase who was grasping at his leg and sucking in sharp breaths of pain.

She rose one eyebrow, looking up at him from her shorter height. "Just you?" she asked again. "You bested Leviathan?"

Come on! He had the build. He had extra Shadowhunter blood. He was a Herondale. Was it that shocking to believe?

"Ah, well," Lilith shrugged casually. "It really doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon enough, along with the others, and Leviathan's job could easily be replaced by other downworlders and demons."

Was she really talking about it like this? Michael hated this. So many questions were running through his mind as he stood there, protecting the guy that he hated more than he should from his sister that just threatened him and his family as his sister fought her uncle in order to save the world.

Could this get any more messed up?

"You really think you can kill me?" Lilith stepped forward again, her favorite move apparently, and Michael backed up until he realized he was just in front of Chase.

"Keep her distracted," Chase said softly, his voice full of pain and anguish as he slowly shifted around.

Distracted. What did that mean? Was that like talking? Was he supposed to actually fight this woman? What the hell was he supposed to do?

Luckily, he didn't have to make up his mind. Lilith made it for him when she jumped forward. Michael suddenly wished he had Emily's skills, her speed, her abilities as her body collided with his. Her strength surprised him, shoving him backwards and he tripped over Chase. The boy under him let out a cry of pain, probably because of the broken leg, and Michael ended up falling to the floor.

Then he remembered why he stayed clear of fighting. He might have been Jace Herondale's son, but he did not deal with pain very well. They were not friends, at all. When his back hit the floor, it flooded over him like a diver jumping into a pool, and he couldn't even think straight. He was pretty sure his head hit first, followed by the rest of his body, but he could focus well enough and reached up when Lilith raised her hand, dagger in place, trying to bring it down on top of him.

His bigger hand wrapped around her smaller wrist, and with his body weight as an advantage, he shifted until she was pinned beneath him. It didn't last long. Her free hand connected with his jaw, and she was able to shift the positions again. Only this time, he was too dazed to stop her.

He didn't really recall what happened next. It seemed like a dream. One minute, Lilith was above him, and the next a flash of red came through, and a dagger was suddenly sticking through Lilith's, or Gemma's chest, with blood on the end as teh seraph blade burnt away her skin. Her eyes widened above him, and she slowly, with a gasp of pain, fell to the floor beside him, dead as a doornail.

* * *

One down, one to go.

Emily dodged another attack again, ducking away from Jonathan's attacks weaponless. She knew that it was a bad idea, using her only weapon on Chase's sister, HIS SISTER, but she had to. She couldn't let her brother die, and although Chase was trying to help he would've been too late.

But now she was seriously screwed. Michael looked pretty much out of commission, struggling to stay in focus. Chase was in too much pain to assist her current situation, so she was faced with quite a dilemma. Emily Herondale against Jonathan Morgenstern. She was weaponless, while he was slicing away.

The odds were not in her favor.

She kept her focus on his movements, trying to anticipate what he was going to do before he did it. Magnus's ability to figure out her skills was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment. The problem was fatigue was starting to sink in, on both accounts. She could see the sweat dripping off of Jonathan's brow, slipping down his face as he attacked. It was swing after swing, each one as powerful as the last, but she had to wait it out.

So she kept up her dodging routine. She'd seen it in plenty of those fighting movies that Simon always forced her to watch. The heroine or hero would always have to wait it out, wait for the opportunity to strike, and then would have execute a killing blow perfectly. Otherwise the world would fall into chaos and thousands would die.

No pressure or anything.

Jonathan was getting angry, very angry and it only sparked even worse since he just witnessed Emily dodge his attacked while simultaneously killing his mother. It was pretty badass, but that would pretty much piss anyone off. He was no different. He had nothing but anger and hatred, and right now they were being fueled by a forest fire that kept growing.

"You're dead, Herondale," he growled as he suddenly moved quicker than she was prepared for. The hilt of the sword came at her head, but she ducked and acted on impulse. Thank god for talent!

Her legs kicked out, knocking an exhausted and tired Jonathan off his feet as the sword slipped from his hands. How he even got so tired was beyond her belief, but she didn't question it. His body fell off balance, falling to the floor and she jumped up, grabbing the sword before it even connected with the floor.

She didn't look when she moved. She couldn't, but she knew where he was, what he was doing, and what she could do stop him. His picture flashed through her head. He was crouching just behind her, reaching out. And that's when she spun, swinging the sword and catching it across his throat. She didn't want to see it, much less hear it, but she heard the sound of slicing skin, breaking bones, and a body hitting the floor as a head rolled away.

And she felt sick. This was messed up. So, so, so messed up. The sword fell from her hands as an eerie silent fell over the dungeon, the only sound was the metal hitting the floor. But once it calmed, it was completely silent.

They were dead. They were all dead. Jonathan, Leviathan, Agramon, Lilith... Gemma, Simon's mother, Chase's mother, possibly Jace and Isabelle and-

The dim lights from around the walls were the only lit provided for Emily to assess the situation. She couldn't think like that, not now. Bodies were lying everywhere. She was the only one standing. The only one that looked to be alive. Her eyes traveled from Chase, to Michael, to Jace, to her mother and Godmother on the wall, to her grandmother. So many people were injured, so many in need of healing.

She moved towards Michael, an idea coming to her head quickly. She dropped to her knees beside him, ignoring the pain in her own body as he looked up at her. "Emily?"

"Where's your phone?" Her hands traveled over his pockets until they finally landed on a square, familiar object.

"What are – you – doing?" he asked, but she shushed him.

This was the only thing she could think of. She barely knew the woman, except for the brief moment at Pandemonium, but this was her only chance to save them. She stood, assessing the situation for what felt like the tenth time before the caller answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Caterina!" Emily practically cried with relief. "I need your help, now."

* * *

**Holy crap, thank god its over! I don't really know how I feel about this right now, but it was so hard to write. I still can't get over how difficult it was. But anyway, REVIEW! LET ME KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL OPINIONS! And stayed tuned for the aftermath. That'll definitely be interesting.**


	28. Chapter 28

**This one is kind of short, but it'll give some of you some answers to questions you've been asking. By the way, THERE ARE SPOILERS TO THE INFERNAL DEVICES! If you haven't read the series involving Tessa, Jem, and Will, I highly suggest that you do that. I didn't reveal too much, but it was enough. When I first started writing, I didn't really think that they would be too involved, but I want to warn you all that if you hate spoilers... well, you're screwed. Simple as that. Either stop reading now, or get over it. Cause I had to put it in there. Anyway, I hope this answers some of your questions, and I'll be back later to sum up the story within the next few chapters!**

* * *

Emily sat outside the infirmary ten hours later, still waiting for news. She wished that she could move, could work out her frustrations, could pace, something! But he body was too exhausted. It physically hurt, everywhere, and she didn't even have the strength to grab a stele and heal herself.

After she had called Caterina, that's when things started to get a little out of control. She was tasked with the job of getting everyone out of the dungeon, which wasn't an easy task. Jumping three stories with a body in your arms that ways as much as you do or more isn't as fun as it sounds, especially when that body is unconscious. But she did it, thanks to adrenaline, and by the time she got Chase out – it was extremely complicated because of his leg – Caterina and her crew had arrived.

They were mundanes, but mundanes that knew what she was and what the rest of them were. Emily wasn't really sure what she could do, how she could help, and she let them handle it. She pointed in the direction of the others, Simon, Conan, esc, and a group of five took off up the stairs, leaving Caterina, a few others, and Emily to tend to the rest.

"Am I going to find out what happened?" Caterina had asked as she checked on Jace.

Emily nodded, looking away. She couldn't see her family like this. She couldn't. "I'll explain it all later. I promise. Just… help them."

Luckily, no one else pried about how so many got injured, and they just did their job. Emily felt like she was just a numb blob of uselessness, wondering about and following them out of the hospital. She wished that Michael was the one that would be conscious right now, not her. He was born for this kind of stuff, for healing and caring. Being a fighter saved their lives to a degree, but now Caterina needed some massive assistance, a kind that she wasn't going to get from Emily.

She leaned back against the hallway wall, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. All she wanted was to help, but she couldn't. She was stuck here, sitting on the floor, praying to a God that she didn't known if he existed to keep her family alive.

Sadly, that was all she could do. Any assistance she tried to give would only make things worse. Caterina's specific words were: You'll just get in the way, and if you want this done right, you'll leave.

That was harsh, but Emily knew it was true.

Her legs straightened out in exhaustion, falling against the floor and she felt like crying. Most of the time, a few iratze would do the trick, and she wasn't sure what was taking so long. Caterina was the best healer around. So why wasn't she done yet? What was taking ten hours to complete?

Sometimes, as she sat there, she wondered if she was actually feeling like she was losing her mind. Maybe if she had someone to talk to, to let out her frustrations with, that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Her anxiety was starting to build more and more to the point that she might actually break. Her hands were balled into fists, and her eyes stung from unshed tears. Her head pounded. Her body ached. Although most of her pain was physical, all she needed was a bit of reassurance and she'd be fine.

She felt something nudge against her side, and looked down to the floor.

Her eyes widened as Church nuzzled up against her arm, his face rubbing back and forth as he purred. She didn't move, didn't breathe. This was the first time Church had ever willingly touched her without scratching the shit out of her, and she smiled. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make her feel a bit better.

She reached down, touching his head, and he leaned into her. Before she knew it, he was lying on her lap, cradling himself between her hip bones and closing his eyes as he fell asleep. She kept slowly rubbing his back, smiling down at him.

"I'm glad you can relax," she mumbled. "Please, go right ahead."

He didn't even seem to register her talking, and she eventually just let him sit there as her thoughts kept wondering. She wanted information, but couldn't have it. Would her father be okay? Her mother? Isabelle? Conan? Chase?

So many people were hurt that she felt physical pain at the thought of losing any one of them. As she sat there, she thought that Jonathan and Lilith had gotten off of this pretty easy. Sure, they were dead, but they deserved to suffer. They deserved the pain, the misery, but they just… died instead. So the rest of the living were suffering now, struggling to come out alive.

"Emily."

She glanced up, meeting the eyes of Inquisitor Penhallow. She was walking down the hall silently, and Church stirred in Emily's lap when the woman stopped a few feet from her, but didn't lift his head.

Emily never really cared for authority, something she got from her father. Although the Inquisitor wasn't exactly rude and hateful, she still didn't really care for the woman. She hated talk to her, feeling like every word she said was analyzed. But it was necessary. It was Emily's duty to call the Clave, blah blah blah, and she did was she was supposed to do.

Now she had to deal with it on her own.

"Hello, Inquisitor."

She stepped up in her suit, taking the spot next to Emily and sinking to the floor. It was the most relaxed Emily had ever seen her. "Any news yet?"

She shook her head. "Caterina has her hands full in there," she said as she glanced towards the door. "Who knows how long it might take."

A silence fell over the trio as they sat. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Emily still had something nagging at the back of her head. When silence fell, her mind wondered, and this time, it wondered to Jonathan.

He was still there, with Gemma, lying in that dungeon. Jonathan's plans were obvious through all of this. He wanted revenge, simple as that. He pretty much said that himself in so many words.

But what of Lilith? Emily had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that they missed something, missed some crucial detail that needed to be found. She understood most of it. She got that Gemma was used, possessed, and then killed. She got that Lilith used all these demons at her disposal, including her own son. But what is it that she wanted? What was it that she was after?

Emily had to find out.

"Where are you going?" Inquisitor Penhallow asked as Emily gently, as gently as she could in a rush, placed Church back on the floor and jumped up.

"I'll be back," she assured. "I'll have my phone. Have Caterina call me if there's any news."

And then she was gone. Her muscles suddenly worked again as she took off running, taking the stairs two at a time towards the elevator and hopping in. She pressed the button about a thousand times before it actually started moving, and she didn't even let the door open all the way before breaking out of the tight space, past the front door, down the steps, and into the night.

New York was alive, even at five in the morning. People were still walking, talking, most of them drunk but they were alive and moving. Emily made her way down the street quickly thanks to the glamours that were still effective, moving swiftly until she hitched a ride on the first taxi she saw and headed for Rochester.

Thirty minutes later, she was standing back in front of the hospital. It was especially creepy now that she knew no one was inside. She kept glancing towards the slightest movement, feeling like someone was watching her the whole time as she made her way through the hallways at a fast pace. The route was still the same, and she found the trapdoor easily enough.

But she didn't immediately jump down. Just for safekeeping, she pulled out the seraph blade that Michael had kept in his belt, holding it in her hands. She crouched down, looking into the dark den-like space. Her body kept telling her that she didn't have to do this. That she really didn't have to jump down that hole, because she wasn't going to find anything! Nothing would be different. There would be a dead Jonathan and Gemma, killed by Emily herself, and nothing else.

Sadly, her mind won out, and she found herself falling.

"This place reeks," Emily mumbled after she landed. The lights were still on, fading slowly as if the power was draining out of them. She could see Jonathan's… body, but she kept her eyes averted from it. Even if he deserved it, she couldn't look at him in that state.

Gemma, on the other hand, was a different story. She was on her stomach, the blade still sticking out of her back from the very spot Emily inserted it. It was the perfect hit, all things considered, so Emily slowly made her way over. She knelt down, pulled the blade out quickly, and flipped Gemma to her back.

She still didn't look too good. Besides the hole in her chest, the effects of Lilith's torture on her was what drew Emily's attention. The scars were healed, fading quickly, but the white lines were still clearly visible to a shadowhunter's eye. This girl was tortured, tortured beyond any sane person's strength, and Emily couldn't really blame her for letting Lilith in. If she was in that position, she would've wanted an out too.

She thought of Alec for a brief moment, about what he went through. Would he be okay? Would Magnus be able to handle it if he wasn't? What did Agramon put him through? Michael had said something about torturing him briefly before passing out, but Emily didn't know the whole story. She just hoped he'd survive.

Her hand reached out, almost like it had a mind of its own, and tucked a stray piece of hair from Gemma's forehead to tuck it behind her ear.

This girl held nothing but bad memories and pain to Emily, but she wished that she got to know her. No one deserved what Chase's family went through, especially Chase himself. His whole family was now gone. His father. His mother. His sister.

Gemma was gone because Emily took her from him.

How would he react to that when he woke? What would she say to him? What would he do? How could she face him? He fought to find Gemma for four years, and Emily crushed that hope with one slide of a blade.

Her legs seemed to give out, and she fell back. This was completely creepy, being surrounded by dead people, but he body wouldn't move as the realization came crashing down on her. The ceiling above her was suddenly in her vision as she realized how… stupid she had been. She didn't try to find another way. She didn't try to save Gemma. She didn't try to do what was best for Chase, for his family. She had one thought. She had one instinct, and that was to kill. She killed Gemma, without a second thought! Without a thought to Chase, to his feelings, to his reactions. She stuck that blade through Gemma's heart like she was a regular lesser demon, and that thought alone made Emily wretch all over the floor.

"I've definitely seen a Herondale look better."

Emily wiped her mouth, looking up at the voice that suddenly spoke. At first, she reached for her weapon, but stopped when she registered it.

Out of the shadows, looking not a day older than eighteen, was Tessa. She stepped up, Jem at her side and looking on guard, ready for anything.

Tessa was by Emily's side in minutes, crouching next to her and looking down at her. She cupped Emily's cheek, sadness and sympathy in her eyes. "Emily, whatever you're thinking, you have to know that this isn't your fault."

She couldn't focus on that. Her eyes went from Tessa's, to Jem's, back to Tessa's. "How – how did you…"

"Caterina called us as soon as she got your call," she explained. "She said that you might need someone here for you. She figured you'd come back, trying to find answers. Turns out, that woman knows you pretty well."

"We only met recently."

"Well, she's a people person." Tessa looked down at Gemma now, her brows pulling together. "This is the boy's sister?"

"This is Gemma. I – I'm the one that–"

"It's going to be alright, Emily," Jem spoke for the first time. Emily shook her head, closing her eyes as her stomach flipped against and threatened to empty its contents once more. He was at her side instantly, pulling her into him as she pulled her to her feet at the same time. She buried her head in his chest, not quite crying, but not exactly relaxed. "You don't have to explain it to us. We're here for whatever you need us to do."

Emily nodded, but then she pulled back and found herself slapping Jem across the cheek. It's not like she thought about it! Her body just acted, something that's been happening a lot lately, and he immediately dropped her.

"What was that for?" He asked as he grabbed at his reddening cheek.

"We needed you two!" Emily screamed. She backed up, making sure Tessa and Jem were both in her vision. "Both of you. My entire family was almost killed and if you were here, this would've gone completely different. You could've helped, instead of disappearing like you do. I get that you're not exactly about the Clave, that you don't really care, but dammit! I almost lost my family, my life! Chase's family is gone! My dad might be dead! And what did you two do?"

"Were helping," Jem interjected. His silver eyes looked sincere, and he wasn't one to lie. But his statement seemed like hokum. "You're here for answers, are you not?"

Her voice suddenly ran like a coward and hid, keeping her silent. Her eyes went back and forth between the pairs in front of her. For a split second, she wondered if Tessa had Changed into Emily, reading her thoughts about the current situation at some point in the past. But she shook that thought away. It didn't matter if she didn't or not. What mattered was that Jem was actually talking about important stuff.

She swallowed, somehow finding her voice, and said quietly, "I am. What is it you two know?"

"It's not what we know," Tessa said. "But what we can find out."

"Meaning?"

"You are aware of Tessa's ability, yes?" Jem asked. He stepped closer to the dark haired girl, taking her hand in his. "You're aware that she can tap into other people's minds?"

Emily nodded. "My grandmother told me stories. And I've heard the stories about you two and William a thousand times. But how is that supposed to help me now? We needed that earlier, when Chase and I were running around like lost puppies."

Tessa's head cocked to the side, and her eyebrows rose slightly. "In my opinion, I do believe you are still looking like a lost puppy. Or like Chairman Meow. That cat always gets lost."

"He's an idiot," Jem muttered. "Church is way better than him."

Emily pulled at her hair with one hand. "Guys, not that I don't love the banter, but what is your point?"

"What is it that you came her for, Emily?" Jem asked.

"Answers."

"How are you expecting to get those?"

Emily opened her mouth, but immediately shut it. She didn't exactly have a plan when she bolted from the Institute. Her body acted on instinct when she was tired and exhausted, but she never had a game plan. Maybe she hoped that Gemma would somehow miraculously have the answers to Lilith's plans, but that was high hoping.

Emily sighed, dropping her hands to her sides and wrapping them around her torso. She felt small, so small and helpless and confused and frustrated and lonely. "Honestly, I don't have a clue. I just wanted to know what Lilith was up to, but I came up short, as always."

"That's what I thought," Tessa said. She stepped back, looking down at Gemma before kneeling next to the dead girl. With both hands, she pried apart the chest piece of her gear. She looked up, waving Emily over.

She obeyed, making her way to Tessa's side and kneeling down.

The rune that was known as Lilith's mark covered the top right of Gemma's chest. The red glow was still there like in the stories Jace had told her, but it was fading.

"See this?" Tessa pointed to the rune. "This is Lilith's rune. It's a part of her, whether she knew it or not. She puts a part of her in each and everyone one, making a connection between the user and the master. In a way, you can think of it as an item of possession."

"Okay?" Emily still didn't have a clue where this was leading.

Tessa spoke slowly as Jem settled himself next to Emily, keeping into between the couple. "You can think of this as an item. In a sense, it could be known as a watch, a necklace, anything like that but the point is, it's still useful to me."

Emily's head jerked to the side, staring at Tessa with wide eyes. "You're not saying what I think you're saying. You can Change, using the rune?"

She nodded. "Lilith's rune is unique to only her. It make the connection to her that I need."

"Can you do that?" Emily asked. "Can you change into a demon? Much less a greater demon? Isn't that kind of… dangerous?"

"She's Changed into an angel before," Jem chimed in. "I don't see how a demon could be different."

Emily remembered that story, how the Shadowhunters and Magnus and Tessa fought Mortmain, but she remembered one crucial detail specifically. "Tessa," Emily said softly, "didn't that almost kill you?"

Tessa nodded as if this was old news. "You forget that was many, many years ago. I've grown stronger." She reached down, pressing her hand to Gemma's upper chest, wrapping her hand around the top of the girl's shoulder. "Emily, all you have to do is say the word, and I can get you the answers that you want."

Emily bit her lip, thinking about it. If Tessa was confident in her abilities, Emily was as well. Hell, the girl had much more experience in this kind of thing than Emily didn't anyway, so there was no doubt that she knew what she was doing. And this way, Emily could find out everything. She could find out what Lilith was up to, what she wanted, what the purpose of all this was. This was what she need.

She met Tessa's brown gaze, and nodded. "Do it."


	29. Chapter 29

She still wasn't back yet. Inquisitor Penhallow said that she just jumped up and ran out of the Institute, but that was six hours ago. She'd disappeared without a word, not even about where she was going.

It made Chase angry. Extremely, completely, over the edge angry. He didn't care if Lilith and Jonathan were dead. Emily should've known that running off in the middle of the night by herself wasn't exactly the brightest thing to do anymore. And without a single word about where she was going made this worse. What was more important than waiting for him? For Jace? For word about her family? What was such a big deal that she just had to leave them all behind like some kind of lonely hero?

He still remembered the moment when he woke up. Caterina was hovering over him, a look of relief over her face but that face wasn't the one he wanted to see.

He had wanted to see her. To see Emily. All he wanted was to see her, to see her face, her smile. Those piercing green eyes that seemed to read into his every movement. The flaming red hair that curled around her face when she'd look down at him, how it would fall from her shoulders like a red curtain. He wanted to run his hands through it, to feel the softness and play with the blonde bits that shone in the sunlight. To kiss her. To hold her. That was all he wanted.

At this point, he hated himself for what he put her through. He was being selfish by wanting her. Even if his mind told him to stop, his body wouldn't let the craving for her fade. In fact, the more he thought about her, the more he wanted her. His selfishness was getting out of control, and he really wished that he'd be dead at this point. That would've been his rightful punishment, the punishment he deserved.

Because this whole thing was because of him. Everything that Emily went through was because of him, and he still felt like he should have her. He was a dick and knew it. She deserved better. She deserved someone who hadn't almost had her family killed. Someone who didn't put her through the worst, making her fight and watch as her family was almost taken from her one by one.

Someone like Conan.

Chase fell back against his bed at Simon's, staring up at the ceiling that covered his head for the past four years. What would she think of him when she finds out about Conan?

Who was he kidding? He knew exactly what she would think. And she would have every right to. She'd have every right to hate Chase for what he did, for taking Conan away from her, forever.

He reached up, pulling at his brown curls that covered his head until it was painful. And it felt good. The pain was the only thing that kept him from thinking this was just some nightmare that he'd drawn up in his head. If only that were true. If only he could just wake up and realize he was fourteen again, back in England, living with his family. Not that he'd ever regretted meeting Emily and falling in love with her, but she'd be so much better off without him. Her family had pretty much told him so. Well, Jace more than Clary. Chase agreed though. With every bone in his body, he agreed with Jace's opinions of him, because he really was being selfish and was nothing but a danger for Emily.

Someone knocked at the door, and Chase just turned his head to the side before yelling, "Come on in."

Simon popped his head through, looking much better than he did before. Luckily, vampires heal especially quickly, and after he had some blood, he healed to perfection again. His skin was back to its abnormally pale color, his hair wet from a shower. His body was covered in the designer jeans, boots, and white t-shirts that Isabelle always bought him.

Isabelle. There was another reason Chase hated himself right now. He pushed himself up on his elbows, the pain in his leg lessening but still there. "How is she?"

Simon knew exactly what he was talking about, but didn't say a word. Chase's heart fell and he closed his eyes, falling back on the bed again. This was his fault. All his fault. His face covered his hands, and it took every muscle in his body not to scream in frustration.

The bed shifted next to him, and Chase felt cold fingers pull his hands from his face, placing them on his stomach but his eyes stayed closed. "Someone's here to see you."

Chase shot up in bed. "Emily?"

"Her father," Jace said as he entered the room.

Chase's heart dropped, his blood started pulsing faster, and for once, he was actually scared out of his mind. Even though he completely deserved everything Jace was about to dish out to him, that didn't mean he actually wanted to endure it.

"Don't kill him, Jace," Simon instructed as he stood from the bed and walked towards the door. Chase watched him go, trying his best to look at anything other than Emily's father, and Simon gave him and sympathetic look before shutting the door with a click.

Finally, after many awkward seconds of silence, Chase looked at Emily's father. Jace was standing there, hands in his pockets, looking down at him like a bug that should be squashed. He looked better, much better after getting stabbed, but the pain was still there in his face. Iratze can only heal so quickly, and even once its healed, the pain doesn't just fade instantly. Especially when you lost a lot of blood and had many other injuries along with the demon poisons.

Yeah, Jonathan and Lilith were smart. Caterina found out why the _iratzes_ were taking forever to work, and it turns out that all the blades had demon poisons embedded in the blades. So she'd had to work triple overtime to work out the poison before the healing process could begin, and many of them almost didn't make.

Isabelle still had yet to recover.

Chase couldn't bear to look the older man in the eyes and looked down at the bed. His hands were in his lap, playing with his fingers. He looked like a kid that was about to get scolded, and that's exactly how he felt.

"I want you to explain something to me." Chase swallowed at the sound of his voice. The tone clearly wasn't welcoming and was very much full of unspoken threats.

"Yes, sir."

"Did you know?"

Chase stumbled over his words, not sure of what to actually say. "I – I didn't know about my sister, about the poisons, or anything. I knew that they were planning something, but I didn't–"

He was suddenly suspended in the air, and slammed back down on the bed. Pain shot down through his leg as hands balled into fists with his shirt fabric, holding him down and putting a little too much pressure. It hurt, making it hard to breathe.

A whimper escaped his throat as he looked up into the golden eyes that were ready to kill. "I swear on the Angel that I didn't know Lilith was going to take it that far," Chase gasped. He hoped the angel swear would maybe help him in his current situation, but Jace wasn't lightening up. In fact, his grip only tightened even more. "I didn't know that everyone would be involved."

"Did you know what they would do?"

Bile rose up in Chase's throat, because as much as he hated to admit it, he did. He knew enough to know that Clary and Jace weren't supposed to make it out alive. He knew that in order to get his family back, Emily's was going to have to suffer.

But he couldn't hold his pride in now. He had to face the consequences, and Jace was as big of a consequence as it gets. "To an extent, yes."

The fire in Jace's eyes grew so much that Chase was scared for his life. His jaw set. One of his hands released him and balled into a tight fist, like he was ready to punch. But the pain in his eyes was what really caught Chase's attention. It was the look he had when he lost his mother, his father. It's the look of sorrow, worry, of pain, suffering, and true fear.

"I should kill you," Jace growled out. And he looked like he really wanted to. "You shouldn't get the sympathy that my wife is showing, the love that Emily is more than likely going to show you. You don't. I should murder you for what you almost did to my family, to my wife, my kids."

Chase nodded. His hands pulled up, resting by his head in a symbol of surrender. "And I deserve it."

"But I can't." Jace dropped his hands, standing up straight and backing away. He stood a few feet from the bed, pulling at his hair. "I want to. I've wanted to do nothing but rip your head off since you showed up four years ago. I know this isn't completely your fault, but dammit if I don't blame you."

"If I had the balls, I'd do it for you." Chase sat up, trying his best to ignore the slight throbbing in his leg. It wasn't painful, but more like the blood was pumping too fast. Nothing serious. "But I'm just… I'm just too weak to do what has to be done."

"If your contemplating on doing what I just threatened, don't." Their gazes finally met, a light green on gold. "Emily would never forgive either of us."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to."

"And it's not like I wouldn't like it if you did, but like I said," Jace sat down on the bed, one leg tucked and the other on the side so he could look at Chase. "Emily would bring you back, just so she could kill you herself after she had her way with me."

That was so true that it was sad. Emily had that kind of fire, which is the reason Chase was drawn to her in the first place. She was strong, independent, feisty, powerful, and beautiful all in one tight package under all that gear.

His need for her suddenly came back in a flash again, and his hand went to his chest when his heart beat faster. It was so cliché, but he couldn't help it. All he wanted for the next eighty years was to hold her. "Have you seen her?" he asked desperately. "Heard from her at all?"

He shook his head. "You?"

"No," Chase breathed out. "Any idea where she went?" Jace hesitated. Chase's eyes widened. "You know where she is."

"I have an idea," Jace corrected.

"Which is?"

"I'm going to tell you something about Emily," Jace leaned forward, eyes intent and serious. "If she disappeared without a notice and didn't say anything, then–"

"She doesn't want to be found," Chase finished. "That doesn't mean I don't want to go looking for her. She should know that we'd all want to see her. She is the one that killed both Lilith and Jonathan."

"Which is why I'm not worried about her."

Even though everything coming from Jace was right, the younger boy didn't exactly care for his wisdom. He fell back on the bed, hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "I am."

"You shouldn't be. Like you said, Emily killed Jonathan and Lilith with little help from any of us. She could hold her own against the best vampires, werewolves, fairies, and Shadowhunters alike. She'll come back when she's ready."

"I'm ready to have her back now." Chase rolled over, burying his head in his pillow. "I need her."

"I know." There was no anger. There was no threat. No fatherly protection in his voice. It was almost as if he understood. As if he actually got what Chase was saying. "I've been there. Wanting something that you can't have, or in your case, you shouldn't have. The self-hatred for wanting someone, even though you're nothing but wrong for that person." Jace paused. "I saw it in your face when I came in. I know that you think all of this is your fault, and although I like to think it is too, we all put ourselves in this very situation, right along with you. Emily is old enough to make her own choices, so I'm not telling you to stay away from my daughter." Chase lifted his head, genuinely shocked at the words coming out of this man's mouth. "But be warned," he pointed a finger at Chase when he turned his head to meet his gaze, "I'm taking over your training. Expect the worst."

Chase, despite the slight threat, smiled. "I look forward to it." At least now he'll get his ass kicked in the way he deserved. He had no doubt Jace would make him sorry for what happened, and that's kind of what he wanted.

A knock came at the door, and they both turned when Clary poked her head in. "Is there room for two more?"

Jace nodded and stood, waving his wife inside, but Chase frowned. "Two?"

That was when he finally saw her. Clary pushed the door open the rest of the way, stepping inside and immediately went into Jace's arms. He protectively wrapped them around her, her back to his front, and kissed her cheek.

But Chase's gaze was completely entranced in Emily, in the way she looked at him, the look in her eyes, the state she was in. She looked amazing, but awful at the same time. He could tell that she hadn't gotten any sleep. Black circles rounded her eyes, which were red to begin with. Her hair was a disaster in the bun at the nape of her neck, not that he minded. He always liked her like that better anyway, fresh from a fight and dangerous looking. She still had her gear on and a strange look in her eyes.

She didn't smile either, closing the door behind her as she stepped inside. Whatever she had on her mind, it wasn't good.

* * *

Emily went straight to her father, mainly so she could collect her thoughts and think about how she was supposed to explain to Chase. How she was supposed to explain her disappearance, where she went, what she did. Just the look on Chase's face showed that he was both happy to see her, but also angry, which she didn't blame him for.

Jace wrapped his arms around her when she approached, and she was suddenly sandwiched between her parents, her mother at her back and her father at her front.

"Hi, baby," her father whispered in her ear as he kissed her hair. He pulled back, cupping her face and looking down at her. "Where were you?"

Emily swallowed, looking away momentarily. "Tessa and Jem finally showed up." Jace's eyes widened. "And if you don't mind, I want to talk to Chase." She glanced over at Chase, who sat on the bed. He was just staring at her, eyes wide and worried.

Clary moved around her daughter, grabbing Jace's hand. "She already told me everything," Clary explained. "Let's leave them alone, okay?"

Even though she could tell her father was reluctant, mainly because he shot Chase a look, he still left regardless after kissing Emily on the head. And then, she and Chase were alone.

Neither knew what to do, and Emily didn't even know where to start. She stood there, wrapping her arms around her torso and trying to figure out what to say, or how to say it. Her heart was pounding so quickly that she was sure he could probably hear it, but nothing slowed it down. She was freaking out about... everything!

"You look like you've been crying," Chase said, sitting all the way up and sliding to the edge of the bed. He didn't get up and move any closer, but watched her with insight. "What happened while you were gone?"

"What didn't?" That was when she lost it. She could feel the tears coming again. They had been coming for the last hour that she spent with her mom. Clary explained what happened, who… didn't make it, and the realization still hadn't hit Emily to a full extent.

Her brain just wouldn't believe it. All she wanted was for everyone to be okay, but that was never the case when you're a Shadowhunter. People die. People suffer. People change.

Arms suddenly encircled her body, pulling her into a taller, stronger figure. She let him hold her, let his warmth surround her as she finally let it all go. She held back with her mom, not wanting to cry in front of her when she already had enough to deal with, but now, with Chase, there were no barriers. There was no reason for her to hold back. She grabbed his shirt with her fists, buried her face in his neck, and cried like the girl that she was.

"Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay," he whispered. His arms wrapped tightly around her, and she found herself lifted bridal style as he carried her to the bed. Her eyes stayed closed, even as he laid her down, plopped down beside her, and pulled her into him. She held him like a lifeline. Her body shook. Her tears didn't seem to stop, and she was crying so hard she could barely breathe. But what else would her reaction be?

Conan was dead. When her mother told her that, it didn't really sink in. But now, she realized just what that meant.

He was gone. He was… forever gone.

It had only been about an hour since she found out, but it hadn't completely sunk in. Yes, she was crying. Yes, she understood that she'd never talk to him, see him, hug him, smile with him, or anything else ever again, but she had a feeling that until she actually saw him or Kadan, saw them lying there, unmoving, she wouldn't really believe it completely. Her mind refused to believe it, but the way that Chase held her, rubbing circles on her back and kissing her hair, told her that he knew as much as she did. He knew that Conan was gone.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered after a long time, and pulled her even closer. Every inch of her was pressed to every inch of him, and she felt the calm take over for a split second. His thighs were against hers. His chest against her chest. It was the only comfort she wanted right now, and the pounding in his own chest started to relieve hers. "Emily, this is my fault and I'm so, so damn sorry."

She took a deep breath, breathing in his smell and as much oxygen as she could. But no matter what she did, she couldn't find her voice. It was like something was pressing down on her, on her throat, on her chest, on her stomach, and she couldn't control it.

"I never wanted him to get hurt," Chase continued. "I never wanted you to lose him." Of course he would've known. Emily hated this, hated feeling so weak in front of him, but she clung to him like a life-saver, letting his voice slowly calm her down.

He pulled back, just barely, but it was enough for her to loosen her grip on him. His hand came up, cupping her cheek and she felt the heat that had been radiating off of him shoot from her face to her neck, to her chest, and stop at the pit of her stomach. His thumbs brushed over her cheeks and under her eyes, coming away wet with tears.

Her eyes closed at his touch, trying her best to block out everything that's happened. Then she felt something other than his fingers. His lips. They moved across her face, kissing away the tears that had started to slow. One hand slid down her body stopping at her hip. His fingers pushed her shirt up, slowly and carefully, until his hand was covering her side and rubbing slow circles. The back of his other hand moved across the skin of her face and neck as he placed chaste kisses all over her.

And she finally started to calm down while something else started to build. The feeling of his lips on her skin caused a fire that was finally able to block her mind. But it wasn't enough. Glimpses of Conan and Kadan kept coming, of how they looked on the floor, of the smiles and laughs before all this happened, and she didn't want to think about that now.

So, without warning and hesitation, she reached up, grabbed Chase's face, and pulled his lips to hers roughly.

The tears were salty on his lips, and although he was surprised and hard at first, he eventually opened up and let her have him in any way she needed. She just didn't know what she needed.

He slowly, carefully moved on top of her, pushing her back into the sheets until he covered her completely, every part of him touching every part of her. His hand dug into her hip, releasing a moan from her that she couldn't stop, but then he froze. His whole body froze, from his lips to his hands, and he pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wishing that he would just let her forget. Why did he have to stop?

He sighed, looking from one of her eyes to the other. "Emily…"

"Please don't say what you're about to say."

He closed his eyes, dropping his head to her chest. Her hands immediately went to his hair, playing with it as he breathed her in. "Emily, I have to say it."

"This is my choice," she told him. "And I know what you're thinking. I'm here to tell you everything, and I'm going to start with saying that this isn't your fault."

"But it is." He shook his head, his curls tickling her chin. "It's all my fault. I started it, and you lost your best friend because of it."

"That's not true." She pulled against his hair, lifting his head so their green gazes could meet each other. This time, a single tear ran down his cheek, and she brushed it away with a kiss to his cheek. "Chase, I'm old enough to know where the blame should be placed, and you're not to blame."

"Then why do I feel like it? Why do I feel like you shouldn't be here? You should be with him, at the Institute with everyone else, and if I actually thought about someone other than myself, I'd leave. You deserve someone better. These roles should be reversed. I deserved to die, not Conan. He never deserved any of that, and you–"

She cut him off with her lips, pulling him to her to get him to stop talking. This was what she came to clear up, to figure out. Knowing him, he blamed himself for everything, and she'd spent the last three hours trying to figure out how to make him understand that she didn't blame him. Even if everyone in the world blamed him for what happened, she knew better. If she was in Chase's place, she would've done the exact same thing to get her family back. It wasn't his fault entirely.

But no words could stop him from feeling that way. She wasn't ignorant. He'd have to get over that feeling in his own time.

Instead, she placed one last kiss to his lips, the lips she craved more than anything, and pulled back against her own will. "How's your leg?"

It was almost as if he didn't register her question for a moment, before his eyes widened and he glanced down between them. "It's healing pretty quickly. Caterina had her hands full with all of us."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she asked.

He shook his head. "If anything, I'm the one that dealt all the pain lately." He looked back up at her and pressed his forehead to hers. Both their eyes closed, just taking in the pressure of their bodies being pressed together everywhere. "And I'll never be able to make it up to you, to make up for what I've done to you. I understand if you never forgive me for what happened."

"I already have," she whispered, touching his face with her fingertips. "Chase," her gaze dropped to his lips, before moving back up to his eyes that were locked on hers, "why won't you just believe me when I tell you that you're not to blame?"

"Because your father is about as certain as I am that it's my fault." Chase lifted himself up, and rolled off of her. He didn't go far, but as soon as he left her Emily felt a chill go through her body. He sat there, on leg pulled up and his arms draped over it as he stared straight ahead. "And you're father and I both believe that if I hadn't opened that pyxis, none of this would be happening. None of this would've happened."

"Lilith still would've come after my family." Chase shook his head, as if he didn't believe her. "I'm serious." Emily sat up, crawled over to him, and sat behind him. He didn't move as she wrapped her arms around him, placing her cheek on his back and her legs to his side. "Chase, would it help if I explained it to you?"

He shrugged, his hand gripping her calves and Emily pretty much took that as a yes.

"Lilith was never after your family," she confessed. Her conversation with Tessa and Jem came flooding back again, and the words poured out. "She was always after the Clave, and the bit she did to my family was mostly because of Jonathan's grudge. But what she wanted most was a position at the Clave."

Chase stiffened, his stomach tightening under her fingertips. "How would she have accomplished that?"

"Using Gemma." She paused for a moment, letting her words sink into him. "She was going to use Gemma and the possession to work her way into the heart of the Clave, to rip it apart from the inside. She would've used anyone honestly, any Shadowhunter she could get her hands on, but one thing led to another after a while, and Gemma fit the bill perfectly for her little intrusion."

"How is that? My sister wasn't exactly known around the Clave."

"But she would've gotten the sympathy vote. That goes a long way, believe it or not."

"Not in my experience," he mumbled.

Emily felt the pain in his voice, felt it in his shoulders when she moved her hands to massage them. She felt the tension in his neck when she moved his hair to kiss the back of it. He was nothing but a ball of nerves at this point. "Chase, you need to know that this would've happened, regardless of your part in it. You, your sister, your family, even Leviathan wasn't supposed to be a part of it. Lilith used them because of convenience, but my family would've been involved eventually. She was planning way before any of us were even born."

"That doesn't stop the fact that I got Conan involved."

Emily's hands stopped, along with every other part of her. "What do you mean?"

Chase sighed, pulling his hands from her legs and rubbing his temples. "Conan was there because I told him it would help. I told him that if he could get everyone out – like his parents, Simon, Alec, then maybe it'll be easier on you, me and Jace when we went in." He shifted, turning so that he could look her in the eyes. "But I swear to you, I thought that they would just get in and get out. I never wanted him to get hurt."

"I know." She reached up, her hand cupping his cheek. There was a bit of stubble, but she liked it and his eyes closed at the contact. He leaned into her hand, and she watched him intently as she spoke. "I know that you and Conan didn't exactly get along, but I know you, Chase. You knew what he meant to me, and I know that you'd never do that on purpose."

"Never," he confirmed. He kissed her thumb when she brushed it across his lips, causing a small smile to form on her own lips. "I love you too much to hurt you."

Her breath caught at his words. He'd said them before, but somehow it felt different. Maybe it was the look in his eyes. Maybe it was the way his hand gripped her thigh, digging into it. Maybe it was the fact that out of everyone, she needed him as much as he needed her at this point. She wasn't with her family, her brother, Karrie, but with him. She was with Chase, because he was the only one that could actually help her.

"And I'm never going to be able to apologize enough for taking him from you," he continued. He twisted completely, somehow pulling her onto his lap until she straddled him. He leaned back, looking up into her eyes with a thousand apologies, pain, and sorrow clouding the green in a haze. "But I'll do my best to make it up to you. I want to show you how terribly sorry I am. How it hurts me to see you hurting like this. And I'll do anything and everything for the rest of my life to make it better."

"I know," she smiled. Despite everything, somehow his words still made her happy inside. It was more than an apology, but a promise.

His hands came up, slowly. The fingertips that made her skin ignite slowly slid up her arm, trailing goosebumps in their wake until he passed her neck, her collarbone, up her jaw to her cheek. "But I still agree with your father."

She dropped her head to his shoulder, digging her face in his neck. "About what?"

"I don't deserve you." She tried to pull back, to look him in the eyes but he wrapped his arms around her too quickly, pulling her to him with a force. "I don't deserve you at all. You're too good for me. Too caring. Too loving. Too… perfect. You're father knows I'm not good enough for you."

"Have you ever thought that it may be the other way around?" she asked into his neck. He shivered under her touch when her arms came up, wrapping them around his neck and holding her closer to him.

"It couldn't be any other way than it is. You're the girl that deserves a prince, not a traitor. And I'm the trash that deserves to be on the street because of his traitorous acts. That's the only way I see it."

"You're not a traitor. You're the guy that did anything and everything for his family. I would've done the same thing."

He shook his head once. "You would've been smart enough to get everyone out alive. My plan only caused more deaths than necessary."

"We all made our choices," she said.

He sighed, obviously not believing her, and Emily just did the only thing she could think of. Chase wouldn't believe anything she said. His self-hatred was getting in the way, so she leaned back, took his face in her hands, and kissed him.

It was slow, not too much pressure and it wasn't rushed. She put everything into it, all the words he didn't want to hear, and hoped to the Angels that he'd finally believe her and understand. That's all she wanted. She wanted the snarky Chase who she could fight with, the one that challenged her, the strong one that was cocky, arrogant, and full of surprises. He tasted like him. He tasted like Chase, felt like Chase, but something was still off.

"What do I have to do?" she asked against his lips. She could feel the frown, feel the pain when her hands reached down, taking his and squeezing their interlocked fingers. "What do I have to do to make you understand that all I want, the only thing I want, is for you to go back to normal." She opened her eyes, searching his face as his own stayed closed. It looked like he was taking in every word, and she hoped to God that he actually was, actually believing her for once. "I want you to be that guy that I – for some damned reason – fell in love with. The guy that drove me up the wall for his own amusement, and tormented me to the point I wanted to kill you." She smiled slightly at some of their memories, like when she'd broken his arm, or the many times that he'd kill her demons just to piss her off. "That guy that changed into the love of my life so quickly, that I fell, without even realizing it." She leaned her forehead against his, their breathes mingling between them. "Where is that guy?"

She could feel him breaking, whatever that was holding him back was starting to shatter as his breaths started to quicken. "That guy is the reason all this happened. How could you possibly want him at all?"

"Because he's the one that showed me how vulnerability isn't such a bad thing." Chase's face twisted into one of confusion, and Emily kissed him chastely to keep him quiet. "We've both done all of this for our families, because we care. Caring makes you vulnerable, which is how Lilith was able to manipulate you, but that doesn't make you weak."

"Of course not," he answered. For a split second, she thought that something she said finally sank in, but then he spoke again. "It just makes me stupid."

"It makes you normal," she shot back. Her hands released his, and she brushed the hair off of his forehead with them.

His now free hands gripped her hips, pulling her even closer. "Is it normal for me to want you like this though? After everything I put you through, is it normal for me to feel like this?"

She knew exactly what he wanted. She could feel it radiating off of him, and off of her.

Her lips found his, her body scooting closer until she felt every part of him under her. "It's normal," she confirmed against his lips, "and the feeling is mutual."

That seemed to spark something inside of him, and their kiss went from slow and caring to fast and hard. His mouth opened under hers and it turned into a fire that she'd been begging for since all this ended. She didn't realize how much she needed it until she finally had it, and there was no way she was letting it stop.

She placed her hands on his chest, dragging them down to the hem of his t-shirt, and pulled. He lifted his arms, pulling it off and revealing himself to her. His body was perfectly chiseled, hard but soft at the same time. The beat of his heart pounded under her fingertips as she pushed him back, making him lie out under her, morphing her body to his as they lied together amongst the sheets.

His hand came up, and with a precision that she wasn't expecting, he was able to strip her gear from her body, leaving her in the tank top and pants that she always had under it. His mouth left hers, trailing across her cheek, down her jaw, to the place her shoulder and neck connected. He bit down, lightly, but enough to make strange things happen to Emily's body. Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling as he kept up the attack on her neck and pulled her tank top off, barely breaking contact with her skin. And as soon as the shirt was gone, he continued his assault. It felt amazing, a fire burning in Emily's stomach and she felt like she couldn't get enough, couldn't get close enough.

"Why are you so perfect?" he mumbled against her skin, his lips moving across her collarbone to the other side. "How did I ever end up with someone like you?"

She didn't have an answer. It wasn't that she couldn't come up with a good reason, but her voice had left her as soon as he started doing those amazing, delicious things to her body. And she was pretty sure that her mind was officially turning to mush.

He chuckled against her skin when she couldn't take it anymore and kissed him again, with even more fire than before. Her tongue pushed past his lips, fighting his for dominance, neither of them backing down.

His hands moved from her hips to her hair, pulling the bun apart until her fire hair fell down around them. She pushed it all to one side, and he used her distraction time to flip her over, pinning her beneath him without losing the connection between their mouths. He was smiling, actually smiling, and she reached up, feeling something on his cheek that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Your dimples are back," she chuckled, pulling back enough so she could actually see it. "I missed it."

His smile grew more, but then it started to fade. "Emily, there's still some stuff we have to talk about." He paused, looking from one of her eyes to the other. "Have you talked to Karrie? Your brother? What are you going to do about–"

He grunted when she pulled him down roughly, shutting him with her mouth for what felt like the tenth time in the past five minutes. "I don't want to talk about that," she whispered. "I just want to do just this, to just let everything go for a bit, okay?"

He was still reluctant. "But, your parents are downstairs, along with Simon."

"I don't care." She reached down, looping her hands through his belt loops and pulling him closer. "We can deal with everything else later. I just want to forget for now, okay? I just want to have you, just like this, for now. We can deal with Conan, with Kadan, with my parents, with Isabelle, with everyone later."

He sighed, digging his hands into the sheets by her bed like he was trying to hold back. "Baby, now isn't the time to be doing this."

"Baby?" she smiled despite the situation. "You just called me baby?"

He froze. "Is that bad?"

She answered with a kiss, one of the many they shared in the past few minutes, and shook her head when she released him. "I love it."

"And I love you," he whispered back and she let herself go, let herself be consumed by everything Chase was, what he was doing to her, because as soon as it was over, the real world would come crashing down on her.

* * *

**I have a question! I was going to end it here, to just let it stop now because school is starting soon and college work plus soccer makes for little writing time. But if you all want another chapter, one focusing on Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Clary, Jordan, and Maia and how THEY are dealing with it, all you have to do is review and say so. Otherwise, I think I'm ending it. Well, maybe, maybe not. _Stay tuned_ I guess, and we'll see what happens.**


	30. Chapter 30

**This last part is strictly how Magnus deals with Alec, Jace deals with Clary, and how Simon deals with Isabelle. Some people wanted a bit extra, so I decided to go ahead and give it to you. As for the heartbreaking funerals and whatnot, I'm not writing that part. I'm terrible at writing that kind of stuff, and I figured it's best to let your imaginations go wild when it comes to how everyone deals with what has happened. :) Hopefully, you agree!**

* * *

"Any changes?"

Magnus shook his head, not looking back towards the infirmary entrance where Caterina would be standing. No, his gaze stayed focused on the figure in the bed, the love of his life, the reason he lived.

Alec.

He was still just lying there, eyes closed, hair falling on his forehead, and pale. He was so, so pale. A sickly pale. Caterina had taken his shirt off, exposing the perfect skin that Magnus had adored for so many years, in order to apply more medication of different kinds. There were no cuts, no bruises, no visible injuries. Alec pretty much looked like he did all those times he slept. Whenever Magnus awoke before him, this was the exact picture he'd always see, except for the paleness.

He reached forward, grabbing Alec's hand and holding it between his two. He brought it up to his mouth, kissing it softly before kneeling down by the bed, his head down against the sheets.

The sound of the door shutting let Magnus know that he was once again alone. There was no one else, because everyone else had already been released.

Jordan, Maia, Jocelyn, Luke, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Chase, they were all gone! But Alec… he wasn't improving. All he was doing was lying there, breathing, but otherwise showing no sign of life.

"Come on, darling," Magnus whispered, looking up towards Alec's beautiful face again. He reached forward, pushing a stray piece of black hair off his forehead. "I need you, love. I need you to come back for me."

If only it was that simple. If only he could just ask Alec to come back, and for it to actually happen. That would make everything so much easier, but that wasn't the case. This was Alec's decision. It was up to Alec if he wanted to make it back. It wasn't anyone's choice. No amount of medicine could help. Nothing he could do could help.

_ This is up to him, Magnus. I've done all I can. If Alec wants to pull through, he will, but Agramon did a number on his head. All we can do is wait and see what happens._

That was the worst part. The waiting. He'd been waiting for two days. He'd been sitting there for two days! Even worse, he had other obligations. He should be with Karrie, helping Karrie deal with the loss of her brother. And yes, Magnus was gutted about that as well. He and Karrie spent that entire night in tears when Caterina gave them the news, but he knew that Michael could take care of her. Michael loved Karrie like Magnus loved Alec, like Chase loved Emily, like Simon loved Isabelle, and at least he knew his daughter was in good hands.

"She'll be okay," he mumbled, dropping his head again. Whether he was saying it for his benefit or Alec's wasn't really clear, but he just talked anyway. "Karrie will be alright. She's strong, like you are. Which is why you're going to pull through. Alec, honey, you're going to pull through. You have to fight whatever that bastard, Agramon did to you. You're stronger than he was. And I love you. I can't lose you. I – I can't–"

His throat closed as he spoke and a sob escaped, along with the tears that suddenly seemed to flow like Niagara Falls. Magnus clutched at the sheets, at Alec's hand, at his own hair, at everything, just trying to find something to transfer the pain to.

All he wanted was for this to be over. He just wanted to see those blue eyes he fell in love with, kiss those lips that he was addicted to, and touch that smile that lit up his world. And if – no, when Alec pulled through, he was going to do that for the rest of his life, for the rest of eternity. If a second passed by that he wasn't with him, then it would just be wasted.

There was a knock on the infirmary doors and they slowly swung open. Magnus wiped his eyes, annoyed at the tears that were coming through, and looked towards the doors.

Karrie stood there, looking just as bad as Magnus did. Both of them hadn't gotten any sleep for forty-eight hours, but she'd at least gotten a shower. Her hair was down, looking like it needed to be brushed badly. She was in one of Michael's shirts and shorts, and Magnus made a mental note to thank that kid. If it wasn't for him, Magnus might have broken down trying to deal with both Alec and Karrie.

She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "How is he?"

This was the dreaded question. Magnus looked back at his love, at his life, and took a deep breath. "We don't know."

That was the worst part. The not knowing. All he wanted was a yes or no! It would make it so much easier if he knew that Alec was going to make it or not. The uncertainty is what was making Magnus lose his mind.

Arms wrapped around his neck suddenly from behind. Karrie rested her head on Magnus's shoulder, and he reached up, placing his hands over hers on his chest. "Dad, he'll make it through."

Magnus closed his eyes, trying his best not to let more tears through while his daughter was around. "Let's hope he does."

"He will," she said with more conviction. "Dad is a fighter, and he'll make it through. He wouldn't have fought for this long only to lose at the finish line. If he learned anything from Uncle Jace, it had to be their ability to survive situations like this."

Jace. Magnus almost wished that Jace was here. He was the only one who could talk Alec back to reality. He'd come quite often, checking on Alec and also on Magnus. It was still shocking that first time, when Jace walked in and just grabbed Magnus… and hugged him. The shock of the situation still blew Magnus's mind. After all these years, Jace actually did have a heart that others got to see, not just Clary. The thought was actually reassuring.

While that helped a bit, it still wasn't much. Nothing was going to help for long until Alec woke up. Until Magnus knew that when he woke, he'd still be the same Alec as before. If Agramon did anything, any permanent damage, who knew how long it would take to recover.

Things like this happened all the time in the mundane world. Traumatic events and pain caused humans to have what Caterina called amnesia. The memory loss to help them cope. What if something like that happened to Alec? What if he didn't remember? Not that Magnus wouldn't mind if Alec didn't remember a single thing Agramon did to him. In fact, that would be better. He just hoped that Alec still remembered everything else, everything that's happened in the past that made them who they are today.

Magnus felt Karrie kiss his cheek, hugging him tighter once more. "Conan's funeral is today," she whispered. "I know that you don't want to leave Dad, but Michael asked me to remind you in case you wanted to go."

God, there was another thing to worry about. Even though he was never a big fan of the werewolf in the first place, he still didn't want the punk to die. "I don't know if I can make it. What if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"That's what I thought you would say." She released him, her hands lingering on his shoulders. "And Dad, there's one more thing."

"What is it, honey?"

She slid to the side, cupping Magnus's cheek and pulling his face to look at her. "Are you sure that you're okay with my ascension?" Her eyes searched his face, going back and forth like she was looking for any sign of disapproval. "You know what it means if I do."

He nodded, and for the first time in two days, smiled. "Baby, the Shadowhunters could use someone like you, and they need you." He leaned forward, kissing the top of her forehead. "I'm proud of you."

"I am too."

Magnus froze. Karrie gasped. That wasn't… was it?

Slowly, almost glacially slow, Magnus pulled away from Karrie and turned. It felt like the many centuries he had been alive were shorter than the few seconds that it took for him to turn towards the voice, the rugged, pained voice that he'd been wanting to hear for the past week and a half, the voice that was his only comfort in these situations.

Alec's voice.

Karrie was the first to react. "Dad!" she screamed and Magnus was practically shoved out of the way when she hugged him. Alec didn't move much, tapped her back softly when she wrapped her arms around him. He was smiling, slightly but it was there.

But his eyes were on Magnus. Their gazes were locked and didn't waver in the slightest.

Magnus, for the first time in history, felt like a frozen block of ice. He couldn't move, like Alec's gaze was glue that held him in his spot.

"You're okay!" Karrie pulled back, brushing her hair over her shoulder as she smiled down at him. "I can't believe you're okay."

"I'm okay," he assured, but his voice was rough, raspy.

Karrie suddenly jerked back. "I'll go get Caterina," she said quickly and ran out of the infirmary, screaming for the warlock to get her ass down there.

Alec lifted his hand, just barely, and gestured for Magnus to come closer. "You look like hell."

That's what broke the warlock. He gripped Alec's hand, tight and probably painful but he did and collapsed. His head felt to the man's chest, taking him in. It wasn't like it was before. He could smell him before, touch him, talk to him, but now it would all be reciprocated. Alec could talk back, touch him back, and he was going to be okay, right?

Magnus looked up, and the mesmerizing blue eyes stared into his. "How bad is it?"

As if the question brought all the pain back, Alec closed his eyes, his brows pinching together and his grip tightening on Magnus's hand. "I remember it," he said in a pained voice. "All of it."

Magnus stood, cupping Alec's cheeks with his hands. They were so cold, so sick feeling, and he leaned down, their foreheads pressing against each other. "I'm so sorry."

"What happened between you two?" Alec asked.

This wasn't exactly a question he wanted to answer, but he figured short and sweet was the best way to go. "Agramon and I have had many dealings in the past. After I bested him a few times over the centuries, I guess he finally learned that going after me wouldn't get him anywhere."

"So he went after me," Alec mumbled. Magnus pulled back enough to look into Alec's eyes, but they were closed. "He tortured me to get to you."

There was nothing he could say. Nothing Magnus could say would make this situation any better or worse. The truth was out. And he couldn't protect Alec. He couldn't keep him safe in that situation, and that's what hurt the most.

The fact that he couldn't stop the pain was painful in and of itself.

A tear slipped out of Magnus's eye, falling down slowly and it fell completely, landing on Alec's cheek below.

"Stop that," Alec demanded as he reached up. He grabbed Magnus's cheeks just as Magnus was doing to him. It felt amazing, just being touched by him again. The feeling his hands against his skin was like feeling at home. He was home, finally, in Alec's arms. "It's over, right?"

Magnus nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

"Then there's nothing else to worry about." Alec's thumb brushed over another tear as it escaped. "I'm here, and I'm not leaving. Agramon about drove me insane," he confessed, his eyes tearing away for a split second but they came back to Magnus's quickly, "But nothing could drive me away from you completely. Understand?"

There was nothing else he could do, nothing he could say to describe what he was feeling, so he just did the one thing that he'd done for so many years, the one thing that could ever calm him but excite him at the same time.

He leaned down, kissing Alec softly, slowly. His lips were cold and dry, but it was the taste that he craved. It was the feeling of having the man that meant the world to him to kiss him back, to have his fingers move to his hair and pull him down. This was what Magnus had been waiting for, wanting and craving since they all returned, and he finally had it. He had his world back, his life back, his love back, and no way in hell was anyone taking it away from him.

"You just couldn't stand it, could you?"

Magnus groaned, knowing that voice all too well. He barely pulled back, just enough to crane his neck and look towards the doorway. "Get the hell out of here, Jace."

The blonde smiled, leaning against the door frame casually. "You know, you might want to give him time to catch his breath before you assault him like that again."

Magnus was about to come up with some retort, something to get Jace out of there, but Alec beat him too it.

"Jace?" Alec sat up on his elbows, looking to be in a bit of pain but dealing with it. "Can you do me a favor?"

He stood straight instantly, nodding once. "Anything, what is it?"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out."

And that is why Magnus loved this man with every fiber of his being. Jace on the other hand, made sure to slam the door shut as loudly as possible as he left the room, leaving Alec and Magnus alone for their much needed reunion.

* * *

Clary stood in front of the floor length mirror, looking at herself. She twisted, going back and forth, taking in the black, floor length dress she was supposed to wear for this funeral. Her hair was done, not to Isabelle's standards but close enough. Just a bunch of curls and her bangs were pinned back, letting her hair do its thing.

That was all she really had the energy for. Today wasn't something she wasn't looking forward to. It wasn't going to be easy, especially for Emily. Clary knew that her daughter was trying her best to hide it, to act like she wasn't in pain, but a mother's instinct is never wrong. She could see it in Emily's eyes, in her walk, in the way she talked. She was hurting, bad.

There wasn't anything Clary could do though. Emily needed the closure, needed the goodbye that she was going to get today. The funeral wasn't just for Jordan and Maia, but for all of them. Clary just hoped that Chase would stay by her, hold her, because she was bound to break down. No way was she going to make it through this, and even through all of what's happened, Clary was just thankful that Chase has been there for her daughter. Without him, Angel knows how bad of a wreck she'd be.

She turned at the sound of the door opening, and smiled slightly when Jace walked in. "Alec's going to be fine," he said as he walked towards her. She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck when he reached her, and she brought his lips down to hers. "One down, a lot to go," he whispered against her lips.

Clary pulled back, looking up into the golden eyes that had the ability to make her forget everything around her. She fought it this time, taking her hand and running her fingers over his lips. "This isn't going to be easy."

"I know." His eyes closed when her thumb passed his bottom lips, sighing deeply. His hands slipped around her back, moving up her shoulders, back down, and then around to her stomach. "How are they?"

She knew exactly what he was referring to, and was happy to actually give a decent report this time. "They're healthy, even after everything we went through. Aaron and Aria will be just fine."

Her hand covered his over her stomach, pressing against the dress that covered her mid-section. Jace's priorities had been so mixed lately, from dealing with the Clave, to those who died, to those who were healing. Clary didn't blame him for being jumble headed, but she missed this. She missed his caring touches, his loving kisses on her neck, the way he'd whisper into her skin and the shivers she got when he did.

So she let herself go. Her eyes closed when his mouth connected with her bare shoulder, and she was suddenly thankful this was a strapless dress. They were light kisses, barely there but still ignited something inside of her. He reached down, bending slightly but she got the message. With a squeeze to her thighs, she jumped, her legs wrapping around his waist and his arms holding her up as he carried her to the bed like he had on so many other occasions. Even though she could still feel the tension and stress in his shoulders, she was just happy to have him again. After these past two days, they both needed a bit of relief, and if Alec and Magnus got theirs, then Clary sure as hell was taking hers.

Jace gently placed her on the bed, her head against the pillows and his mouth attacked hers with a fury that she'd been begging for. The feeling of sunlight surrounded her, taking her into a different place as his tongue battled hers. He wasn't completely on top of her, not like he used to, but he was just being cautious because of the twins. Even though it drove her mad, she knew better than to make him do something he didn't want to, and he had enough to worry about already.

His hands slid down, pulling the dress up inch by inch while his mouth distracted her. He was going slow, painfully slow as his fingers brushed against her skin, just enough to make her want more and not fulfill her.

He laughed when she moaned into his mouth, biting his bottom lip and pulling before releasing it. "Jace, I'm pregnant, hormonal, stressed, worried, and upset." She looked into his eyes, wrapping her fingers through his hair. "And I swear if you don't rip this dress off right now and get out of your clothes, I'm going to make you regret it."

She didn't give him time to answer, or even come up with a sarcastic remark as she grabbed his shirt, ripping it off of him. Thank goodness he didn't have the decency to get dressed early, and the only thing that stood between her and what she wanted was only a t-shirt and pair of training pants. And once the shirt was gone, thrown somewhere in the room, her hands roamed as his mouth attacked hers once more.

It still amazed her how she ended up with someone like him. Someone so perfect, in every single way. He was the balance that she always needed, the balance she never knew she needed. He could be tough, hard, angry, and dangerous while being vulnerable, soft, happy, and harmless at the same time. That's what she loved about him. There were so many parts, so many pieces to the puzzle that he was, and she was the only one that got to see him like this. He trusted her enough to show her, to let her have it all, and God, she'd never wanted more in her entire life.

"This dress is in the way," he mumbled into her skin by her ear, biting on her earlobe softly before placing more kisses along her neck. "And it seriously needs to go."

She smiled, her hands gripping his biceps as she arched into him. "Do what you must, Mr. Herondale."

"Dad!"

Jace's head dropped to Clary's shoulder, his hands on the hem of her dress and he groaned in agony. "You've got to be kidding me."

Clary didn't realize how bad her heart was pounding until they both stopped moving at that moment. Her hair was more than likely a mess now, and the last thing she wanted to do was to answer the door, especially with a shirtless Jace lying on top of her.

No woman would want to leave that.

Emily started pounding on the door. "Dad? Are you in there?"

"I know I said I love our daughter," Jace groaned, "But she really does have the worst timing."

Clary giggled. Her hands went to his hair, playing the strands as she kissed his temple. The fingers that she loved so much dug into her thighs, and she could tell the last thing he wanted to do was to leave. "Jace–"

"Alright, well, the Silent Brothers are here," Emily said through the door. "Obviously, you two are _busy_, so you've got fifteen minutes. Make it snappy you two. And don't hurt her, Dad! No squishing the kids!"

Jace didn't move as Emily's footsteps retreated down the hall, and Clary wondered for a moment if he'd suddenly passed out. But then, out of nowhere, his arm wrapped around Clary and pulled her up. With his amazing Shadowhunter speed and undressing-women skills, he had her out of the dress and lying under him again within ten seconds.

His arms held him up as he hovered over her, smiling down at his work. "This is more like it."

Her heart started back up quickly, blood pounding in her veins just by the way Jace was looking down at her. His eyes were taking her all in, and even after all this time, that one look could turn her into a hormonal mess.

One of Clary's hands made its way to his hair, as it always did, and the other found the star shaped mark on his shoulder. She rubbed slow circles into it as he watched her intently.

"Jace, don't you think it's weird?"

He sighed when she leaned up and kissed the mark, his head dropping to her shoulder and burying his face in her neck. He kissed her a few times in her sweet spot, causing her skin to react against her will but she loved every bit of it. "What do you mean?"

This was something that Clary had thought about for a long time, and even though the thought wasn't something she was happy about, she knew it would come eventually. Emily was seventeen, and Clary knew exactly what it was like to be seventeen. "That Emily is so… understanding about what we're about to be doing? Most teenagers freak out about their parents having sex. Even with Luke, it still made me sick to know my mom... you know."

He lowered himself a bit more, dropping to his elbows. The skin of their stomachs touched, and he shivered above her. "I haven't really thought about it."

Clary sighed, knowing Jace was about to have a heart attack. But this was something they had to talk about, in case it really was happening. She had to prepare Jace before she confronted Emily. "Well, don't freak out, but I think she and Chase have probably made it to that level."

Jace didn't speak for a moment. He didn't move. He didn't kiss her. Hell, Clary wasn't sure he was breathing for a while. It was like she was lying in her underwear under a statue.

"Jace?"

He sighed, his hands digging into the sheets by her head. Maybe this wasn't the best time to bring up such a conversation, considering everything else that has been going on, but Clary just figured that getting it all out on the table would be best. The last thing she wanted to think about was Emily and Chase, but dammit, if this conversation came up when Chase was in the room, he might not survive.

"You have the strangest tendencies, you know that?" he asked. Her eyebrows pulled together, confusion sweeping over her face when Jace started to kiss down her neck, to her collar bone, and across her chest. "Honestly, you've been bringing up Chase more than anyone when we're in bed together." Her body was froze, watching him as he inched his way down her skin. "It worries me."

Clary's breathing became harder and harder as he passed the valley between her breasts, leaving soft kisses through the material. The scruff on his chin scratched at the skin of her stomach when his tongue darted out, licking the lines between her barely visible abs that wouldn't be there in a few weeks. "Jace, what are you–"

"Do I have to show you who you should be thinking about?" He smirked up at her, giving her that panty dropping look that always made her want to just attack him. "Emily is a big girl, and Chase is a big boy. They can handle their own decisions, which we should not be a part of. And you are my wife, which means you should be thinking about me, not him."

Clary knew that look. The look on his face was dangerous, seductive, and manipulative. She gripped the pillows under her head, trying her best to keep herself under control when his fingers looped into her panties. His lips touched just above the fabric, dancing across her hip as he slowly tugged them down, barely centimeters. He kissed across the fabric, ignoring the one spot that she needed him most. And he had her withering underneath him, moaning and begging.

He was being a tease, a torturous tease, and she loved every second of it. "Now, we have about thirteen minutes," he stated. "And my name better be the only one you're saying." He crawled back up to her, gripping her hands and intertwining their fingers as he kissed her again. "Got it?"

* * *

Simon closed his eyes as the water dripped over him in the shower. He was tired, so damn tired, but the day was just starting. It was about that time, time for another funeral, another goodbye, and as sad as it was, he was thankful it wasn't Izzy's.

No, it wasn't Isabelle's. She was in his bed, at this very moment, very much alive, and he exhaled an unneeded breath at the thought. He still remembered when she finally woke up, when she finally showed him those eyes, that smile, and he practically lost it then and there.

Sadly, it got him thinking though. What was he going to do in forty, fifty, sixty years after she… passes? What was he going to do when Clary is gone? When Jace is gone? When it's just going to be him, Alec, and Magnus left? He pressed his head against the cold tile of the shower walls. Would he be able to make it without her? Two days was bad enough. But an eternity without her…

"Simon?" As if he thought about her, she somehow showed up. He pulled the glass wall of the shower back, sticking his head out of the shower after a few moments to collect himself. Her eyes landed on him instantly as she stepped forwards in nothing but his Xbox t-shirt form all those years ago. "There you are."

He nodded, looking her up and down as she walked towards him. His shirt barely came down to her upper thighs, and he knew that was all she had on. Earlier, she had tried, tried so hard to make him take her how he wanted to, but he refused. She was tired, weak from the exhaustion of recovery and he didn't want to hurt her. But now, the way she moved told him that she was better, much better, and he felt himself react instantly to the thoughts that went straight to his lower region. He took her all in as she walked towards him, every bit of her that he loved. Her age only made her more beautiful in his eyes, and he swallowed when she finally reached him.

This was what he lived for. The moments like this when she looked at him like he was everything.

"What are you doing in here by yourself?" she asked. Her fingers slid down his chest, her eyes following their path when they moved over his slick skin.

He dropped his head back, letting her work her magic on him. His eyes closed involuntarily, loving the feelings she was giving him. "I figured – you might be… tired."

"I've slept for over thirty-six hours."

"You lost a lot of blood."

"And a lot of precious time with you, since you wouldn't give it to me earlier." He was suddenly pushed, his back slamming against the tile of the wall as she stepped inside. When he opened his eyes again, the shirt she wore was nowhere to be seen, and she was completely and total exposed to him.

He practically fell to his knees in joy right then and there.

She never gave him the chance though. Her hands found his, pushing them up by his head and slipping her fingers through his. Then, her mouth found his as well, kissing him with more of a fire, like she had more energy this time. Earlier, he was careful, wary about how much strength she had, but it wasn't until now that he realized she really was okay. She'd be fine.

She pulled away, kissing along his jaw up to his ear, teasing, licking, and sucking as the water poured over both of them. She practically held him hostage, her hands refusing to let him go and let him lead, and then he realized how come.

Her runes were back. They were black, dark, and brand new. And unlike her and her ability to get her strength back so quickly, he didn't have that. He hadn't had much blood lately, at least, not the powerful stuff that Isabelle always gave him, and he was lacking in the strength department. It was like the roles were reversed, and even though he loved it when Isabelle was dominant, she was also a dominant tease, which meant he was about to suffer, big time.

"Iz," he whined when she squeezed his hands, her mouth sucking on the skin above his collarbone. She pushed herself closer to him, ever part of her up against ever part of him, and a noise escaped his throat that he hadn't made in a long, long time.

"Don't growl at me." She might have sounded angry, but Simon could feel the smile on her lips against his chest.

This was what she wanted. His little princess was evil, whether she knew it or not.

"Then don't be a tease." He tried to pull against her hold, but she only pushed him back against the tile with even more force. "Isabelle, please."

"Someone's eager."

"Yes," he answered with all his pride going right out the window. "Yes, I'm fucking eager and you're torturing me right now."

"Whose fault is that?" she asked. And finally, after what felt like forever, she let go of his hands and cupped his cheeks. His fingers immediately dug into her hips, pulling her closer to him as he twisted them, pinning her between the wall and his body.

He didn't answer her question and attacked her mouth with his so quickly that she gasped in surprise. Her fingers moved their way into his hair, pulling at it roughly. She wanted this just as badly as he did. They both needed this. Hell, everyone else was probably doing it anyway. This was a way of coping, right?

Her strength had surprised him earlier, but he wasn't letting that happen again. He reached down with one hand, throwing her left leg over his hip and grinding into her. If anyone was going to be the lead this time, it would be him.

"Simon!" she exclaimed, her head thrown back and her mouth open. Simon attacked her neck at the exposure, sucking to the point it would leave a nasty mark. "Simon, please, I need–"

"I know." His voice was calm, calmer than he'd expected it to be.

"And this water is fucking cold."

He switched to the other part of her neck, kissing her softer and more loving. "Tell me what you want me to do about it."

With a gracefulness that only came from Shadowhunters, she jumped and his vampire reflexes helped him catch her expertly. Her legs wrapped around him. Her face went to the crook of his neck. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You know what I want you to do."

Yes he did. And dammit, if he didn't want that too.

* * *

**That's all I got ladies and gentlemen. This is the last bonus chapter you all get, so if you want more from me, follow my other stories :) Love you all and thanks for those that stuck with me the whole time!**


End file.
